Black Heart
by Qmouse
Summary: Late one night Severus manages to return to Hogwarts, bloody and battered. Hermione must stay with him to help him recover, and delve in to his past to find out what dark deed causes such a violent reaction to a common spell.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer thingy: Not mine So wish it were. I'll just borrow them to play with for now J.K I swear I'll dust them every day and put them back when I'm done. Don't sue I only have moths in my wallet._

_**A/N**: This is my first ever story. Please R&R kindly as I've never done this before. Thanks so much to my Beta ;) L.J. you know who you are. With out her encouragement I never would have posted this._

**Black Heart**.

Hermione was just finishing up her rounds. As head girl she had to secure the halls before she was able to turn in for the night. It had been a very long week. She had a lot of homework piling up around her since she hadn't had a chance as of yet since it was Friday night and it was late. Hermione guessed around midnight. She was just deciding to turn in for the night when she heard a loud bang coming from the front entrance hall. It made her jump.

Hermione was angry as she stormed off in the direction of the noise. Whoever it was, was going to be in a great deal of trouble, she thought to herself. Well so much for turning early. Hermione sighed.

She arrived at the top of the staircase and looked over the banister. Hermione gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Dumbledore looked up at the same moment Hermione arrived at the top of the large staircase, as if he had expected to meet her there. Hermione hated it when he did that.

"Ah Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I could use your assistance." Hermione fairly flew down the stairs.

The sight that met her eyes stopped Hermione's heart cold in her chest. She stood gaping at her Potions Professor who was floating along beside the Head Master. Dumbledore touched Hermione's shoulder making her jump and gasp. She realized then that she had stopped breathing.

"Please Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, softly. "I'm in need of your assistance. Can you do this?"

Hermione turned and looked the Headmaster in the eye, the twinkle that was always present was no longer there. It scared her. However, Hermione refused to shrink away. She was needed and would rise to the occasion. Hermione stood tall.

"Of course Professor, whatever you need."

"Good girl. I knew I could rely on you," Dumbledore smiled. "Please take Professor Snape to his rooms and get started patching him up."

It was a good thing Hermione had been studying with Madame Pomfrey as a medi witch. Though she had never had a real emergency to use it on before, especially alone. She voiced her concerns to Dumbledore.

"Poppy, has had nothing but high praise for you, my dear. You will be fine, I have every confidence in you," Dumbledore smiled. "I do not wish him to be placed in the hospital."

"Yes of course Professor Dumbledore, I'll take care of him straight away." With that Hermione took her wand out of her robes and took over the levitation spell Dumbledore had placed on Professor Snape.

As Hermione walked quickly toward the dungeons, she kept glancing over at the unconscious Professor. He was covered in mud and drying blood. Some of it was still dripping down his face. He was on his side, nearly curled into a fetal position, when suddenly he started curling up tighter, moaning and then passed out again.

Must be the Cruciatus curse, Hermione mused, walking even faster. Hermione rounded the last corner to the Professor's private chambers, which were right next to his class, when she saw Nala, the house elf for this part of the dungeons.

"Nala, wait," Hermione called. "Can you let me into Professor Snape's chambers, quickly please?"

Nala turned around to say that she wasn't allowed, when she saw the Professor next to Hermione. "Oh yes, miss. Right away." Nala turned and whispered to the door, "_Black Heart_."

Hermione's eyes grew wide but she said nothing.

Nala opened the wide, heavy, ornately carved door, and preceded Hermione and the Professor into the room. Nala hurried to the fireplace and lit it.

Hermione walked into the spacious but dark room. As soon as the Professor crossed the door way, all at once the wall sconces flared to life, then dimmed casting a comfortable glow with dancing shadows everywhere.

To the right where the fireplace took up nearly the entire wall, were two overstuffed, wing back leather chairs on top of a very large plush looking Persian rug. The rest of the wall to the left of the door she had just come through, were covered floor to ceiling in book shelves. And right in the middle of all was an old fashioned black table with clawed feet. There was only one chair for that table, standing against the wall at the end of all the bookcases, right before the last door that lead elsewhere.

Hermione placed the Professor on the floor in front of the fireplace, so she could clean him up and tend to his wounds. The Professor's limbs started twitching again. Hermione pointed her wand and preformed a cleansing spell to rid him of the mud and some of the blood, so that she could see which wounds were still oozing.

She looked at his tattered robes and tears threatened to spill out. He looked so helpless just laying there. She touched her hand to his chest and looked at her fingers as they came away with fresh blood. Hermione pointed her wand at what was left of his shirt and using it like a knife, cut open the material easily. Turning the Professor onto his back so she could kneel closer to him, she pulled back his shirt to reveal his smooth albeit bloody chest beneath. Some of the wounds had already stopped bleeding, but one was quite deep under his ribs. He could have punctured his lung, she thought.

Hermione could hear Nala fretting in the background. "Nala, could you please go and fetch me some bandages and some of the healing salve for burns from Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes miss, immediately." And off the little elf scurried with a distinctly elf like pop.

How do I get myself into these messes? Hermione thought, miserably. She held out her wand once again and moving from head to toe preformed a diagnostic spell on the Professor. The injured areas glowed red. Well, cuts, lots of them, bruises, many of them too. She thought, and broken bones. Wow, Hermione eyes widened, looking down at the man in front of her. No wonder he's unconscious. Not only did he have a broken right arm, but some of his ribs, his collar bone, and his left ankle. Not to mention the burns marks on his back and hand. He was a mess no doubt about that.

Professor Snape had never been kind to Hermione in anyway, so why did she feel such compassion for this man? Hermione hated to see someone, anyone treated like this, and no one deserved to be beaten, then thrown away. Not even the vile, loathsome Professor Snape.

However this night, more than any other, she got to see just how much he suffered for the Order, for Dumbledore, and what's more, he kept going back for more.

He's amazingly strong, she thought. Hermione was shocked by her thoughts. Better stop thinking along these lines or you'll start liking him, she chided herself.

As Hermione continued to disrobe the Professor, he started shaking. "Great he's going into shock," she muttered to herself.

"Accio, blanket." Hermione held out her hand and the dark blue blanket that had been sitting on one of the chairs flew to her. Hermione covered the Professor, speaking soothingly to him, reassuring him that she was nearly done.

Professor Snape started twitching again but this looked different. It also sounded as if he was trying to speak.

Hermione drew her face closer to that of her Professor's. "What are you trying to tell me Professor?" Hermione whispered. As she got closer, she noticed that an orange sticky goo was leaking out of his eyes, and the same goo was leaking out of his mouth but this one was blue.

In horror Hermione realized that Professor Snape had been poisoned.

She ran to the fireplace threw in some floo powder. "Professor Dumbledore," she yelled. As soon as she saw the office she tried to speak in a lower voice but it was still quite loud.

"Professor Dumbledore, he's been poisoned."

"Help is on the way, Miss Granger."

With that promise Hermione removed her face from the fire. No sooner had she resumed kneeling near Professor Snape, then Fawkes appeared through the fireplace.

The Professor's head was starting to thrash back and forth. Fawkes walked calmly over to him and suddenly a two tears started running out of the birds eyes. Hermione put her hand on the Professor's forehead to stop his moving. Fawkes leaned over one eye and let the tears drip in to it, then the bird did the same to the other eye. As the tears were absorbed in to the eyes the goo started disappearing.

Next Fawkes walked over to Hermione and more tears appeared.

"Oh my," sighed Hermione, then she realized Fawkes was standing next to her and he chirped, seeming to call to her.

As Hermione reached out her hand to pet the bird, he stretched forward and another tear appeared and dropped onto her first finger.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered. Of course Harry had told her all about Fawkes but she didn't know where to put this last tear. Professor's eyes had stopped leaking the orange crud. So this must be for the mouth she surmised. "I hope you know what your doing Fawkes," Hermione exclaimed.

She let the tear fall from her finger onto his mouth, only to have it slide off down his cheek and into his hair.

"Now what?" she sighed, "that didn't work." She turned to Fawkes and she saw another tear. She took the next tear trying to think of the best way to get it into Snape's mouth, when his lips parted and the Professor mumbled something.

As he was mumbling Hermione touched his lip with her little finger and he stopped but his mouth was still open. She placed her first finger into his mouth and he started sucking on it.

Hermione gasped at the sensation and tried very hard not to think about it. When she saw the Professor swallow, she removed her finger and did this a few more times. Fawkes gave her one last tear and flew away.

The last time Hermione placed her little finger against Snape's mouth, he opened right away. She inserted her first finger and again the same sensations rushed over her as before but this time she heard Professor Snape moan. Holy Merlin is he doing that because of me? Hermione wondered. She gasped and withdrew her finger when she saw him swallow. Then Hermione quickly stood up and backed away, her face flushed.

Just then Nala and Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Hermione's hand went to her flushed cheeks hoping Professor Dumbledore wouldn't notice.

"Well Miss Granger, I can see you have done an excellent job. I'm sure Professor Snape will thank you when he is well enough. For now though lets get him to bed."

Dumbledore turned to Nala, "Please prepare the room. I'm sure Miss Granger you under stand that none of the students can know of this. For now he's been called away for personal matters, and you Miss Granger–" Dumbledore looked at Hermione over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Might you stay here with the Professor for a few days?"

"Look after him day and night?" Hermione asked, with shock in her voice.

"I know how you feel about your potions teacher, my dear, but I need someone I can trust. I will inform your two friends Harry and Ron about this, so they can help cover for you and dispel any concern that may arise. Can you, Miss Granger put aside your differences to help the Professor?"

"Yes Sir, I'll try." Hermione answered, sounding more confident then she felt.

"An honest answer," Dumbledore smiled.

"I will do all I can for you, Sir."

"Ahh my girl, I knew you would. Now lets get him to bed." With that Professor Dumbledore once again cast the levitation spell to raise Professor Snape off the floor.

Professor Dumbledore turned to face the last remaining door that Hermione had not yet been through, and started moving forward with Professor Snape in tow, and for one frightening moment Hermione thought the blanket she had used to cover Snape with was going to come off.

"I know how you feel about Professor Snape, my dear," Professor Dumbledore said, tiredly. "I know how the entire student body at large feel. I also know he treats you all abysmally, horridly bad.."

Hermione couldn't help but to hurmph and with horror she realized it had been out loud. She covered her mouth.

Dumbledore however continued as though she hadn't done a thing. "I would ask though, Miss Granger that you keep an open mind. Things. . . are not always what they seem." That said, Professor Dumbledore continued to walk through the door.

After Professor Snape had been put to bed and Professor Dumbledore had put some nightwear on the lower half only of the younger man. Hermione started to dress the burns.

"I will say one thing more, Miss Granger and then I will leave you to your doctoring."

Herm turned her head to look at the older of her two Professors.

"Had you," Professor Dumbledore asked, "ever tired Bertie Bots before you came here to Hogworts?"

Hermione stared at Dumbledore, completely thrown by his off the wall question. "Um no Professor," she answered, "I hadn't."

"And when you tasted them for the first time, did you like them straight off?" He knew what the answer would be, but he needed her to figure out where he was headed.

"No indeed," Hermione replied. "I got a dirt flavored one first, then at Harry's urging, I tried another one and got earwax." Hermione laughed softly to herself remembering how Ron and Harry were doubled over with laughter at the look on her face. "I swore them of then and there."

"Ah I see," said the Headmaster. "And is that the end? Did you never have another one since then?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

Hermione turned her body sideways while still sitting on the side of the bed, with Professor Snape's hand resting in her lap, to fully look Dumbledore in the face. "Now I do, but only if Ron or Harry have tasted it first." She smirked to herself recalling how many times she had narrowly escaped one of the fiery ones or even the vomit flavored one. Ron got that one just last week.

"I see," replied Dumbledore. "Do you have a favorite one now?" He asked.

"Oh yes," Hermione said, while turning back to her task of rubbing the salve into the Professor's palm. "I love the grass flavored ones."

"Really." The Professor answered. "And can you also see how the Bertie Botts situation might translate to the circumstances in which you are now faced?"

"You mean," sighed Hermione, exaggeratedly, "that just because I didn't like something or _someone_ that I should try again."

"Exactly," Dumbledore beamed. "Your perseverance is one of your many gifts Miss Granger."

With that said, Dumbledore turned and walked to the door. "Nala will be at your call, Miss Granger. Should you require anything, and if you need to leave these chambers, the pass word is _Black Heart_," Dumbledore said, with an arched eyebrow. He bent down to speak a few words to Nala and then straightened. As he was about to cross the threshold from bedroom to sitting room Hermione called out.

"Headmaster? Might I ask a question?"

"Of course my dear, however I must warn you, I may not be able to answer." Dumbledore said knowing what the question was.

"What happened to him?" Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw the Headmaster's shoulders sag.

"He has been beaten and that is all I can say about this for now." Dumbledore turned to leave but called over his shoulder, "I will send Madame Pomfrey in to give you a hand dressing the burns on his back and, just to alleviate your fears, give our dear Professor the once over to make sure you didn't miss a thing. Even thought I have every confidence you didn't." And with that he was gone.

Hermione heard the poof of the floo powder as Dumbledore left via the fireplace. She started wrapping Professor Snape's hand in a bandage taking care not to make it too tight, as the Professor's body was wracked by another onslaught of convulsions. Snape grabbed at Hermione's hand and held on. Hermione began to worry that he was still having them. She had read that the effects only lasted an hour or so if left alone.

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked briskly in. As Hermione was trying to keep the Professor from rolling onto his back and extricate her hand from the death grip he had on it, Madame Pomfrey gave the potions master the once over and declared him in excellent care.

"I'll help you to dress the burns on his back and then, I'm sorry Miss Granger but I must return to the hospital. Neville has been practicing his hexes again. He hexed poor Colin six ways to Sunday."

"Oh dear," smiled Hermione. "Poor Colin . . . poor Neville."

"Yes Mr. Longbottom is feeling simply terrible just now. Has refused to leave Collin's side all night. I'm just praying that Longbottom doesn't get it into his head to try and fix it." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "No telling what the damage to my hospital would be then."

"Madame Pomfrey I wanted to ask you. . ."

"Yes dear?"

"Why is Professor Snape still having the tremors? Some are quite violent."

"Well you see dear for some reason Professor Snape has never been able to handle that curse. Not even when he was younger. Poison him, hex him, he can withstand much but use that curse on him and that's it. He's better then he used to be. Time was he had to stay in bed for a month."

Upon hearing this news Hermione's eyes widened.

"But don't worry dearie, he's down for only a week now. He has worked very hard to get it this far. He just can't seem go further. Noone knows why." Well Miss Granger he looks as comfortable as can be expected I must take my leave now. I have left several potions and more salve over there on the dresser." She pointed to a long cheery wood dresser with a silver tray sightly glowing and several bottles on top of the tray. "I believe that is all you'll need, now if you run out or have any questions let me know through the fireplace or send Nala." Turning on her heel Madame Pomfrey left with a poof as well.

Hermione turned to Nala who was standing by the door. "I don't think I'll need anything for a while you can go."

Nala stepped forward. "Um excuse me, Miss, the Great Wise Headmaster sent me to fetch some things from your room to make your stay a little more. . . comfortable."

Hermione hadn't even noticed the little Elf had some items clutched in her arms. Her bag of toiletries some Pj's a brush. But sadly not her homework nor even a book. "Thank you, Nala, that was very sweet of you," and she smiled warmly at the elf.

"If Miss needs anything just call my name I will be able to hear you no matter where you are."

"Ok, good night."

After handing Hermione the items, Nala just disappeared.

Hermione turned slowly around taking in the sights that met her eyes, but really there was nothing much to see. No pictures on the wall and just a couple of books the night stand. Two sconces on the wall, and a simple looking candle on the other night table. Had Madame Pomfrey not put anything on the top of the dresser it would have been bare as well.

Hermione noted that there was not one mirror nor a reflective surface anywhere. She thought this was odd but didn't dwell on it, just filed it away for later.

To the right of the bed a door that blended into the wall. Taking one last look at her patient Hermione quietly walked over to the door, turned the handle and peered in. What met Hermione's eyes was amazing, to say the least.

The bathroom was at least the same size as her dorm room. There was an old fashioned tub with clawed feet. Big enough for two she mused, and a walk in shower with no heads. The water just came out of the walls and ceiling as if from a waterfall.

Against the last wall was the toilet and sink. Those two items seemed out of place with their plainness compared with the emerald green and gold walls and the plush dark green area rug in the middle of the room. There was also a small white chair next to the sink. Hermione walked to the chair and placed her overnight items on it. She decided she should wash up some before preparing for sleep.

Hermione put her hands near the sink and immediately the water started running out warmly. The water that was running down the drain was slightly colored red. At the sight of the Professor's blood Hermione's hands started to shake.

"Oh heavens lets not fall apart now," she berated herself. As she sat on the chair, grabbing the towel above it, she immediately jumped up just as soon as her butt hit the hair brush laying on top of her items. She started to laugh nervously to herself, when she heard a groan come from the bedroom.

Hermione had left the door open so she could hear if the potions Master needed her. She ran in to the room seeing him in yet another grip of the curse.

Hermione reached for the Professor's hand and he immediately clamped down on hers. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip to keep from hollering. I'm going to be bruised tomorrow. Good thing I gave him my left hand, she thought.

Finally the tremors eased off and Hermione, using her right hand, ran her fingers through Snape's hair pushing it out of his eyes. He was sweating profusely and it was starting to run into his hair.

Hermione was finally able to get Snape to let go of her left hand. Standing up from the bed, Hermione walked back to the bathroom and standing in the middle of the room she looked for a cloth.

When there was none in sight, she declared out loud, "Well . . . I need a cloth."

And there it appeared on the side of the tub.

_Ok_, she thought.

Hermione picked up the cloth brought it to the sink. "Cool water" she spoke, and that's what came out of the waterfall looking faucet.

Hermione brought the cool cloth back to Snape and began wiping the sweat from his forehead. She also wiped his face down a bit and his hands too. This simple gesture always made her feel better, and she thought it may do the same for him.

Severus Snape could feel someone wiping some thing soft against his face. It felt nice, was his last thought before he drifted into blackness again.

Hermione covered up the Professor before slipping back into the bathroom to take off some of her school garb.

Suddenly a hook appeared next to the shower. She walked over and hung up some of her clothes. Then she went back into the sitting area intent on finding a book to pass the time. As she scanned the shelves she saw several books that caught her attention.

Finally she grabbed a familiar leather encased book and headed back into the bedroom. Umm, but where to sit? Hermione mused.

She could sit on the bed at the foot and lean back against the thick round carved post. But if Snape should wake and see her she didn't think he'd like that much. Hermione placed the book next to the Professor and went into the bathroom to fetch the white straight back chair.

Setting it down next to the bed Hermione sat cross legged and started to read. But before she got two pages into her book, Snape sat up glaring around the room yelling for people to get off him.

Hermione sat completely still not wanting to attract attention to herself. Her heart was beating madly as the Professor continued shouting spells and pointing his nonexistent wand.

Hermione ducked out of reflex as Snape pointed in her direction. This is crazy he is going to start hexing me next, she thought frantically. Then where will we be? Hermione started speaking low from her crouched position. But slowly started to sit up. "It's alright Professor your going to be alright. You're among . . ." What? Friends? He'd never believe that. She tried again.

"You're safe now Professor. Vol . . . Voldemort can't get to you here shh now."

Snape had started to calm down finally. Hermione rose from her chair and went to the tray of potions Madame Pomfrey had brought over. Finding the one marked dreamless sleep, Hermione brought it over to the bed and laying one cool hand on the Professor's extremely warm forehead to gently hold him still she opened the cork vial with her teeth and slowly poured the neon pink potion into his open mouth, a little at a time.

After three drops he closed his mouth. She tried a different approach, placing her hand under his head, she whispered to him. "Please Professor drink this."

Snape came to slightly, glaring at Hermione. "Get away from me," he whispered.

"Please Professor," Hermione whispered back "Madame Pomfrey said, to give this to you. It'll help." She raised the vial to Snape's lips and said, quietly. "Honestly it's not like I'm poisoning you! I'm trying to help."

"I don't need _your_ help," Snape glared.

"Well Professor," Hermione spoke softly, "if you could think of a Slytherin you trust enough to take my place, by all means, let me know who and I will have Nala fetch them."

"I can think of several who would be better then you, in a heart beat," he lied. He knew full well no one in his house could be trusted. Not in the least.

Hermione sat on the side of the bed quietly with the opened and as yet undrunk potion in her lap. Who knew where the cork ended up, when she started to speak to him earlier.

"Get off my bed Miss Granger!" Professor Snape snarled.

Hermione slowly stood and backed away.

"And don't ever touch me in that familiar way again."

Hermione held up both hands in a gesture that either said; look no wand or have it your way. At this point even Snape wasn't sure which he preferred.

"Now leave."

"I don't think so Professor . . ."

"I didn't ask you to think Miss Granger, just do as your told!" He was getting angrier by the minute.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to stay. Take it up with him." Hermione was also very angry, the color in her cheeks made that very evident.

"Fine ," Snape barked, practically yelling now. It took two tries to get his legs over the edge of the bed, but as his feet touched the floor and he tried to stand, his legs gave way and he fell to the floor wracked by another spasm.

Hermione didn't know what to do. He seemed to calm down faster if he had her hand to take away some of the pain, but on the other hand (no pun intended) when he came round he was going to be livid at seeing her next to him. And holding hands no less.

The fit which had started off mild was growing. Oh damn. I'm going to need to learn to grow thicker skin, Hermione thought as she thrust her already bruised left hand into that of Snape's.

Again the vice like grip clamped down on her and she gave him some pressure back, so that hopefully, he didn't crush her hand.

Suddenly he threw his head threw back and his mouth opened in a silent yell with his eyes closed tightly and Hermione gasped and panted for air for both of them. But she refused to yell if he could endure this so could she. Even as one of the bones in her hand broke, from the pressure. All she thought was, Oh Gods this the worst yet.

Finally, thankfully, he lay quietly on the floor, still holding her hand. "Professor can you hear me?" He blinked. "Professor we need to get you back into bed. Please, it's too cold on the stone floor for you. Let me help you up."

After a few minutes passed, Snape slowly turned his head to glare at the girl next to him. "Why are you doing this? What did he promise you?"

Hermione was shocked. She knew he meant Professor Dumbledore. "Nothing Professor," she replied breathlessly.

"Then I ask you again, why are you here?"

"Because I was asked to help. It's what I do, Sir. I help. It's who I am." Hermione was trying to pull the now weakened man into a sitting position using only her good hand. He had mercifully let go of the other with a final twitch, at which point she gasped..

Snape had no idea why the stupid girl was gasping perhaps it was a teen thing. Maybe it was a girl thing which ever, he was certain he didn't like it.

As Snape allowed himself to sit up out of the corner of his eye he did see that Miss Granger's hand looked a little funny but for the life of him couldn't see why.

Hermione helped Snape from the floor using only her body and her right arm around his waist. She noted, with some surprise, that he wasn't any bigger than either Ron or Harry. Whom she had helped carry several times. So to keep the embarrassment to a minimum, she chose to think of him as on of the boys. Tucking him in as she would have one of them.

"Kindly stop fussing over me as if I'm one of your boys," Snape sneered.

"Sorry Professor . . . "

"And stop apologizing! It's getting tiresome." Snape's voice started to rise. His embarrassment at having this girl see him at his most vulnerable was too much. "Where is the potion? Might as well take it to escape for a while."

Hermione looked at the floor where the potion had spilled and leaked all over the carpet. She turned abruptly and went to the tray with the potions searching, praying there was at least one more.

There was one left. With a sigh of relief Hermione picked it up uncorking it again with her teeth and handed it to the Potions Master.

Snape watched intently as she pulled the cork from the bottle thinking it was an odd thing to do, no matter how nice it may have looked. Snape rolled his eyes. He must have hit his head on the floor when he fell over, thinking thoughts like that.

Taking the vial she offered him, but never taking his eyes from hers, he smelled the potion then downed it in one swallow. Glad it was fast acting he sank back into his pillows, finally closing his eyes. He felt her take the vial from his hand so he tried to slur out a thank you.

Hermione took the empty tube from him as she thought she heard him say a thank you, her eyes widened in surprise. Na, she thought must have just been air escaping.

Hermione turned to head into the bathroom to retrieve her wand from her cloak which was still hanging near the shower.

After extricating her wand she preformed a bone repairing spell on her now very sore and swollen left hand. Then she preformed an anti-swelling charm. Thank Merlin she was a righty. After such a rough time with Snape, Hermione needed some small comfort in the guise of her warm fluffy night clothes. To bad Nala didn't think to bring her slippers also.

Oh well I can get them tomorrow, she thought to herself. Tomorrow. Hermione sat down hard on the floor. I'll be here till Sunday. I know I told Dumbledore I could do this but how can I? With the most mean spirited person in the next room, getting his rest so he can attack me again in the morning.

She wished Ron or Harry were here to make her laugh, so she wouldn't be so nervous.

After realizing she was on the floor, she berated herself and went back into the bedroom to sit once again on the hard wooden chair. If Hermione thought she was tired before this nightmare started, she was completely done in now.

Hermione retrieved her book from the floor where it had fallen at some point and reopened it, turning her body so she could lay her head on her hand holding the book open with the other.

She yawned and started to try reading again but all to soon, her hand betrayed her and slipped slowly out from beneath her head, only to come to a rest on Professor Snape's leg. Hermione's head followed it down, finally coming to a rest on the now outstretched arm.

She hadn't been this tired since year three and the time turner.

When Nala came in to check on Hermione, seeing the girl asleep, Nala produced a warm blanket which she placed on Hermione's lap to keep the chill off. She also had the girls slippers which Nala placed on her feet. Then Nala turned the already low lighting even dimmer so that if the young girl awoke she could still see. And as quietly as she appeared, she disappeared.


	2. Saturday Part1

Disclaimer thingy again: do I really need to say I'm so not her, bla bla bla??

_A/N: _I_ want to thank; nip, MKB66, ebony-ink, and CaraMiaMilo for their kind reviews. You were all very good to me. And once again to my Beta girl, you are amazing. Thanks L.J. ;-D_

Chapter 2: Saturday; Part 1

"Oh my gods, my back." Hermione complained, as she tried to sit up. I have got to stop falling asleep in the common ro–? Uh-oh, where am I, she thought.

Hermione turned her head which had a serious kink in it to look at the bed and at who's leg her hand was touching. What was more surprising, was that person was now holding her hand. She sat up, wide awake now and wondering how to get herself out of this mess without waking the bear.

Slowly Hermione tried sliding her hand out from under Snape's without much luck. Now she was starting to panic. What if he woke up, what if he freaked, and blamed her? She really hated it when he yelled. Just then he rolled on to his side to face her, letting go of her hand as he did so.

Hermione was so relieved she quickly got up and went into the bathroom shutting the door slightly as she went, not all the way mind, she still wanted to be able to hear him if he needed her.

What Hermione didn't know was that Snape had been a wake for some time, listening to her breathing. He didn't understand why she was still there after what he had said last night. But it was nice to wake up to someone, even if they didn't know, and he planned on keeping it that way. He never wanted her to know the softer side of Snape and certainly didn't want some know-it-all Gryffindor getting in his way. He had taken care of himself in the past so why on earth did Dumbledore feel he required help this time? And what was taking that infernal girl so long in the bathroom? His agitation was increasing. He felt a little better. These were feelings he was accustom to.

Hermione was at the sink splashing cold water on her face. _Funny_, she thought, there are no mirrors, in any of the rooms. I wonder why. Maybe he can't bear to look at himself anymore. How sad, she thought. She had read somewhere that people who had either done or seen some horrific things in their life would sometimes go around the house removing objects with a reflective surface.

Though she really wanted a shower, she decided to just change her clothes. Snape, she surmised, would not thank her for using more of his things than she had already, so looking quickly at the door, Hermione disrobed and slipped on her grey dress pants and white dress shirt. No point getting into full uniform, I can't move around in all that clothing.

She carefully folded up her robes, sweater, and night clothes and carried all of her items with her intending to take them into the sitting room. However when she entered the bedroom, Snape was sitting up looking cross and getting crosser by the minute.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione attempted, then ducking her head and not meeting his eyes, she asked, "Was there something you needed?" Then, as he continued to glare icily at her, she started to babble, flustered. "If you required me, Professor, all you needed to do was call as I left the door ajar so that I could hear you call and . . ."

"Enough for Merlin's sake girl, can you not stop talking for two blessed minutes together?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, in a low voice.

"Well then, I'm glad to see you have come to your senses and are leaving." Professor Snape replied, while looking at her pile of clothes.

"What?" Hermione looked slightly puzzled, then seeing that Snape's eyes were trained on the clothing in her hands. "Oh no, I'm not leaving, just moving these things to the other room." She replied, brightly. "Don't worry." This said, she put her words in to action.

Snape threw back the covers from himself and made to follow her like a dark storm coming. His anger growing to a barely contained rage with each step, showing no concern for what he was or wasn't wearing.

As Hermione lay her clothing on the chair next to the book shelves, she saw Professor Snape entered the room, out of the corner of her eye. Uh-oh, she thought, he looks real mad. "Professor Snape, what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione inquired, looking a little surprised.

"Apparently you do not understand hints Miss Granger," he hissed. "I want you to leave **_NOW!_**" He strode over to the chair where Hermione's clothing lay picked them up and thrust them at her.

"Look you . . . you . . . " Hermione stammered.

"Be very careful Miss Granger. I'm on my last bit of patients where you are concerned," he warned.

"I was not asked, by you, to be here. I was asked by Professor Dumbledore. So if _you_," she poked her finger in his bare chest, "have a problem with that, then I suggest _you_ take it up with him."

By now Hermione's eyes were blazing and her face was flushed. They stood staring at each other, both shocked at the others anger. Hermione couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. It's not like she wandered in on her own looking for trouble.

Snape had never seen Hermione so angry before. Embarrassed, outraged, yes, he has seen that on many occasions but not this. The raw anger was new. She was shaking from it. So obviously it was something new to her as well. She hadn't yet learned to use it as a weapon. "Well I think you should . . ."

Hermione never got to find out what the Professor thought because right then, another onslaught of the Cruciatus curse hit him.

"Sssshit," he said, through clenched teeth, and grabbed for the back of the nearby chair.

This one was bad but not quite as bad as the others. Still Professor Snape started sinking to his knees.

Seeing the man on all fours on the floor, trying desperately not to give in completely, made Hermione close her eyes. Fighting with herself over whether or not she should help this man. Finally, opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling she murmured, "Merlin help me." And with that simple request Hermione went over to kneel down next to him.

She offered him her hand and he had just enough dignity left to slap her hand away. "I ," he tried, "don't ," he said, while panting with the pain.

"I know," Hermione said, softly. "You need to try and work through this on your own." Then she sat down on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest.

As the potions teacher got closer and closer to the floor, his breathing became more labored.

"I wonder," Hermione said, still speaking softly. "If that is a guy thing or a Snape thing?" She never got her answer. Not that she really expected one.

Finally, after some time had passed, the Professor lay quietly next to Hermione, his hands near her, still breathing with some trouble.

Hermione let her legs go and she tucked them under her letting one of her hands rest close to the Professor's on the floor. She looked into his eyes. They were so dark. Just like him, she thought. "It's not so bad you know," she said, still speaking in hushed tones. "Needing someone I mean. Everyone needs something or someone, sometimes. Honestly, it doesn't make you weak. Just–human."

Professor Snape closed his eyes. He didn't want to listen to this girl prattle on about things she knew nothing about. Though his hand did, involuntarily of course, close the distance between them and lightly touch her fingers with his own, before he passed out.

Hermione sat there for a moment, looking at their hands, her heart did a funny little skip in her chest. Then she gave the Professor's fingers a little squeeze and turned to reach for her wand which was laying on top of her robes. "Nala," she called quietly.

Suddenly Nala appeared next to the fireplace. "Yes, Miss? You call-oh dear what has happened?" Nala started forward, but Hermione held up a hand.

"Could you get us some food please. Some soup for the Professor, for now, in a warming cauldron."

"Yes, Miss," she replied, and quick as a flash Nala was gone.

Hermione pointed her wand at her Professor and said, softly, "_Winguardum_ _Leviosa_." She took the Professor back to bed.

After Hermione covered Professor Snape, she sat next to him on the bed, looking her patient over. All of the facial cuts had healed quickly. The deep wound under his ribs was only a pink scar and should be gone by nightfall. Hermione reached out her hand to touch the scar but stopped herself. She was amazed at how quickly he was healing. She looked down at his hands. They were healing slower, but he had broken them open when he griped the chair. She sighed and was just about to put more salve on when Nala entered the room.

"I have set up your brunch in the other room, Miss. Would Miss like me to leave the cauldron warmer in the other room as well or bring it in here?"

"Bring it in here and leave it on the dresser, please," replied Hermione.

As Nala brought in the medium sized cauldron and placed it on the dresser, she looked at Hermione. "Please Miss, go and eat. I will do some tidying in here and if he wakes Nala will tell you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She didn't know why she was so reluctant to leave him. It's not like this had never happened to him before. Frowning to herself she walked through the door. The food smelled wonderful. Just as she was about to sit to eat, Nala had brought so much food, there was a noise at the door. Hermione's heart jumped in her chest not knowing if she should hide.

The door swung open and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ahh Miss Granger I thought we'd be in time to join you for your meal." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad.

Wait did he say we? "Professor Dumbledore, how wonderful to see you."

Just then Harry and Ron clattered into the room.

Hermione's face lit up when she saw them. "Harry! Ron!" She cried, running to them. The three friends embraced warmly. Dumbledore smiled at the small group.

"Both Masers Weasley and Potter, insisted on checking on you, Miss Granger. Wanting to make sure you were all right, and not turned to stone by a nasty glare, I suspect." Dumbledore winked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the three of them. "Well," she began, "he's a pretty tough patient but I think I can take it." She replied to the worried look on her two friends faces. "Professor Snape has asked to speak with you Professor Dumbledore . . . a couple of times."

Dumbledore raised and eye brown in question. "Well I'll just go and look in on him. I'm sure he's resting again."

"Yes," said Hermione simply.

Dumbledore turned and walked to the doorway leading to the bedroom.

Ron and Harry rounded on Hermione and started pelting her with questions.

"How are you really?" Asked Ron.

"Has he been nasty to you?" Asked Harry.

And then, simultaneously, "what the hell is going on, Hermione?"

Hermione gave the boys a brief rundown as to how she found herself in the rooms of the most hated and feared Professor in the school. "And really," she finished up, "I'm fine. Just learning a new lesson from Professor Snape."

"And that would be?" Ron inquired.

"I'm learning how to develop a thicker skin so his nasty words and icy glares don't hurt as much," she said, quietly, lest Dumbledore should hear.

"So how is the lesson coming?" Asked Harry.

Hermione smiled, wryly. "Slowly."

Dumbledore returned to the rooms. "Well he looks wonderful, Miss Granger. I'm sure under your excellent care, he will be up and about and in your hair, in no time. Let's eat shall we?" That being said Dumbledore spread open his arms and more chairs and place settings appeared. Dumbledore walked over to the foot of the table and held the chair for Hermione.

Wide eyed, she blushed and sat down.

Ron and Harry sat on either side of the table, and Dumbledore took the head.

As they dished up some food the three friends talked about what had happened in the classes she had missed.

Dumbledore informed the three students that he had explained to the other teachers, that as it was only a few days till the end of first term, he had given special permission to Miss Granger to do extra credit work, and she would be busy for the remainder of the week.

"Well," said Ron. With his mouth slightly full, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "That will take some of the pressure off Harry and me. Trying to make excuses as to where you've been," he explained.

"Yes, yes. Well if you three will excuse me, Dumbledore wiped his whiskers, I have some things I need to take care of." Rising from the table, he headed to the door. Turning the Headmaster fixed Harry and Ron with a gentle gaze. "Please remember to leave in time for your next class. I wouldn't want you to be late. And Miss Granger," he included Hermione, noting that she was wanting to ask him something. "Please inform Professor Snape that I will endeavor to see him again later." Professor Dumbledore leveled his gaze over the half moon spectacles he always wore, and giving them a quick wink he left.

Hermione heard movement in the next room and didn't know if it was Nala or the Professor. Hermione paled, thinking of what Snape would say if he found the boys in his sitting room. "Well," said Hermione, a little too brightly, "you two had better be on your way, it's a long walk back to the towers. You really mustn't be late on account of me."

Harry had heard the noise too and knew why Hermione was eager to rid herself of them, however, Ron looked a little put out. "Come on Ron, she's right, we have transfiguration next and it takes a while to gather our things, not mention arriving at class before . . ."

"Alright you convinced me," Ron exclaimed. "Geez. Bye luv." Ron gave her a hug. "Shout if you need anything."

Harry hugged her too. "Hang in there Hermione, if anyone can do this it's you."

"Wish I was as sure of me as you are," she whispered to Harry, while hugging him back. Ron grabbed another leg of chicken and the boys left.

Just as Hermione took a last grape, and popped it into her mouth, Snape entered the room.

"Oh please Miss Granger do make yourself at home and entertain visitors," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione's face turned red, and forgetting herself for the moment turned on Professor Snape. "Can your voice hold nothing else but disdain and loathing? Can you never have anything pleasant to say to anyone?"

"Miss Granger kindly hold your tongue in my chambers." He glared, his temper rising quickly.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Professor Snape you're right." She looked at the floor and rubbed her neck. "I guess I'm a little tired," she said, in a lower voice. "Plus having you attack me every chance you get, since you've been awake, isn't helping." Suddenly Hermione's hand flew tho her mouth. "I can't believe I said that, I apologize again Professor." Hermione decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Snape said, trying to hold his anger in check. He turned and headed into the bedroom and from there the bathroom.

Nala scurried over the table and with a quick wave of her hand everything disappeared again.

Hermione walked into the bedroom to prepare to change the dressings on Professor Snape.

In the bathroom Snape was griping the small white sink. Why is Dumbledore doing this to me? He must know I'd much rather lick my wounds in private, without little-miss-know-it-all, book worm in the other room. And why did she refuse to leave? Why is she still here ready for more of his sarcasm?

Snape sighed. His head hurt along with other things. Even though his bones were knit back together they were still sore. What comes of breaking them so often, he thought, lamely.

His head started swimming from lack of food. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Well I better eat something or I'll be passing out again in front of that ninny, he thought, disdainfully. Slowly Professor Snape made his way back to his room.

Hermione turned at the sound of the bathroom door. Taking in the sight of her Professor still clad in his black night attire, her eyes were drawn magnetically to his broad shoulders and bare chest. But the look on his face said something was wrong.

"Professor," Hermione began.

"Just help me back on to the bed," Snape said, stiffly.

Hermione went round quickly to the right side of the bed. Snape put his arm around her shoulders and leaned on her. Hermione wrapped her right arm around his slim waist.

"You may touch my hand Miss Granger I promise not to bite."

"It's not that. . ." Oh never mind she thought wincing slightly as her hand still pained her from when he broke it.

Professor Snape noticed Hermione's flinch, "well if it bothers you that much," he said, cooly.

"No, Sir, it's fine," she said.

As he sat on the edge and Hermione made to pull away. Snape, for whatever reason, had to know why she was so hesitant with her hand. He was determined to have a look at it and as Hermione pulled away he grabbed her left wrist.

"Professor, please, really it's fine. . ."

But Snape wasn't listening to her. He opened her palm wide, Hermione flinched again, as he continued looking closely at it to see if there were any gashes or burns, but he could see nothing which would give her pain. Then he turned her hand over.

Hermione's heart was beating wildly, she lowered her eyes slightly to the floor, so that she didn't look at the man in front of her. Waiting for whatever would come.

Snape looked at the back of Hermione's hand but his eyes weren't making sense of what he was seeing. It was bruised but how? "What have you done to yourself you ridiculous girl?" He asked, with surprise in his voice.

"It's nothing really." She stammered and tried to pull away again. "I hurt myself is all," she lied.

Snape's eyes studied Hermione. "You're lying," he said, in a low growling voice.

She met his eyes then. How did he know, she wondered.

"Don't lie to a death eater girl, your no good at it." Snape sat there still on the edge of the bed trying to piece together the events of the previous night. It was so fuzzy. "I was on the floor," he said, to no one in particular. "And you," he was guessing it was Hermione. Snape suddenly looked up at her, surprise evident on his face. The potions master said, quietly, "you gave your hand to . . . to . . . ease my pain."

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. "When you grasped my hand so tightly you. . ."

"What?" Snape asked.

"Broke it," she finished so quietly, she thought maybe he didn't hear her.

Snape slowly released her hand. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I told you," Hermione said, more strongly. "It's fine." Still standing in front of the Professor, she looked into his eyes. Slowly Hermione took a step back. "I'm sure your hungry," she said, as she moved over to the dresser where the soup, Nala brought, sat waiting.

Professor Snape said nothing. He hadn't moved since Hermione helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

She turned to look at the potions master who was so still, about to suggest that they adjourn to the sitting room after he had eaten. "Professor?" Called Hermione, she wasn't sure what to do. If it were one of the boys she would go over and stroke their hair and ask them to tell her what was troubling them. But he was _so_ not one of her friends. This was the man that scared Hermione to death. One glare from him and her insides turned liquid. He flustered her so badly, she could rarely put together a coherent thought. And yet there he sat, looking haunted, tortured. Was it because of her?

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. Even if the Professor cursed her into the middle of next month, she couldn't just leave him like that. Her heart beating wildly, she walked to the opposite side of the bed from him and slowly sat down. It was quite wide, but if Hermione stretched her arm she could easily touch him. Was it a good idea? Probably not. But once she had made up her mind to do something there was no turning back. The nervous girl reached out to touch the Professor's arm, her left arm resting on the bed for support as Hermione's upper body was stretched across the bed.

"Sir, are you all right?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"I injured you Miss Granger," Snape said, lowering his head a little, and turned away from her.

"It was an accident, Professor. I know that."

"You don't understand, how could you?" Snape asked, his voice rising a little.

"Then help me to understand," she replied, in turn.

Hermione was moving again farther onto the bed so that she was closer to him but the only thing she touched was his arm. She didn't want to break that contact lest it should shatter the magic that seemed to be showing her a different side to the Professor. She didn't push him or try to pull out the information. If Hermione did that, the Professor would, she was certain, shut down. She sat quietly, waiting. She didn't even rub his arm as she would have done to one of the boys. Professor Snape was accepting her touch she didn't want to push it. He would either speak or he wouldn't. It had to be his choice and Hermione just had to be patient and wait for the out come.

How could he tell someone so young the thoughts that were swimming through his mind? She's young, to be sure, but she's intelligent too. Snape turned his gaze to look at the hand on his arm. He wanted to tell someone but he was afraid to. She already thought him evil, what would she think after hearing some of the horrors he'd done in his life? Why did he care? Some of the things he had done, were to young girls the same age as she was. Seventeen to nineteen was Voldemorts favorite age.

Images started flooding his mind and Professor Snape pressed his fists to his closed eyes trying to stop it.

When his right arm flexed Hermione's hand was still there. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, reassuring him she was still there.

This simple gesture brought him back to the here and now. He decided to jump in this once, giving her an edited version of some events. Snape turned his body to sit more on the bed facing Hermione.

With surprise, she realized he was going to tell her.

Snape looked at the bed and sometimes at the far wall, never directly at her. "When I first joined with the Death Eaters, I was lead to believe certain things were truth. When I finally realized what Voldemort was up to I was too far involved to back out. Back then I was part of the first level not a Death Eater yet. Just a peon, really. The initiation was several days long, of torture and branding us like cattle. If you lived, you moved up the ranks. The young are his favorite toys. You either joined and lived or were tortured, then after you were broken he threw you away. Young boys were a real challenge for him, to see how many he could turn. The girls were entertainment for the troops. Seventeen to nineteen is his favorite. Anything younger were just killed. They weren't strong enough, hadn't come into their own power, so that he could syphon from them. They were of no use to him."

Professor Snape's hands had balled into fists on either side of his body as he leaned back against all the pillows at the head of the bed. He didn't want Hermione touching him anymore, though he could feel the heat of her body next to his legs as he stretched them out.

Hermione didn't move. She let her hand fall away sensing there was more to come and she was reminding him of the horrible past. At least she hoped it was past.

"When I was lower in rank I had no choice but to participate in the rapes and killings. However now that I'm one of the _Chosen_. I get to pick what I do and how. I studied day and night learning spells and tricks I could pull off so I could still seem ruthless without actually doing the deed. But every so often he tests us for loyalty and the killing and torturing of the innocent starts again. I swore I would never hurt an innocent again. I couldn't do that anymore, and yet here I sit . . . I've hurt you." At this statement, Severus Snape took a breath. Inside he was shaking, though outwardly he seemed calm. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to say to all of this information. This had been the longest

Professor Snape had ever spoken to her, and she had been his assistant for almost two years. Yet he was telling her one of his nightmares that was his life. Slowly she gathered her thoughts and courage about her, praying for guidance. "Did you like hurting all of those people?" She asked, her voice calm, giving away nothing.

"No," Snape said, flatly, "it was never my cup of tea."

"Did you hurt me on purpose?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes, letting hers tell him she was not angry with him.

"No, Miss Granger, contrary to popular belief I don't run about the school inflicting physical pain on a student." Snape was starting to sound annoyed, he crossed his arms in front of himself. He knew it, he thought, she was to young. He should nave never said anything.

Hermione could see him folding away inside himself. She placed her hand over top one of his fists that had he had re-clenched over his chest.

Snape jumped at her unexpected contact.

"I'm not angry with you Professor. I never was. I accept your apology but there was never any need for it. It was an accident, nothing more."

Severus looked down at their hands and nodded.

"Now," said Hermione. "Some soup. You'll never get rid of me if you don't keep your strength up." She smiled at the man who was still looking so serious. Hermione slid off the side of the bed to get the soup spoon and cloth napkin. "Do you want me to help you with the soup, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I think I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. I'm not quite that feeble yet."

Ahh, there he was, the old Snape reappearing. Hermione didn't know which scared her more the old angry snapping Professor or the new sharing Professor. The first scared her because of his nasty cutting ways. This new side scared her because she liked it. A lot.

Hermione brought the soup to him. Then pulling her wand out of her waistband she transfigured one of the napkins in to a lap tray. She then placed the soup on the it. along with the usual items to go with it. "I'll go and get you some tea," Hermione called, over her shoulder, as she headed for the door.

"Just call Nala to do it. She at least knows how I like it," said Snape, with his usual gruffness.

"What's the matter Professor? Afraid I can't make a simple cup of decent tasting tea?" Hermione questioned, with some humor creeping into her voice.

"Yes," he growled.

Hermione left, laughing quietly to herself. She fully intended to make the tea herself, in the fireplace, but at the mere mention of her name, Nala appeared, next to the chairs, in front of her. Smiling Hermione shook her head. Fine, they were both out to get her. She knew when she was out numbered. "The Professor would like some tea, Nala, please."

"Yes Miss," and poof, Nala was gone again.

As Hermione was turning to go back into the bedroom, the fire place took on an eerie green glow, meaning someone, who had not announced themselves first, was about to come through.

Hermione gasped she didn't know whether to hide or stay, because, stepping out of the fire place was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Hermione scowled, crap she thought, he was the last person who needed to see her here. And when did he escape from Azkaban?

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy oozed with condescension and slime.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"What is a dirty little mudblood like yourself doing in a place like this?" He asked, taking a step towards Hermione as he spoke.

Hermione started walking backwards, about to answer Malfoy, her heart beating in her throat. A firm hand griped her shoulder and a warm presence was at her back. She knew by the feel of the fingers, long and slender, that it was the Professor.

"Severus, good afternoon, how are you feeling?" Malfoy's voice was low and dripping with insincerity.

The Professor pulled Hermione closer to his side and slightly behind him with fluid, casual grace. "I'm doing better, thank you."

"**_He_** was very concerned for his favorite you know. Sent me here to see. . if . . you needed . . anything? Perhaps?" Malfoy's voice continued rising in tone to the end.

Hermione glanced up at Severus' face watching the muscles in his jaw working overtime. His hand were at his sides now in fists.

"How nice of you both to be so concerned. But as you can see, Lucius, I'm in good care." Severus took a step back and his hand went to Hermione's back she felt him grab her wand that was still in her waistband of her pants. "Dumbledore has seen fit to loan me, Miss Granger, to tend to me. She is taking some sort of training under Madame Pomfrey." He waved away the comment as though it were of no importance.

She felt Severus' arm start shaking. Another attack was coming on. Gods the timing.

"When did you get out of Azkaban Lucius? Last I heard you had been locked away for a indeterminate amount of time."

Lucius bowed a scowl on his face. "I was deemed to be of value and. . . released as it were. I was saddened to learn _you_ were not one of my. . . releasers Severus. I shall not forget this and ensure to return the favor someday." He clucked his tongue. "And after all we've been through together too. Loyalties, Severus." The tall, platinum haired man shook his head.

Hermione who had been watching till now didn't want Lucius to see the Potions master reduced to a shaking heap on the floor. No telling what he might do next. So gathering up her courage, Hermione waded into the conversation. Turning very slightly to Professor Snape Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry Professor, but it's time for your medication."

Severus glared at her. "Well thanks for stopping by Lucius. Now if you don't mind."

"How do you stand letting a common looking mudblood tend you? Really Severus, I would have thought it beneath you. Alright I'm off then. I'll tell **_HIM_** you're doing better then, shall I ?" Then Malfoy turned to the fireplace and disappeared with a dramatic BANG!

Severus started shaking more violently

"Hurry Professor," she urged, grabbing her wand back and returning it to her waistband, so she could help him climb onto the bed.

He flopped down in the middle, and curled onto his side again, tucking his hands between his knees, and groaning with the pain.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to her left hand, casting the unbreakable charm on it, then dropped the wand at the foot of the bed. She quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve the face cloth on the sink, rinsed it out with cool water and returning to the room, wiped the Professor's face gently. Speaking comfortingly and softly to him, as she wiped his hands with the cloth, which was hard to do, since they were in fists and his short nails were digging into his palms. Hermione tossed the cloth onto the white chair which was still by the bed.

Hermione sat fully on the bed, with one leg tucked under her knee, next to him and bent down closer to the Professor's face. "Take my hand," she whispered.

"No," Severus hissed, through clenched teeth. "Not . . . again."

He was in serious pain. Hermione placed her left hand on the Professor's. "It's all right," she whispered again. "I've fixed the problem. You can't hurt me this time."

Severus opened his tightly closed eyes and searched out Hermione's. She was close enough that he didn't have to look far.

Finally, seeing confidence in her eyes, he opened one of his own hands and took hold of hers.

Hermione smiled, but it wasn't happy or triumphant, it was sad.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she said, quietly.

She took the hair that had fallen over his eyes and pushed it back, so softly. It was very comforting to him.

"I think you are very brave, Professor," Hermione whispered. As the black started eating away his vision, he heard her say, "Don't fight it, just let go. I will watch over you." And then he passed out again.

Then there was nothing. But the blissful darkness.


	3. Saturday Part2

Beta girl you're the best! As for the disclaimer dohickey, do I really need to say I'm not her. I don't look, sound, or resemble the great **HER** in anyway? Nuff said? Just borrowing, see dusting them now JK. I promise not to break them. :)

Chapter 3: Saturday; Part 2

Hermione sat for a few minutes, studying his face, his form and other things. Severus had a strong jaw and surprisingly long eyelashes for a man. Fortunately, this did not make him look feminine at all. His chest, which was bare, had several scars. Hermione wanted to touch each one, to see what they felt like.

Don't you dare, Hermione warned herself. He was quite tall, but not gangly or lanky. His broad shoulders were well defined and his chest muscular looking. Severus' stomach was, no surprise, well defined, also. All in all, a nice package. Hermione didn't dare go lower. I need to do something else than create a stupid schoolgirl crush on a teacher. And on Snape, of all people!

Hermione shook her head. Well, since he is lying on his side and I can now reach his back, I can put more healing salve on.

Sliding off the bed, Hermione retrieved the salve from the tray. She grabbed her wand from the foot of the bed, pointing it to Severus' back and did a cleansing spell.

Hermione was just tying the bandage around Severus' hand, when he awoke. Just as he was about to pull his hand away from Hermione, she spoke, looking him in directly in the eye. "Don't move, please. I'm nearly done."

"You shouldn't have let me stay under so long. What if Lucius came back?"

"Then I would have called Nala, for tea, with instructions to get Professor Dumbledore. As it is, I think I will speak to Nala and work out some sort of code."

They sat in silence for a time. Severus thinking of all the things that could have happened to her and, Hermione was thinking of how to reward the fireplace against unwanted visitors.

Severus looked at Hermione. "You should go back to your tower. It's not safe with me. It never is."

"Stop trying to push me away. I'm not leaving," Hermione said, her voice getting hard.

Suddenly Severus' hand shot forward, grabbing the front of Hermione's shirt. "He could have taken you away. He could have attacked you, here in these rooms and killed you, or worse."

"I know the history and the past happenings of Hogwarts, and what Lucius is capable of Professor," Hermione said, gently, though her heart was pounding. She knew he would never truly hurt her, not on purpose. But accidents do happen.

Hermione put her hand on the Professor's wrist. "You can scare me all you want," she whispered, since his face was so close to hers, it came out kind of breathy. "I may even want to cry on occasion, but I'm-not-leaving!" Hermione said, the last with a quiet determination.

He let go of her shirt. "Why not?" Severus hissed, at her.

"Because, you need me," she said, louder, and got off the bed. "Whether you like it or not."

"I never needed you before and I don't need you now. This isn't even the worst that has happen to me," Severus' voice was getting louder. His eyes were cold and hard, his anger increasing at her stubbornness. "The only reason you are still here, Miss Granger is so you can brag to your little friends what an important job you have helping the poor Professor, tend his wounds. I'm sure it will make a wonderful little story at your next slumber party with all your girlfriends, gossiping away. **_You're a stupid little girl, who doesn't even know when her life is in danger_**," Severus was shouting, now and his hands were shaking. "**_Now, get out_**!"

It was happening again. His whole body was shaking, now. "Damn it," Severus cursed.

She just stood there, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Severus turned away from her, still shaking. She sighed and hung her head. Hermione placed her left hand on his shoulder, as she got back up on the bed, getting on her knees, to get closer to him. She held out her hand for him from behind. Severus saw it but made no movement to take it. Finally Hermione withdrew it, placing it on his waist, instead. Then, slowly moving it up to rest it on his shoulder, then stroked down his arm.

Hermione kept rubbing his arm in a slow rhythm, as the shaking slowly left his body. Surprisingly though, Severus didn't pass out this time. Hermione sat with him for quiet some time, until his breathing was calm and his body relaxed. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like that. Offering him comfort. What was going through her mind. Did he even want to know? Stop it! He berated himself, she's a student. He closed his eyes trying to block her from invading his thoughts.

Hermione, thinking he was asleep, got off the bed slowly and covered the Professor up again. She left the bedroom and entered the sitting room. Slumping down, in the wing chair, she called for Nala.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Nala, could you please go to my room and fetch me a change of clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt and when supper is ready, just bring a plate here for me and something light for the Professor. Also, if I should call for you and Mr. Malfoy is here, I will ask for tea. That will be our code for you to run and fetch the Headmaster, understand?"

"Yes, Miss. Right away, Miss. Are you alright, Miss?" Nala looked at Hermione with large blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Did the man with long hair and no color come here?" She squeaked and started to tremble.

"Yes he did, therefore, if I should call for tea when he is here, do not hesitate to fetch the Headmaster."

"I understand Miss." She nodded her bald head, ears flapping as she did so.

"You should rest, Miss." She said, then Nala disappeared.

Hermione did close her eyes and soon fell asleep in the large, comfy chair.

Severus was awake, in the bed, listening, to see if Hermione had left. He decided to get up and see what kind of trouble the ridiculous girl was up to. He had heard her talking quietly to Nala and wondered what new instructions she was giving the little elf.

As Severus entered the room, he saw a pair of legs, stretched out in front of the chair, crossed at the ankles.

He was approaching the chair, quietly, to see what she was reading, when he noticed that her hands were clasped over her stomach. Her head was tucked into the corner of the chair and she was asleep.

Severus walked fully around the chair, studying the girl. Her body was so relaxed. When was the last time he ever felt that completely at ease? Too long ago he realized. He then noticed, Hermione's eyes. The lashes were wet and there was a thin damp trail, partway down her cheek. As if she had allowed only one tear to escape. Severus knelt down on one knee next to the chair, and using the knuckle of his first finger, wiped it away. He then got the blanket from the opposite chair and covered the sleeping girl.

Standing straight, he placed his hand on her head and whispered, "I hope you have better dreams than I do." Then, retrieving his wand, Severus proceeded to ward the fireplace, very strongly. He didn't want anymore surprises. Finally, turning on his heel, he returned to bed.

Two hours later, Hermione woke, with a horrible pain in her back. Looking down at her legs, she noticed a blanket. Who had covered her, she wondered. Nala? The Professor? Na, no way, she laughed to herself. Maybe Colonel Mustard in the library, with the candle stick.

Nala had apparently been and gone, leaving two plates, under a magical dome, to keep warm, on the black table.

Well, better go check on the Professor. I've got to get him to eat more, Hermione thought, and walked quietly into the bedroom.

Snape was lying on his back, propped up by pillows. He looked like he was waiting for someone to stop by for a chat, and his eyes just happened to be closed. His hands were clasped in his lap.

Hermione walked over to the side of the bed, wondering about the best way to awaken him. Snape's breathing was slow and regular. His limbs started twitching and for a moment she feared he was having another bout of the Cruciatus curse. Hermione closed the distance to the Professor. She automatically reached out to touch his hand, but she stopped short of actually doing it. Hermione heard Snape mumbling about Neville and his caldron and blowing everyone to hades.

Ahh, he was dreaming. Then his dream took a darker turn. Something to do with a girl being tortured and then, Snape yelled. "No, leave her alone."

Hermione did touch his hand then. Saying, "Sir?"

He cried out, "Don't make me do this anymore."

"Professor," Hermione tried again, this time picking up his hand.

"She doesn't want to," Snape said. Hermione's heart was beating wildly, while her chest was tightening. She felt bad that even in his dreams, Voldemort wouldn't leave him alone.

"Severus wake up," she called, loudly. With one hand on his and her other on his shoulder. "You're just dreaming, wake up."

He did that, all right. He sat straight up in the bed, eyes open, ready to attack whomever his eyes met up with, first. "I, um," Hermione faltered. "You were dreaming," she tried, again. "And it didn't sound like a very nice one. So I thought I would wake you from it," she finished, at last but even to her ears, it sounded lame.

Severus just stared at the girl with cold distant eyes.

Hermione removed her hand from Severus' shoulder and was about to remove her other hand from his, when she felt his fingers slide over hers and tighten slightly. Eyes fixed on one another, Hermione looked in to the black depths of her Professor's. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" She asked, softly, so as not to break the fine thread between them. "Sometimes it helps to . . ."

But Snape cut her off. "No," he answered. "It won't change things. And I hate reliving it."

"I understand," Hermione replied.

"Oh, really. And what would you know about horror?"

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't want to relive any of my nightmares either, on a daily basis. You must be very strong, not to let it drive you mad." Then withdrawing her hand, she stood up and started for the door.

"Supper is ready. Would you like to eat in here or at the table, Sir?"

Severus looked at the retreating girl, there wasn't a trace of anything in her voice that would suggest pity or cruelty, she was simply making a statement. It seemed to calm him slightly.

"I believe I would like a change of scenery," Severus said, guardedly.

"Alright," replied Hermione. "I'll go set the table," she smiled. As she reached the door, she turned and asked, "Do you need help getting to the table?"

"No, Miss Granger, I'll make it."

Nodding, Hermione walked out the door and to the table. With a few flicks of her wand, a table cloth and a few candles appeared.

Severus walked stiffly into the room and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the extra candles.

Without turning around, she continued setting the table. "I thought we could use a little more light, and that such a beautiful table should be protected, so I whipped up a table cloth too."

With a flick of the Professor's wrist, he produced an extra chair at the table to go with the one already placed there. Severus sat at the head and Hermione sat to the right and they started eating.

Hermione tried to think of some small talk but all of the items she came up with could be misinterpreted as prying. She wished he would say something.

Severus noticed that thoughts were flying through her mind, showing clearly on her face. She was usually very chatty with her friends at their table in the great hall. Not that he had ever paid much attention to that sort of thing and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he cared. He mentally gave a shrug and decided to give it a go.

"Are you missing any exams by being here?" He asked. It sounded a little harsh, even to him.

Hermione looked at the Professor from the side and not seeing his usual sour expression, decided it was just a question. The small talk she'd been wanting. Smiling, Hermione answered, "Only one, but I'm sure he'll let me take it, once you're well." She looked amused with herself and there was a look in her eye, that said mischief.

"Really?" Severus inquired. "You're quite sure about that. Who is it? Maybe Dumbledore could release you to take this test."

Hermione looked like she was about to bust. "I could ask the teacher right now if you are at all concerned," she said, smiling full on at Severus.

His eyes narrowed. "Would that not complicate what Dumbledore has set up?"

Hermione rested her chin on her hand, still smiling. She decided to let him off the hook. "It's you, Professor." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. "You're my last exam." She turned to eat more of her meal.

Just as the fork toucher her lips, Severus said, "I don't know. He's quite a bastard I hear. He may decide to not let you make it up, just to keep his reputation intact, you understand."

Hermione nearly dropped her fork and quickly looked over at the Professor. Then she saw his lips twitching as he tried t suppress a smile.

Relief washed over her. "Well," Hermione surmised, "maybe if I promise not to tell anyone of his kindness to me, his reputation would not be ruined, then he just may reconsider."

"Hmm, perhaps," Severus said. "Perhaps." Then he smiled at her.

He has such a lovely smile, it's a shame he doesn't do it more.

Seeing Hermione's eyes turn slightly sad, he rolled his eyes and lay his fork on the table. His hands made a steeple over his plate. "For Merlin's sake, I tell you, you may take the bloody test and **_now_** you look sad?"

"No, I'm grateful, honest. I was just. . . thinking . . ."

"What? Out with it."

"Nothing, really," Hermione stood, and started to clear away the dishes. As she stepped closer to Severus to remove the dishes, he grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me," he said, in a low tone that wouldn't let her dismiss him.

Hermione's mind raced. What would be a plausible lie? She didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking. He'd be angry. "I thought maybe you'd let me take the test here, instead of waiting," Hermione tried, hopefully.

"You're lying again," he growled. "Why?"

Hermione felt herself blushing so hard, she felt faint. Looking him in the eye, she stated the truth. "I thought you looked really nice when you smiled just then and it was a shame we don't get to see you smile more often," she said, angrily pulling her wrist from his stunned grasp and taking the empty dishes, stacked them neatly for Nala. When she blew out the candles, everything disappeared.

No one had ever said those things to him before. Not any one.

Hermione was flustered, and wanting an exit, turned and asked, "Could I use your shower, Sir? I would like to change my clothes."

"Of course, Miss Granger." Severus sounded distracted, and waived her off.

She wanted to run from the room, but snatching up her night clothes and heading for the shower calmly, was the best she could do.

When she finished her shower, she cautiously opened the door to see if he was in bed. He wasn't. Well, better go find him, she thought.

Severus was in one of the winged chairs, reading a book. He didn't look up when she came in.

Hermione asked softly, in case he didn't know she was in the room, "May I read one of your books, Sir?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes from the page.

She took down the book she had been wanting to read since she came. It was all about the Cruciatus curse. Maybe she could find something to help him in there. A potion she could make. . . something.

Hermione sat in the other winged chair and before she started to read, she looked at the Professor. "Do you want me to change the bandages now Professor, or later?"

"Later will be fine Miss Granger." He mumbled still reading.

"I believe you'll be healed by morning.' She offered"

"Hmm." Was the only answer she got from him.

Hermione shrugged and started reading. After being absorbed in her book for a time the chimney made a funny chime noise. Hermione looked at the fireplace then the Professor.

"Something is trying to come through," he said. Hermione stood up, as did Severus. From beside him in the cushion of the chair he retrieved his wand and pointed it and lifted the wards. Hermione stood, wand, at the ready. The Professor looked at her.

"It's not Malfoy again."

"How do you know?" She asked .

"Because the wards required people to give a name for it to chime."

"Oh . . . well, I didn't want to face him again unarmed," she added. When the last ward was lifted two letters came through and landed on the floor in front of her.

"Oh really, for Merlin sake." Severus said looking at her letters. "They can't live with out you, can they?"

"Nope." She said smiling warmly and picking them up. After Hermione had retrieved her letters form the floor she nearly collided with Snape who was standing directly behind her.

"Do you have the same effect on all your men?" Snape spoke soft and low. Then he was gone calling from some where in the bedroom. "I'm going to have a bath Miss Granger since I can not have my preferred shower."

"Be careful not to get the bandages wet," she called after him distractedly. She was dreaming or delusional, that had to be it. There was _no way_ Snape would ever use that dreamy voice to make her knees weak. . . on purpose. . . Right? Hermione sat down hard in the chair staring at the door Snape had only moments ago gone through. Could she have feelings for him? Could anyone? He is by no means the nicest person she'd ever met. But still there was something inside him that wouldn't let her hate him like she knew others did. At the mere thought of her friends she smiled. The letters felt heavy in her hands and she looked down at them stroking them lovingly. the first was from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Is Snape treating you alright? Do we need to come and save you? Ha ha. How long do you figure you'll be locked up with the git?_

_I wrote my exam this afternoon and I think I did alright, thanks to you. We didn't get the results as of yet. So don't ask._

_I hope you are well and not bored out of your mind. I know how restless you get with nothing to do. So do try to stay out of trouble wont you?_

_Dumbledore told us that we could write to you and that it would be less suspicious then us showing up at Snape's door on our own. Didn't use Hedwig either so we don't raise suspicion. Wouldn't do to have my owl making trips to Professor Snarky now would it?_

_I miss you horribly, Ron is making me crazy. I never realized how much you buffered between Ron and myself. Now I'm getting the full wack! I think I'm going to need a holiday after you return. If I don't stun myself first of course that is._

_**For**; Harry._

There was a drawing, a funny picture of Harry with earmuffs on. Hermione laughed out loud.

He always signed the letter like that they all did. It was their special code for each other. It happened by accident in the summer of their sixth year. Harry was in a hurry to get Hedwig out the window before his Aunt Petunia came in and stole the letter to burn it. Hermione told Ron the cute mistake Harry had made. So, not to be outdone by his best friend in the cuteness department, Ron decided to find out just how smart his other two friends were. He decided that this could be their personal code to each other. And so it continued to this day. Each of them ending a letter with their own personal _mistake._

Next she opened Ron's:

_Dear Hermie,_

_How goes boredom watch? Getting any sleep? I know how much you detest sleeping in a strange place, and our potions master doesn't get any stranger. Haha. Harry is being a total git he is driving me crazy. He misses you so much. To tell the truth I do too. I never realized how big a buffer you were between us. Please send word that you'll be back soon. Did Harry mentioned Dumbledore said we could write. Well we'll just pretend it's summer eh? Unfortunately Harry may not be able to speak when you return if he talks about the new broom anymore. '**The precision flier**.' I'm so tired about hearing about it. Honestly last night I dreamt that it chased me up and down the hall smacking me right on the bum. Take care of yourself luv, and hurry back to save me won't you?? Please?_

_**Ever**, Ron_

_P.s. My test went fine thanks for helping me study. I owe you. . . again._

Hermione laughed quietly to herself. She went to the book she had left after transfiguring it and finding a quill and parchment, sat in the chair Severus had used.

_Dear Harry and Ron;_

_I certainly hope you both are well. Do try not to injure yourselves before my return. I don't fancy a trip to Madame Pomfrey's upon my return. I'm sorry to hear your results are not in yet but that's to be expected I guess. I'm doing well and getting some reading done. Please look in on Crooks for me Harry as Ron will merely torment him. Stay out Ron I mean it! As for sleep well I guess it's a good thing I'm young, as I'm really not getting that much. I'll sleep after I graduate I suppose. I'll see you as soon as I'm able. _

_**Yours**, Hermione _

Hermione walked over to the fire, threw in a pinch of powder and called, Gryffindor tower, then let the letter go as she heard her name being called from the bedroom. She turned on her heel and entered into the room. Severus was still glistening form his bath. Only the tips of his hair were wet and dripping, running little beads of water all over his body, as though they were having a race to see which would reach the waist band to his pants.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Granger that despite my efforts the bandages did get wet."

"That's fine Sir, I expected that actually." She saw that he had changed into his pajama pant. They were dark green. Her eyes widened slightly but she recovered quickly. "You didn't wash your hair." She said gently I'm sure-"

"I know you all think that the greasy git Professor Snape never washes his hair!" He sneered, practically shouting he was that livid. He started shaking.

Uh-oh, Hermione thought another sore spot. Good thing she didn't take the charm off her hand. How long did they last anyway? She wondered. "It's ok Professor I'm here." She spoke soothingly to him. Hermione went to the left of the bed as that was the direction Severus had turned after climbing on in order not to see her. She sat on the edge of the bed far enough down so he could see her face. She could see him glaring at her.

Hermione offered her hand to him he just lowered his eyes still shaking. She left her hand near by so he could touch her. Hermione sighed, "I was not trying to criticize you, Professor." She tried gently placing two fingers on his hand. "I was merely stating an observation. I felt bad that I had not thought of offering to help you out sooner. Of course it would have hard for you to do yourself, especially with me asking you not to get your bandages wet."

Snape didn't move. Hermione moved her hand closer. Three fingers now stroking his hand soothingly. "Further more," her voice getting a little stronger, "I would ask that you not lump me in with the ignorant lot. For anyone with half a brain, and eyes in their head can clearly see that your hair is the softest I have ever seen in my life. That it's shiny with health not oil. For Merlin's sake it's softer than my own."

Suddenly Severus grabbed her hand and simply held it. He couldn't let her know how much her words affected him. He'd given up hope that anyone ever noticed anything about him. Not even his family knew what Hermione knew, and she had only know him for 7 years. His family had been around him his whole life. He also knew that his family didn't care enough. They were concerned with their own affairs. Though they never lost an opportunity to comment on his short comings. Whether it was to do with his appearance, or his potion experiments making unpleasant odors in the residence. His father especially made as many horrid comments about Severus as possible.

Hermione lifted her right hand to his hair to brush it away from his face. Severus closed his eyes. Hermione thought he must like it since he didn't yell, push her away, or glare at her. So she continued stroking his hair in an absent minded fashion, till he stopped shaking.

Taking the sleeve from her shirt Hermione wiped the sweat from his face, still using slow steady movements was almost trance like. Severus' body finally went quiet. She held his hand in both of hers as he fell asleep. Hermione got up to leave and his tightened slightly then let go. She waited a few moments more to ensure that he was asleep, then rose off the bed and walked back to her chair to read by the fire.

In his office Dumbledore smiled to himself. "You're up to something Albus. What is it?"

The Headmaster closed his book with the two little figures in it, in different rooms, and looked up at Professor McGonagall. "I would say things are progressing nicely Minerva."

"Albus." Tut tuted Professor McGonagall. I can't believe you sacrificed one of my Gryffindors to a snake."

"Who else would be willing to walk into the lions den and face the lion head on?" Albus laughed at the look he received from Professor McGonagall. "Ice mouse, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall smirked at the Headmaster. "I hope you know what your doing. If your not careful this could go south on you." She cautioned as she popped the sugary sweet into her mouth.

"I'm quite aware my dear. But thank you for your much welcomed advice. Alas it is the only way I can think of to save him, Minerva. The effects of the curse are getting stronger. We will be right where we were five years ago, and no one wants that for him. I'm only hoping for friendship between the two however, if something more should develop between them. . . I would not object."

"Albus! What about the rules?" The shocked woman asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"If you care to remember, my dear, the rules have been bent in a good cause before. All precautions will be taken I assure you."

"Well I know I can't change your mind about this so I won't waste my breath trying. I am worried for the girl. And he is quite a bit older than she is. I know it makes no difference to us in our world. But Albus, she is not from here and her parents are muggles. They certainly would not understand. Do bear that in mind when you are planning her wedding, hmm?"

Albus nodded and smiled at his friend. "Now Minerva I'm expecting Miss Granger to call on me either tonight or early tomorrow morning. Depending on how quickly she reads, that is. Here take some mice with you for your walk."

"Good night Albus." McGonagall said, as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight Minerva." He smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

At the edge of the forest a lone figure stands staring at the dilapidated building. It was starting to get dark. A light gust of wind blew at the figure as it approached the neglected pathway. The cloak started flapping in the wind and a shock of long white hair was pulled from underneath the hood. As Lucius Malfoy left the ever darkening forest, he came upon an immense gnarled tree, which had a large knot at chest level. The tree stood next to a tall black iron wall. He approached the knot and pressed his Death Eater's mark against it, mumbling a spell. Suddenly the large heavy iron gate swung open. Lucius slipped through, and walked briskly up the steps. Upon entering the residence Peter Pettigrew appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

"**_He_** is expecting you, Sir," Pettigrew simpered. "Please quicken your step kindly as the Master has been in a rather foul mood all day."

Lucius snorted quietly. "Well then lead me to him and I'll see if I can't lift his spirits for him, shall I?"

The two men walked down the middle of the room to a small hall way. After passing 3 doors Wormtail finally stopped. Bowing low, he opened the door, then stepped aside and let Lucius precede him into the room. He shut the door silently after the tall well groomed man.

Voldemorte was sitting on a red plush chair in the middle of a fairly large room. When he looked up from the desk, it was to see one of his loyal followers. "Malfoy," his voice held obvious displeasure. With a wave of his hand all the papers he had been looking at and the three dimensional blueprints of Hogwarts disappeared. "To what do I owe this visit? It had better be important, as I'm quite sure I gave very explicit orders the last time you were here." Voldemorte stared at the younger man expectantly.

Lucius walked confidently into the room and knelt next to the heavy wooden desk in front of the glaring man and kissed his robe. "My lord." Lucius' eyes were downcast awaiting his fate hoping against hope that he would be granted permission to speak.

Voldemorte sighed and placed his hand on Lucius' head. "Speak."

"Lord, I have been to check on Snape. And found him not alone."

The dark lord was tired of the jealously and animosity between the two. Pinching the bridge of his nose he was about to take a lashing out on the pale man. "Finish it!" He barked.

Malfoy cringed slightly. "Yes my Lord." He spoke with his eyes never leaving the floor. "He is hold up in his dungeons with that mudblood girl! That friend of Potter's. He says that Dumbledore insisted that the girl tend his injuries."

"**What**?" Voldemort bellowed. "Show me! **_Legilimens_**." Instantly he was in Lucius' mind and witnessed the confrontation between the two men. He also saw that Granger girl standing near yet off to the side of Snape. Voldemort cursed in fury, stood up and with a wave of his hand the chair he was occupying went flying into the wall behind him and smashed into tiny splinters, bits of fluff and fabric scattering around the room. Placing his palms on the desk he glared at the door across from the desk, his arms vibrating with rage.

Lucius cringed but as Voldemort couldn't see his face he allowed a small evil smile to grace his lips before schooling it into indifference. "My Lord." Lucius oozed with slick charm. "I'm as distressed with this news as you are. What would you have me do with this traitor? You have but to name it and it shall be yours."

"Summon the others, and we find out **exactly** what is going on with my wayward stray. He had better have a damned good explanation for his actions. Now, as for you. . . Malfoy. Being the bearer of such sad tidings, should earn you something, I think." Voldemort pointed his wand at the man still kneeling on the floor. "**_Crucio_**!. . . **_Crucio_**."

Lucius was writhing on the floor. He knew better then to beg forgiveness, and just let the pain wash over him. He bit his tongue as he convulsed on the floor. Blood started dripping down his chin and on to the dusty light brown tiles.

Voldemort sighed and looked at the man on the floor. "Get up, Malfoy." He hissed. "And the next time you seek to defy my orders. I will not be so tolerant. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius groaned, his body still jerking and twitching as he swayed on his knees.

"Now clean yourself and this mess on my floor, then leave. I have given you new instructions Malfoy. Do you remember them?"

"Yes, Lord," Malfoy choked out.

"Then carry them out. Do not fail me again Malfoy. You will not be warned again." Voldemort growled out as he swept around the man still kneeling on the floor, and out the door.

Thank you Lord, you are most kind." Malfoy's voice sounded as though he had swallowed a gravel road.

_

* * *

__An:_ Big thank you's to; June, Genny79, Tracy3, severuslvr, Klink, KnightMaria, aicila, Forgotten Past Rachel, rikki, and lastly but not least, Lover not a fighter. Tanks so much for all your kind words and encouragement. They really mean so much to me. 

Queenofwitches; as to why Mr. Malfoy is in jail. Please refer to OOTP the last chapter and all will be revealed. Thanks so much for you review. :)

Fuuruma - Patients, all in good time ;-)

greeky - your wish is my comand.

MG25C - Me too! :-D

njp - Honest to god I made it up I just typed it out liked the way it sounded and kept it. Thanks for your kind words. Glade you came back for more. ;-)


	4. Sunday Part1

_Disclaimer thing again: Not her, you know it and I know it. Ain't no changing it. On with the show._

Chapter 4: Sunday

Early the next morning Hermione had finished reading the sections of the fat book dealing with curses. Particularly the Cruciatus curse. She was still having trouble figuring out all the information and how it fit with Severus. Severus? When did he become Severus? She wondered to herself and shook her head. I _really_ need to speak to the Headmaster, that's all there is for it. She felt sure he could shed some light on the situation. As she had been sitting by the fire most of the night in her night clothes, Hermione grabbed her jeans and shirt and tip toed into the bathroom to change.

Arriving back in front of the fire, book under her arm, she took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in. "Headmaster's, office" she called.

"Please come in Miss Granger, I've been expecting you."

"Headmaster, I don't want to leave Professor Snape alone in case he should need something." Hermione called into the fire. Instantly Nala appeared.

"Nala will call Miss if the Master wakes." Nala replied.

"Alright then," Hermione replied concern in her eyes. "I should only be gone a few minutes."

"Ready Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore called as he raised his hand to disable the wards Severus had placed the night before.

Hermione nodded. "Coming." Hermione stepped into the fire and out into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Well Miss Granger what have you discovered?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione brought over the book and placed it on the desk in front of the older man. Albus skimmed the page. "Yes, Miss Granger, I have read this article a few times but what does it suggest to you?"

"Well, all it says is that this curse is a particularly damaging one on the mind, and should not be used on children." Hermione summarized.

Dumbledore went still, he raised his eyes to meet those of his brightest student. "That is true Miss Granger, it does infer that such a curse is particularly damaging to children."

Hermione lowered her eyes and asked very quietly, "Professor Dumbledore is that what happened to Sev- I mean Professor Snape?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think this really is a conversation you should be having with him. Don't you?"

"Please, Professor? I can't help him if I don't have all the facts. From what I've read in this book and from observing Professor Snape's behavior," Hermione started pacing, and Albus sat back in his chair and let her continue in her train of thought. "I've observed that every time he shows strong emotion, anger or rage mostly, the effects last longer. That if he could let go of the rage even for a short while the effects wouldn't be so bad. That they are lessened actually." Hermione chewed on her thumb. "Professor? How old was he when the curse was preformed the first time?"

Dumbledore looked sadly down at his hands picking at a hang nail that was bothering him. "I really shouldn't be telling you this my dear. . ." For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer. "He was 9." Hermione gasped. The Headmaster continued. "His father used it as punishment whenever Severus showed the least bit of anger."

"So his convulsions are not just physical. It's his mind I have to work on as well. I read somewhere that after some traumatic episodes in a persons life, the mind will sometimes keep the physical reaction and repeat it over and over again. I have to get him to realize how and why this is happening to him."

"Alas Miss Granger the body is easier to repair. We magical folk can heal wounds and nearly anything that breaks, but the mind, without that. . ." Albus shrugged.

Hermione slumped down in the chair opposite the older man. "I'm not a doctor Professor I don't know how to help him." Hermione averted her eyes into her lap, as her hands toyed with a stray thread that had come loose on her shirt.

"You have already started my dear, and you don't even know it." The Headmaster smiled. "He needs you to be who you are. No more, no less."

"Wouldn't this be easier to take form someone he respects? Someone like you?" She wondered.

"Believe me my dear girl, I've tried, but he refuses to hear me. Perhaps he will be more receptive to you. By not telling him and merely helping him working through it you may get farther with him." Dumbledore was rising. "Now, I'm sure you want to be there when he wakes Miss Granger. Let me know if I can assist you in any way." Dumbledore ushered Hermione to the fireplace. She put in a pinch and went back to the dungeons. The Headmaster replaced the wards.

Hermione saw Nala standing in the door way between the bedroom and sitting room. As she approached the elf she whispered, "everything alright?"

"Yes Miss, bad dream is all."

"I'm not surprised." Considering the life he's had, she added mentally.

"Please Miss, Nala was wondering. . ." The little house elf chewed on her lip and wrung her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Just say it Nala. You can speak freely with me." Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"Nala was just wondering Miss, if the Master has mentioned the garden yet?" The elf said quickly then cringing as though the Professor might jump out of bed and attack her.

"No, no he hasn't, why do you ask?" Hermione asked quietly still smiling. He has a garden? Hermione's mind was spinning.

"Well, it's one of the Professor's favorite places to be, it is. Other than in his lab with his potions. Nala was thinking maybe a walk? A walk in the garden usually helped the Master get well. He goes there after he has seen _Him_" Lowering her voice even more Nala added. "Especially after he's been to see _Him_. Always bad after being _there_."

"Thank you Nala," Hermione stood tall again. "I'll keep that in mind for later. Now could you please bring up something for breakfast when it's ready."

"Yes Miss." She replied, then with a pop she was gone.

Hermione heard talking in the bedroom. Walking back to the doorway she peeked in. Snape was thrashing about as though he were tied to the bed. His arms and legs were splayed out and pressed into the bed. "Don't!" was the only word she could understand.

"Professor?" Hermione called to him. "Shh, you're here with me, not them." She kept her voice soft and continuous, reassuring him. Putting her hand in his and one knee on the bed she started running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly surprising Hermione, Severus opened his eyes and lay staring at her with a tortured look.

He lay there for several minutes remembering where he was, still holding onto her hand, as though she were his life line to the present. "What happened?" He asked sounding gravely and thick.

Hermione reached over to the night stand for the glass of water that Nala must have placed there earlier. She put the glass in his slightly shaking hand, then placed her hand on the back of his neck to help him sit up so that he could drink the water. He sipped at it gratefully. "You had another nightmare." Hermione replied to the question. As her eyes traveled over his face she noticed that he looked uncomfortable, and decided to change topics. "Are you hungry or would you like a shower now?"

Severus looked at the girl questioningly. "Yes you can have one now. You're pretty well healed. But the scars maybe tender so I would just let the water run over them in lieu of rubbing them. The scars should only be there for another 24 hours."

The Potions Master rose from the bed and started to go into the bathroom as Hermione scooted out of his way, but he stopped in the door way. "So you'll be leaving then." It was a statement not a question.

"No, I'll still be here," she said to his back. "Nice try to get rid of me though."

He simply nodded his head once and closed the door. Smiling Hermione started straightening the room. Then she went and put her book back. As she walked back to the bedroom she heard the shower running. Going to the dresser she stood there contemplating wether or not she should open them or not. Finally, quickly Hermione opened the first drawer, some shirts thank goodness the gods were taking pity on her. Next drawer held pair upon pairs of socks all black of course, it was a narrow drawer but it was stuffed to the hilt. Hermione walked to the wardrobe to retrieve a pair of pants. As for undergarments he was on his own. Laying the clothes on the bed she turned and waited at the table for him, looking through another book as she did so.

As she heard him enter the room, she noticed the Professor looked rather angry with her. Good heavens _now_ what have I done, she thought.

"Why did you go through my drawers?" Snape inquired his voice low and menacing.

"I . . . I didn't," she protested, "the first two drawers had what I was looking for and I never looked any farther. Honest. I wanted to take you somewhere, and I knew you wouldn't leave here in your night attire." She answered her voice rising, out of shock as much as fear. "Come and eat while it's still warm." Turning to her plate and closing her book Hermione's hand was shaking slightly as she took a breath to steady her nerves. Getting angry with him wasn't going to help matters any. She thought to herself. Nor will it get him to do what I want.

Severus stared at the girl for a few minutes, trying to decide if she were telling the truth. Deciding she was he approached the table, without saying another word.

When they had finished eating Severus tried to run his fingers through his hair, in a nervous fashion. But his hand got caught by the knots forming. Hermione noticed this and quietly said, "accio brush."

"I'll help you if you'd like," she said hesitantly. "I know how difficult knots can be trying to get them out in the back if you can't see what your doing."

Snape glared at her for a time then closing his eyes he nodded only once and turned his body to the side to allow her easier access to his black tresses. Hermione took the still wet hair and started brushing it from the bottom, and working her way up.

"Mmmmmm," he growled in his throat, but made no other comment.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, with a slight smile, knowing full well she wasn't.

"No," was his clipped reply.

After using the short brisk gentle strokes, and working some of the knots through with her fingers, she was finally able to use long massaging strokes. Pulling the hair away from his face. He always wore it covering his face. When she finished Hermione asked, "do you want to leave it loose, or should I tie it back?"

"Leave it loose." he growled.

Well _now_ what did she do? This walking on eggshells where he was concerned was starting to wear on her a bit. "What?" She asked getting a little more annoyed with the man. "I thought you may have a preference."

"Oh," came the reply. Then he looked uncomfortable. "No, no preference." His tone was flat yet guarded.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "lets try something new, okay?" Severus didn't move his head thought his eyes watched her wearily. He hadn't protested Hermione thought to herself. So she went into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a covered elastic she always carried. Hermione pulled back only the top section, and secured the elastic. Then she gently turned his face to look him in the eyes. There was such uncertainty there.

"So?" He said in his clipped and growling tone.

Hermione smiled. "I think it looks very nice on you." Then Hermione reached behind the Potions Master and removed the elastic.

Now Severus looked confused. "I thought you said it looked fine." His tone was beginning to show the strain he was feeling.

"No," Hermione said "I said it looked nice, and it did look _very_ nice. I could see your eyes." Then after arranging his hair the way he usually wore it. Hermione noticed his eyes were closed. Speaking softly Hermione finished arranging his hair. "But I like you, just the way you are." A blush starting to creep up into her cheeks.

Severus' eyes snapped open. and he looked up into her deep brown eyes. Brown was such a warm color he thought. The stood up. He couldn't let her know how her words affected him. No one for as long as he could remember accepted him for the way he was. Not even Dumbledore. Everyone wanted him for what he could do for them or give them, and yet here was this slip of a girl accepting him. All of him. Even after everything he had said to her. Even though sometimes it was for her own good. The snide, rude comments. Berating her in front of her friends. And still she would stand here in front of the man who had made her school journey a; lets face it; living hell, and yet, say those kind words to him. He started to move away from her. If he didn't, something bad would happen. His hands were shaking with the effort not to touch her.

Hermione could see him tremble, thinking he was having another round of the curse. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said sounding very uncomfortable, and left the room. Hermione didn't really believe him so quietly, slowly she followed him. She stood in the door way to the bedroom and from there could see into the bathroom. The tall figure was standing in the bathroom with a firm grip on the sink. She was confused. Was he angry with her? Hadn't anyone given him a compliment before?

Leaning against the frame with her shoulder she thought back to a few months ago. She had to leave the potions class to run some errands for the Professor. As she entered the hall way she over heard some of the Slythrins talking about the him. About his appearance. Hermione couldn't believe how cruel they were being. Both the Professor and herself had just finished brewing a particularly nasty potion with the 6th years and her appearance wasn't looking as fresh as she did that morning either. And yet here they were cutting down the head of their house, and laughing about it. It prickled at her not only for their lack of couth, but their lack of loyalty to their house. She was just about to say something when out of the corner of her eye she saw the Professor standing in the door way listening. She turned her head to look at him directly she knew he had heard. There was a look in his eyes, then just as fast it was gone, only to be replaced by his usual cold hard stare.

Glaring at Hermione he barked, "get going Miss Granger. I'll not wait all day for you and your idleness." Then he turned back to the class and firmly shut the door. She had guessed that he had been embarrassed about what she had witnessed, and it had put all the hard work she had done with getting him to be civil to her back a step. They didn't speak easily for weeks after. He didn't offer to let her make potions with him for the longest time. Well, she sighed, lets not dwell, she told herself. Then she turned to walk back into the sitting room.

"Professor are you ready to go?" She called loudly from the winged chair. Soon he emerged form the bedroom looking paler than usual. "I don't believe the Headmaster gave you leave to go out of the castle." He said, with his usual sneer, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who said anything about leaving the castle? I've heard," she said in a low tone. "That you have a garden here on the grounds." By the look on his face she was _not_ going to tell him where she had heard this information.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "So what if I do? Going to run around and tell all your little girl pals?"

Boy but he was surly today. Hermione held up her hand to stop him in mid rant. "I simply thought you could show it to me. You know, stretch your legs, get some fresh air maybe? I thought you might enjoy checking on it. That it may feel relaxing to you." Hermione sighed, "that's all." She lowered her eyes and turned slightly away from him so that he couldn't read the disappointment there. "If you don't want to go it's fine, Sir." She faltered. and started to walk to the book shelf. But before she was able to take another step there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger would you care to take a tour of my garden?" The Professor asked his voice sounding a little strained.

"Yes," came her uncertain reply.

"Then come this way." Severus strode to a corner book shelf and then turned to Hermione who was stand next to him. "Tell no one of this. Understood?"

Duh! Like who'd believe her anyway? This is like some mad scientist movie she thought. However outwardly she replied, "of course not Professor."

He pulled one of the books and two shelves slid open to make an arch way.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter. Real life has been beating me into the carpet and holding me down. _I_ can only hope it was worth the wait. Big hugs to you all, and thank you for all of your kind words._

_A big thank you to; _Krysten Charmed-Goddess-07, Give-Me-Your-Coffee, Only-eyes-for-Riddick, and crystalclear8050 dryade.

_A special thank you to _KnightMaria;_ I'm thrilled I could put a smile on your face. Hope things are going better for you. Thanks for both reviews ;) You are very sneaky. lol_


	5. Sunday Part2

**_A/N_**: Well Merry Christmas and happy new year to one and all. I've been supper busy this last week, haven't even been home much. I'm so stoked to come back to so many reviews! Thank you all so very much. What a wonderful Christmas gift you all have given me. Big hugs to one and all.

**_Disclaimer_**: bla bla, not mine, yada yada, no money. You all know the drill, so do I really have to say it???

Black Heart

Chapter 5: Sunday Part2

Inside the arch was a long dark tunnel. Snape pointed his wand into the blackness and said, "lumos." The walls inside started to glow. They entered and walked up a slightly steep incline, it turned and there was a brighter light at the end. Hermione tripped on an exposed root on the earthen floor, but Severus caught her arm to steady her. She thanked him and the taller man offered his arm to her, for the last leg of the journey. "Wouldn't want you to fall and break you neck. The Headmaster would be upset with me if I allowed that to happen, I think."

A joke. He made a joke, Hermione let out a choked snort. "Guess your just chalk full of surprises today, Professor." Smiling she took the Professor's arm.

You have no idea, my dear, he thought.

When they entered the garden the sun was bright but not too bad, due to the canopy of trees overhead. Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared. Severus looked down and his mouth twitched at her expression. Hermione's mouth was now fully open and she knew she was gaping but everything was so beautiful.

"Trying to catch flies Miss Granger?" Snape's voice held amusement.

"It's just so. . . so amazing! Does Professor Sprout know about this?" Hermione asked as they started to walk.

"Yes, sort of," he replied, "though she has never seen it." Hermione blushed at the honor he was bestowing on her, then she laughed. "Don't show her or you'll be teaching her classes next."

Snape let out a single barked laugh. "I keep this garden for my potions work," he offered. "Thought admittedly roses aren't often used in many potions, I like having them all the same." He showed her a large bush with delicate yellow roses tipped with orange.

"Oh," Hermione breathed, "how beautiful. Mmm they smell good too." She sighed, never letting go of the Professor's arm.

As they continued their walk Severus noticed that Hermione had no intention of letting his arm go. He also realized he didn't mind in the least. Not like he thought he would have. He pointed out various plants and herbs that were difficult to obtain, they walked for a while longer till the two came upon a bench.

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" Hermione inquired. She thought he may be tired after all he'd been through. Without a word Professor Snape lead the way to the bench. The sat down and Hermione noticed a fountain that she hadn't been able to see from the path. It was covered by moss, vines, dead leaves and debris. "What a lovely fountain. Why isn't it on?"

"I'm not sure. It hasn't worked since before I started the garden. I've tried many different spells on it, but the bloody thing just refuses to work."

"Hmm that's too bad. It really is lovely," she said, and was quiet for a moment. "Professor, may I ask a question?" Hermione's voice was timid and unsure.

Snape was surprised. He had never heard the girl sound anything but confident before. "Would I be able to stop you?" He teased.

Hermione looked up to see the slight smirk on his face. "Do you think you could call me Hermione? I feel like every time you call me Miss Granger, your about to punish me for something. Besides," she hurried on, "all my friends use my first name." All of this came out in one breath, and she felt slightly winded.

Severus stared at the girl and opened his mouth to speak. He did this three times, but no words would come out. Hermione watched his face closely. To see if he was about to go off. "I don't know." Severus said at last.

Hermione nodded well he didn't say no. She thought.

After a few minutes of silently sitting and just enjoying the garden, Severus asked, "why do you want to be _my_ friend? What do you want?"

Hermione looked surprised and a little confused. "What do I want?" Her voice rising slightly. She looked away, taking a deep breath to calm herself, then looked back at the Potions Master. "Do I have to want something?" She asked keeping her voice as calm as she was able. She was insulted and hurt that he would question her motives as though she were one of his Slytherins.

Snape looked away, staring at some plant in the distance. "People usually do." He stated cooly, his voice flat, detached even, when his emotions were anything but.

Placing a hand on his arm and in the kindest tone she could muster, she asked, "what could you think you have, that I would want, to make you say such a thing to me?" Hermione's brows puckered. The confusion even more apparent on her face.

"Test answers maybe, Miss Granger, or higher marks in the classroom." He stared into her warm brown eyes, searched her face seeking the truth from her.

"I'm friends with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and I've never asked them for any of those things have I?" Hermione countered. "I may ask for help from Professor McGonagall on a difficult transfiguration that I'm having trouble grasping, but that doesn't mean that any other student couldn't do the same. She is most willing to help any student after class. But never once have I asked to cheat." Her face was flushed with indignity.

Just as Hermione was about to stand up and leave Severus put his right hand to cover Hermione's, which was still in the crook of his arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hermione, I was. . .I'm." That was all he said, all he really needed to say.

She understood and nodded her head and the color that had been in her flushed face started to diminish. "We had better start back. I'm sure it's nearly lunch time."

They both rose to leave. As they passed by the rose bush Snape whispered something. Hermione was about to ask if he had said something to her when the dark man held out one of the roses. Hermione smiled warmly at him and took the flower. "Thank you." She murmured then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. It was smooth and strong, and she noticed with a little embarrassment that he smelled really nice. Spicy actually.

Severus' eyes widened, and he flinched slightly as if the kiss had hurt him.

Silently, they continued back to the sitting room. "Can I call you Severus?" She asked with mirth in her voice and a saucy look on her face. She looked way too thrilled about this.

"Merlin you will not be happy till you've had your way will you?" Severus shook his head. "Honestly, you're the female version of Albus!"

Hermione looked down, well pleased with the compliment, and Severus didn't sound angry in the least.

The table had been set for lunch with an assortment of dishes. "Nala must know you're feeling better, she has simply spoiled you rotten." Hermione looked around at all the food spread out over the table.

"I don't think she did this for my benefit. She knows my needs are _much_ simpler than all this." Severus spread his arm in a sweeping gesture across the end of the table. "She likes you," he whispered very close to Hermione's ear. The young girl blushed, as shivers ran down her spine. "Are you cold?" He asked, still standing behind her. He thought how odd it was that he was pleased with her response.

She turned and looked into the Professor eyes. "Must be the temperature change. It is rather cool down here you know." She lied, still smiling slightly.

He knew she was lying but didn't know why he decided to let it go, for now. Pulling out a chair for Hermione he said, "lets eat." Then sat himself. As they ate, their little bits of conversation came easily, and it wascomfortable even.

They got up to leave the table just as Severus' arm started to hurt. Immediately Severus grabbed his forearm and started to rub it subconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her face going quite pale. "That isn't the arm that was broken."

"I'm being summoned." He answered.

Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Are you going?" She asked quietly.

"I haven't decided!" He snapped at her.

"But you're not healed completely yet, you-you still limp, and I haven't even started work on the muscle cramping. Hermione knew she was babbling. But she was scared for him and was trying to think up excuses to keep him from going. He wasn't one hundred percent yet, not to mention he was still having spasms from the effects of the curse. They both stood quietly for a moment, just looking at one another. There was nothing Hermione could say, she knew how it must be. But she didn't have to like it.

"I suppose I must go, the burning will only get worse if I do not answer right away."

Hermione looked into his eyes unflinching. "I'm scared for you," she whispered. The minutes stretched out between them.

Severus was shocked at her statement. "I have to go. You know that." Looking into her eyes, he held his hand under her chin.

"Yes," Hermione said simply. "I'll wait up for you to return." She uttered quietly.

Severus sighed, knowing there would be no way to talk her out of it. "If you insist on waiting for me then do so in Dumbledore's office. I don't want you here alone, just in case someone unexpected comes to visit."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Whatever you think is best. Now go, Severus , before he calls for you again." Hermione liked the way his name sounded when she spoke it. However she didn't have time to dwell on it, she was way to worried about what could happen to him.

Severus was shocked at hearing his first name being used by the girl. However he pushed it to the back of his mind to prepare himself to confront the Dark Lord. Snape went into the bedroom and grabbed his Death Eater's outfit and went to the door. After undoing the locks and wards he checked the hall, then he was gone.

* * *

The other Death Eaters had gathered after being personally summoned by Malfoy, not being allowed to use his own mark to summon the others he had to go to each home personally. They all trooped in together behind Lucius awaiting their turn to kiss their Lord's robes, then taking their places in the circle in the spacious room. It was dark in the room only being lit by a few choicely placed candles on the walls. As the last loyal follower kissed his Master's robe and took his place, the Dark Lord spoke.

"My loyal ones," he purred, and started pacing in front of his throne. "It has come to my attention that, one of you may, or may not, be as loyal as he claims." There was murmuring all around the circle, looks were exchanged. Who would be stupid enough to betray their Lord? There were nervous glances from them all. Voldemort turned to face all the masks turned in his direction, his eyes blazing with fire. "You may well ask yourselves who would be fool enough to turn traitor. Well he shall now be summoned to explain himself," and with that Voldemort touched his own dark mark, tracing it with a gnarled finger. "Come to me my son, _Now_!" He then turned to Lucius who was still kneeling next to the Dark Lord. "You will be silent when Snape arrives Malfoy, is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord." Lucius replied his eyes still down cast on his Master's feet. He dared not look up lest the anger he felt should, accidently, show in his eyes.

Then Voldemort bent down and grabbed Lucius' chin and forced his face upwards. "Get back in formation, Malfoy, _NOW_!" The darker man spat. Lucius started to rise to his feet. "I do not remember giving you permission to rise, Malfoy." Voldemort stated with a lilt in his voice.

So the tall blonde man still on his knees crawled to his place in the circle, his face blazing red beneath the mask. He was going to kill Severus if he got the chance. This was all his fault, the humiliated man was sure of it.

* * *

He was gone and Hermione stood there for a few moments staring at the door. Then she relocked and warded it with the strongest ones she knew. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay in the room to for his return or go and wait with Dumbledore. Finally deciding on a course of action she summoned Nala.

Nala appeared in front of Hermione. "Please go to Madame Pomfrey and get new supplies." Going over to her book on the side board, and grabbing some parchment and a quill, Hermione scratched out a hasty list of supplies and potions she would require, should Severus return in the same condition as last time. "Professor Snape has gone out. Place everything on the tray in the bedroom. If you need me I'll be with the Headmaster."

"Yes, Miss." Then turning away from the girl, she was gone.

Hermione turned to the fire and put in a pinch of powder and called, "Professor Dumbledore's office." Placing her face in the fire she called out, "Professor?"

"Yes, child I've been expecting you. I've just removed the wards please step through." Getting a larger pinch of powder she called again for the Headmaster's office. Then, whoosh, she was there in his office. "He's gone," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, well we knew this was possible didn't we?" Dumbledore replied.

"But he's not healed yet." Hermione said, lamely.

"Well my dear, we will just have to trust that all will be well and if not, we will help him to recover once again." Dumbledore waved Hermione over to a chair across from his desk, with a little sigh.

She sat limply on the chair, noticing that the Wizard's eyes were not twinkling. He was worried too, she realized. "I'm so worried about him Professor." She voiced out loud. Needing to confirm with Dumbledore that they both felt the same way.

"We all do my dear, we all do. I'll order some tea for us, shall I?" Dumbledore inquired. Hermione nodded and the older man went to the fire and ordered up some tea and sandwiches. He looked to Hermione, "in case you get a bit peckish." He winked at her. "Now my dear, I've had some of your school books brought up for you, incase you would like to try to distract yourself."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to concentrate, Sir," she replied. "Can you work when your worried?"

"Well, my dear, I always have found that work helps to keep my mind busy, though I do admit it is not my best work." The Headmaster replied, with a sad smile.

Hermione nodded and started rummaging around in the rather large bag seeing what work she could do, to distract herself. After several hours had passed with Hermione working some and pacing a great deal, in the confides of the office, an elf appeared with more tea and fresh sandwiches.

"Ahh, Miss Granger more tea has arrived, how lovely." Dumbledore mused. "Well let's sit and enjoy it. I'm sure you could use the nourishment. And if I'm not very much mistaken. . . enter please." The Headmaster called out towards the door. Hermione turned quickly round to see Harry and Ron enter into the room. Hermione jumped up, nearly knocking her tea to the floor. She was as glad to see her two friends as they were to see her.

Harry looked at her for a heartbeat, before throwing open his arms to offer her an embrace. Hermione quickly went to both boys, enveloping them in a giant hug. "I've missed you both so much. Thanks for the letters they really helped."

"Ya well don't expect a daily report." Ron teased. "Took me two hours to write that lot."

Hermione laughed and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. You, did this for me didn't you?" She asked the Headmaster.

"Well, Miss Granger, you seemed a little out of sorts so I asked Masers Potter and Weasley, if they would very kindly like to join us for tea."

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled, then the four friends sat around laughing and eating. When Dumbledore finished his tea he excused himself and went up stairs.

Once he was gone, Ron leaned over. "So, how's it been _really_?"

Hermione sat back in her chair and drew up her knees. After taking a sip of her tea she turned her head and looked her friends in the eye. Truth between them, always. "Well, at first I couldn't figure out why I was there, I mean Snape has been doing this for years right?" Both boys nodded their heads. Hermione turned her head back to look out the window her chair was facing, on the far wall. The sun was just starting to set.

"But after seeing him come back here. . . what they do to him at one of those _meetings_." Looking back to Harry's and Ron's eyes, "it's bad you guys, _REALLY_ bad." Hermione looked down into her tea cup, worrying the lip of it with her thumb. "We have no idea the things he's seen or done. . . he has nightmares," she whispered. "He usually takes a dreamless potion at night so that he doesn't have to relive it."

"It's no wonder he's such a jerk most of the time," Ron snorted.

Hermione glared at him. "What do you dream about Ronald? Pick anyone at all, and I promise you it'll bed fifty time less horrible then anything he dreams about!"

Seeing that Hermione expected him to answer her, he offered lamely, "I've been dreaming about quidich mostly lately."

"Snape's last dream was about some girl being tortured and dying. I swear Ron they're all like that. One right after another. I've never heard him laugh out loud like we do. His life is so sad. He has no happy memories." Ron and Harry looked at the floor.

"How does Dumbledore think you can help?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, really. He gave me some cryptic message about being myself, that, that was the best way to help him." The girl gave a little shrug, and shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to do for him, but I'm not giving up. I'm sure I'll think of something that'll help. . . I hope. You know I'm not really supposed to be telling you two any of this." She said with a strained voice. The boys both looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Just act normal, you know, glad that he's not back and all that."

The boys laughed, "no worries there, Hermione."

"Yeah," Ron interjected. "Like that'll be a problem for us." At this he rolled his eyes still smiling.

The conversation drifted after a time over to the Twins and their newest inventions, and what they did. Hermione smiled and shook her head. The boys told Hermione that one of the other girls who was also considered for Head Girl was filling in till Hermione returned.

After all the news had been shared, darkness was settling over the castle. She got up stiffly and went to the window looking out. Harry looked at Ron, who in turn just shrugged. So rolling his eyes Harry, stood up and went to stand behind his friend, whispering softly to her. "There's more then what your telling us isn't there?" Harry placed his warm hands on her shoulders, drawing Hermione against his strong frame. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bent over a little and placed his head next to hers. Ron came over to the other side, placing his arms around both their waists, and his red head on her other shoulder.

Hermione leaned back into both of them, closed her eyes and sighed. "It's stupid really," she said. Hermione placed a hand on each of their arms.

"Worrying about someone is never stupid." Harry replied. "It merely shows how big a heart you have."

"It is if the person is supposed to hate you." She said dejectedly.

Ron started nuzzling her neck with his nose making her giggle. "Anyone who hates you isn't as smart as they look." Then he kissed her cheek. Harry squeezed her shoulder to show he agreed with Ron.

"MMM," Hermione hummed. "You sure know how to make a girl feel better," she smiled, gratefully.

Harry turned her around to face him as Ron let go. "Seriously, Hermione do you, you know, _care_ for Snape?"

Hermione's smile left her face, making her look tired. She couldn't meet his eyes and simply stared at his chest. "How. . I . . I don't know Harry, but I, I think so." She said her voice low and her face started to flush hotly.

"Well hun, I don't know what to tell you, hmmm, wow. He's a mite older that you are mind." Hermione turned to look at Ron flatly.

"Daddy's 12 years older than my Mum." Ron gaped at her, "wow really? They don't look it."

"Daddy says it's Mum's love that keeps him young." Thinking of her Father's saying made her smile. "Besides Ron, you know full well that in this world things are different, age doesn't mean the same thing. Our age difference isn't really that big a deal, there are others that have a much greater age difference than we do you know."

"I think it's nice, Hermione, really." Harry said. "Dumbledore has said before that there is no telling where love will find you. I just hope he realizes how special you are." Harry cupped her chin in his fingers gently.

"Well he'd be a bloody idiot not to." Ron said heartily. After a few more moments the boys said they needed to go. "One of the Gryffindor's hexed a Slytherin to some hoots and cheers, so McGonagall had taken off ten points and assigned three rolls of parchment, on the what the differences were between transfiguration and hexes." Said Ron with a smirk.

Hermione was trying to suppress a laugh just barely though. "Do I have to do the assignment too?" She inquired.

"No. McGonagall said since you were no where near us you were excused."

"So was it either of you who hexed Malfoy?"

The boys smiled a devilish grin at her, then they both kissed her on the cheeks. "Night Mione, hope to see you soon."

"You are not Fred and George, you know that right?" She called after them, as the door closed behind them. Hermione sighed, "your not that sneaky."

"That's for sure." One of the paintings said, sneering at her.

"Oh hush you!" Hermione spat out.

* * *

As Severus appeared in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters he noticed that he was the last to arrive. Uh oh, not good not goodat all. Immediately Severus dropped to his knee and made to reach for the Dark Lords robes to bestow his kiss upon the hem. However, Voldemort moved away.

Shit, I'm in for it now, he thought to himself. "My Lord have I offended in some way? Are you displeased with me?" He asked head still bent, looking at the ground watching the feet move about restlessly.

"Snape, I have heard tale that you have been unwell. Is this true?"

"It was nothing, My Lord. Someone has made too much over a triviality."

"Really? It has also been said that a mudblood tended you. Is this true?"

"Unfortunately, My Lord this is true." Severus' voice held disdain.

"You see, My Lord, he is unworthy," Malfoy pointed out.

"Crucio," Severus closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Malfoy writhing on the ground, slightly behind and to the left of him.

"I do believe, Malfoy, I ordered you to be silent, tonight. Must I teach you obedience?"

Lucius lay gasping on the floor, trying to remember how his lungs worked. His tongue thick in his mouth. "No. . . My . . . Lord. . . forgiveness." He hissed.

"See that you _all_ remember Malfoy's lesson. It is not one that will be repeated."

"Yes, Lord." The crowd replied as one.

This being said, he flicked his wand forward and zapped Malfoy two more times causing the fair haired man to pass out. Then pointing at two others he beckoned them forward. Immediately they rushed forward throwing themselves to their knees heads bowed. "Take him out of here," Voldemort instructed the two burly men. Hoisting up the unconscious man they dragged him out of the circle to a room just outside the door.

"Now, as for you." Voldemort circled Severus as a shark would his prey. "_Explain_ to me, if you would, exactly how this, _mudblood_, came to be in your chambers, tending your wounds? Wounds you received while in my service." The older wizard's voice kept rising in volume.

"My Lord, the girl was thrust upon me, by the old man. He insists that she look after me."

"And how did you explain your injuries to the old one?" Voldemort hissed, and he had stopped pacing. Standing directly behind Severus.

"I told him I was attacked in Knockturn Alley." Severus spoke calmly, without hurry, but his mind was working a mile a minute. Coming up with convincing lies on the spot was his speciality. For some unknown reason, he would never try to come up with a tale until the very last minute. If he did it always went bad, however if he just opened his mouth and let it pour out, he never got caught. Here was hoping his talent would keep him alive one more night.

"And then he sent the girl to tend you?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Potter's, girl."

Uh oh. "Yes, Lord."

"Do you think Dumbledore suspects you?" Voldemort started moving again directly in front of Snape.

"It is possible Lord, Malfoy paying me so many visits of late, especially right after escaping from Azkaban. . . . You know nothing in that castle escapes the old man." Severus' voice was rising slightly.

"Careful Snape." Was all the Dark Lord needed to say, to the younger man.

"I apologize my Lord, but it galls me to think that through Malfoy's stupidity, all that we have worked for may be for naught." Severus was now chewing the inside of his cheek in a nervous fashion. Could he pull this off or had Lucius screwed things up irretrievably?

"The girl may be a spy. Show me what you know." Placing his hand under Severus' chin, he lifted and their eyes met. "_Legilimens_ ."

Severus pushed forward pictures in his mind of the meeting between Lucius and Hermione, especially of her reaction to him. The fear and hatred. Then he pushed up memories of his treatment of her and her friends. Then he put forth her treating his wounds and the respect she had for him, mixing a little fear and. . . the Dark Lord smirked.

"Excellent. Well she is a glutton for punishment isn't she? Keep her close to you Snape, and make certain she isn't a spy for the old man. I'm sure you can charm her much better than your counterpart." He said, as he turned from Severus. "I wouldn't put it past him. Not in the least." Voldemort mumbled to himself.

"And what of Malfoy, My Lord?" Severus, still looking up at Voldemort, put forth in his eyes the need for retribution.

Sighing Voldemort stepped closer to Snape and grabbed his chin. "I am very tired of the animosity between you and he. It will end here. **_Tonight_** do I make myself _very_ clear, Snape?"

"Completely, My Lord."

"Good, . . . _Crucio_."

As Snape had been on his knee for such an extended period of time, and since he had not yet recovered from the last go round he'd had, he naturally began to fall over. Trying to catch himself, as his limbs were twitching, he landed badly on his hand breaking it as he lay writhing on top of it.

As the Dark Lord left the room, his robes sweeping out behind him, he called out to the remaining Death Eaters. "You all have your assignments for the evening. Let's try not to waist anymore of my time tonight."

"Yes, Lord!" Came the unified response.

Everyone left the room, while Snape recovered on the floor.

* * *

_A/N again _My thanks go out to: Queenofwitches, Mistress Vamp, June, MG25C, Only-eyes-for-Riddick, FRESHBLOOD, Stridergal Silvertounge, snapesoulmate, Miss Serena B, Snuffle's Girl. 

Severina V. Snape; Tank you your very sweet. It has been rather crazy around here lately. ;D

CharmedLeoLvr; Aww you're very kind thank you for saying that. I do try.

pianita; Hmm not as much as you would think, as it turned out. shrugs Thanks for you encouragement. :)

Flounder2; And hi again to you too. lol. Yes the suspense is also killing me too, I tried to tell them to hurry up but meh I'm only the writer no one listens to _me_. lol. I really am enjoying writing this as I said before this is the first thing I've ever written and I'm having a blast I'm so glad to hear your enjoying it just as much. I really liked the thought of the garden also,(Sev just whispered it to me and I put it in here.) Lol. Glad to hear from you again. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Charmed-Goddess-07; Lol I do too. I don't know but I'll put in your request thought. :D

Fiona McKinnon; Hi newbie ;)

SnapeSeraphin; You know in nearly every story of Sevy that I've read not one depict him as having a happy childhood. Hmmm funny that. lol. I have always loved the dark and broody types myself. Yumm broody snape. lol. By the way did you ever get to see the rest of the ch1? I asked a few friends to check it out for me and they could all see it. Maybe your monitor just needs a good cuff up side the screen? Haha, sorry don't know what to tell you. Let me know if you still can't. Thanks for reviewing.

KnightMaria; well hello, hello, glad to hear from ya. She certainly is starting to get to him isn't she? Hehe. I really loved the hair bit too, I don't know what it is about a man with long hair. But any guy who has, has my attention. :D So here is your Christmas present as requested hope you like it. Merry Christmas; Big hug ;D.

Klink; lol I'm working on it, gee patients is a virtue lol. Tanks for taking time to write me.

MiSSNoX; I know, hangs head what can I say lol it would have been _way_ to long other wise. Don't you like cliffies??? hahaha

Serena; Aww, that's sweet Thanks for stopping by lol.


	6. Sunday Part3

Chapter 6: Sunday Part2

"My, my such a temper." The sneering painting glared down at her. "Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

Hermione turned, to lay into the painting, when Snape walked through the door. "Oh yes, she's all Gryffindor alright. Now, stop picking on the girl," Snape growled his voice low and careful.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day that–" Snape cut him off.

"You didn't, did you? Your dead, now stop spouting your sour sentiments, and leave." With a sniff the wizard got up from his comfortable chair and left the painting.

Hermione went to the Potions Master briskly. "Are. . . are you . . alright? I was . . worried."

"Just a meeting this time, Miss Granger." He answered his hand trembled slightly though he tried to hide it in his mass of robes.

Hermione's eyes roamed over his form to insure herself he wasn't lying. He was hiding something, of that she was certain. But she let out a breath that she had been holding, and nodded. If that was what he wanted her to believe, then she would go along. _For now_. Hermione grabbed her bag, preparing to leave, when Dumbledore appeared behind his desk.

"Well Severus, no worse for wear I see?"

"No _Sir_," the Potions Master returned coolly. Something was going on but no one was speaking. The two men just stared at each other.

Hermione shifted closer to the fire, "umm, shall I return to your rooms, Professor?"

Dumbledore spoke before Snape could. "Thank you, Miss Granger, that would be very kind of you. Your Professor and I have some things to discuss." Hermione nodded once and grabbing some powder, entered the fire just as Dumbledore removed, then replaced the wards easily.

He went back to his desk and sat, picking up a small round leather candy dish, he opened it and offered it to the dark brooding man next to his desk. "Lemon drop, Severus?"

Severus looked down his nose at the proffered candy, then turned and strode away. Dumbledore sighed, taking a drop himself and popping it into his mouth, he waited silently for Severus to continue. Finally, Snape returned to the chair directly across from him and sat in it.

"_No doubt. No doubt,_ you know that Malfoy was in my rooms." Dumbledore nodded, gesturing for Severus to continue. "Well, he saw fit to inform the Dark Lord of my. . . miss step, as it were. Tonight my loyalty was brought into question. Fortunately, I have enough memories of Miss Granger fearing and respecting me that I was able to use that to my benefit." Dumbledore's face was blank though he nodded now and again. "I was able to convince him after some time, however he wants me to keep her nearby."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, doing a remarkable impression of the Potions Master. "I see." The older man replied. "Well I suppose we should not disappoint him, then."

Severus was aghast. "Surely, Headmaster, you don't really expect me to–"

Dumbledore cut him off, "I can and do Severus. You know yourself that with Lucius running around it would be unwise for her to be wondering about the halls. I wouldn't put it past either his son or their supporters, to nab her just when we turned our backs. No, I'm sorry Severus, until I know for certain what is going on you will have a roommate. Besides she is better off where she is, so that you may protect her and as she herself has informed me she has not finished your treatment."

Severus ground his teeth together, running the fingers of his only remaining good hand through his hair. He turned his back on the Headmaster and closed his eyes, his body giving another slight tremor. Snape took several calming breaths, then opened his eyes. He was still in pain from his hand and needed to get a headache potion, for he felt a doozy coming on.

Arriving back in the dungeons, Hermione took her book bag and placed it next to the bookshelf so that it was out of the way. Severus appeared shortly thereafter and went directly into the bedroom. She heard Severus voice calling to her and she went to investigate.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to assist me in removing my cloak?" He said, snidely.

"But I thought. . . you said–"

Severus cut her off. "I'm fine really, it's just my hand." He mumbled. "Look are you going to help me or not?" He snapped, still twitching every now and then.

"Alright, alright," Hermione soothed. "I'm coming." She stood in front of the Potions Master, looking up into his face while unfastening his cloak. Hermione had a theory. Maybe if she could distract him for a short period of time, the tremors he was suffering from, would abate somewhat. Carefully she went behind him removing it then draped it over a hanger she found at the foot of the bed, and hung it neatly in the back of the wardrobe, that had been left slightly ajar. Then Hermione came back to stand in front of him. "Which hand is it?" She asked softly looking back up into his eyes once more. Her breath was coming a little quicker then before. Severus held up the broken hand his fingers no longer able to move. Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket.

"Would you like to sit Professor?" Hermione had noted his agitation and the use of her formal name so she switched back to addressing him by his title again. " You still look terrible." Taking his arm she guided him over to the bed. He sat as though he had a pole tied to his back, he was so stiff. "I'll have to use Madame Pomfrey's oil on your muscles, before they seize up altogether."

Severus studied at the girl standing in front of him. Her hair was quite long now, and finally more tamed that it had ever been. She was also quite tall, coming to just under his chin. Her complexion was smooth and soft, nothing like his own scarred damaged one.

Hermione noticed his head tilted back so that he could look up at her so she decided to make it easier on him. She knelt down in front of Severus scooting forward on her knees closer to him. Lightly, Hermione placed her finger tips on his knee to steady herself. Holding out his hand to her she placed her own hand under his. His breath caught in his throat from the contact. She thought it was because his hand hurt.

Severus gasped at her touch , noone touched him the way she did, so carefully, so tenderly, so willingly. Madame Pomfrey was completely different, more clinical and less personal. He closed his eyes silently reveling in her touch.

Hermione started the healing. She noted that if his fingers healed at the angle they were at he'd never use that hand again in the way he was accustom to. "Severus," Hermione voice was low. "You need to turn your palm facing down on top of mine.

He tried to comply but was having trouble. Hermione looked at his wrist. It too was broken. She repaired it first then he was able to turn his hand. Placing one hand beneath and one on top, Hermione looked into Severus eyes. Speaking softly but confidently she told him of her plan to straighten them. His eyes bore into her own. Hermione was now having difficulties of her own. The air seemed to refuse to sufficiently fill her lungs with air. "Fast or slow?" Her smile enticing. Severus' eyes grew large with shock.

"I–" Was all he got out. All at once she flattened her hands and drew the fingers straight. Thank the gods she needed only do two of them. Severus let out a long low hissing growl. His breathing had sped up, considerably. Hermione turned the wand to the injured hand. Severus flinched. Hermione's eyes started to fill with unshed tears. She hated causing pain. Even more than that she hated his flinching at her touch. Hermione stroked his hand softly after the healing and repairing charm had once again been preformed. Keeping her eyes down cast Hermione inquired, "there how's that?"

"Much better thank you Hermione." She stood up and turned away. She was about to make her way to the silver tray holding the potions to look for something for his pain. But not before a tear escaped.

Severus being the sharp eyed man that he was, noticed not only her behavior but the tear making a glistening trail down her cheek. He looked at the girl completely confused. Hermione quickly went to wipe away the tear but Severus got to it first, blocking her hand with his newly repaired one. Slowly, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe under her eye. Her skin was as soft as it looked, he noted to himself. "Thank you," he said again, softly, his breath pushing at the wisps of hair framing her face. His hand lowered of its own accord and the same thumb that had taken her tear now ran along her bottom lip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Goodnight Miss Granger," he spoke silkily, then turned and went quickly into the bathroom.

Hermione stood stock still in shock. What had just happened between them she wondered. Was it possible that. . . Na couldn't be. Hmm, I thought he was only tolerating me, she mused to herself.

Severus stood in the bathroom, his back against the door. What the hell did he think he was doing? Dumbledore would surely have him fired for the things he was thinking about that girl. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he crossed the room and called out, "potions cabinet." Suddenly next to the sink appeared a five foot tall, narrow cabinet. After running his hand over the door, in an intricate pattern, the door popped open. Reaching inside, he brought out a headache potion laced with a painkiller. Resting his elbows on the edge of the sink he bent over and palmed his forehead, as a shiver of the curse ran down his spine.

The brown haired girl went to the bathroom door and lifted her hand to knock, but just as she was about to rap on the door she changed her mind, and just stood their listening, then lowering her hand she went back to the sitting room.

Leaving the bathroom, Severus walked over to the darkly colored wardrobe that he had charmed to be flat against the wall and placed his clothing inside. Snape walked over to the cherry wood dresser and pulled out some bottoms. Next he moved over to the night table and took the two books and walked into the sitting room. Hermione had brought out her Arithmancy and was sitting in the winged chair, reading. She noticed the Professor walk in, out of the corner of her eye. Seeing her new favorite nightwear on the Professor made her blush slightly.

After doing a few pages of homework, Hermione stood and placed her book on the chair, she then went to retrieve her night clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"You may keep your clothes on the corner of the dresser if you wish." Came the silken voice, from the sitting room."

"Thank you," she replied, a little surprised. She placed her folded clothing on the corner of the dresser and headed back to her book.

Severus was sitting in his chair, looking into the fire simply holding the book he had been reading, his mind far away. Hermione sat and held her book limply in her hands, contemplating the man sitting next to her. Should I ask, she wondered? Hermione looked at him staring into the fire and wondered how long he would stay that way if she were not there. Hermione took hold of the legendary Gryffindor courage and decided to try.

She placed her hand on the elbow that resting on the arm of his chair. "Severus? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Severus jumped at the touch, momentarily forgetting that anyone else was in the room. "No!" Came his sharp reply. Uncrossing his ankles he made to stand.

Hermione took a firmer hold of his arm, keeping him in place. "It'll help to talk about it." She offered.

"Nothing will help this," Severus said, without looking at her. "It will not change anything." Still looking into the fire.

Hermione kept her hand on him, as if that bound him to the chair, she slid out of her chair and knelt at his side. She then spoke keeping her voice soft. "It may not change what has happened in the past but maybe it will help _you_. It isn't good to keep so much pain so close to your heart." Hermione reached up to touch his heart with her other hand.

Severus finally looked at her, his voice devoid of tone. "Friday night, when the Headmaster found me, I was sent to kill an entire family, and I could do nothing to prevent it. I respected that family. Their boy fought like a wizard, four times his age. I killed him quickly so that he would not be tortured. He swore that he would not be taken alive. I know his kind, they suffer the most and are never turned, Hermione. They can last for days, a week even." Severus voice rose slightly, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. "I explained my actions to the others by saying that he had angered me, I burned my own hand as proof. The Dark Lord didn't like it and had me punished for taking away his fun." Severus looked down at the girl kneeling next to him. Her eyes filled with tears and pain. "_NO_!" He yelled. "_NO_ _I_ _forbid_ _it_!" Severus stood up quickly, grabbing Hermione by the arms lifting her from the floor, and dumping her into a chair. "Don't you dare cry." Severus turned and stormed to the door. "Stupid girl," he spat, and slammed the bedroom door. Hermione was left shaking in her chair, her hands covering her mouth, crying softly.

Why was she crying? Did she finally think him the monster he thought himself? Did she think he enjoyed killing? That he felt nothing? Severus backhanded the potions on the dresser and they scattered to the floor, as if they were running from him too. He braced his hands on top of the dresser, leaning heavily on them. Severus called out. "Nala!" The little elf appeared quickly. "Prepare a cot for the girl," he snapped. "Then I want her packed and gone in the morning." After giving his instructions he turned and headed for a shower, to try and scrub away the memories.

Nala walked quietly into the sitting room. Taking out a small square of cloth she approached Hermione. "Miss?" Nala called softly. She took the girls hands down from her face. "Please cry no more, Sir didn't mean the hurting words he uses. He's so very sad." Nala tried to explain.

"I know Nala that's why I'm crying. Because he can't or won't. He's afraid if he starts he won't be able to stop." Nala nodded her understanding. "So I guess that's why I'm doing it." Hermione wiped her eyes, as Nala created a bed in the room for her.

"Please Miss, try, sleep." Hermione went to the bed and lay down. Nala covered her up and left the room. Hermione's heart felt like lead in her chest. How do you get someone to accept the help they need, when they don't seem to want it? Hermione sighed and sat up.

Nala entered the bedroom and looked up at the Professor who was standing at the foot of the bed, with such a look on his face. She started picking up the potions and the tray , placing them back on the dresser. Then she retrieved the bandages using wandless magic, putting everything to rights back on the tray.

Severus turned and walked back to the bathroom forgetting why he had come out in the first place.

"She understands, Sir." Nala said quietly.

Severus rounded on the little elf but after looking into her large eyes he just nodded, and turned back to the bathroom door.

"She is a good person, and she is good for Sir." Nala gave a decidedly curt nod and disappeared.

Severus sighed, Miss Granger would not be gone in the morning. And he'd just been told off by an elf. Oh how the mighty had fallen. He returned to the shower, and after stripping, stepped inside. He let the water hit him full blast. He was still so angry. It was the feeling he knew best. He tried to push away the other emotions and hold the anger around him, when unfortunately, his hand started to shake. Shit, he thought, not now. He had to get out of there, _now._ Grabbing the towel he had just wrapped it around himself when his knees gave out and he hit the floor, struggling to remain on his hands and knees. _NO_! His mind screamed. No more.

Hermione was still sitting on the side of the cot. Something was wrong. She could feel it deep inside herself. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she did. Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, and wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione rose to look for Severus. Walking to the bedroom door she placed her ear to it and listened as she knocked on it. The door swung open and she saw Nala cleaning up the rest of the mess the Potions Master had made. Looking past the elf, Hermione noted that the bathroom door was not closed properly and through the crack, she saw something on the floor. It was an arm, she was sure of it. Hermione ran into the bathroom to Severus who was now laying on his side curled up. She knelt next to him. "I'm here," she said, to his still twitching form on the floor. Hermione raised his head and she scooted her lap under him. Stroking her left hand down his left arm rubbing it. "Take my hand," she spoke softly. "You know it helps." With his arm twitching badly he curled up his arm to hold hers. Hermione used her other to stroke his hair. She bent over him whispering to him. "Let go Severus, let it go. _Please _letyour anger go. It's hurting you can't you see that?" Still stroking his hair, she willed him to understand. Hermione placed her forehead on his, her hair falling forward surrounding him. After a time his body started going quiet.

Hermione sat up and continued stroking his hair till he was still. It was then she noticed that he was clad in only a towel. Flushing Hermione looked around for his clothes. She saw them hanging on the hook, by the shower. "Accio Severus' night attire." Then, seeing his wand on a little shelf above the clothes, "Accio wand," she said. "Severus, can you use your wand to put on your night wear?" She asked. He nodded, and she placed his wand in his hand. Snape preformed the magic and removed the towel. He tried to sit up but was still weak. Hermione helped him into a sitting position.

"We'll sit here a few minutes and let you rest, then I'll help you get back to bed." Severus nodded, his hands still shaking a little. Hermione reached out to push his hair back out of his eyes. Little droplets of water were running down his face. Realizing she needed to be closer or she was going to fall on him, she shuffled toward him on her knees. She used her sleeve to dry the moist tracks on his face. Severus closed his eyes and let her work. He felt her warmth drawing closer to him and his body, of it's own accord, started to relax ever so slightly. They'd been sitting in the bathroom for some time now and his legs were tired, his body was tired as was his mind.

Hermione was still running her fingers through Severus' hair, because she didn't have a hair brush, so she made it as smooth as she could. Besides, he seemed to be calmer with the soothing contact. Eventually her knees were screaming at her and she had to stand up. "Severus, can you stand?" She asked.

"I believe so." He replied with an empty voice. Hermione nodded and stood up. Then helped the Professor to do the same. They made their way to the bed, where he could lay down.

I could have used magic to lift the larger man off the floor, she thought, as she covered him and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. However, that may have humiliated him more than he already had been. She knew he felt that it was bad enough that she had to witness him like this. So she tried to keep the wand waving to a minimum, especially where he was concerned.

"We'll start the massages tomorrow." She said softly. "Barring anymore unforseen problems, that is." A gentle smile playing on her lips. Severus just nodded again, looking deeply in to her warm brown eyes. His own were lacking the warmth hers had. His simply seemed dead. He wasn't in there. It made Hermione's heart pound in her chest painfully. She felt so sad for him and all he had to endure. "Well goodnight then." She stood to leave, but he reached out and griped her hand.

"Stay." He said so quietly, that she was very glad that there no noise to take his voice away from her. "Just till I fall asleep." He sounded so unsure of himself, or was he more unsure of her reaction? Hermione sat back down on the bed and took his hand onto her lap. She reached out and stroked his hair humming a tune her mother used to sing to her, when she was sick. Severus loved the sound of her voice, even if it did make his throat tight and achy. He closed his eyes and started to drift off on the music. Hermione noticed Severus' eyes were wet . Slowly, carefully she ran her thumb over the tears and dried them. A short time later his breathing changed and became slow and regular.

She got off the bed and tucked his hand against his body. Standing there, looking down on the sleeping man, Hermione had a sudden impulse that overtook her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, lest he should wake and chastise her. She leaned over, her face very close to the dark man. She whispered softly, so as not to wake him. "Goodnight Severus." Then the young girl leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth so softly she barely touched him.

Hermione returned to the sitting room, leaving the door open so she could listen for him. She looked at the clock on the mantel. It read 1:38. She'd been helping Severus for nearly two hours.

Hermione walked over to the arm chair, not want to go to bed. She was afraid she wouldn't hear him as tired as she was. Then making a bold decision, Hermione went back and grabbed her wand from her pile of clothes in the bedroom.

Speaking quietly so as not to wake the Potions Master, she shrunk her cot, then picked it up and carried it into the bedroom. Placing it in the corner farthest from his bed she put it on the floor and reversed the spell bring it back to the original size. She sat down on the edge of her bed, satisfied now that she would be able to hear him, she lay down and sighed. Laying on her side, she watched Severus sleep. Between his regular breathing and her exhaustion, her eyes grew heavier and heavier. He was restless but he wasn't calling out yet. She sat up, listening to see if his breathing would change or if indeed he would require her. After a few minutes of nothing happening she lay back down and fell asleep.

_A/N: Wow people! Such a response to my last chapter. bats eyelashes I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. ;) Ya'all make me feel so good. :D Thank you's go out to: _Severina V. Snape, your doing very well with English :). Mistress Vamp, your wish is my command. aicila, thanks I do too. Orenjinoneko, Black Rapture, Klink, ok here ya go. Fiona McKinnon, June, I would kill of Lucius however I think he might be my plot point so he'll have to live to slither another day. lol. Dragonmaster Kurai, Charmed-Goddess-07, MG25C, ok,ok it's coming. :P lol. Greeknelo, you really made me laugh. Serena, I do too, that's why I'm writing this. lol. Flounder2, gee thanks so much, really you make me blush. I do see them acting like this in some ways mind you I have another story in the works where their relationship is vastly different. I like to keep things interesting I suppose. lol. Great hearing from you! Jetkitten, the wait is over my dear, read away. Queenofwitches, now no need to get down and beg standing is fine, lol. Honestly do I look Slytherin to you? lol. Dani-Girl89, no worries Dani, the story is completed already I'm just incredibly slow in typing, and polishing. I won't leave you hanging. Promise. tomzgurl77, MidnightStarz, pianita, well Snape is old school isn't he? Lol. I will and you too. :) dama-de-tinieblas, Sesshomaru-is-my-master, henny, KnightMaria, your welcome, and here is, likely the last chapter of this year. See you in 2005. Great hearing from you.


	7. Monday

__

AN: Well here it is finally. :) Sorry it has taken such a long time, however I received a... less than helpful review, and it upset me. It caused me to rethink whether or not I should continue this story. Then I went back and read all of your kind words of encouragement, and it helped me carry with my little endeavor. MWA ((Hugs to all) _Disclaimer do dicky: For this chapter and the last (OOPS)! Not mine, **Very** poor, don't sue little ole me K?_

Chapter 7: Monday

About four in the morning Severus awoke with a bad cramp in his arm. The muscles were not reacting well to the last few days of being ignored, and now they were complaining with a vengeance. Severus groaned trying to rub the arm and willed it to stop curling up.

Hermione sat up and heard the Professor groan and swear quietly, presumably so that she wouldn't hear him. Even so it took her a few seconds to realize that there was someone else in the room making the noise. "Severus?" Hermione asked with sleep dragging her voice out in a slight slur. "Wass wrong?" She got out of her bed and shuffled over to the side of his, then sat down.

"Nothing," he growled, "why is your cot in my room?"

"I was afraid if you needed me, that I wouldn't hear you." She stated, as a yawn escaped from her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"_Will you move your cot back and go to sleep_!" He snapped at her. Hermione shifted closer to him, sitting against his legs and stared at him, waiting. Why is this annoying girl still sitting here, he wondered, as he continued to glare at her.

Hermione sighed, "sooo. . . your in pain. How bad is it?"

"Very astute Miss Granger," Severus sneered, "the Order of Merlin I think for such a-."

"Ok, pretty bad. _Where_ are you hurting?" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her waiting.

"I do not appreciate your disrespect by cutting me off, _Miss Granger_." Snape growled, dangerously at the young woman.

"So we're back to formality then is it, _Professor_? Look, we can do this all night but I for one am tired and would like more sleep. If you answer my questions, then I will do the same for you." Hermione gave him a leveled glare. She wasn't backing down as she may have done a year or two ago. Now she just gave back, as good as she got from him. Funny how people can change in only a year, Severus thought to himself, he was beginning to wonder if he should start missing the old days.

"It's my arm." He sighed. Letting go of some of his annoyance.

Hermione got up and silently went to the potions on the dresser. After picking up and reading a few, she found the oil she was looking for and returned to his bed. "I'm sorry Sir, I should have done this last night. But you were so tired. I had hoped it could wait a little longer at least until after breakfast." Hermione poured a little of the oil into her palm. "Give me your arm."

Looking at the girl for a moment or two he was trying to decide wether he should just let her have her way, or argue the point. But after looking into her eyes he knew she was just as tired as he, so Severus let her take his arm. She started working the oil in with her fingers, softly smearing it into his arm which was still bent. Working with slow measured movements she worked the oil into his skin, noticing how strong his forearm and hands were. Must be from mixing and chopping she guessed.

Hearing a low soft moan she feared maybe she was being to rough on him. "Am I hurting you, Sir?" She asked softly, trying to look into his eyes but they were closed.

"No Miss Granger the pressure is fine. It just. . . twinges sometimes."

"I see," she said with a smirk, but lowered her eyes so he wouldn't see her, should he look. Hermione hadn't felt a _twinge_ since she had started. He's lying, she thought smugly to herself, should I call him on it she wondered nastily, watch him squirm a bit? She had read that some people found massages very arousing. The thought made her smile and blush lightly. No, better not push my luck. He may do something equally nasty, or worse.

Quite sometime after she had started massaging Severus' arm, Hermione fingers were getting sore. She began ending the session by letting up on the pressure slowly, which had now become a deep tissue massage, so as not to startle him. She listened to see if he was sleeping, it didn't sound like he was, so eventually she stopped altogether. Standing up she said, "I'm finished Sir," and went into the bathroom to wash the oil from her hands.

Snape slid farther down into his bed and attempted to sleep, when he heard Hermione re-enter the room. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said, as she passed his bed.

Hermione stopped, briefly and turned her head slightly, extremely pleased that they were once again on good terms. She couldn't keep the smile from her voice, "goodnight Severus." she replied returning to her bed, she crawled, very tiredly, back under the covers and promptly fell back to sleep again.

They both woke much later that morning. Ahh if only the boys could see me getting up this hour, Hermione laughed to herself, they'd be shocked to their very core. Then she threw back the covers and stood up stretching. Severus watched her, from his vantage point under the covers. She looked, he smiled to himself, like a cat, while he lay coiled under his blankets, like a snake.

"Sleep well?" He asked, laughing softly as she jumped.

"I knew snakes were sneaky but you do beat all." She laughed out loud. It surprised him that she would answer him in such a familiar way. What surprised him even more was that he really didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Are you getting up Severus?" Hermione asked as she straightened out her bedding neatly.

"No." Came the quick reply.

"But you get up early every morning, well before breakfast, I know you do. Don't tell me your not a morning person." Hermione finished up her bed and came round to look at the man still laying in his bed.

What did she mean _she_ knew? Still laying on his side he lifted his upper body up by propping himself up on his elbow, his brows creased looking directly at the Gryffindor girl, his blankets still covering nearly all of him except his nose and eyes. Had she been spying on him? "And just how," his voice purred silkily, "do you happen to know my routine?" His voice still husky with sleep held a dangerous edge, warning Hermione to tread carefully. Fortunately she could respond truthfully. Walking to his bed she leaned against one of the pillars at the foot, and wrapped her arm around it, Hermione smiled a seductive smile at the suspicious man sitting there.

"Most men like it when a woman notices them," she teased, her eyes dancing. Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" She laughed. "I'm usually up about the same time, Severus, haven't you noticed?"

He had noticed that she was always up and about whenever he was, in the early mornings. He just didn't know she had seen him. He usually tried to keep to the shadows. This thought made his brows furrow even more. Was he slipping he wondered? Was he not up to being in the spy game anymore? Na couldn't be. Maybe it was just being here in the school, he had lived here so long that maybe he was becoming too comfortable. He would have to step up his awareness, if he wanted to continue to stay among the living.

Hermione walked away muttering about some men and things being right in front of their faces.

"You never said anything about this before, Hermione."

Hermione turned to look into his eyes. "That's because you hate talking about, anything. If I had said good morning to you, can you honestly say you wouldn't have taken ten points off, for pleasantries?" Hermione couldn't help but smirk. She had him and she knew it, and then he did it again. He smiled.

"Alright, Miss Granger, you _may_ have a point of some sort."

Hermione had finished straightening her cot then placing her pillow at the head she turned and asked, "do you mind if I have a shower?" She was hoping he didn't go mental on her. But she was used to having a shower every couple of days, and couldn't stand the thought of not having one any longer "Since you are insisting on remaining in bed."

Severus saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "You may as well," he said, not looking at her.

Hermione grabbed her jeans and shirt and walked into the bathroom not wanting to give him the opportunity to change his mind. "Thanks," she murmured, as she walked by. "I'll _try_ to leave some hot water for you." Hermione's voice was lighter.

As she continued into the bathroom, she paused just inside the doorway and looked down at the stone floor, not daring to turn around. Blushing furiously, Hermione asked in a quiet voice, "do you want me to leave this open a bit so I can hear you better?"

Severus was taken aback. She trusted him enough to allow herself to be vulnerable to whatever he might have been able to come up with, if he were a different person. He stared at her profile for a moment savoring that trust, then he replied. "No, Hermione, I think I'll be alright for the time being." Hermione nodded and shut the door quietly, then proceeded to take her shower.

Snape got out of bed and waited for his turn in the bathroom. "Nala," he called out. The little elf appeared instantly. "Miss Granger and I will have breakfast, though there is no need to hurry, she's in the shower just now and I will be taking mine shortly."

"Yes Sir," she answered quickly, then poof she was gone.

The tall man went to the dresser took out some clothes, and left them on the foot of the bed. With a wave of his hand the bedding corrected itself and he sat against the headboard with his book, reading. Just as he was about to leave and do something else, true to her word Hermione came out, looking much more refreshed.

"Your turn," Hermione called out with a shy smile. Severus looked at her hair. It was wet and leaving winding trails down the back of her shirt. Her hair looked surprisingly better wet. Not quite so out of control.

"I've already asked Nala to bring breakfast. She should be here shortly." Severus said, making his way into the bath while Hermione made her way to the sitting room.

"Oh wonderful, I'm absolutely _starving_." Hermione called as she left the bedroom. Walking over to her bag, the slightly dripping, younger witch pulled a book out, then went to her robes and retrieved her rose that she had stashed there. Opening her potions text Hermione then brought the rose to her nose, inhaling deeply. The scent was heavenly. Taking her index finger she rubbed it softly over the petals, noting how velvety they felt. Her mind started to wander, there were other things, of the male anatomy, that were supposed to be this soft. Blushing profusely the young woman placed the rose onto one of the pages, then she closed the book, and replaced it back into her bag.

A short time later the house elf reappeared, and with a wave of her hand the table was set and loaded with empty plates awaiting for the two occupants of these quarters to sit and eat. Then, making sure that the tea was warm enough for the Potions Master, she smiled at Hermione and disappeared.

Standing under the pounding water from the various heads in the shower eased the tension in Severus' muscles. Bending his head forward he allowed the slushing water to beat at his incredibly tense neck. Severus' eyes were closing as he relaxed under the hot water. He smirked to himself maybe I should call Hermione in here and get her to work out the kinks in my neck. He froze and his eyes snapped open. With one hand on the back of the shower stall he raised the other and pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell is wrong with me, he wondered silently. Giving his head a shake hoping to clear out all thoughts of her, he stood under the water trying to understand what was happening to him. He turned to face the liquid heat coming from the wall, grabbed the soap and started to lather, while she continued to invade his thoughts. Hermione had never held to the propaganda that had been running rampant through the school. Whenever they had an occasion to speak, mostly while at number twelve, she was always respectful. It was even reflected in her eyes.

Severus lathered up his arms which were nicely toned with a slight bulge in the biceps, from lifting caldrons, continually, as Albus' words kept ringing in his mind. "Severus, you need to let the anger out, somehow. You must trust someone enough to speak of the things that haunt you. If not me, then someone of your own choosing. I fear for you greatly child, if you do not."

Severus knew he was starting to feel something for Hermione. He just didn't know what. Could it be trust, he pondered, rubbing the soap thoughtfully all over his well defined smooth yet scarred chest, could there be something stronger between them? Can I trust her, he wondered. Then again, Albus obviously trusts the girl since she is in the order, and she is responsible. Considering she not only had order meetings on occasion, but her duties as Headgirl are never neglected. He still didn't know what to do. Shaking his head again, he quickly finished his shower and left in search of some clothing.

Standing in the doorway, leaning against the jamb, he was quietly observing the woman who had placed her book bag next to the book shelf. Hermione had been lost in one of the chapters in her book and was only now putting it away. As she bent over, Severus felt a stirring in his nether regions he hadn't felt in a long time. She had a truly nice form he thought admiringly, then immediately closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, again. There was definitely something seriously wrong with him. Admiring the body of a Gryffindor? If only Salazar could see me now, he would most assuredly, turn over in his grave. Not to mention what Dumbledore or McGonagall, would think of his having completely inappropriate thoughts, towards this particular Gryffindor. Their pride and joy, he sighed silently.

Hermione had the distinct feeling she was being watched so she smiled and spoke to the room. "I hope your hungry there's enough food here for an army, again. I really need to speak to Nala about portion sizes." She chuckled lightly, and turned to catch a glimpse of the man leaning casually against the wall. He took her breath away with his casual grace. Severus smiled in response.

They ate in companionable silence, only speaking of things each thought was important enough to share, mostly about potion articles that Severus had lent to Hermione a few weeks ago.

"I thought that article was totally off base Severus." Hermione commented. "I had been meaning to ask you why you would have me read it." Placing her fork back on her plate and lacing her fingers together she rested her chin on top of them, staring intently into his eyes as though trying to pull the answers directly from them. "I had done some research on the potion described in the article and the findings printed there were completely off base. I have a few parchment notes on it if you'd care to have a look?"

Severus started laughing. Hermione was totally shocked that he was laughing. Out loud. Her eyes widened in surprise, and the look on her face made him laugh even harder. A soft smile graced Hermione's lips, even though she knew he was laughing at her and her cheeks were coloring in embarrassment. But she loved the sound of his laugh. It was deep and rich like dark chocolate. It made her stomach do a flip, and her heart rate quicken slightly. Lowering her eyes to hide what she was thinking, she couldn't help notice how much younger and more approachable he looked.

"Hermione, I gave you that article to show you that not everything you see in print, is the absolute truth. Not even a published article, such as that one." I certainly didn't expect you to write a couple of feet of parchment worth on what was wrong with their theories."

Hermione looked a little sheepish. Taking notice he look at her directly with an eyebrow raised in silent question. She fought the urge to look away and said quietly. "It wasn't only a couple of feet of parchment, but . . . six."

Severus' lips started twitching, trying hard to suppress his laughter, and with a shake of his head he tossed her a section of his newspaper and then raised his own to cover his face until he could get himself under better control. How did she do that he wondered? He had not actually laughed in . . . Severus thought back, it had been a truly long time since he had found something amusing for the sake of humor and not cruelty. He wondered once again if they did start a what? What was it he wanted from her? He had never really had a friend , nor had he really been in a relationship with a woman that wasn't one sided. Could he have something with Hermione? It was something he would have to ponder on later.

After a while Hermione looked over carefully at the man next to her. Is this how it would be between us if we were in a relationship? It's not so bad really, she thought. Hermione rolled her eyes, where _were_, these thoughts coming from? It's true that this year he had been slightly better in class. He wasn't trying to humiliate her in front of everyone all the time like he used to. Then again she had learned how to give others a chance to answer questions.

They had both shocked everyone in class one day, when the Potions Master had asked a question a very simple one, Hermione thought, on the use of hellebore. Hermione decided not to raise her hand, and continued to sit back in her chair, her eyes looking at her notes waiting for someone else to answer.

Snape surveyed the class. "Well doesn't anyone know the answer?" He hissed glaring at his own house. He noticed that Hermione had not raised her hand waiving it in the air as was her usual way. Stalking up to the girl he thought he had caught her doing something inappropriate in his class, and he would have revenge on her. Upon reaching her table he stealthily looked down into her lap to see if she was hiding anything. She was not. Then he spoke in his smoothest and most dangerous tone. "Something wrong, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "n–no Sir," she stuttered.

"Does my class bore you today?" He glared at her.

"No Sir, never." She answered quickly, wondering why he was angry with her. The confusion evident on her face.

The Potions Master placed his hands on the corner of her table and leaned in bringing his nose close enough to nearly touch her own. Then lowering his voice even further, he asked, "then why, _pray tell_, are you not pestering me with an answer? Could it be that the know–it–all Gryffindor doesn't _know_ the answer?" Severus gave a mocking gasp, placing his hand to his chest in horror. However, Hermione didn't rise to the bait, she kept he mouth firmly closed and continued to meet his eyes, all the while her face pinking with embarrassment and anger. "Do you know the answer, Miss Granger?" He queried, still glaring.

"Yes," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Then why haven't you enlightened us all yet with your _dazzling_ intellect?" He inquired mockingly.

"Because _you_ don't like it when I do that." She said toneless, sitting forward and speaking quietly so only he would hear her. Then crossing her arms in front of herself and sat back in her chair. She waited for him to make the next move. Daring him in a way to contradict her.

He didn't, "well you are wasting precious time Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook her head, when he had turned his back. As Snape neared the front of the room he called out, "enlighten us, Miss Granger, answer the question for your fellow classmates." And the day carried on as normal. From that day on Hermione stayed quiet in class and Snape called on her more often when it was apparent that no one else could answer him. When it was time to chose an apprentice, Hermione approached the Potions Master to ask if he would consider her.

They worked well together, he challenged her and her mind thrived well with him, surprisingly. Hermione was the first apprentice he had taken in about nine years. Why now she had wondered? She loved the work. It was hard but interesting and she was incredibly grateful to have been accepted. At first he wouldn't let her do anything except organize shelves, but gradually, because of the order, they had been put together more and more often. Even doing some missions together during the summer. He used to terrify her, but now Hermione was getting used to his gruffness. To be certain he was a crank, most of the time, but lately he seemed to be trying to be different, with her at least.

"Is the food alright?" Severus asked, suddenly breaking into her thoughts.

Hermione blushed realizing she had been staring off at nothing. Hermione was embarrassed that her mind had wandered in front of him. He already thought her a child she didn't need to remind him by doing things like that. "It's lovely really. I was just . . . thinking."

"Well it must have been a very complex problem. I've been talking to you with no answer at all, so you were obviously were not here. Where were you?"

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss this place when I leave this year. This summer just confirmed for me how different I've become." Hermione gave a small sigh.

"Really? How so?" Severus lay his paper down next to his plate giving her his full attention. Hermione was taken aback. Unbelievably, Snape actually seemed interested. "Well, for a start, I've told my parents next to nothing about what's been happening. If I told them they'd yank me from this school so fast my hair would straighten." She smiled at her mothers words. "They'd try to stop me from learning any more magic," Hermione explained, "as if magic were a sort of light switch that one could turn on and off. Sometimes I feel like they think if they can't see it, it can't hurt them." Severus nodded, understanding her analogy many muggles thought this way, so he had found out from his raids. They would try to stop me from seeing my friends, thinking this too would prohibit my magic." Severus shook his head but remained silent letting her talk. "I want to continue learning, to improve, to practice, so I can defend myself when the time comes. Mum and Daddy mean well but they'd put me in a closet and lock it if they knew. That's why I went to stay with the Weasley's this year. At least there I can speak freely, be myself, with out curbing the use of magic that makes Mum and Daddy so uncomfortable." Hermione lowered her head and her voice. "I don't have to hide who I am from my friends at least."

Severus had been quiet during her outpouring. He understood how she felt about hiding. Wasn't that what he did every damn day of his life? He thought it odd, yet mildly comforting, how much they had in common. "Where will you go at the end of term?" He inquired of the brunette, who was still looking at her plate.

"I have no idea as of yet." She said, raising her head again. "But I'm sure I'll figure out something." Hermione said, smiling slightly.

Severus found himself returning her tentative smile. "I'm sure you will, Hermione." His voice low and as soft as the softest velvet.

Hermione's heart warmed and speed up just the slightest bit. That voice did it to her every time, she thought to herself, and how many others of the female variety, were also affected by his smooth seductive bedroom murmur? Looking up she saw that his mouth had started moving again. Dam she thought, I let my mind wander again, and redoubled her efforts to pay attention.

"Well?" Severus asked with an expectant look on his face.

Hermione blushed once more at her inattentiveness and shook her head. "Um– not sure really," she stalled, not knowing what the question was.

There was a hurt expression in his eyes for a fleeting moment, right before he closed himself off again. "Well if your to busy then."

He started to rise from the table, but Hermione reached out a hand to his wrist to stop his movement. "I only thought that, maybe I should do more research, so that I could better help you in your situation." Hermione hoped her tone sounded as apologetic as she felt. "I didn't–"

"It is of little consequence," he replied stiffly. Did this chit not understand that this was hard for him to do? And yet here she was throwing it in his face. Well no worries he'd not make the same mistake twice. Here he was giving her an offering of friendship by wanting to even show her his private lab. Severus sighed, he was a fool to even try. He felt the coldness of shame and embarrassment creeping over his body.

"Little consequence," Hermione repeated. "Of course it is." She replied warmly, still having no idea what he wanted of her. "I merely didn't want you to feel . . ." Hermione searched for a word that wouldn't give her ignorance away. "Imposed upon," she chose finally.

Ahh, so that was it. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the lab but merely thought she should be researching. Severus smiled inwardly as he marveled once again at how similar they were. "I realize, that your understanding of my situation is important. However it would . . ." Severus hesitated at his next words. "Please me, to be able to show this surprise. You are one of the only people who I think would genuinely appreciate it. Not only that, but as my assistant I must insist." There, he had fairly lay open himself to her, if she rebuffed him again he would not make the offer anymore as that would mean she simply wasn't interested.

Hermione beamed at him. She loved the fact that he wanted to share something with her. She felt that their relationship was actually moving forward, and was no longer stuck in a rut. That maybe he respected her, could think of her as a friend. And maybe her secret dream of him would finally come true. She hadn't even realized what a relief it would be for him to be speaking to her in such a way. All of her tension started to drain from her body. Of course he was still a snarky man with a mean streak a mile wide. But she had always thought he had a brilliant mind, and truth be told she always tried to pattern herself after him, in a fashion, naturally. She tried to be kind to others, while still dedicated to her studies. She had found out what his marks had been while he was a student in the school, then pushed herself to match or better them by her sixth year, all in hopes he would notice her, be proud of her. Could it be that all her hard work was finally starting to pay off? The girls in her dorm room joked constantly how perfectly they would be together. That they had the same intelligence and drive. She pretended to laugh along with them, so that they wouldn't guess what was truly in her heart.

And now here he was offering to give a little. To let her see even a small glimpse inside of himself. Finally she answered him, "I'd love to, Severus." With those simple words she saw the curtain raise and the relief fill his eyes. Hermione was curious, was he worried that she would have rejected him. It made her wonder that a grown man could be so insecure in himself. That even being an adult wouldn't necessarily change that. That if it was a part of your make up it would follow you all your life. She had guessed already from his reaction to her comment about his hair, that he had been tormented on many things and that had help start him well on his way to insecurity. Oh, how she wanted to tell him that there was no need. But she knew that he wouldn't listen. He had at least thirty some odd years to have this instilled in him. There was no way to undo the damage created by thoughtless comments and actions, in a short period of time, if ever.

They both rose from the table. "Where is your lab?" Hermione asked, as she and the dark man gathered up their wands. Severus lead the way to the fireplace, "nearby, however I have locked the floo to only accept my fireplace. If someone else tried to go there from somewhere else it simply wouldn't work, only myself and the Head Master, know how to disable it if need be." At this Hermione nodded, it made sense.

Severus picked up a handful of powder then held out his other arm to Hermione, "shall we?" He asked.

Hermione didn't hesitate, she walked over to him and Snape wrapped his arm securely about her waist. Hermione was once again surprised by this man but she never said a thing, not wanting to break the moment. Severus threw the powder into the fire and a large green flame issued forth. Cautiously Hermione snaked her own arm through his, as she felt herself drawn tighter against his toned frame. Both walking as one Severus called out as they reached the flames, "Snape private lab."

_**A/N again**: __**Many thanks to: **_aicila, Lover not a fighter, Charmed-Goddess-07, Dani, Mistress Vamp,, DragonSpitfire22, SevviesMistress, gizmama, DCMMFAN, Only-eyes-for-Riddick, emma, Rainny, Serena, Sesshomaru's Angel, Nore, stargazer starluver, MG25C, Fiona McKinnon, d, Loes, Severina V. Snape, snapesoulmate, proviolinist, Kethryn, SPSB, typewritter 15, USAFroggi87, Leyaeb.

SnapeSeraphin: You are so right my dear, there will be a bigun. lol Just not for some time yet ;D thanks for staying with me.

CharmedLeoLvr: Thanks I'm glad you like the slow development between the two. I never really planed it that way however this is they way they saw it. ;)

Mel: Thank you so much, glad we're not the only ones who see slow and easy as a good thing. Lol, oh and stop your making me blush. :D

silentwriter32: A big thanks to you too :D Sorry to keep you waiting hope you enjoyed it.

faerluthio: no I have never seen the Lion King. I just got Nala out of my own little head. ;) Didn't even know she existed before you told me. Tanks for reviewing.

londyn weasley: OMG! Lol gee, what can I say? You made me feel so good about my writing. By the way I love you name. :D

June: Goodness girlie, kill our sweet sensitive Lucius, then where would I be? Lol sorry I have a sneaking suspicion he just may live to torment another day.

the-sexy-flower: You are very sweet, thanks for the compliment. ((Hugs ))

Danceswithwolves: loved the movie by the way , ;) No Voldie didn't ask severus to seduce Mione, just to keep an eye on her. I'm not good with the whole evil man steps on the peons thing. I don't think we'll see him again.

YSM: Glad you found it just right. Lol

valoankea: Have no fear I won't. I'm just a slow typist. :D

Olei: Well aren't you just the sweetest! lol Maybe I'll make a convert out of you yet I too love how they are having to work at it. But such is life right?

slave4severus: So sorry to have made you wait so long for the next chapter. Real life you know how it is. Hope this puts you out of your misery. lol Thanks for you kind words too. :)

KnightMaria: Well hello to you, long time no see. I hope that you too had a great New year. Mine was fine thanks for asking. :D

njp: Wow so many reviews all in one shot. lol Good lord I'm going to need a page for you alone my dear. Yes the story is completely written, I do have a direction as to where the story is going. But I want to say here and now this is a romance I never promised you a mystery. I hope you won't be to disappointed but I am no mystery writer. lol Sorry. I too feel that Severus and Lucius are very much like siblings, at least to me anyway, always wanting what the other has. Yes we will see more of the garden, I really love it there. :D Fred and George will not be in here as I'm not as mischievous as they are. lol Well I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, you have me all nervous now. :D Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks so much for all of your reviews.

cococutie: Oh that is so sweet of you to say, I hope you do post your story, and that you get many reviews. ((hugs to you ))

Maria8: Hi, well it is so nice to see a fellow Albertain on here. I'm so shocked to think we are practically neighbors, lol I live in Alberta too. My gosh we may have even gone to school together. lol. Small world ain't it? :D Sorry to keep you waiting an obscene amount of time for the next chapter but, eh life whacha gona do? Thanks for the kind words.

snapefan: Nope I guess your not. lol :D And thanks for what you said in the face of the rather biting review. It meant a lot to me. ((HUGS))

Rae: Well you are very kind thanks so much.

proviolinist: I am patience my dear, I can only type so fast lol.


	8. Monday Part 2

_Disclaimer: This chapter contains lemon zest. If you are a young bitty thing, fore warned is fore warned. This chapter and the next are for us big girls. Sorry but I did put it an R rating on it for a reason. _

_You know it's not mine. Right? All people belong to JKR ( except for the Death Eater unfortunately he's mine) Nala too is mine, but I'm willing to share if JKR would like to borrow. ; _

_This chapter was betaed by two lovely people, LJ and southernwitch69. What can I say you ladies are amazing. Thank you so very much for all of your help. Mwwwwah! (big smoochies)_

_Now on with the show._

Chapter 8 Monday Part 2

It was a very short trip to the lab, but as they stepped into the fire, Hermione felt Severus' arm tighten around her. She felt very safe, and it made her smile.

Stepping into the lab the first, the thought that entered her head was, _Wow_! It was a bright room with many windows on the left. There was a soft, large, light brown sofa directly in front of her with a Persian rug before it. The stone floor was also a complementary shade of green, much softer and lighter than the walls. The surrounding walls were a bright emerald green color; they seemed rather cheery, not dull or dark. There were bookshelves of different sizes all over the room. Behind the sofa were three long specialized potions tables. Obviously, they were custom ordered, not like the ones they had down in the classroom.

Hermione must have had a puzzled look on her face, because Severus looked at her, his face going blank. "What's wrong?" he asked. He thought she would like it up here. At least it was warmer. Severus released Hermione quickly and strode away from her. Why did he bring her here? Walking over to one of the tables, he placed his palms on the top of it.

_There are even more books up here,_ Hermione thought. She hadn't heard his earlier question. As the Potions Master walked away from her, Hermione turned in a slow circle to take everything in, especially the man leaning on the table. His back looked rigid, and his arms seemed flexed defensively. What could possible be wrong now? They had just arrived! Hermione walked over to Severus and leaned back against the potions table. She took her hand and placed it gently on his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern written on her face.

"Nothing. I'll just get a few things, then we'll leave." He must have been out of his mind bringing her here. It was clear to him that she only took the apprenticing position to further her career as a Mediwitch. Not because she really enjoyed the art as he had believed.

"What? Why are we leaving so soon?" The surprise in her voice and shock in her eyes confused him.

"I wouldn't want you to stay where you weren't comfortable, Miss Granger," he said icily. "Never mind; we can just go now. I'll just come back later." He turned to leave. Hermione, who had been tempted to step away from him and his icy tone, suddenly shot out her hand to grab the Potion Master's arm. "I thought you'd like it up here, but clearly I was mistaken. I saw your face when you first walked in. You don't want to be here. _So Why Stay?_" He was getting angry.

_Damn_, Hermione thought. This situation was going south fast. Hermione forced herself to calm down. Her voice came out with little trace of her concern. "I was surprised at the drastic difference between your two places, is all. This place is lovely. I love the wall color, the bookshelves, and especially all the windows. It's nearly cheerful for Merlin's sake, and you, Sir, are not well known for your cheering charms you know." Hermione tilted her head down a little and looked up with her eyes, telling him he was being ridiculous. She was daring to tease him to make him realize how silly he was acting.

Lord and Lady help him, how would he intimidate the infernal girl in class now? Severus sighed. Then, realizing he still had a very firm grip on the young woman's arms, he loosened his grip slightly. Hermione, feeling him relax, slowly pulled her arms from his hands. She then raised them to his face, proceeding to run her fingers through the left side of his hair to push it out of his eyes. She looked intently into their inky black depths, and an odd sensation started in the back of her tummy.

Severus' eyes widened when she took hold of his face, freezing him where he stood. No one had willingly caressed him, until she came into his life. And, that is exactly what she was doing. Caressing him. He inhaled deeply, drawing in her scent. He had to allow himself this one moment. All others could be dammed for all he cared. She was offering, and he, by the Gods, was going to take her gift.

Hermione couldn't stop looking into his eyes. It was though they engrossed her fully. She didn't mind though. Her right hand left its position on his smooth face, slid down slowly, and rested on his chest, near his heart. She could feel it beating very rapidly, matching her own heart's pace almost exactly. She also noticed that her breathing was quite labored, coming out in fast gasps. It reminded her of the first time that she had kissed Victor. With this thought, the young witch's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh my Gods, is he going to kiss me?_ This was no boy she was being drawn into, but a man. If she thought her heart was moving quickly before, it had just sped up, no longer in sync with his. _Would he be better than with Victor?_ She wondered. _Do I want this?_ Yes, came the timid response from her heart. She smiled slightly. She did want this, more than she ever thought she would.

The dark man watched as different thoughts played across Hermione's face. Just as he was about to pull away, thinking the girl had realized she had made a grievous error, he saw her smile and noticed of the slight tremble of her body.

Neither knew which one moved toward the other. Maybe they moved at the same time, but the end result was the same. It was a hesitant brushing of lips, neither demanding anything of the other. He wanted to give her a chance to pull away, if she changed her mind. But, the spark had been lit, and it burned them both. Both startled slightly from the shock of their first contact. Hermione closed her eyes at the heady sensation creeping over her body. Her left hand slid down from his hair, and it moved to the back of his neck. Each of Severus' arms slid around her waist drawing her more tightly to him. Seeing Hermione close her eyes and not drawing away from him, gave him the courage he needed to have her lips again. Bringing his mouth back down to hers, he kissed her with a little more force. He felt Hermione's other hand slide to the back of his neck, gripping it. She was pulling him closer, leaving very little space between their bodies. He marveled in the fact that she wanted this as much as he.

He kissed her slowly, savoring her mouth like an expensive wine, tasting her. He was making her mad with desire for him, but she never pushed him, allowing him to lead them where he would. She certainly didn't want to scare him off now. Who would have thought he could be such an incredible kisser? Certainly not her. Only their lips moving together tenderly, neither had deepened the kiss further. Frankly, Hermione didn't really know how, or whether he'd want her to. She would be content with this. For now.

Severus had moved his left hand up into her hair to cup the back of her head and tangle his fingers in her hair. His hand clenched into a fist, which pulled her hair deliciously taut . It made her moan into his mouth. Hearing Hermione's moan, brought an immediate response from the taller man. He drew the smaller witch more tightly against him. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue gently run along the lines of her lips, asking permission for entrance. It made Hermione gasp, and she responded eagerly by allowing him his request. Severus sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip, and then he allowed his tongue to sooth the tiny bites. A slow fire was beginning to burn between them, threatening to consume them both. Hermione felt the man running his tongue inside her mouth, sensually stroking her own as if trying to draw it out in invitation to explore him. Hesitantly, her tongue reached out to stroke his moistness. This seemed to have a heady effect on the taller man as the kiss changed to a frantic, needy passion. No longer shy with him, she allowed her mouth to dance and spar with his, both trying to gain the upper hand.

All the while that he had been deepening the kiss, his mind was yelling at him. _What are you doing? She is a student._ He shut it off, refusing to think. He wanted this; this kiss right here and now. He wanted to feel something. Something other than pain all the time. This girl, this young woman, took it away from him, and even if it didn't last for long, she made it go away. He could feel something besides the pain. It made him growl deep in his throat.

The sound nearly brought Hermione to her knees, and it induced a tightening in her abdomen. She thanked the Gods that she was hanging on to him, for she may have fallen. When he had deepened the kiss, he stole her breath away, replacing it with his own. Hermione felt something twinge in the vicinity of her heart. She felt something being pulled from her body, connecting her to him. Her right hand left his neck to slide back down to Severus' heart. She wondered if he felt it too.

Severus started slowing the kiss in an effort to stop. He felt her hand draw down from his neck and cover his heart. As she did so, his heart did a double beat. He felt a tiny tug before something pulled from his body to hers. He wondered if Hermione had felt anything. They slowly pulled apart. Hermione's lips were swollen from his kisses. Her cheeks pinked from a soft blush. He ran a finger tenderly down the side of her face and traced her bottom lip. They had preformed no magic, yet he felt connected to her somehow. He was about to ask her if she felt anything odd when her eyes met and locked with his darkening eyes.

The young witch pulled herself away from the Potions Master to wrap both of her hands around one of his arms for a gentle tug He hesitated for a brief moment until she smiled at him. "Come on, Severus, you still haven't shown me where you hide everything up here. I plan to see everything, know all your secrets," she whispered. Her voice still held traces of huskiness from the passion invoked by their kiss. Even to her own ears, she sounded cryptic. What was happening to her?

"We _can_ leave if you want to," he offered.

"No," she said, firmly squeezing his arm. She reached up to turn his face so that he could look into her eyes. "I want to be here. Honestly. This will be wonderful." Severus slowly nodded and proceeded to show her the enchanted cupboard. All of the ingredients were alphabetized at the back of the fairly large room. The cupboard was enchanted in such a way that it would grow in size every time you would bring in a new ingredient past the threshold. He also showed Hermione the other closet that was set closer to the windows. It was full of extra cauldrons of varying sizes and metals. After the tour, Hermione declared this to be a wonderful, comfortable room in which to work. "You must spend much time here." She had taken in the worn look of the sofa, coming to this conclusion.

Severus sighed, "Sadly, not as much as I would wish. I've been so busy with _other_ things." At this, the taller man raised his eyebrow. "Knowing that I barely have time to brew the potions needed for this school _is_ one of the reasons I decided to take you on as my assistant. These last two years I have been busy with the Dark Lord, and Poppy has had to brew some of her own potions." At this, Severus shuddered. Hermione smiled at the change that had transformed the man standing next to her. This was the most conversation they had ever had in one sitting. Finally, she felt he had come to trust her. Maybe now he would allow her to help him. "I have been testing you, Hermione, letting you brew more complicated potions as time went on, so that at some point, I could allow you to brew all the potions for Poppy. I wanted to know that if I had to leave in a hurry, I would be able to come back and find my lab in the same condition I left it in. Whole and intact, not blown to Hades."

"What about Draco? He's fairly decent at potion brewing," Hermione interjected, tracing a nonexistant pattern on the counter top to the potions, showing a little of her uncertainty.

Severus snorted. This made Hermione grin wildly, and she placed her hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh. "Would you take a potion prepared by that boy, knowing that he brewed it?"

Hermione lowered her hand, "No, I suppose not," she replied with a smile.

"Besides that, I wouldn't leave him alone for five minutes in my private lab."

"Oh, right," she said. "Severus, can I ask a question?"

"Could I stop you?" Severus retorted, with a smirk on his lips.

Hermione smiled, secretly pleased at his teasing. "Why are we here in you personal lab? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's fascinating and would love to brew potions here, but... why?"

"I have decided you _can_ be trusted," he stated simply. "So, I've decided to give you access to... my private lab. It will easily allow you to help me with more of my work, and on occasion, to come here on your own to make potions for Poppy. This war is picking up, Hermione. I need someone I can trust to do these things. I'm offering you full access to the lab, if you accept this, I will add your voice to the code. It will enable you to Floo here also.

Hermione's mouth gaped widely at the Professor. "Sever-. . . I. . ." Hermione couldn't speak. She had no words to describe the feelings flooding her at that moment. He trusted her, and that meant more to her than anything else.

"My Gods! A Gryffindor-know-it-all that doesn't know what to say! Had I known this was all it took to render you speechless, I just may have done it sooner." Severus smirked kindly at the girl standing in front of him. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and run his thumb along her jaw line. He pushed up her gaping jaw to close it as he ran the thumb across her now closed lips. "I take this is a yes?"

Hermione broke into the largest grin Severus had ever seen directed his way; it made him nervous. "Don't disappoint me," he said ever so quietly; she nearly missed it. Severus turned and strode to the fireplace to order up supper trays for later on. "I wanted to make a few potions for Poppy. Care to assist?" They quickly began their work. Never stopping until Nala showed up with the two trays.

They ate the cold supper while the potions cooled enough to be poured into vials. _Well, Poppy will be pleased, now she has enough stores for the next month or two_, the wizard thought. Suddenly Severus went down on one knee, clutching his left arm. When Hermione saw the mark starting to turn black, she went to him, crouching down to be at his level. She held his left hand in hers, while looking into his eyes. "Is there any point my telling you to be careful?" Hermione smiled sadly. There was fear in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Severus grabbed her other hand. "Go to Dumbledore; he'll know your coming. I'll come get you again as before." Hermione nodded. She didn't trust her voice not to break just then. Moving quickly, Severus pointed his wand to the potion and muttered a stasis charm on the cauldron. He stood up, pulling the young Gryffindor with him. Upon reaching the fireplace, he grasped her hand once more and turned toward his apprentice. Grabbing some Floo powder, the two went in together and came out in Snape's rooms.

Snape left the worried girl's side and went to the wardrobe. He opened both doors and tapped his wand on the bottom right hand side of the false floor. The panel slid open to reveal his cloak and mask. Severus grabbed them both and gave the cloak a shake before he affixed it to his shoulders. He then looked down at the mask in his hands. Not wanting to scare the girl any more then necessary, Severus tucked it into an inside pocket of the cloak. He returned to the sitting room, not daring to look at Hermione. He didn't want to know what she thought of him, with his cape flowing and snapping about him like a living thing. Severus once more walked to the door, undoing the wards as he went, peering out. Damn there were a few students still wandering down the hall. Why weren't the little cretins in their rooms? He wondered to himself as he laid his forehead on the door. He muttered the Disillusionment Charm. Hermione saw the door open and close. Once more he was gone.

Severus breathed, taking as much air into his lungs as possible. He held it for a moment, trying to calm his mind before leaving the Hogwarts grounds, wondering what fresh hell this night would bring for him. He closed his eyes, centering himself. Opening them, a sneer of disgust settled about his lips before he touched the dark mark on his arm to promptly disappear.

SssssssssssssssssssssssHgsssssssssSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Reappearing was always disorienting for Severus. Though he never showed any outward appearance to his discomfort, inside his mind would spin. Some sort of chaos was before him; he could hear taunts of the Death Eaters ahead of him in the clearing. A forest setting surrounded him, but he knew this was not really the case. Any jobs that needed doing by the group must be held on one of their properties. Tonight they were at Hobstiens' grounds. _Thank the Gods we are not at Malfoy's properties tonight_, he thought to himself. At the back of the property, there was a special dwelling; it was specifically built for just such occasions. The dark haired man was in no mood for Malfoy's performance, currently, not that he really ever was. He hung back looking for an opportunity to show his loyalty whist not actually doing any harm, he was also doing a head count. There were many Death Eaters present tonight. He suddenly noticed that the one particular man he was looking for he could not find.

"Snape?" a cool, high-pitched voice called out to him.

Severus spun around, not wanting to give his back to the wizard now standing there. "Malfoy," Severus answered calmly. Lucius was livid; his eyes snapping with anger. Severus was ready to duck or draw his wand should the need arise. Drawing back his arm, Malfoy released a small potions vial. So surprised by the turn of events, the Potions Master never bothered to get out of the way as the gray, goopy mixture broke open on contact, making a greasy stain on his billowing black cape.

Lucius took several steps back and covered his face to protect himself from what he surely thought would be a glorious explosion. The _BOOM_ never came. _It was supposed to render Snape unconscious, so why wasn't he on the damn ground?_ Malfoy asked himself, hiding his disgust behind the mask. He had only taken a short cut or two as he had seen Severus do many times before, back when they had potions classes together. Malfoy would brew next to Snape so that Severus could correct his potions when Lucius had done something incorrectly. They always got top marks, until the O.W.L. exams when the damn man refused to Polyjuice himself to take any more tests for Lucius. So Lucius declared potions to be boring anyway, and refused to lower himself any further to doing such menial labor. He never took another potions class again. After that, their relationship, if one could call it that, started to die.

That ruddy potion was making him look the fool in front of the few who had gathered to watch a different kind of show. Severus sneered, "Perhaps, I may suggest a book for you, _brother_?"

"_Could_ you now?" Lucius replied, putting a sneer of disgust on his own face. Severus remembered that during the previous week one of his second years had borrowed a textbook. The child returned it to him in the Great Hall. He had his cape on at the time and shrunk the book to fit in one of the pockets. After an enlarging spell, Severus also transfigured the cover of the book to read something other than what it truly said. It said: 'Potions for Dummies.' Goyle moved closer to the platinum blonde to get a better look at the book that Severus had thrown to him. Reading the title over Lucius' shoulder, Goyle looked at the tall dark Death Eater.

"Maybe I could trouble you for a copy of that book? For my son? He could use the help."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Goyle, a sneer forming again under his mask. "Try looking in Flourish and Blott's. I'm certain they can help you out."

Lucius was shaking subtly now, with suppressed rage_. I am going to kill him,_ he thought to himself. _How dare he mock me! How is it that our Lord favors him above all others, and even more incomprehensibly, above me!_ The light haired man seethed, oh yes, Snape would pay. _I may not be able to kill him just yet, but there was nothing said that I couldn't cause great pain._ A slow evil grin spread across Malfoy's face, beneath his mask. "Well let's not waste more time. We have work to do this night. Are you to join us, _brother_?" At least he was able to keep his voice neutral.

The others had turned away to join the rest of the group, leaving Lucius and Severus alone once more. Lucius wasn't stupid enough to duel with Severus one on one. No, he was going to have to distract him somehow. He would wait for an opportunity and lure Severus into the woods to get his pound of flesh.

Oddly enough, the opportunity came towards the end of the revel. One of the Muggle men had escaped and was heading towards the forest at top speed. Lucius smiled and allowed the man to escape somewhat before alerting Severus. "Brother, one of the men has just headed into the forest." Severus spun around to face the direction Lucius had pointed. "Hurry, after him."

Severus grumbled, "This is not my job…chasing after strays." Reluctantly, he took off after the man in actual hopes of hiding the man and helping him escape. Looking around to make sure no one noticed him, Lucius cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and went after the other wizard.

Severus was still tracking the man who was fleeing in the dark forest when he caught sight of him. He cast a Silencio on the man first, then a Stupefying Spell, rendering the man unconscious. Severus loomed over the man and was about to Obliviate the man's memory when a green light came from behind and hit him squarely in the chest. The man was dead. Severus spun around with his wand at the ready to defend himself against the unseen attacker, though he had a fairly good idea who it was. "You took away my fun, brother," Severus lied smoothly, being sure to keep his voice low. His eyes searching for any sign of movement, and his ears on the alert for a whisper of Malfoy's robe to tell him where the bastard was. A moment later, Severus was hit in the back and was unable to move. He toppled to the ground, landing on his side.

Lucius stepped over the now immobile Severus. "I must say, _brother,_ that is a most uncomfortable looking position," bending down on one knee Lucius grabbed the lapels of Snape's cloak, bringing the two men face to face. Lucius had already taken off his mask so that Snape could now see the fury in the other man's features. Ripping off Severus' mask, he threw it down on the ground. "You will pay for your insolent behavior, _brother_. I have put up with your shit long enough. I would happily kill you if I thought I'd get away with it. However, our Lord has other plans for you, I'm sure, so I'll just have to content myself with causing you as much pain as possible in this short time the Gods have granted me." Severus' face stayed neutral. He gave nothing to this man, which, of course, was like adding fuel to a fire. He released the prone wizard and let him hit his head on the jutting rock that lay beneath him. "I'm going to enjoy this." Malfoy sneered, as he started throwing slicing hexes and other just as damaging spells at the man who was unable to defend himself.

When the Immobulus started to ware off, Lucius bent down again to the now bleeding and panting Severus. "Well, that was enjoyable, but by no means, are we equal. I will go and tell the others that you went home to clean up after your fight with the Muggle." Lucius took out a snow-white linen handkerchief and began to wipe his hands on it. After wiping the sweat from his brow, he tossed it to the darker haired wizard. It floated through the air and landed light as a feather on Severus' chest. It immediately started to stain with blood. "You may keep that as a reminder not to _fuck _with me." Lucius was starting to anger again, so with one last kick to Severus' ribs, where he heard a satisfying crack, he quickly strode a way to join the remaining followers. He hoped to see a nice piece of tail there to bury himself into.

Severus laid gasping and wheezing on the ground. He was now able to move, but he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. _I will never be able to apparate this way; I'll splinch myself._ With a trembling hand, he slowly reached into his pocket to retrieve a lemon drop wrapper. Dumbledore had given him that long ago to use as a Portkey. With a shaky breath, Severus muttered the activation charm and was transported to safety.

SsssssssssssssssssHgssssssSssssssssssssssss

_A/N again: Many thanks to those who's words of encouragement, let me know bodily harm was in my future if I even thought of pulling my story. Had some problems getting this one out the way I wanted, but I'm very pleased with the results as I hope you are too. Big thanks to; _Mistress Vamp, Tasha, USAFroggi87, BrennaM, Sesshomaru's Angel, bxn110, snapesoulmate, SevviesMistress, mysticdarkraven, EvaYasha, gizmama, Fiona McKinnon, Natural Anthem, Water to Ice, Sherr, nicole, Cococutie,

CharmedLeoLvr; You are so right if I was her would the credit card company have me on speed dial. lol J/K Thank you.

southernwitch69; Mah darlin what to say you are amazing thanks for all the help, and funny comments. You make me laugh doll. :D And sorry but, Malfoy must stay around. lol Sorry. I too love it when they get all cozy.

June; Thanks sweetie, that means a lot to me. YES I'm going to continue. lol Lucius must stay, who else will tell on Sevy?

Lover not a fighter; I hope this chapter answered your question about the Lab. :D Thank you for your kind words, and don't worry about Malfoy he's not going anywhere. I don't think lol. :)

Leyaeb; Well no lemon yet but some zest no? lol Hope your not to disappointed. ;)

norskie; Well hey you! Ya totally freaked me out with the whole name change thing and all. Great hear from you again. Thank you so much for you kind words of encouragement. It really means a lot to me. I do have a few other stories out lined but as you can see I'm still trying to fix this one up. lol Thanks again for the support. (big hug) :D

snarkyroxy; Well hello to you, thank you so much for your encouraging words, they do mean a lot to me. I do try to keep them as in character as possible, but like I've said I'm not her so I can't write her people like she does exactly. Just have a little fun with them is all. lol Like a Barbie and Ken. :D

Magicalwonder; Hmmm, me too. I think the wait makes it all the more worth it. :)

Charmed-Goddess-07; Action enough for ya? ;)

the-sexy-flower; Thank you sweetie. How's writing going?

Flounder2; Hey back at ya. lol So good to hear from you again. Did I put you out of your misery at least a little. :D Thanks for the wonderful words of support. Big hugs to you. :D

njp; Well darlin, letting my mind wander where that man is concerned isn't that big of a hardship on me ;) These things just come to me I guess.

KnightMaria; Wonderful to hear from you. Hope you had a wonderful trip. What did ya bring me? lol J/K

slave4severus; LOL so how is the computer screen these days? lol You gave me a tummy ache. :D :( sorry bout the screen though hehe hehe. Next time I'll try to remember to put a disclaimer at the top slave4severus Screen damaging properties in this chappie PUT DOWN THE WATER Good enough? lol Tanks for the chuckle. ;)


	9. Monday Part 3

Disclaimer non-suing thing: Bla bla not mine, don't really want the headache have enough on my plate as it is. Only playing for the fun of it. :D

_Also;_three cheersto my Beta's L.J and Southern Witch 69 ((big hugs)) Ladies.

_A/n: Ok here is the long awaited chapter, however there is only some zest in this and not a lemon. (Ducks and runs for cover.)_ _I know _I_ know I'm so sorry. But Severus and Hermione were so not cooperating with me. He wanted to get into a fight. Sigh. However I will attempt to get the two of them together in the next chapter, promise :D and if I know our little Gryffindor she won't put up with _Severus_' attitude for long. Now no hate mail over this little set back, lol. I will make an effort to rein in Severus for you but you know how sneaky the Slytherin's can be. Ok with no further ado, I present my next chapter._ _(Who knew there could be 4 parts to one freakin' day?)_

Chapter 9 Monday Part 3

Hermione stood rooted to the spot where Severus had left her. When she saw him dressed in that cape, her body started to tremble slightly: partly because of who he had become and partly because she was afraid for him. Afraid of the state he would come back in this time. The young witch drew in breath to calm her nerves. Then slowly Hermione went into the bedroom and checked the supplies. They were still full since they hadn't used any the last time. Hermione's chest tightened in fear for a moment then released with a sigh. She walked back to the fire and looked at it. She needed to do what Severus instructed her to, but she was restless, and her nerves were on edge. Turning from the fire, she strode over to the bookshelf and ran a finger along their spines. Nothing really interested her. _For Merlin's sake!_ _I'm not even reading the titles_, she berated herself. Clenching her hands into fists, she once again strode to the fire and took a pinch of the powder left in the leather pouch on the mantel, threw it into the fire, and prepared to call the headmaster.

Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk. He kept looking over at the drawing of the little figure in the large leather bound book. It kept moving back and forth in the room; then it came to stand in front of the fireplace. _Finally,_ Dumbledore thought and reached out towards his own fire to clear all the wards Severus had put on it.

Just as Hermione was calling out her destination, the elder wizard called out to her. "Please come thru my dear."

Stepping into the office, Hermione took the hand the older man offered her. He led her away from the fire grate and over to the chairs sitting in front of his desk. Hermione could see the worry in his eyes. "He's gone again," she said simply as an explanation for her presence in his rooms.

Dumbledore nodded and gave her a tired smile. "Yes."

What more was there to say? Hermione was worried because he was not fully recovered and had been called again. There was no telling what this would do to him. Dumbledore was worried, she surmised, because he was getting called more often, which could mean any number of things. Things that she didn't want to dwell on because there was nothing she could do about them. If things should come to a head, then so be it. She wanted this to be over. All of it. No more fearing for her life and the lives of her friends. No more wondering if that maniac would dream up a fresh horror for them to deal with. No more wondering if they would survive the year. She sighed. _I'm sure Severus is far more tired of this then me. He has had to do this for a much longer period of time then I._ Hermione squared her shoulders refusing to allow herself any more bemoaning. She walked to the far window, looking out to see fog from the forest rolling quickly across the grounds. As thick as it was and the way it moved, it too looked like it was trying to escape. Hermione crossed her arms in front of her. Speaking in a low tone, she lowered her eyes and looked at the tips of her shoes. "He's being called more and more. Isn't he?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, he is I'm afraid." The headmaster's eyes took in the young lady before him. _Sometimes she is just to smart for her own good_, he mused to himself. He thought of all the students in the school as his children, but these people in particular were especially dear to him. They were seeking out and facing things that no one person should have to deal with.

"Something's wrong, sir," she said a little louder, staring out the window once more.

Dumbledore walked over to his student and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I know, Hermione. I feel it also. You're cold. Why don't you sit by the fire?" He could sense that she felt this way though he didn't understand why. The vibrations he could feel coming off of her were definitely changed. Hermione shook her head. The headmaster sighed but called out to Dobby. In a blink, Dobby appeared head lowered in respect to the headmaster. "Please get Miss Granger a sweater." Dobby looked over his shoulder at the girl. He left in an instant and was back again with her favorite sweater, a Weasley jumper. Hermione smiled when Dobby handed it to her. She flushed with embarrassment when she took in the state of it. Many times Mrs. Weasley had told her that she would repair it for her. Molly had even knitted a replacement for it, but Hermione never would relinquish the hole-ridden sweater. It was the first one the kind woman had ever made for Hermione, and the younger witch had no intentions to give it up for any reason. Dobby always treated her sweater with kit gloves, as he knew how much it meant to her.

The small elf tried to smile encouragingly at her, and Hermione squeezed his hand in appreciation. She pulled the worn jumper around her like a hug. It was something that she really needed at that moment.

"Dobby, some tea, please," Dumbledore instructed the little elf.

"Sir? If you knew this was going to be bad, why did you let him go?" Hermione couldn't look Dumbledore in the face, picking at a fraying cuff instead.

"Well, Miss Granger, I know that trying to stop him is pointless. If you haven't yet noticed, he's not really inclined to listen to some things. Many times I wanted to petrify him to prevent his leaving, but, alas, I allow him to make his own decisions." Dumbledore sighed. "We must simply wait and clean up after Tom."

"Is that all Gryffindor students are good for?" Hermione sneered, looking remarkably like the Potions Master.

Dumbledore was now behind her and laid a kind hand on her shoulder. "For now, Miss Granger, for now." Dumbledore's voice was now taking on a slight reprimanding tone. "We must bide our time and gather as much information as possible before we strike again." Once again, the elder wizard's tone turned to the kinder, gentler, understanding one. "I know you feel bound, Miss Granger, as do I. When the ones we love are facing peril day after day, we must trust them to either come back to us," Dumbledore sighed, "or wait to welcome us when they pass from this world to the next."

"You've been at this a long time, sir. Does it get easier with time?" she asked quietly.

"No, Miss Granger, it doesn't." He sounded weary now. "But, having friends wait with me does." Hermione stared into Dumbledore's eyes. His sad smile hurt her heart. So many people had been lost in the last war, and this time promised to be no different.

Hermione was about to turn away and back to the window when Dobby brought the tea. "Drink, Miss?" Dobby handed her the teacup. After serving Dumbledore, Dobby left with a pop.

Hermione took a sip of the warm tea but couldn't drink it. "Sir? Has Sev-er…um I mean, Professor Snape, ever not come back?" The witch cringed inwardly. _Watch it_, she reprimanded herself.

"No," Dumbledore reassured the girl. "Sometimes it's very late, only a few hours before classes are to begin, but he has always returned."

Hermione paced around the room for a long time, pausing to look at various objects the headmaster had collected over his lifetime. However, if one had asked her what items she had looked at she wouldn't have been able to say. She felt an edgy restlessness. Time and again she would drift over to the window and look out over the grounds. Dumbledore tried to persuade her to partake in more tea. Hermione felt that if she drank any more, she'd very likely float away.

It was getting rather late. Several times she had sat in one of the comfortable chairs to try to read. The young witch couldn't concentrate enough to read though. She simply held the book open on her lap while she faced the fire. She mostly just stared at the flames. The page she had been looking at had not changed for the past half hour, and at some point, Fawkes jumped down from his perch to join her. He sat on the arm of her chair and looked up into her face. As her eyes locked with his, she swore he was reading her mind. Giving him a small smile, she moved her crooked finger down to stroke his breast. When she stopped, the bright red bird flew back to his perch. It had started to rain lightly earlier, but it steadily became harder. Hermione started absently rubbing her arm as though it were sore and let out a quiet sigh.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus walked into the garden and collapsed. He didn't want her to see him looking like this. The light rain had turned into a storm, pouring down, lightning and thundering. He used to love the spring rains when he was a child. Now, more often then not, he was caught in them, getting soaked by them, and they no longer held any joy for him. The lightning was his only light to see by, and he brought out the last potion he had with him. The others had smashed when he fell from the force of Malfoy's spell. His hands were shaking so badly; he couldn't uncork it. He was now leaning heavily against the stone fountain. He decided to break the neck of the small slender vial knowing he would likely cut his lips to ribbons. He no longer cared. He'd cut out his own eyes if it would stop the recurring visions in his head. Severus hit the potion vial against the stone, and thankfully, it only shattered the top, leaving the remainder of the tube intact. Raising it to his lips, his unsteady fingers couldn't stop the slicing of his lips. The first nick burned as the opening of the wound mixed with the potion. Bringing it closer, another cut was made and another after that. The trembling of his hands wouldn't stop.

Shaking with the curse still running ramped in his body, Severus turned his head to look up to the sky. His anger and shame at letting Lucius get the upper hand on him was raging in his blood. "_Now!_" he yelled. "_End This Now!_" He was calling to whichever deity happened to be listening to his plea. In a smaller voice, he whispered, "You should have let him kill me. I don't want to live like this anymore." A rumble from the sky was his only answer. The blackness started to eat away at his vision until it consumed him.

Hermione was pacing restlessly in Dumbledore's office. She walked to his desk, around the two chairs, and back to the window at the far end. Hermione could feel something was terribly wrong. She was becoming as jumpy as a nervous cat. The young Gryffindor kept twisting the cuff of the sweater that Dobby had brought for her. She kept rubbing her arms and stomach as though they pained her, but still she would not stop pacing.

Dumbledore had long since stopped asking the girl to sit. Knowing full well that he would join her in an instant if it wouldn't have betrayed the fact that he too was concerned. It was on her last circuit that he heard her make a sound.

Hermione had just returned to the window to stare at the black nothingness and laid her palm against it when she felt burning pain streak through her entire body. Her ribs, head, and legs were suddenly hurting. She gasped. It was all she would allow herself to do. If she'd had more breath in her body, she would have screamed loudly. To stave pain, she clenched her fists tightly. Her nails left little half moon crescents digging into her palms.

Taking in her stance and hearing the gasp coming from her, Dumbledore stood to ask, "Miss Granger, are you well?" Clearly he could see that she was not, but he needed to bring her mind to where she was, not where it had taken her.

Tears were running down her face. Her lips began burning, and her heart felt as though it would burst. "I'm sorry, sir. I have to go." Dumbledore simply nodded. "I have to find him."

"Do you know where he is?" Dumbledore asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He knew that the two had become close, but he had not known things had progressed to this point.

"Yes," she said softly. "I believe so." Her voice sounded hollow and dulled even to her own ears. It was almost as if she wasn't really there. The brunette moved quickly towards the fire.

"I see," the headmaster replied. Hermione grabbed a bit of the powder and threw it hastily into the fire.

"Snape's rooms," she said before turning to the headmaster. She saw the sadness in his eyes. _He knew_, she thought. H_e knew Severus was in distress, and yet he did nothing about it_. It not only angered her, but it also made her very sad. Turning back to the fire, she stepped in, to begin her search for Severus.

She could feel his pull. Somehow she just knew which direction to go in and started moving swiftly to get to him. She had to find him, had to help him. She didn't know how he was able to stand the pain. She was certain that she wasn't getting the full effect of what he was feeling, only a small portion. Her hands were shaking. She was afraid, afraid of what she would find, of what they had done to him this time. Moving quickly, she went to the bookcase. Staring at the books for a long moment, she chastised herself for not paying more attention when he had removed the book.

She just knew she had to get into the garden fast. This was wasting time. "Come on, little shelf! Tell me what book it is," she cooed softly, hoping to coax the book into making itself known. She noticed an oddly colored book. It was Gryffindor red and slightly smaller than the others. "No," she said aloud. "It can't be that easy, can it?" Hermione reached out and grasped the book. It gave a slight resistance, and a thrill ran through her body. _Yes_! She thought, as the bookcase started to open. She sped off to find him, pulling out her wand as she went. "Lumos," she yelled.

Hermione was moving even faster now that she was in the tunnel. Her feet seemed to know where to go. By the time she burst into the opening, she was running. Her heart pounded in her chest, not from the exertion but from fear. The rain was pouring down, soaking her as soon as she stepped out. Hermione cast a spell that threw little balls of light into the air, illuminating small areas of plants and shrubs at a time. Everything looked so different at night, more ominous. Not friendly and welcoming as it had in the daytime. The now drenched witch took several steps forward, looking around. She could make out nothing. _Where are you? _Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her breathing, and the fear that had seized her heart. _Calm down! You're not going to do him any good by panicking, s_he told herself sternly. Hermione tried to concentrate on only Severus.

Soon her rapidly beating heart slowed, and the roaring in her ears faded to nothing. She stopped shaking, allowing calm to invade her body. _Where are you? Help me find you dam it! Don't shut me out!_ She called to him silently, seeking him out using her other senses. Without being aware, her feet started moving forward, slowly at first, then faster. It was as though her body was being pulled in one direction, toward the back where the fountain was. Hermione gasped. _The fountain!_ All at once she knew exactly where to find him. She ran down the path that she remembered would bring her to him. Hermione cast several more balls of light, so that she could see what lay ahead. As she neared the fountain, she saw him draped across a bench.

She came to an abrupt halt for only a moment. As soon as the shock fell away, she ran to him, throwing herself to the ground next to him. Placing her hand on the side of his face, she pushed away some matted hair. She wanted an unobstructed view of his eyes. "Severus, what have they done this time?" Hermione's chest clenched tightly, seeing him lying there in such a way. Running her hands over his arms to check for broken bones, she noticed that gripped tightly in the hand still on the bench was a vial. Removing it, she brought it to her nose taking a cautious sniff. _Too much rain,_ she thought. I_ can't tell what was in it._ Dropping the vial onto the ground, she placed her hands on either side of the unconscious man's face and called to him.

"Severus," she pleaded for him to hear her. "Please wake up. You're in the rain and will catch your death if we don't get you inside." Her voice was shaking slightly. Hermione felt something warm touching her left hand; removing it, she noticed it was blood coming from his mouth. Fear began to take hold of her once more. As she looked at his lips, she noticed that there were cuts in several places. She could only assume the jagged edges of the broken vial has made the cuts on his lips. Replacing her left hand, she traced the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip. Walking on her knees to get closer to him, Hermione leaned toward the man. She whispered, her lips near his, "Severus, open your eyes, luv. I need your help to get you up, or I will be forced to use some foolish wand waving."

Closing the distance, she did what she had been wanting to do since he'd left. She kissed him softly, unsure if she was hurting him. She was uncertain that he would still want her as he had in the potions lab. Hermione started moving her lips against his. She spoke into his mouth, "Please, Severus, come back to me." She added more pressure. She hungered for him to respond to her. "You promised." Hermione started nipping gently at his bottom lip. She ran her tongue along it to sooth her nips, licking off the blood as she did so. Something was growing inside her; the emotion she felt for him was coming out in her kisses. She bit his lip a little harder this time, and Severus gasped. He raised his head, and started kissing his young witch back.

Placing a shaking hand on the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair, he brought her closer. His other hand stole around her waist, as he sat up taller. He nipped at her bottom lip as she had done earlier before he deepened the kiss.

Hermione moaned. Gods! This is what she'd been waiting for. This is what had been missing in her life. She ran her hands through his hair to rest around his neck. Hermione gave him full access to her mouth, holding nothing back.

Severus started kissing down her chin. He nipped along the line of her neck until he reached the crux of her neck and shoulder, making her gasp out his name. "Hermione," he whispered into her flesh, making her shiver, tightening things in his lower body. He never thought this particular witch would have ever had this affect on him.

Hermione was the first to pull back. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed upon him. Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on each eye, and his mouth before pulling back once more. "Lets get you out of the rain before we both catch our deaths." Her voice sounded a bit husky, even to her own ears. She stood on slightly weakened legs but was still able to help Severus to stand.

Leaning heavily on Hermione, Severus slowly made his way back to his rooms. "You should g-go and a-alert the headmaster of my re-return," he advised the girl, as his body started shivering and betraying his condition.

"Don't worry he already knows. I'll talk to him after I've see to you." Walking through the tunnel seemed to take forever. They stumbled along, nearly falling a couple of times, cursing the root on their way. Finally entering the rooms, Hermione pushed the book back into place, and she asked Severus, "Where?"

"Sh-sh-sh-" He tried to say, but the dark man was shaking so badly he couldn't get it out.

Hermione just nodded and led him to the bathroom. The young girl was glad to see that Nala had replaced the chair that she had used previously. Stretching out her arm, she called out, "Accio chair." The item glided swiftly across the room, and the top curved part of the open design on the back of the chair landed neatly into her open hand. First insuring it was stable, she lowered Severus on to it. Carefully, slowly Hermione started unbuttoning the long row of buttons that held his frock coat securely fastened.

As exhausted as he was from his ordeal, Severus' eyes traveled up the lithe witch's form until his eyes reached hers. The black depths bore into hers. He knew that they held anger among other things, but he pushed down the other emotions. He learned from his long years as a spy that once he allowed himself to wander down that path, it would be his undoing. He had seen strong men go into hysterics and never recover. They either took their own life or allowed themselves to be killed in a raid. He couldn't afford that. No one could. Not if they were to win. So there he sat, allowing all the emotion he was feeling pour out of his eyes as anger directed to the woman standing before him. The woman who was undressing him. _Dumbledore would be so pleased,_ he thought snidely to himself.

There were so many emotions playing across his face, but she wasn't quite certain that he had any idea of it. The last was anger; its intensity was nearly palpable. It was as though she would only have to reach out with her hand to be able to feel it radiating from his aura. It was so strong; she was surprised that she couldn't see it lifting off of him in waves like the hot sun on pavement in the heat of the summer. Hermione was sure his anger was only directed at her, and that she was not the cause of it. _What had happened tonight? _She could only wonder silently to herself. She dared not ask him. Not yet.

Moving with slow deliberate movements, she started peeling away the layers of his clothing and dropping them to the floor. He was still shivering badly and was unable to assist her in their removal. She knew full well she could have used magic to divest him of the layers. However, she had learned from the man seated in front of her and the Mediwitch to use caution at all times. She had no idea what spells had been used on him, and she didn't want to cause him any further discomfort by casting a simple spell when she had two perfectly good hands. Maybe in some small part of her, it was her Muggle upbringing to not just jump right in and use magic. Hermione was also using her voice as a focal point for him in hopes that he wouldn't pass out on her until the potion had more time to take effect in his body.

Severus looked into the warm brown eyes of the girl next to him and then looked away. He heard her speaking softly to him. It actually soothed him, made him calmer. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let the tension in his body go. _What have I done to deserve her kindness? h_e inquired of himself. _Will I now be considered one of her 'boys?'_ Severus shuddered at the thought. _How could she stand to be touching him after knowing where he had been? What if she found out his role in tonight's activities?_ His mind screamed the questions. His eyes started darting around the room, looking to escape her.

Hermione, sensing the change in him, took his face gently in her hands and forced him to look up at her. His eyes had a wide-open, wild look to them. "Severus?" she asked, hoping to reach the distraught man. "You are not running. Are you listening to me?" She smoothed her thumbs along his cheekbones, before moving her hand to the top of his forehead to gently push back his hair in a petting gesture. "Don't shut me out. Look into my eyes. Take what you need from them." She knew what she was offering him, but it was all she had. Her words seem to have the desired effect on him, as he seemed to have quieted under her touch.

Severus stared at Hermione. She was offering him a look in her mind. There was no hesitation in her actions at all. She amazed him, simply amazed him. Her eyes held calmness; they were worried but calm. Lowering his eyes, he shook his head, not trusting his voice at that moment. Legilimens was too intimate an act, like sex, not that he wouldn't use it if necessary, but he did not want to use it with her. He didn't know when it had become so important to him that she think well of him. Severus shook his head slightly. O_h how thee have fallen Severus, _he chided himself. Yet oddly, he felt a little better with this young woman in front of him than he ever had with anyone before.

Hermione was finally able to get his cloak and shirt off, without really looking at his nakedness. Could she do the rest? Slowly Hermione ran her hands down his chest. She watched them as they made their way down the smooth expanse of his form.

Severus covered the unruly-haired girl's hands. He ran his long slender palms slowly up her arms. He felt her go still, waiting to see what he was planning to do next. His hands had slid up and reached her neck, where he paused for the briefest moment before cupping her face in his palms. His eyes traveled up her soaked body to seek out her own warm, soft, hazel colored ones. His right hand drifted to the back of her head and took a firm grip in her water soaked tresses. He pulled gently yet firmly to bring her closer to him. Severus was no longer thinking clearly, he needed this. Oh how he needed this, and he nearly hated himself for it. The anger he felt at himself for his weakness where she was concerned, flashed briefly in his eyes only to be replaced by deep need. As he brought her closer, he kept his grip firm. If she had shown the slightest hesitation towards him, he wouldn't have delayed in releasing her. His face was so close now; he could feel her breath gently caressing his face. He allowed his eyes to drift closed, before he pulled her the last little bit that would close the gap between them. Severus softly brushed his lips over Hermione's, asking her permission to kiss her. It was a hesitant brush, and he was afraid he would seem weak to her. He'd simply had enough of people using force on one another that he needed her acceptance.

Hermione had been watching her hands as she felt Severus' glide up her arms and eventually cup her face. In that moment, she looked up only to have her eyes met with his obsidian pair. Normally she could read nothing in them that he did not wish her to, but tonight she realized he was having trouble hiding anything from her. She felt his hand travel further into her hair, and she went still under his touch, fearing that he would pull away from her. The young woman saw anger flash in his eyes only for a moment. It made her heart rate increase slightly. _Was he mad at her?_ She wondered silently to herself. Yet, he was still pulling her down to him. That's when she saw another flash of emotion in his eyes. Need. He needed this. He needed her. He may not like it, but he did fiercely. She knew he would hate that. Bringing them even closer together, she watched as his eyes closed, and he brushed his soft, cool lips against her own. She knew they were already shivering from being cold and damp, but the moment their lips touched, the shivers she felt were from his soft lips brushing against her own. Her shiver wasn't from the cold but from him. She knew that he was asking her permission, and she freely gave it. Running both hands up his chest and into his hair at the back of his neck and head, she pressed her lips more firmly against his, moving her mouth over his slightly to draw his bottom lip between hers.

Severus could take no more as Hermione drew his bottom lip between her own. He growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. The heat between them intensified with the fire of their passion.

Hearing him growl seductively was Hermione's undoing. She melted into the man before her. It made her blood heat in her veins, and it brought a tightening in her abdomen. Her heart beat wildly for him. No one else made her feel this way. Ever. She knew at some point she would have to give this matter some thought, but for now, she concentrated on the moment she was in.

Feeling Hermione press her lips more firmly to his, gave him the answer he needed, and he deepened the kiss. Merlin! How he enjoyed kissing her. She tasted so damn sweet. He didn't know whether he should thank Albus for giving her the sugar-laden tea or curse him. He felt his heart rate quicken as the passion between them grew. He also felt a bit of his strength returning to him, thanks to the potion. He was kissing her more passionately. He drew in her bottom lip and began to nip at it before running his tongue over the bite to sooth it. It made the woman in his arms groan.

Hermione's knees grew weak as she sank to them. Thank the gods he was hanging on to her, or she might have simply fallen to the floor. She was being consumed by his passion, and she knew it. However, she didn't mind in the least. Hermione felt her body responding to his touch._ All he is doing is kissing me_, she thought to herself. Hermione let one hand remain tightly balled in his hair while the other drifted down Severus' shoulder to his chest where she could feel his heart pounding out a quick rhythm against her palm.

The Potions Master knew she was enraptured by his kisses and that alone gave him great satisfaction. But, what was unexpected was what she was doing to him. All she was doing was touching him. Her hand had moved to cover his beating heart, and the gentle pressure made him shiver. His mind started working again. Telling him things. Things he didn't really want to consider too closely, like she could be his undoing. The walls he had put up around himself were coming crashing down around him because of her. He should be worried, but he wasn't. He knew there would be retribution for his actions later, but at this moment, he wasn't sure he cared about that either. Severus gasped. Gods his apprentice was a fast learner.

He was plundering her mouth in a manner, which he enjoyed immensely, and she was mirroring him. Severus could feel things tightening in his abdomen, as his need for her touch, her voice, and her body grew. Drawing his mouth away from hers, Severus dipped his face down to her cheek, ascending along it to her jaw line then lower to her neck. He had felt her lower to her knees, but they never broke contact. Severus untangled his hands from her and glided them down her sides to the bottom of her sweater. Slowly he peeled it up her sides in order to remove it. He pulled back from kissing her to pull it over her head, tossing the soaked garment to the floor. He quickly grabbed the shirt she was wearing and ripped it from her jeans, throwing it to join its mate on the floor.

He was quickly losing what little control he had left. He was biting and licking her neck. He moved down into the little hollow that was made by her collarbone. Hermione moaned once more. Severus loved that sound coming from her. It had been far to long since he had heard it. Sitting back and looking down at the girl on her knees before him, he felt half crazed with the pace of things. He didn't feel like going slowly and carefully. He wanted to ravage her, but he didn't want to scare her either. He closed his eyes for a calming, shuddering breath.

Hermione opened her eyes, her breathing ragged and fast. Severus was driving her mad, and she loved it. She watched him pull back from her and the way he was holding himself concerned her. "Are you all right?" she asked. Severus opened his eyes, and she still saw the need in them.

He touched her face before using his silkiest voice to say, "Go. Leave now."

The young Gryffindor was confused, and she sat back on her feet. "What?" Did she hear him right? "Wh– why?"

His hands were shaking now with the effort not to touch her. "Because I can't, Hermione. I don't know…" Severus stood, grabbed the chair and threw it to splinter into the wall near the sink.

Hermione quickly covered her head from flying debris before jumping up. She watched Severus cover his face with his fists.

"Go, Hermione. Please," he pleaded, his voice ragged with emotion.

Hermione stood behind him for a moment or two staring at him. Why did he do this? Hot one minute and cold the next? Hermione wouldn't give up. She couldn't stand to see him like this. She knew that if she left now, all the progress made between them would be lost. He would lock her out worse than before, and she didn't want that. Hermione went to his back. She saw scars there. A bit of dirt and some leaves told her that it must have happened when he was writhing on the ground. He also had some small nicks and a few scrapes here and there, likely from rocks on the ground. Upon finishing her inspection of his back, she moved in closely and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gods, girl, do you not hear? _Leave_!" He was yelling now. He jerked her arms from around him and spun around to grab her upper arms. "You don't know…" He trailed off.

"You keep saying that," the brunette replied. "Explain it to me then so that I will know." Her eyes were held with a fierce burning light; she wasn't going to back down. Hermione took a step forward. He backed up. "What don't I understand, Severus?" she asked in a whisper. She was still moving forward, her face getting closer to his.

Severus was shaking more than before, his hands held her arms tightly with near bruising strength, but there were no marks, not yet. Severus' back hit the wall near the shower. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall. "Hermione," he said through clenched teeth. "Please." He let go of her and balled his hands into fists on either side of his body.

He wasn't going to push her away again! She wouldn't allow that. She couldn't. Hermione decided to try a different approach. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked. Maybe if she kept the questions simple, she could get to him.

"No." The tall dark man never opened his eyes. His voice held the ache he felt.

Hermione was glad he at least answered her. "Are you afraid of yourself?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Of hurting me?" she asked, voice even softer.

"Yes," he said, his voice coming out as though he were short of breath.

Hermione was surprised. He always exuded such confidence. But, it meant much to her that he would put her first before his own needs. Hermione touched his face softly and turned it so he could see her eyes. "Do you want me, Severus?" she asked, letting her own need of him into her tone.

Severus looked down into the liquid brown of her eyes and saw the heat for him trapped there. Unclenching a fist, he ran a slender finger down her cheek letting it rest on her jaw. "Yes," he answered. His voice was now low and raspy. He noticed the way she shivered when he used this tone.

"I trust you, Severus." She looked up into his eyes, finding the heat that matched her own.

Severus' eyes widened. "Why would you?" he questioned. "You can't possibly think I have earned that from you."

"Of course I do. I always have. I have watched you during the meetings," she blushed then and lowered her eyes. "I've even overheard some of your conversations with the headmaster, regarding things the Dark Lord wanted you to do to the three of us."

Severus was stunned. How much did she know about him? At this thought, his eyebrows came together.

"I know how much you suffered for us. To protect us. I never told anyone what I had overheard, not even the boys. I know you find them exasperating at times, but you don't want to see them dead." Hermione lifted her eyes and saw the pinched brows on his face. _Maybe I've let my mouth run away with me again_, she chastised herself. "And, there is one other thing I haven't mentioned. I care for you, Severus, a great deal."

_Had he heard her correctly_, he wondered to himself. _She cared for him_? His eyes widened once more. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione ran her hand down his chest and started to undo his pants.

Severus grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm. The tip of his tongue touched the center of her palm and trailed its way down to her wrist where he nipped her gently. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Severus put his hands under the young witch's arms and lifted her easily. Hermione was caught off guard, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Severus claimed her mouth. Realizing what he'd done again, he tried to stop. Gods she had a power over him. "Hermione, please," he said as he lowered her to the floor. Hermione sighed, placing her forehead against his chest. Severus stood there unmoving.

"Have a bath, Severus. It will be easier on your body then a shower. Severus just nodded. Hermione looked at his face, and the man that had been there before was replaced by this other persona, his Death Eater persona. _Why was he pushing her away now_, she wondered. Hermione walked over to the tub and called out, "warm water." Then she walked to the door grabbing her shirt and sweater form the floor as she left. Hermione didn't close the door all the way, as was her new custom.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_A/N again: Much thanks to; _Fiona McKinnon, snarkyroxy, Aurelia-162000, Only-eyes-for-Riddick, USAFroggi87, Mistress Vamp, Queenofwitches ;) , Beware the Noble Heart, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx, snapesoulmate, Lucyferina, Rae, silentwriter32, Dragon-Malfoy, Aries1, Lover not a fighter, Lil'Annie, Water to Ice, the-sexy-flower, SeiyaKou, Crest01, vampire rouge, Otakuyoukai, Silver Wolf Of Cosmos, Nicci, Sugary Peach Tea,

June; lol oh my dear lol a little blood thirsty for poor Lucius aren't you :D Sorry my dear but I'm only the writer I have nothing to do with the direction the story goes. Lol these characters tend to go where ever they want to with no concern as to what I want them to do. shrugs eh what can you do though right. ;)

Magicalwonder; I can honestly say that I don't know lol. He's not talking to me. :D

shy-n-great; well thank your friend for me how nice that she told you about my little story, and of course I forgive. :D I'm like that. :D lol

slave4severus; well ok since you asked so nicely glad you like the kissy scene. :D

Miss Serena B; thanks so much for your review. :D :( well they were supposed to get frisky this time round but alas shrugs no one is listening to the author. :s?

mugglemomof3; Sorry doll life has been interrupting me in a nonstop steady stream for some time now. But I am trying. :D glad you're still with me. More to come promise.

CharmedLeoLvr; ahh my darling I'm afraid that I've slightly disappointed you once again. The next chapter ok? Honest I'm trying. Lol they just decided to take a different direction this time.

Cleo Starre; that was so sweet of you to say thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. :D

LeiaSeras; You are so sweet to say that. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. ;)

deadlycriedtears; thanks :D more soon. I hope. :D ;)

Drusilla3; Thanks sweetie, always glad to corrupt another mind :D lol hahaha. I never thought of this as a viable couple either till I read a few by chance. Now I must say I'm hooked.

Tasha; well.., ahem, that was the plan. Lol

KnightMaria; Hangs head I hope your not to disappointed in this chapter as I swear it's not my fault honest they people wouldn't listen to me. lol I fully intended for there to be lemons in this chapter but well Hermione and Severus had other ideas. Sigh. Anyway lemons are on the way promise. :D

Charmed-Goddess-07; you and me both! Lol :D

Beth; Aww, sweetie I'm so sorry to hear that you are going through some hard times. I hope things turn around for you.

Amr; thank you so much for your kind words. :D (ps, yer check is in the mail ;) ) lol

norskie; Good heavens my dear, so many questions. Lol I love them of course. :D um let me see, Yes Lucius should have had his son brew the potion but I see him as very arrogant, so naturally he would never ask a mere boy for help. I do have a bit of twist at the end and I'm wondering if you'll be able to guess. Sadly I think he will continue to go to V. For as long as he is able. :( As for the animosity between Severus an Lucius well it was mostly that Severus is better at potions then Lucius is. And the fact that Lucius couldn't con Severus into doing his tests for him there for making him quit a project. Lucius hates to admit that he can't see something through. That was the first and last time as far as I know of , Lucius isn't talking and neither is Sevvy. :D

aries-chica56; Hi nice to meet you. :D Severus does seem insecure where this little witch is concerned doesn't he? You'd think he would have more confidence in himself but there you go. Whether it is a beautiful model or a Great Greasy Git, everyone can have insecurities. They just display themselves in different ways. Thanks for a lovely review and I hope to hear from you again. :D

krista Thank you again for that great email, it was really great of you. And because of you (and my lovely betas) I kicked it up into high gear this weekend and was able to complete this chapter. More to come. Thanks for the encouragement.


	10. Monday part 4

_AN: Hello my darlings, Sooo very sorry it has taken me so long to write this chappie. It was a lot harder for me then I thought it would be. It's true the past really does tend to come back to haunt us. I hope you will not be disappointed with the results. I have upped the rating on this chapter and likely for the remainder. Things are now progressing between our duo and if that squiks you then don't read any farther. There is mention of torture here also ( nothing to horribly graphic) but still if that kind of thing upsets you then you may want rethink carrying on, or just skip that page altogether._

_I want to thank my betas; LJ, Sothernwitch, and CharmedNay. (Big hugs and kisses to you ladies) You're truly the best :D_

Chapter 10 Monday Part 4

Severus walked to the bath and started taking off his pants. His brain buzzing, he closed his eyes and began breathing deeply to clear it. What had he been thinking? He hadn't. That was part of the problem. He should just send her back to the headmaster and be done with her. No more of her helpful ways. No more apprenticing. He would play the role of snarky bastard to the full potential of his being.

Even as these thoughts flew through his mind, he knew he would never carry them out against her. Severus' shoulders slumped. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. _You're not as noble as you thought, are you?_ Severus opened his eyes and looked toward the door that the witch from his thoughts had just walked through. He knew he should get her as far away from him as possible. But the thought that bothered him most was; did he want her gone because it was for her safety? Or because he didn't want to deal with the new feelings she was prying, kicking and screaming, out of him? He didn't know, and Severus Snape hated not knowing things.

Hermione, holding her shirt in her hand, looked over to the tray on the dresser. _Well,_ she thought, _he'll need healing salts for that back of his_. The slender brunette smiled darkly. She wasn't giving up on the snarky man still in the bathroom. Not yet anyway. Hermione stood in the bedroom, quietly listening to the water fill the tub. Then she heard Severus get into it. Walking over to the tray, she retrieved the healing salts and oil, and she tossed her shirt onto the floor at the side of the dresser. She stood waiting a few more moments to ensure he was in the tub, then walked to the door. Hesitating only for a moment, Hermione reached out her hand to grasp the door handle. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her as she entered the room. Slowly raising her eyes, she also felt the heat rise in her cheeks. This was the boldest thing she had ever done, but she refused to back out now just because she was slightly embarrassed. Especially when said embarrassment stemmed from her fear of him rejecting her.

Even though Severus' eyes were closed, he heard her enter the room. He stated in a dark tone. "I didn't call for you, Hermione."

_Well, he's still using my first name,_ she thought. T_hat's good_.

Severus passed his hand over the water making it cloudy.

She made her way over to the man in the tub; his eyes never opened. "I brought the healing salts and oil for various cuts, scrapes, and aching muscles. If I keep neglecting them the way I have been, they're going to seize on you again," Hermione reasoned. As she reached the tub, she noticed that he had passed his hand over the water. Now she could no longer see down into its depths. A smug smile tugged the corners of her mouth; one she was sure Severus would have been most proud of had his eyes opened at that moment. Upon reaching the tub, Hermione knelt down next to it and started pouring in the healing salts. After the last granules left the vial, she took it over to the sink and placed it there. Then she went back to the tub and picked up the other vial off of the floor where she had carefully laid it on top of his discarded clothing. Hermione uncorked the oil and poured a small amount into her palm before carefully laying the vial back on his clothing. Rubbing her palms together to distribute the oil, she moved closer to the Potions master. Using only the tips of her fingers so as not to startle him too much, she began to touch his shoulders. Still, even with the moderate pressure, he managed to jump a little.

As Hermione's hands started kneading the tightness in his muscles, Severus reached up and without looking grabbed one of the girl's wrists and stilled it on his shoulder. "Don't do this," he said quietly.

Hermione leaned closer to his ear and whispered back to him. "Don't be afraid. I trust you, and if you may or may not have noticed, I happen to have _very_ good judgement." That being said, she smiled and kissed his ear. "Now just relax and enjoy the massage." Hearing this statement made him snort. The witch standing behind him gave a gasp. "You doubt the veracity of my statement?" Hermione tapped his shoulder lightly and tsked at him.

Never turning, Severus replied, "You are a terrible judge." He gave a small moan as she hit a particularly sore spot.

"Really?" she intoned. "You are forthright. Feel free to stop me when I'm wrong. You are honorable." At this, he snorted again. "Yes, honorable. You are loyal to Dumbledore, and though not many others know this, trustworthy." Severus shook his head slightly but remained silent. The girl continued in a lower, more seductive voice. "Arrogant. Stubborn."

"Hermione," Severus warned, tone rebuking.

Nonetheless, she continued unrelentingly. "Prone to tremendous outbursts of anger," she laughed softly. Lowering her voice even more, she continued, "Handsome. Sophisticated. Sexy." The last was said as though it were a sigh. Hermione reached for the sponge and soaped it up. "Sit up," she whispered the command, running the soft sponge across his shoulders. Severus still didn't want to open his eyes, fearing it would break the moment, but he did sit forward for her.

With careful slow strokes, the bushy brunette washed his back while noting the lovely muscles there. She let the sponge dip into the water to reach the rest of his back but no farther. Letting the sponge go, she watched as it floated away, taking a moment to compose herself. She placed her arm around his shoulders, still speaking softly and said, "If you lean back, I'll wash your hair for you."

She placed her other hand on his forehead and guided him back into the water. Then with the same hand, she cupped it and ran water over his hair. She noticed that Severus' hands slipped beneath the still clouded water. She assumed that he was using his elbows to prop his body so that she didn't have to take the full weight of him. After wetting his hair sufficiently, Hermione reached out her hand and called, "Accio shampoo." Her shampoo that she had used before in the shower came flying out and landed neatly in her hand. Flipping open the top of it, she squeezed the bottle. A dollop of the creamy, fragrant smelling shampoo landed on the top of his head. Scooting around to the back of the tub once more, she started rubbing the shampoo gently in case there were more injuries. Working the soap into a lather and massaging his temples was making her heart rate speed up.

Severus was enjoying the feel of someone wanting to touch him. _Why the change in her? Were all women this annoyingly confusing? _He groaned when she touched a sore spot on his head. Hermione continued rubbing it, as if by doing so, she could make it go away. Though her touch was gentle, it still hurt somewhat, making Severus groan again.

Listening to Severus groan like that was making things tight low in her abdomen, and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She loved the feel of his hair in her hands. Loved the trust he was putting in her. It made her breathing irregular. The young girl then leaned closer to the dark man and whispered in his ear, "We can rinse now." Her hand remained on his neck as she helped to lower him into the water so that she could get the two-in-one shampoo from his hair.

Severus sat up, grabbed the sponge as it floated by, and then leaned back against the tub. "Thank you, Hermione," he said, thinking her administrations were complete.

However, the bold Gryffindor quickly removed the remainder of her clothing before she could change her mind. Severus heard the whisper of material and thinking that she was leaving, started to release a sigh.

Moving to the side of the tub Hermione bent down to grasp the vial of oil she had left there. Without giving herself time to think, she quickly slid in to straddle his lap.

Severus' eyes snapped open, and his head shot up. "Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" His heart was pounding so hard he felt sure that it was about to come through the wall of his chest.

Pouring more of the healing oil into her cupped hand, she smiled at the man beneath her. Re-corking the vial and placing it on the slender shelf next to the tub, she rubbed her hands together then placed her opened palms on his chest and started massaging the muscles there. "All the better to reach you, my dear," she said, her voice like a husky siren.

Severus kept his eyes locked with her own not daring to see the bounty that was before him. Knowing that if he took one small glance, there could be no going back. _Like there is a snowballs chance in hell of that now!_

She started massaging in a circular motion, and her eyes locked with his. Slowly she worked his muscles and rubbed the oil in where his broken ribs had been. Moving back up the wall of his chest to one of his arms, she rubbed her way down each arm ending with the hands. _Oh gods,_ she thought. _Those hands_. The hands that had many of the seventh year girls speculating on them. She massaged each digit slowly and thoroughly, making Severus groan again and close his eyes. Hearing him groan made her eyes slide closed briefly as well. As she finished the last hand, she slid her still oil-coated palms up his muscular forearms to the well-formed shoulders. Hermione raked her nails down his chest, and he hissed as she barely grazed his slightly darkened points of pleasure. Severus opened his eyes again and was about to grab her wrists when the brunette straddling his hips leaned forward and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

Hermione felt Severus' hands leave her wrists. She felt her heart stop beating for a moment and then crack, as she thought he meant to push her away again. He didn't want this, and once again, the Gryffindor in her had pushed him too far. Hermione could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes just waiting for that one moment to spill forth. She was about to end the kiss and pull back when she felt something at the back of her head. Something softly hesitant but firm. Relief flooded through her, and her hunger for him magnified.

Severus was about to push the woman away from him when she did something unexpected. She kissed him. Of her own free will, her mouth claimed his. For a moment he was shocked. No woman had ever willingly been intimate with him. Oh, sure, they slept with him for the power or prestige that they thought could be gained from being with him. He began having his doubts about Hermione as well. _Is what she said true? She was intelligent enough certainly. Could she be trying to curry favor from him to secure her marks?_ He pondered this more than once. _Oh gods, she tastes so damn good! I must get a sample of that tea from Dumbledore. Who knew I had such a sweet tooth?_ There was a trace of the sugar still left at the corner of her mouth, and Severus found it. He licked the corner, slid his tongue along the seam of her lips silently begging to be let in. Hermione opened to him, letting him plunge into the depths of her mouth, her tongue caressing his. Drawing back slowly, Severus encouraged her to follow his example, to have her explore him.

She did and slid her tongue into his mouth. He tasted of the potion- not bad really, only a faint trace. Mostly he tasted of herbs, which is what she thought of whenever she thought of him. She started running her fingers through his hair pushing it back from his face. She felt Severus slide one arm around her waist while the other still fisted in her hair. His lips slid from hers as he nipped and licked a trail to her chin and continued down until he reached her neck. From there it moved to the little hollow in her neck. He sucked a little on that skin, bringing it into his mouth and laving his tongue over it. The sensation sent shivers down her spine.

Severus moved his hand from the back of her head to remove the mass of hair covering her neck. He slid his kisses from her neck to her collarbone. Once there, he ran his tongue along that bone. This elicited a moan from her. He felt the rise and fall of her chest. Her breath matching his ragged one.

Hermione moaned, her breathing coming faster now. She ran both hands over his chest and down to his stomach and back. Each time she brushed her fingertips over his sensitive nipples, earning a groan from her dear professor. Turning her head, she bestowed feather light kisses on the only thing available to her, his forehead and temple, driving him mad. Closing her eyes, Hermione arched her back thrusting her breasts forward in offering, the tips of her unruly hair trailing in the water. Severus didn't need to be asked twice. He licked and kissed his way across her chest, still supporting her with one hand. The other joined his lips to cup her breast and fully bring the tip into his warm, moist mouth. Rolling his gaze upwards he watched her reaction, listening to her breathing, as it sped up or stopped altogether. It was music to his ears. Severus ran his now moistened thumb over and around her pink peak. Watching it come to attention under his ministrations, he gently blew a warm breath over sensitized flesh. Gauging her reaction, he started pulling at the peak with his teeth. This elicited gasping moans and caused head thrashing. This was the response he had been waiting for. Bringing her back into his warm mouth, he danced and slithered his tongue around the increasingly taunt pink bud.

No thoughts. She couldn't think. Only feel. There were no thoughts in her head. Her body had taken control and was acting with out any help from the brain. She felt she was one giant nerve, all tingly heat. Gods the heat he was causing in her. She dully wondered why the water wasn't boiling around them. _Why can't I think?_ she asked to herself. _This is incredible; no one has ever made me feel like this. Not even my own hands._ This thought made Hermione growl at the man beneath her.

Severus looked up at her, startled but pleased. He trailed hot kisses down between her breasts, then licked his way back up to her neck. He slid the hand that had been supporting her breast down farther past her abdominal curve to her heated center. Hermione gasped and then groaned when his hand cupped her apex. Severus bit her neck enticingly, as he inserted a finger into her warmth. Hermione pushed herself forward onto his hand, and her head fell back. He inserted another finger and began moving inside her. It made her moan and writhe on his lap. Severus placed his thumb on her small bundle of nerves. He started moving slowly at first, in time to the fingers that were sliding in and out of her opening.

Hermione couldn't stand to be still any longer and started moving with his hand, gasping and moaning as her body started getting hotter and tighter.

Severus' body was responding to her. With every moan, gasp, or lick of her lips, he felt himself getting harder. He had never wanted any woman the way he wanted her. More to the point, no woman had ever let him willingly touch her in this way. So openly. So wantonly. Sadly, these thoughts were fatal. As Hermione started her assent to the peak, her moaning reaching a fevered pitch. She suddenly threw her head back one last time and called out, "Oh, Gods, Severus, yes!"

The dark man withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned. Hermione in a slightly dazed state still felt his quick jarring movements. Lazily opening her eyes with a smile gracing her lips, she noted the look of horror on the man's face.

He started muttering to himself quietly. "What have I done?" He repeated the question continuously. Hermione had no idea what brought on the sudden change in him. She reached out to touch him, but Severus was quicker. He was already trying to push her off of his legs and get away. Fortunately for her, she had his legs trapped beneath her. Clenching her knees tighter against his, she reached out her hands and grasped his forearms.

"Severus!" the girl called out forcefully, trying to get him to focus on her. "What's wrong?" Hermione could feel the panic rising within her. He kept on muttering the same phrase. She didn't think he was with her anymore. He was trapped in his own mind, reliving whatever horror was playing there. Hermione ran her hands up his arms to his face, turning him to look into her eyes. "Severus," she called again, stroking his face. "Severus, talk to me. Tell me what's happening to you. What do you see?"

Severus kept trying to look away, but she held him firmly forcing him to see her. "A girl," he said quietly. _Ok this is good; he's hearing me now_. Hermione sighed with great relief.

"Ok," Hermione whispered, "you see a girl. What about this girl?" Severus said something so low that Hermione couldn't hear him. Her face clearly showed her confusion. "What? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Severus said it again, louder this time with a trace of anger. "I killed her."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but tried to recover herself quickly to give him a blank face. "What lead to her death?" Hermione wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he'd started it. She needed to get to the bottom of it.

The dark, cold eyes turned toward her brown pair. "Isn't it enough that I killed her? Must you know the gory details as well?" Sarcasm. This was familiar; this is what he knew, what he felt comfortable with. "Shouldn't you be running away to your little friends now? Letting them protect you from the Death Eater in the dungeon?"

His words hit the mark, as they were meant to, and she felt her heart clench, but she refused to give in. Sighing she replied, "Just tell me." Her voice was low and even. His hands were shaking now, and she hoped it wasn't another round of the curse.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head against the back of the tub, welcoming the pain. Slowly, Severus recounted that night to her. The heat and passion leaving them both quickly.

"There was a revel one night a few months ago." Here he paused, gathering himself, his tone low as he continued. "I was not the first to arrive. We were standing around a long table with enough room only for those of us being the higher-ranking Death Eaters. We had already started the meeting when there was a commotion outside the door." The memory came back easily.

"_Malfoy," hissed Voldemort. "Do go and see who would be stupid enough to interrupt our meeting." _

"_Yes, Lord," the platinum haired man replied. Rising Lucius made his way quickly to the door. Upon reentering the room, he had a feral smile on his face. Lucius quickly made his way back to the grizzled old man at the head of the long table, knelt, and began whispering in his ear._

"_Excellent! Bring it in." Turning to the remaining Death Eaters he addressed them. "Your fellow brethren have brought you some...entertainment."_

_The men started talking excitedly, wondering what it was to be. Suddenly there was a blood-curling scream. Feminine. Sighing, Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This action did not go unnoticed by the wizard sitting at the head of the table. The air was punctuated by another scream. Followed by angry shouts, "Leave off! Get your hands off me!" There was the sound of flesh on flesh, then silence._

_The double doors burst open and hanging limply between two Death Eaters was a woman with long, roan colored hair. Severus looked up at the girl and immediately plastered a sneer to his face. Several of the Death Eaters started snickering, and a couple of the newer members rubbed their hands together. The dark man at the head called out, "Well, this will never do." Voldemort produced his wand and cast an Invigorating Spell on the unconscious girl. She came to while being tossed onto the table. _

_Scrambling to her knees, Severus watched as she tried to pull her tattered clothes about her, looking wildly around. He noticed the girl watching all the male faces leering at her. The only female was standing near the elder man at the head of the table. There was such hatred on her face that the girl sensed she'd be of no help to her._

_The Death Eaters moved in unison, securing the girl one at either side of her head holding down her arms. The two at her feet held her legs, while one of the men stood between her now parted legs, unfastening his robes. Instinctively he looked up to the Dark Lord for permission to do the deed. Severus watched as the elder wizard nodded his head once, and the man quickly attacked the girl. _

_After several of the men had their way with her, Severus, through his curtain of hair, noticed that Lucius was watching him with keen interest. The blonde spoke. "My Lord, my dear brother, Snape, did not take part in the...festivities the last time, and now he stands on the sidelines once more. I charge that maybe his sensibilities may be too delicate for these gifts we have been offered." _

_Severus was livid. He had participated more than once in these_ **_festivities_**. _He sneered to himself. Lucius was only trying to make him look bad. However, he thought maybe he could turn things to an advantage, if not for himself maybe for the girl. In liquid grace, Severus stood and turned his midnight eyes on the tall, pale wizard. "No,__**brother**_, _my sensibilities are not offended, but I do thank you for your concern. I was merely awaiting for our Lord's pleasure before taking any of my own." Severus had a look of bored indifference on his face, which he knew angered Lucius to no end. _

_Looking over to the head wizard, Lucius noticed the gaze he was bestowing on Severus. It made Lucius' blood boil._

_Severus knew it was childish, but he very much at that moment wanted to stick out his tongue to his 'brother'. He was no longer Lucius' dog to be kicked around. The days of following him blindly were over. Severus was now standing on his own two feet, and Lucius hated knowing that he couldn't make Severus do what he wanted. The Dark Lord, noting the staring contest between the two men, stood and spoke above the girls mewling. "Mackanern, let Snape find release with the girl. It will please me greatly Snape."_

_Severus bowed his head. "You are indeed generous, my Lord. You always place us before yourself." _

"_As any great ruler would do, my son," Voldemort interjected, "and you will be next in line Malfoy." His voice hissed while his eyes were glittering like two red coals burning._

_Moving over to the girl, Severus looked at the four men holding her down. He had no idea why they continued in this fruitlessness, as it was clearly written on her face that the fight was gone out of her. Severus waved them away with a gesture. They backed off. The remaining men gathering to one side talking amongst themselves. They knew what this cost him. He was not a performer, and their lord did not keep him around for entertainment. He was deadly with potions and in a duel. That was why he was tolerated, why he was a favorite. He also had a wickedly bad temper. Most of the newer recruits stayed clear of him. They remembered him from their school days, and he was scary enough then._

_Severus cast a Cleansing Charm on the girl while preparing himself to enter her. He bent over her body placing his face near her neck. He heard her muttering to herself. Her mind was gone, hiding somewhere inside herself. He needed her to focus on him, so he did the only thing that wouldn't raise suspicion. He bit her neck. She started screaming anew. Keeping his voice low, he told her he would help her the only way he could. When she started to quiet, he sniffed her skin lewdly, and bit her again. She screamed loudly, and he whispered in her ear. "Fight me, hard." And, fight she did. She hit and kicked at him as much as she was able with him between her knees. She took a swipe at him with her fingers curled. He leaned into the attack and allowed the girl to bloody his face. "You bitch!" he yelled, raising a hand to his face, his long slender fingers came away with blood on them. Pinning both of her hands in one of his, Severus leaned over her once more whispering, "I'm sorry." With that he pointed his wand at her neck and cast the curse to end her life._ "Avada Kedavra." _Her eyes widened for an instant before going dull with lifelessness. Pulling back, he heard several of the Death Eaters chuckling. _

"_You really need to control your anger, Snape," one of the men called out to him, still laughing. Severus cast a cleansing charm on himself and regarded the man who spoke. He shrugged gracefully with a sly smirk. He then turned to Lucius Malfoy._

"_I do apologize to you, brother, I seem to have ruined your fun. However, if you'd still like to continue, I'm sure that I could clean her up for you," Severus said in his darkest tone._

"_Enough for tonight," boomed the irritated voice of their leader. He pointed to two men "You two will dispose of the body, but this time I want her found. As entertaining as this has been, I tire. He turned to Bella. "You will accompany me." Bella shuddered under her robes, nodded, but said nothing. "The meeting is over. You are dismissed." With the tall dark witch nearly dwarfing the small, shriveled man, she followed behind at a respectable distance as the two left the room. _

"I killed her Hermione. I took her life in a kinder way than would have been done otherwise. Since then, there has been…no one with me. In any way." He hoped she'd get his meaning. Since that night, he had not been intimate with anyone. If she didn't, he sure as hell wasn't going to elaborate. He opened his eyes and looked into her brown ones. He knew what he would find there before he even reached them, and it angered him. "No!" He shouted. "Do not pity me." Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's upper arms and gave her a bit of a shake.

Taking a deep breath, trying to stave off the tears making a glittering track down her cheeks, she looked into his eyes, seeing them shine with his own unshed ones. "I don't feel pity, Severus. I admire you for choosing to save her from any more suffering. It's not like they'd let her go. You put her first despite what could have happened to you." Hermione leaned over and rested her cheek on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione kissed his cheek and his eyes as a silent tear escaped. Another followed soon after, making its way down his face. Trailing her kisses down his cheek following the path of the tears, she claimed his mouth softly. She whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

A look of surprise crossed his features. "Whatever for?" he inquired.

"For telling me. I know it's not exactly in your nature to share." At this, he snorted.

Severus wrapped his arms about his witch and pulled her toward him. Hermione leaned over, and let herself be embraced by him. "How can you stand to touch me after all you have heard?" Severus' voice was low and gruff, like rough silk against her neck. She realized he had buried his face in her neck, as though he couldn't bear to look at her when asking his question.

"Because I _know_ you are a good man. I know that you only do the necessary evils for the greater good. That if you really had a choice, you would rather walk away from it all. That you'd protect us all with your dying breath, even Harry although you don't care for him."

Severus' arms tightened slightly about her waist, as she stroked his head, his shoulders, and trailed her hand down his back in a comforting gesture. Severus lay his forehead against her shoulder, and whispered in a very low tone. "I'm so tired of war Hermione."

She tightened her hold on the Potions master. "I know," she responded just as quietly, still stroking him. Gently pulling away from him, Hermione summoned a couple of towels from the cupboard that was flush with the wall on the opposite side of the tub. "Come," she commanded and held her hand out for him to take. He stood up, following the girl out of the tub. Hermione grabbed the large fluffy towel and gently dried the man in front of her. Standing on tiptoe, she used the towel to absorb some of the water collecting at the tips of his hair. She knew she could have just used a drying spell, but she liked doing things for him. It made her feel useful, needed. Besides, he didn't seem to mind in the least. Severus took the towel from her and wrapped it about his waist as Hermione quickly dried herself before wrapping her own around her. Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom, and subsequently, the bed. Hermione scanned his face, noting the new lines that had seemed to formed while they were speaking. She thought he had never looked more tired.

Severus stood staring at the bed, his mind blank. He was numb. His brain had shut down and finally shorted out he figured. He knew he should be worried about what she thought of him at this moment, but he didn't. _I'll likely hate my self in the morning for my weakness._ At that moment, he didn't really care about anything. A Hippogriff could have come in at that moment, and he wouldn't have given it a second glance.

Touching his arm, Hermione spoke. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was at odds with herself. On one hand, she was afraid he'd reject her, yet on the other hand, she was afraid he'd agree.

Finally, he turned his head and seemed to notice her. He reached for her hand and gave it a kiss. "I think I'll be all right," he said, taking up his nightclothes. After dressing, he slid into bed.

Hermione finished dressing herself and decided to go into the bathroom and tidy it for Nala.

Returning to the room, Hermione placed her folded clothing on the end of the dresser and the empty vials on the silver tray. Turning, Hermione noticed the even breathing of the man lying on the bed. Some of his hair had slid down, covering his eye. Leaning a hip against the dresser, she stood for several moments just listening to him breathe and watching him sleep. Then, rousing herself, she walked to the nightstand and placed his wand there to be sure that he would find it in the morning. Just as she was about to turn away, she heard his breathing hitch before evening out once more. Reaching out her hand, she lightly touched the wayward hair and brushed it back from his face.

It was late, and Hermione was running high with emotion, as the night had taken its toll on her. Making her way to her own cot, she lay upon it and sank into immense softness. She didn't remember it being this comfortable before. With a new smirk lighting up her features, the young witch looked over at her dark man. _I wonder if he did this or if Nala did. _Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin as she once again settled herself into her bed. As soon as her eyes closed, she felt herself drifting of to sleep in the dimly lit room.

Some time later, Hermione lay awake in her bed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She lay there listening, trying to figure out what woke her when she heard it again. A voice calling out. "No, stop it! She's had enough!"

Bolting upright, she was instantly awake. Throwing back her covers, she leapt out of the bed and ran to Severus'. In the night, his tossing and turning had maneuvered him to the middle of his large bed so that Hermione had to climb onto it to reach him. "Severus," she called, "wake up! It's only a dream." She put her hands on his face and turned him towards her, calling out again. "Severus! Shh, it's all right. You're dreaming."

His eyes snapped opened, his body was shaking. He was wet with sweat. "Hermione?" His voice openly held his confusion.

Stroking his face, Hermione spoke soothingly to him. "You're all right. I'm here. You were having a nightmare." She then pulled back the covers enough so that she could climb into the bed next to him. Wrapping her arms around him was second nature to her. Many times in the past while at Grimmauld Place, Hermione had crawled into bed with one of the boys, comforting them until the first rays of dawn's light would brighten the room before sneaking back into her room. She hadn't wanted Mother Weasley to catch her.

Hermione felt an arm stealing across her waist pulling her tightly against him. Stroking Severus' head and what she could reach of his back, she whispered to him. "Sleep, I'll protect you." And sleep, he did.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Many thanks for the wonderful reviews go out to; _snapesoulmate; mugglemomof3; aries-chica56; aicila; MyxChemicalxRomance; gizmama; SamuraiCat1019; lee; Diana; Natsuyori; wytchkat; xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx; ozarkmoon; Tasha; Guss-Guss; moviebuff101; MysticSong1978; SmeagulTheWeasul; SoBe Peach Tea; Hermione the Slayer; babykat89;

slave4severus; Sorry you were waiting for so long last time and again this time. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

Drusilla3; Glad you liked all my little hints. Now what were you able to learn from this chapter Dru :D ? lol

Tearsofsnape; Well he is starting to open up to her slowly, but since he is older then her he has much more crap to waide through then she does.

Water to Ice; Well let us hope this old dog can learn a new trick.

June W; Lol June you have a direct link to Sibyll do you? haha. I have tried to put a leash on Sevie but he broke it. I have now resorted to leaving him a trail of potion ingredients for him to follow to see if I can lure him in. hehe

Athena's wolf; Oh yes my dear there is much more for this pair to do. ;)

Magicalwonder; Sorry that my story is driving you to distraction lol. I don't think I'll send in my muse for an over haul just yet though.lol She may be of some use yet. :D

Mistress Vamp; Awww you are so sweet Mistress, I'm so glad to see you again. (missed seeing your review too.) ;)

Innogen; That is very sweet of you to say. :D Thanks.

aleid; Awww that is sooooo sweet of you to say. I'm truly honored that I could show a different side of my favorite man, as I see him. I enjoy other pairings but this for some reason is my favorite. (ahh another mind corrupted) haha Just kidding. ;p As for how many chapters are left I have no idea. lol this was only a 5 or 6 chapter story. I start with pen and paper then move to the computer. As I flesh out each chapter and make them flow better the chapters continue to grow. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea that Voldie was going to show up in here. lol As for your other question, I'm not sure I understood you. Are you wondering how long it takes to write a chapter? If so that depends on whether or not I can just go from what I wrote or if Sev is going to take me on another detour like he has done to me for the last 3 chapters. When he goes off on a different road it takes me longer. However this time was different for reasons mentioned above. Hope you stay with me. Thanks for the Great review, and questions. I hope I answered them for you. (hugs to you)

Miss Serena B; Don't feel bad these things happen at different times for everyone. It isn't a bad thing, just the way your life is supposed to go. Things will happen for you when you are truly ready. Don't worry I'm sure it will happen one day soon. I'm glad that you like the pace of the story. ( I do too) ;)

urlildevil105; Prepare to be suitably distracted lol.

WickedlyWanton; Hello my dear! How perfectly wonderful to see you here.Thanks so much for the offer of your beta services. I did have one with the first few chapters and now I have two for the remainder. I have read some of your work and loved it. Pretty sure I left a review there also. I review under the pen name Mouse. Thanks for your encouraging words. ((hugs)) to you.

Dragon-Malfoy; Wow thank you so much for your touching review. What a compliment. I'm nearly speachless. (and for me that's saying something.) lol. I'm so glad you liked it anyway.

Flounder2; Oh dearest, thank you so much for that lovely review! It is so nice to hear that what I am hoping to come across actually does. Big Big ((((hug)))) to you. You made me feel so good. Sorry it took me much longer then I had hoped for to get this last one out but . . . it was hard for me to write. Can't wait to hear from you again. ;)

knightMaria; Aww you are so good to me ;) thanks. I was thinking the same way. That and when I try to force the story to go in a different direction my beta sends it back and tells me the flow is all wrong. So I end up putting it back the way it was and that is just to time consuming.

Garouf; Bonjour, merci tellement de votre belle revue. Mon mari est français aussi. :) Des rapports ont besoin d'une bonne base pour être basée sur cela est vrai. Je suis heureux il vient à travers dans mon écriture. J'ai choisi l'humeur et roman parce qu'il y a d'humeur dans elle. Peut-être il ne traduit pas bien. Qui sait. Vous avez raison bien qu'il ait changé. Plus les chapitres sont rincés plus de difficultés sortent. Je devrai également changer l'estimation. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi. Merci pour passer en revue.


	11. Tuesday

Disclaimer; you know the drill, I'm not her, don't sue, bla, bla, bla. No money, yada, yada :D

Warning: This chapter contains scenes which are not suitable for minors. If this is you turn back now please. Or if you have delicate sensibilities and don't like to read about lemony goodness, then you may not enjoy this chapter either. If yer an adult, and you like lemons, then forage on.

_A/N; Well my lovely's, I've had MANY , many emails requesting the next chapter, so here it is, such as it is. _I_ know there are some funkies through out here but, I'm sorry, this is the best I am able to do. I hope you are able to enjoy it all the same. I'm sorry this chapter has been a long time in coming and I'm thrilled you have come back to read it. RL has been pounding on my door as of late and I can only say that, hopefully now things can settle down, what with this being the summer and all. (Phew long winded much? lol)_

_Thanks muchly to my beta L.J. (Big huggies) _

Please request permission, prior to posting to archive sites.

Chapter 11: Tuesday

The next morning Hermione woke early; as usual; with her head resting on Severus' shoulder. She stayed very still, not wanting to wake him and enjoyed the flood of warmth emanating from him. Many times during the night when he seemed to be having a bad dream, Hermione would touch him or speak softly to him. However, being woken up several times a night from a light sleep is not restful and her eyes were now burning.

She lay there listening to his breathing. Now that she was awake and more coherent, she couldn't understand why she didn't simply give him a dreamless draft. _Because you like being needed by him,_ her mind provided for her. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and tried to rub some of the sleep and tiredness out of them. Lifting her head, she studied his profile. She could see the muscles working in his strong jaw, even as he slept. It drove her crazy. Her gaze wandered up to his closed lids. She loved his dark expressive eyes and although they usually only held displeasure, last night they had shown a whole range of emotions and some of what she had seen had scared her. Not for herself, but of what all _this_ was doing to him, mentally and emotionally.

She wondered whether or not Dumbledore actually understood what it was doing to the man laying next to her. If he understood what it was costing Severus. And did the old man care? Lowering her head, Hermione felt a little ashamed of herself. Of course Dumbledore knew, and cared, she was just being silly. But what could he do? What could any of them do? Raising her eyes to linger over the face beside her she wondered how much more of Voldemort he would be able to take, before it was all to much for him. _Then where would we all be?_ She wondered silently. Giving herself a mental shake, Hermione started tracing the planes of his face and jaw. Something was happening to her. She wasn't sure what it was as of yet but it was definitely different then anything she had ever felt before. She knew for certain something was different about her heart. She had felt it the first time they had kissed in his private lab. "I think I. . ." she started to say, then stopped and shook her head. _What if I'm wrong,_ she thought. _What if he hears me say it and freaks out?_ How many novels had she read where the woman says endearment to a man, only to have him bolt or worse, laugh in her face? No she definitely couldn't say out loud what she was feeling. If he heard her, she would never live down the humiliation if he didn't feel the same for her.

She was falling for him of that she was certain. With Harry and Ron it was different. They were family. The siblings she had never had and always wanted. She understood the difference now.

She thought she had been in love with Ron at one point. They had, had a fiery romance between sixth and seventh year, but it hadn't worked out. He had a flaming red temper to match his hair, and Hermione; if truth be told; could be quite stubborn. But as volatile as the relationship had been, they knew how to make up for it with their passionate natures. They would have burned each other out in a matter of years. So her mother advised, after they had a long heart to heart talk about her relationship with Ron. Her mum had made her see that they were better off as friends. She knew how much Hermione valued their friendship, how much she loved both boys and it would all have been ruined if she allowed it to go any farther. So after talking to Ron they both agreed to call it off. Ron even admitted that kissing her had been like kissing his sister. All wrong. Now, after kissing Severus, she totally understood what he meant.

Her internal musings were interrupted by Nala popping into the room. She crept to the bed silently. Hermione turned her head to watch the small elf approach the bed. "Miss?" She whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back, with a smile.

"Is you wanting some food? You been awake long time. You _must_ be hungry." The nervous elf replied.

"I'm fine Nala but thank you. I'll wait till Se. . . err the Professor wakes." Hermione wondered if the elf noticed her stumble.

"He is," came the grumble from beneath her. It made the Gryffindor squeak and jump slightly. "And if I must listen to your stomach rumble again, I may end up having to cook for you myself. So you are lucky Nala showed up when she did."

Hermione was shocked, he had made a joke. She simply stared at him wondering what to do. She was pleased that he was able to joke with her but she was also terrified that he would start in on her about the sleeping arrangements.

Lifting a hand to her jaw Severus placed a finger under her chin and closed her gaping mouth, then smirked at the effect he seemed to be having on her. He saw the delight in her eyes at his joke, which pleased him. But he caught some doubt flitting in there also._ He needed to get rid of the damn elf so that they could speak. _"We shall eat in about an hour Nala."

The little Elf bowed so low the tips of her ears nearly touched the ground, and with a pop she was gone.

The two occupants lying in the bed stared into the others eyes. Quietly trying to ascertain what the other was thinking. Hermione broke first.

"How," she cleared her throat, "how long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he admitted, "I heard Nala pop in."

"Oh," she replied.

Turning his head to the side so as to better see Hermione he ran a finger up and down her arm. "Why are you trembling?"he whispered, his voice low and sexy, just the way she liked it. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes breathing in his warmth, the scent that was uniquely him. Laying back down into his arms as she did so.

"I was afraid you would be angry with me being here, in your bed, and after last night I know you needed some time, but. . ." She was rambling. She knew she was but it was like a locomotive, once she got going there was no stopping until she ran out of steam. " I'm sorry, but you called out in the night and I just couldn't leave you like that." Hermione lowered her eyes to the bottom sheet of the bed and picked at a pill that had formed there. "Not if there were a way for me to. . . stop the onset of a nightmare," she finished quietly.

Severus was overwhelmed. No one had ever done anything like that before. When he had regular childhood nightmares at home, his governess would scold him and place a silencing spell on his room so that he wouldn't disturb the rest of the family's slumber. A time or two when his mother had been walking by his room, and if the governess had forgotten to place the spell, she would come in to his room and comfort him. He longed to tell his mother what his father and the governess were saying to him, but he had been informed that if he told her, she would not be allowed to see him anymore. So on the rare nights his mother came to him, he would cling desperately to her, until he grew warm enough in his heart to sleep, knowing that the feeling would have to carry him for a long time.

Later at school his roommates would cast the silencing charm on his bed until they informed him he needed to cast it nightly for himself. Eventually he became so good at it, he needed only to refreshen the spell every other day.

As an adult Severus had been in the infirmary on several occasions. At those times Poppy would either give him a dreamless draft or wake him. He had presumed it was so he didn't awaken the other occupants in the room. So it was, that if he was able to leave under his own power he never stayed with the medi-witch. She was never harsh with him when she had, had to waken him he realized. But it still humiliated him that she knew.

Hermione tucked one arm underneath her head and lay staring into his eyes. Lifting her other hand, she started tracing a path along one eye brow then down the side to end at the tip of his jaw. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have the most beautiful eyes?" She asked smiling softly, once more.

She had done it again. With a few words, she had shocked him. Pulling back a bit, Severus took in Hermione's whole face, to see if she was teasing or making fun of him. His eyes narrowed in his scrutiny. Though there was a smile on her face, and in her eyes, there was nothing vicious, or malevolent about the comment as he had come to expect.

Severus had been quiet so long Hermione started to worry. "What's wrong Severus? Why do you look so sad?" As suddenly as the mask had fallen away, it was replaced. It quickly hit her like a hippogryph on a rampage. _No one had ever told him_. She spoke what she was thinking. "No one has ever told you how beautiful you are have they?"

Severus started to turn from her. It was making his chest ache. How could her simple words have such power over him? No one had power over him, though many had tried to take it, like his family. Many thought they had it because they themselves were powerful, like Voldemort, or Lucius. Even the great Dumbledore believed he had some small power over him. Well, to be honest, he had freely given some to the old man. Yet here was this young slip of a witch wielding so much and she neither asked for it nor demanded it. She has no idea of it either, of that he was sure, which; in his mind; made it worse

Severus couldn't count how many times, as a child in the house of Snape, he had be berated by a family member for his looks. One day in particular stood out in his mind.

It was the end of the sixth year and Severus had sent an owl to his parents several times during the last term informing them of a growth spurt. He had inquired about extra funds to purchase new robes and if not, then at least some new trousers, as his socks were beginning to show. His father had responded by saying that new clothes were purchased at the beginning of the year _not_ near the end. He had even gone so far as to say, that if Severus had so foolishly not taken care of his clothes that he would not bail out his son. Severus' face flamed red at the unfairness of the accusation. He had always been very careful of his clothing. His father knew this and yet he was being denied.

He was quickly becoming the laughing stock of his year. Potter and his gang were a constant thorn in his backside. Taunting his ever shortening robes and pants. Still Severus held his head up high, as though he had heard nothing. But inside he was dying a little death. At one point he had taken them to the house elves to see if maybe something could be done about his clothing. The largest house elf he had ever seen approached him, a wary expression on his face.

"And what is it you is needing, young Master Snape? How may we be of service?" The elf bowed low never taking his eyes off of Severus' .

"I need to speak with whom ever it is that does the mending," Severus replied.

"Ahh, Sir, that would be Snick. It is his place to do all the mending. Is there something Sir required mending, straight a way?" Looking at Severus' hands and finding them empty, his face held confusion.

"No I merely wanted a word with him. . .," as the house elf didn't move Severus was quickly losing his patients, "Now, would be good." Severus growled.

Finally being led to the elf, Severus found him, sitting on a low stool mending a small mountain of socks. Looking up the elf's mouth hung open in shock to see one of the students standing before him.

"Are you Snick?" The small elf bobbed his head up and down, acknowledging Severus. "For Merlin's sake close your mouth your not in trouble. I merely want a word with you come here." The little elf tripped over his own feet, trying to get to Severus quickly.

After explaining to the elf what he wanted, Severus was told that nothing could be done. If the trousers were magicked in any way it would interfere with all of his classes. He would not be able to cast or brew anything properly. That the elfin magic would interfere with his own natural magic. Sighing Severus left the elf.

Severus finished up the year to the taunts of his class mates. Upon returning home, he met his family in the parlor room. His mother sat in a high backed chair, while his father stood next to and slightly behind her. Upon entering the room Severus bowed to his mother. Then greeted his father. Then he spoke to them after showing them his marks. "Now do you see mother why I asked for the robes?"

But before his wife could answer his father placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and spoke, "I see no difference. Now go and change for dinner." Burning with hate for this man he turned on his heel and swiftly left the room.

His father had always maintained that he was too short to be a true Snape, now that he had finally shot up in height, his father still wouldn't acknowledge this difference. No kind words had ever been uttered from that man. Severus had finally reconciled himself to the knowledge that none ever would. His appearance was never good enough for him. Everything from his nose to his hair, and even the growth spurts he was having, were constantly ridiculed. Merlin forbid if his father saw him with out a shirt on. He would start in about his color and then move on to his lac of brawn. Well, at least on that point his father had to let that one drop. Who knew that just by becoming a potions master, one could get broader shoulders, muscular arms, and a well defined chest.

As he was trying to escape from the past and present, Hermione pinned him to the bed with her body. Her face next to his, and one leg thrown over his to keep him from bolting. His eyes were closed, as if by closing them he could shut out her words; shut her out. Leaning toward him Hermione placed a kiss on each closed lid. He flinched both times. Stroking his face with a tender, gentle hand, she spoke softly as she moved to stroke her fingers through his hair. "They were the ignorant ones, who could not see your beauty. It is their loss not yours. And my amazing fortune." She kissed his cheek, and the tip of his nose.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Bending down Hermione claimed his mouth, wanting to erase some of the hurt that had been done to him long before she had come along. Severus couldn't resist her soft lips caressing his, urging him to participate. His hand slid up her body and into her unruly hair, his other hand, on her back drew her closer.

Hermione lay against him, propped up on her elbow, her other hand on his chest. The simple act of touching his bare chest was starting to tighten things lower down, and she sighed, causing Severus to deepen the kiss. It wasn't enough. She wanted more and trailed her hand down his pale chest, over his abdomen, until she ran across his silk nightwear. Severus gasped as Hermione slid her hand over the material with the lightest of strokes, as she moaned. It had the desired effect, making him shudder.

Severus' voice was husky and thick with want. "Hermione," he moaned, "I need you. As a man needs a woman." His hands stroked down from shoulder to her hip and beyond, ending on her bare thigh. He rubbed his cheek along hers, the stubble gently scraping and arousing her. Lowering his lips to her neck he started nipping and tasting her. "Say yes," he breathed into her ear, his hot breath giving her shivers of her own. He added an afterthought with a growl, "However if you want me to stop you must tell me so now."

Pulling back Hermione smiled at him. Even though she was the one who started all of this, she thought it was still sweet that he asked. She could read in his eyes that after everything, Hermione might still play the _'I was only kidding'_ card. "Yes, Severus," she kissed him, "a thousand times yes."

With that affirmation, Severus pulled her soft cotton nightshirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Using his body, he pushed her down to the bed so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin, as he claimed her mouth. Hermione ran her hands up his arms wrapping her own about his neck, one hand playing in his hair. She loved the feeling of tension in his arms, as the muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin. His kisses were fast, urgent and hard. Filled with his desire for her.

His lips left a trail of fire from her mouth to her ever hardening breasts. Taking one in each hand he laved the tips each of them till Hermione's breathing was ragged, and she moaned with her own growing need. Licking and nibbling the bottom of a breast, the trail of fire continued down her stomach to meet the line of the small scrap of material that passed for her undergarment. They were sheer black lace. His tongue dipped just under the top of the hem and he followed along the top of the elastic. He place a hand where the tongue had been, and as he reached the other side his hand met the moist trail. He slid the material down her thighs and pulling them free threw it to the floor. Hermione watched his movements through half lidded eyes, amazed at his gentleness. Resuming his ministrations, he nibbled and licked up her leg to her thigh, her leg jumping at his teasing. As he reached her heated core, he paused, his breath heating her further. Hermione held her breath waiting to see what he would do next.

Severus could smell how aroused she was, and it was driving him crazy. He had never been so ready for any woman before, as was evident from the way the front of his trousers were tenting. He wanted to jump on her and shag like a man possessed. However, he didn't want to scare her, especially if this was her first time, so he forced himself to slow down.

Hermione sat up before Severus could move up to her stomach. She rolled him over so that she could work on his pants. As she pulled them down his long legs, she realized that he still had on his boxers. Deciding to leave them on for now, Hermione kissed her way back up his body. Copying what he had done for her. Remembering how much she had enjoyed his attentions to her breasts she decided to reciprocate. Stretching out her body along the length of him she placed her mouth over one of his flattened disks and proceeded to suck it into her mouth and ran her tongue over it, paying particular attention to the now thickening tip. She nibbled and nipped then soothed him using her tongue. She looked up at the nearly naked man under her, then heard a sound rumbling from his chest.

Severus was growling at her and she smiled, pleased with his response. Throwing a leg over Severus' waist she sat up, straddling him, and pinned his hands with her own. Lowering her head, she took possession of his mouth. Nipping his bottom lip she soothed it by pulling it into her mouth laving it with her tongue. Groaning Severus said, "Gods Hermione, you are driving me to distraction. So much so, that I can't think."

"Good," she replied, "don't think, just feel." To prove her point, Hermione shifted to sit directly on the evidence of Severus' arousal. Undulating her hips back and fort over his hard length. Moaning Severus slowly rolled his head from side to side. He couldn't take it any longer and started moving against her. Lifting his hips to press himself closer to her.

After only a few thrusts Hermione stopped and hooked a finger in his waist band and traced along the top. Leaning down she placed her mouth next to his ear and gasped out, "Please Severus, I need you inside me."

The undergarment met the same fate as the rest of the clothing as they removed the final barrier between them and threw it onto the floor. Flipping her over onto the bed, he lay himself between her willing legs. His hand ran down her side to her hip. Their eyes looking deeply into the others, as Severus slipped a finger into her opening. She was so hot and wet, bringing some of her cream out of her center he rubbed it around her outer lips. As his finger reentered her Hermione gave a moan of satisfaction. He slowly began pumping his finger then stopped only long enough to add another finger, spreading her open, preparing her for what was to come. He closed his eyes tightly turning his face away from the woman beneath him so that she couldn't see the struggle with in him. He wanted her so badly. There was a fine tremor to his movements. _I shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this,_ he reprimanded himself. However he didn't think he could stop himself. He had to try, one last time, to offer her a way out. "Hermione, I could. . . that is if this is. . ." Extracting his fingers from her heat, he clenched the hand that in her wealth of hair. "I could obliviate you, if you wish. That way you would have protection, should a certain medaling old man find out." Severus' tone was barely above a whisper. Yet Hermione suspected there was more to it then what he was saying.

She ran a finger down his cheek, stretched up and kissed him. "I want this, Severus." At the sound of his name, Severus' his eyes met hers, his black gaze burning into her own. Both of her hands traveled up his body. She twined one into his hair while the other ran down his arm, only to land on the hand that had; just moments before; been giving her such delicious chills. Taking hold of his hand, she placed it on her stomach just above the springy nest of curls at the entrance to her neither region. Applying gentle pressure his hand flattened out, then began to rub back and forth across the soft skin he found there. The side of his hand brushing against teasing the hair that called to him.

His eyes followed the progress of Hermione's hand then followed down to where she placed her hand on top of his own. He watched as his hand moved back and forth as though fascinated by the movement, or by the softness of her.

"I'll tell you what I don't want." Hermione murmured quietly, as Severus stilled his movements. He waited for the blow he was certain would come. Better it should come now then later.

"And that is?" His tone was flat, suspicious.

Hermione's heart ached for him. That he would think that she would hurt him intentionally. She could only imagine who could have lain with him, only to turn on him afterward. Raising her head she nuzzled his neck and nipped his ear insuring he would pay attention to her. "I don't ever want to forget this time we have together. Any of it."

"And if the Head Master should find out?" He questioned.

Looking up into his eyes she spoke honestly. "I would not betray you, Severus. I will tell him what you want me to. If you wish me to say that we are together, then I will. If you want me to deny that this night ever happened. . ." Hermione couldn't stop the hurt that shone in her eyes, "then I will deny it. I will deny it to him, but only we will know the truth. No one else needs to find out." Hermione kept tracing the lines of his face, his jaw, his eyebrows, and finally his nose. "It is no ones business but ours. Merlin's wand, I am of age you know. And if I decide to spend my time with an interesting man, then that is no one else's business but mine and his."

"You must use caution, Hermione," Severus purred, his eyes lightened with her words. _She will not betray me_. He repeated to himself. That is what she had said and her declaration touch him. His hand; still in her hair; loosened, no longer clenched. "What we are about to do can not be shared with anyone. Not even your closest friend." His hand started a slow, maddening slide downward and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Severus lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "They may not be as discreet as I know you are. No one can be trusted with this," he nipped her earlobe, "never spoken of," he ran his tongue down her neck, "outside these walls." He nibbled on her throat, and Hermione gasped. "Agreed?" His hand hovered over her mound waiting for her answer.

_Is he kidding? I can barely string a thought together and he's asking me questions._ Hermione's brain was shrieking at her, telling her he had said something important. Shaking her head slightly to come back to herself, she gave him a seductive smile, buying time so that she could think. The only best friends she had, were Ron and Harry, and she certainly couldn't see herself describing this situation to either of them. As to sharing her encounter with Ginny. . . well. . . Hermione could see that speaking in the dorms could pose a threat. Her decision was made. "Agreed." They sealed it with a kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Severus slipped his fingers between her thighs. Slowly he traced her outer nether lips with a single finger, making the woman beneath him tremble.

Hermione reached out her hand and softly grasped the evidence of his arousal. Her feather light touch stroked up and down the shaft then over the tip. Both partners breathing increased, coming out ragged and harsh. Hermione arched her back as Severus entered her once more with his fingers, but she had enough foreplay and wanted the real thing. As he was perfectly positioned, Hermione pulled steadily on that which Severus holds dear. Guiding him to where she wanted him to be. When the tip touched her opening they both gasped.

Severus felt a small hand touch him. Her hand was cool, while his skin was so burning hot. This witch beneath him, was completely undoing him. He had never been so aroused._ What was it about her that could intoxicate him so?_ A thought for another time. Her hand was stroking him with a soft pressure, learning what he liked. He thought; with smug delight_; that even in the bedroom, she had a love of learning_. Just as the tip touched her opening Hermione gasped, and he felt the leg that he was currently laying on, twitch. Quickly looking up, he watched as her eyes screwed shut in anticipation. Realization slammed into him and pushed off of her. He had been fairly certain that one of those young fools she was always hanging around, had taken her before this. Guilt started to consume him. This should be special, with someone special. Certainly not with a ruddy old man with a nasty temper. Severus could feel himself flagging. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione's eyes opened as she quickly reached out to grab a hand full of whatever she could reach at the time. That just happened to be his hair. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "I didn't tell you because I figured that you'd react like this." She heard a growl rumble in his throat. A slow smirk graced her mouth. "Do you like this Severus?" She asked, her voice dripping with interest. She licked his cheek slowly as she tightened her grip in his hair. Moving her mouth closer to his ear, she whispered in a low seductive tone. "I want _you_ to be my first Severus." Hermione ran her other hand down his back, the movement bringing her closer to him. "I want you to show me how," Hermione nibbled his ear. "I want to learn from _you_, not some boy. No boy would have ever gotten this far, Severus. They are all about themselves. Men are at least willing to give and take." Slowly bringing her hand back up to rest on his shoulder, Hermione lay back, drawing him down with her. She slid a one leg up his coming to rest on his hip, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Severus growled as he felt Hermione's hand tighten in his hair. When she lay back down, she took him with her. The look on her face told him that she had thought this through. As he allowed himself to follow her he placed his hand on her abdomen and whispered a contraception charm. Sliding back up her body to better align himself, he dipped a finger into her core testing her wetness. She was ready for him. Grabbing hold of himself, he placed his tip at her opening and teased her with it, coating the head with her creamy fluid. He rubbed her wetness down over the tip and part of the shaft, then stroked her opening, making Hermione bring her hips nearly off the bed with want. She was moaning and her hands were gripping him firmly. Looming over her Severus bent his head and with his lips scant inches from her own, he whispered, "Hermione," as he quickly slid through her barrier.

Covering her mouth with his, he took her gasp of pain. Then, giving her something else to concentrate on, he deepened the kiss and stilled his hips, giving her time to get used to the foreign intrusion into her body. Returning his kiss, Hermione ran her hands up and down his back as if to sooth him, when he was the one to cause her pain.

Hermione gasped as he entered her quickly. She was glad he didn't prolong it, she wanted the painful part to be over with quickly. They lay still as Hermione tried to breathe past the burning. Severus was kissing her his tongue dancing with her own, distracting her from the pain. She surmised that he felt bad for being the cause of it and attempted to sooth him. But what was he waiting for? She felt better now and wanted him to continue. Her body was restless and full, but heavy with need. She moaned with frustration not knowing how to get him moving again.

Hearing her moan was all the encouragement he needed and Severus started the age long dance of man and woman. They soon found a rhythm and the pressure built, making them both moan. He couldn't take much more of this. He wanted her to reach the peak with him. Slipping his hand down between their bodies, he found her sensitive bundle of nerves and gently started coaxing her to reach her pleasure along with him.

Hermione felt Severus shift his weight as he slid his hand down their sweat slick bodies. Her head was swimming with new sensations. Then he touched her. Hermione gasped out, "Oh Gods, Severus," was all she could say, as he started moving faster within her. Hermione's legs had a mind of their own as they quickly made their way up Severus' thighs and locked around his waist.

Severus felt her wall starting to contract pulling on him as his thrusts increased. The knot in his abdomen grew tighter. He heard her whimper as she threw her head back and tightened her legs about his waist.

"More," she cried, "Severus, oh gods, faster!" She was panting so hard she feared she'd pass out. "Say something, Severus, please," she begged. "I need to hear your voice." She was nearly there. She felt the ache deep in her body, waiting to be sprung. Pleasuring herself had never felt like this though.

Moving along her body slamming himself into her as fast as he could he leaned next to her ear and purred seductively, "Mon amour," he pulled out, " je peux seulement espéérer. . .," he pushed in, out, then in again. "Que le coeur que vous tenez dans des vos petites mains est sûûr. Come for me, Hermione."

Hearing his words Hermione felt herself tumbling over the edge. "Oh gods, yes, Severus!" She called out as she heard him call her name. She felt his movements slow, until he stopped altogether and collapsed beside her. Their fast, ragged breathing the only sound in the room. Hermione was exhausted, distantly registering him coil his arms around her and bring her closer to him.

Wrapping Hermione in his embrace, he waited for their breathing to even out, and hearts to slow. He placed little kisses on the top of her head and stroked her arm.

"Severus," Hermione panted, "that was. . . amazing." Severus chuckled in an extremely masculine way. With a puzzled look she asked, "What?"

Bending closer he lay a kiss on the top of her head. "It gets better," he whispered warmly into her ear.

Hermione's eye grew large. She responded with, "Wow," as she shivered with the thought that something that good, could get better. Severus laughed, for several moments. It was contagious and put a smile on her own face. She loved being the one who could make him do that. When he had calmed down, he moved closer to the grinning witch. As he studied her face he began tracing her eyebrows, her nose. She closed her eyes; just to rest them; letting his finger trail down her cheek, her neck to her breast. He kept his movements slow, lazy, trailing down her body to trace her belly button. This caused her to giggle. Her eyes opened to gaze at Severus' hand. On the skin between her pubic bone and the indent to her belly button, she watched the dark wizard trace an intricate pattern on her flesh. It reminded her of a spell for protection. The movements were graceful, lovely to watch.

As Severus heard her laughter he looked up and stared into Hermione's warm laughing brown eyes. Hermione could see the concern in his eyes and it made her brow furrow. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Lowering his eyes he watched his hand making the pattern on Hermione's tummy. "Did I hurt you? Was it to rough for you?" His tone was low, but determined to know the truth.

Hooking his chin with her finger Hermione forced him to look at her. "Please look at me." She said when he resisted slightly. "You didn't hurt me. Are you hearing me? I'm actually amazed I feel no pain. Only the after effects of the pleasure you've given me. Of course I'd read that there would be blood and some pain. But I feel much better than I thought I would."

She smiled and placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. He could see the truth of her words in her eyes. Smiling, Severus returned the kiss. "Care to join me in a shower?" He asked, in that growling seductive voice of his.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, an impish smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

Rising from the bed Severus held out his tapered hand to her. As Hermione placed her smaller hand in his, Severus had a moment of thought. Hermione could see it in his eyes. That calculating look that he got whenever he was about to pounce on his next victim in class. It didn't bode well that he was now turning that gaze on her. _Think first, then act_. She counseled herself. Even as the thoughts filled her mind, she couldn't stop her body's reaction, a widening of her eyes.

Feeling Hermione's small hand in his own, Severus' darker voice started in on him. _She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. She thinks you a kind man. A gentle man. You are none of those things. You should give her a taste of exactly who you are. Make her see your darker side. If she goes running to the old man for protection so much the better for her._ _For her or me_, he wondered. _You are capable of violence. She has not seen that side of you, much. Perhaps she has forgotten. Remind her._

Taking a firm grip on the younger witches hand, he gave a strong tug, which had the desired result of throwing the girl of balance. Falling forward, Hermione brought up her only free hand to land against Severus' chest. Retaining possession of her other hand, he maneuvered it behind her back to pin it there. Looking deep into her eyes, and the tall dark man brought up his free hand, sliding it up her body, between her breasts up to her face. Then grasping her chin and cheek in the palm of his hand, he held her still. Quickly dipping his head, Severus took her mouth in a forceful, plundering kiss. He felt her stiffen in his arms with surprise. He forced his tongue into her mouth sweeping, stroking, searching, dueling with her's.

Sliding her hand up his chest, Hermione ensnared her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her grip was hard, returning his force. He tried to gasp, but his mouth was glued to her own. Hermione assumed it was from the surprise of her action. She wasn't going to let him scare her off. Not now. Severus was allowing her a glimpse of who he was. Of his darker side. How she knew this she didn't know she just felt it in her heart. She decided to show him; with her body; her acceptance of him. Had she been able to free the arm he had held prisoner, she would have wrapped herself around him. But he refused to let go. So she waited.

Severus was shocked. Was there no end to the surprises this witch could show him? Running his free hand back down from her chin to her neck, he pushed her back until they collided with the cold, stone wall. As he broke the ever deepening kiss, he gave a little squeeze to her neck, then murmured in his low velvet voice, "Mmm, you taste good."

Hermione's breathing was being forced from her lungs faster and faster, but she refused to back down from this. She did the only thing she could think of. She tightened her hand getting a firmer grip on his hair. He wouldn't hurt her physically, deep down she knew that. But emotionally was a different story. All she could do was hope that he didn't break her heart. Opening her eyes as he spoke, she lifted her chin and met his the hard look in his eyes, but remained silent.

"I could snap your neck, and no one would hear your scream. You know that, do you not?"

Never taking her eyes from his she nodded once, then replied, "Mm-hmm," she swallowed, "but you wont." She closed her eyes as he leaned toward her placing his mouth next to her neck. She felt his hot breath as he spoke.

"I've done it before." Severus nipped her neck where his moistened lips brushed against. He covered her with his body, the evidence of his new arousal pushing into the dip between her hip bone and abdomen. He licked the places he bit then trailed his tongue up to her jaw and renewed his ministrations there.

Hermione moaned, but lifted her chin allowing him to gain better access. "I guess it's true then if you say it is," she replied breathlessly. Tugging on his hair, she pulled him away from his attention at her neck. Looking up with sincerity shining in her eyes she spoke, "I knew who you were before I slept with you, Severus. I may not know all that you have done, and frankly, I'm not sure how you are able to go on living with the memories, the way you do."

At this, Severus started to pull away, thinking she was admonishing him for the things in his life that he had no choice but to do. _Who did this chit think she was?_ He was about to lay into her. Had even opened his mouth to speak when she continued.

Seeing that Severus was taking what she had said entirely the wrong way, Hermione hurried on, "You are such a strong man, Severus, to face the things you have. To continue on, even as everyone around you pulls you in so many different directions. To keep going back. . . To keep doing the right thing. . ." Hermione's voice broke, betraying the emotions she felt for him, her admiration of him plainly in her eyes. She fought for control.

Taking a deep breath she continued on, "You never want anyone to see you. The real you, and I don't know if I will be able to understand everything that you've been through, Severus. But I want to try. I'm stronger then I look, and I don't back down from what I want." Here, Hermione smirked at herself. "I see you Severus," Hermione's eyes raked his body, blatantly, "all of you."

Keeping eye contact, Severus could read the acceptance in her eyes. Then, standing on tiptoe, she kissed the end of his nose. "Now I do believe you promised me a shower?"

"Lord and Lady, Hermione!" Severus exclaimed, "do you not fear anything?" He was exasperated with her. He had loosened his grip so that Hermione could have pulled away, had she wanted to.

Very quietly Hermione asked, "Do you want me to fear you?"

Lowering his eyes, Severus looked at the very interesting V in her collarbone. His hissed reply was nearly missed by the woman still pinned to the wall. "Sort of."

"Whatever for?" Came Hermione's shocked reply.

"It would be safer for you," he replied with a growl still stroking the soft skin of her neck.

Hermione smiled, and pulled her arm free. She then proceeded to wrap them about his waist. _Always thinking of others_, she thought. Snape tucked her head beneath his chin and wrapped his arms about her slender frame. Hermione lay two kisses against his chest, above his heart. "Now, I want you to hear me, Severus. Being with you is no more dangerous than being friends with Harry. The ones I worry most about, is the two of you. The other Death Eaters might get it into their heads to use me to get to the two of you."

Severus was silent for a time pondering what Hermione had said. It wasn't like the others hadn't already tried to separate her from her friends and take her. Eventually he sighed and said, "Yes, it would be something they would try to do again. Especially now that Lucius has viewed you here. We will have to be very careful." Hermione nodded, silently agreeing with him.

Then, turning as one, they both headed for the shower in silence. Entering the large stall, Hermione adjusted the water while Severus attended to his morning ritual. While awaiting Severus to join her in the warm waterfall coming from the wall, Hermione soaked her hair, feeling tingly as the water ran over her body. It soothed her aches, and made her feel more relaxed then she had felt in days. Picking up the shampoo, that she had grabbed on her way in, she squeezed a large dollop into her palm. Placing the bottle on the corner shelf Hermione worked the heavenly fragrant cream into her auburn tresses. Scrubbing vigorously made her scalp tingle deliciously. However, she had the feeling she was being watched.

Finishing up his business quickly, Severus heard the water running in the shower stall. Turning his head slightly he could see the steam wafting out of the top in great pluming clouds. He could feel the condensation collecting on his skin and it was raising goose flesh. Shivering slightly, he headed for the warmth of the water. _There are going to be reprocusions for today. Nothing good that has ever happened to me, ever came with out a price. _He could silently admit to himself that the witch stealing all the hot water was a good thing_. I only hope that the price isn't going to be too high. . . for any of us._

_A/N once again; Big thank you to all who have reviewed, as I've gotten complaints as to posting my thanks to people and writing comments I'll stop. But _I_ do love to hear from each one of you, and have made many friends from here. If you have questions _I_ will continue to post answers at the bottom as before. Other wise. . . many thanks for sticking with me._

My dear June W; your blood lust in regards to Lucius knows no bounds lol. (J/k) However you are persistent aren't you? Lol Ok, I'll talk it over with the Dark Lord and see what I can come up with for ya. Hehe. No promises though. ;)

Syren; I'm so glad that you're enjoying ss/hg fics. Welcome to the club here's your button, the coffee is hot and the people are friendly. Come in grab a chair and stay a while. ;)

Andy; Some times when one belongs to certain organizations, they refer to each other as brother. For example; some in the military call each other brothers in arms. Firefighters are another organization that also do this, as well as police officers. However there is some less then reputable organizations that also call each other brother and I will not give voice to the name on my page. Lucius and his band of merry trouble makers are in the latter category and I felt it worked well in my story. Was that what you were wondering?

GuardianoftheWest; thanks for the cookie it was delicious. ;)


	12. Tuesday Part 2

_AN : Oh my goodness my darlings, such a long time since I've been able to post. I thank_ _you all for the wonderfully encouraging emails. Alas I must tell you all I now have a new job and that is what has been delaying this chapter for so long. I also have no intention to drop my story and yes it is wooooefully off in left field, and yet, I'm still not changing it. Hehe, Considering I'd have to kill off a certain aged wizard. And well I love the old man to much to do that to him now. :D So for this story he stay's healthy and alive ;)_

_And for those of you that asked; Severus spoke french; I'll put the translation at the end of this chapter._

_Ok as always much thanks to my beta LJ, you rock my dear!_

Disclaimer do dickie; ain't mine wouldn't want the responsibility for it either.

**Chapter 12: Tuesday**

Upon entering the shower stall, Severus held himself back, admiring the view in front of him. Standing under the falling water, Hermione let the warmth seep into her body. As the water cascaded down from the spout in the wall, it ran through her hair soaking it. The trail continued down her body and she could feel a pair of obsidian eyes following the water from top to bottom.

With a smirk that was appreciative, and not at all snide Hermione ventured to comment; "Enjoying the view?" With out opening her eyes she continued to ensure her hair was completely saturated.

"Very much so," came the purred reply.

That comment coming from that silken voice was nearly enough to buckle her knees. Opening an eye she regarded the man standing near the shower door. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall, just staring at her. Hermione closed her eye again. She wasn't sure she liked the way he was looking at her. She felt as though he was sizing her up and she was uncertain she would be able to stand up to his; no doubt; high standards.

Hermione knew she was not thin by any stretch of the imagination, nor was she overly overweight. But she had heard the girls talking when they thought she couldn't hear them, or thought she wasn't there. Comments like, "If only she lost a stone or two or three, maybe then one of the boys would take a fancy to her." Padma had said, one night to a couple of others in their rooms, when they thought she was asleep.

"And don't forget that hair," whispered another, "I mean honestly, how can she think with all that bushy hair?" I would have loped it off years ago, either that or kept it braided."

"Do you seriously think any of that would help her get anyone to notice her?" Came another voice, that was higher then the other two.

"No," sighed Padma, "I think she's already killed her chances with any boy with that brain of hers. No one want's to date a girl who is that much smarter then he is." The other girls murmured their agreement.

"Sssshhh, girls, lest she hears you." There was some giggling, then thankfully the speakers chose a different topic. But the damage had already been done. That night Hermione lay in her bed vowing to continue to do what she loved. Learn, but no longer was she going to open her mouth in class.

Some of the teachers had taken her aside off and on for two months after that asking her if she was all right. To which she always assured them that she was fine, that nothing was going on. The boys had noticed that she was not her usual self and tried to wheedle out of her what was wrong. Between the girls in her dorm and Severus' comments. . . well she didn't need a bluger to wack her in the head. She couldn't tell them what had been going on. They would only insist on either hexing everyone into the middle of next week, or worse pity her. And that was something she certainly didn't want. So she grew quiet, still turning in the same amount of homework, but she never rase her hand in class anymore unless a teacher actually called on her by name.

Severus watched her face as thoughts flew through her mind, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. His chest was aching and he didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he was the one who offered comfort on a regular basis. He could read by her body language that she was uncomfortable. But he had no idea how to fix it. Sighing he wished, not for the first time, that he were someone else. Someone who knew what to say or do at just the right moment. To have it all turn out right. To not have everything he touched turn into a pile of crap at his feet.

Hearing Severus sigh Hermione opened her eyes taking a step away from the water as she did so. He looked so dejected, something ached in her heart. It pulled her toward him, as though the pain inside him pulled her forward to offer him comfort. Forgetting what her own thoughts had been only seconds before.

"Are you alright?" She inquired touching him lightly on his still crossed arms.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Came the smooth drawl.

Smiling and blushing a little harder then before Hermione shrugged then replied, "I'm not used to sharing my morning shower, I guess I'm a little. . . self-conscious." She heard herself confessing. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Now why_, _in Merlin's name am I telling him that?_ Her brain berated. Covering her face with her hands Hermione's face blazed so fiercely she thought her hands would carry scorch marks. _Oh Gods I'm about to prove the theory that you actually CAN die of embarrassment._

As though he were reading her thoughts, Severus pulled down her hands and gently kissed the tips of her fingers. "No you can not die of embarrassment, Hermione. Though it may feel like you are at the time. But I of all people can understand not wanting others to see what lies beneath the robes. This is just as. . ." He didn't want to say uncomfortable only to have her believe he didn't want her there because the truth was, he actually did. "awkward for me. No one here has ever seen me in less then full robes. Well other then 'Albus and Poppy of course."

Turning and stepping backward toward the water he pulled Hermione along with him. Dragging her back into the warmth and comfort of the water, and his arms.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned. "Showers will never be the same for me after this."

Severus nodded in agreement, but remained silent.

"Sponge." Hermione called out. A little shelf appeared from the wall, producing the requested sponge and some soap underneath it. Working the sponge into a lather Hermione took Severus by the shoulder and turned him way from her so that she could soap his back. _I think that would be the safest place to start._ The girl mused to herself. She rubbed and cleansed gently so as not to cause the newly healing skin anymore trauma. This proved to be a welcome surprise to Severus. She heard him sigh then watched as the muscles that were tight in his back started to relax one by one while she continued her rhythmic patterns on his back.

Severus couldn't believe she was washing him. Actually touching him. Because she wanted to. Not because he was paying her to nor because 'he - who - could - destroy - your - life' demanded it. But just because she wanted to. Drawing in a deep breath he slowly let it out, and along with it the tension that tended to ride his back.

As Hermione finished washing him, her hands lingered along some of the scars crisscrossing his back. Some were newer, but even more of them were white and old looking. She tried not to think about how he got them. How abused he was in his life. Hermione shook her head. It would do no good to bring it up, and possibly cause him more pain. That was the last thing she wanted. Just as she was about to announce that her stomach was protesting against the emptiness Severus removed the sponge from her hand and proceeded to lather it until the thick white suds were plopping onto the tiled floor. Only then did he place the heavy sponge against her skin and begin to soap her all over. When he was satisfied that her body was clean, he looked down to find those warm brown eyes looking up at him smiling. Looking around the shower Severus noticed another shelf with Hermione's shampoo sitting on it. Grabbing the bottle he poured a generous amount into his palm.

Seeing Severus grab her shampoo, Hermione turned around so that he could get at her hair. Hermione hadn't had someone wash her hair in ages. She had forgotten how good it felt. Closing her eyes she allowed his tender, hesitant caresses flow through her. "Mmm," the girl hummed in her throat, and sighed when he had finished with her hair. Hermione then turned the much taller man around so that she could do the same for him. She massaged his scalp gently at first then a little firmer when he didn't protest. Severus made the same growl of appreciation in his throat that she had done earlier. The sound tightened things lower and deeper in her body, making her slightly breathless. She wondered if she had the same effect on him as he seemed to have on her.

Severus had turned around to place the shampoo back on the shelf. Hermione could not stop touching him. She allowed her hands to map his back, acquainting herself with the scars . The faint ones and the more pronounced, rigid ones. She felt Severus' back muscles stiffen as she continued to touch and rub his scars.

Looking back over his shoulder just enough to see the top of Hermione's head, Severus waited to see her reaction to his disfigurement. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the smaller woman placed her arms around his waist from behind and rubbed her cheek along his now healing back. Closing his eyes, the darker man let out his breath in a sigh and placed his hands on hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Hermione remembered how self-conscious Harry used to be about the scar on his forehead. Taking in Severus' reaction she assumed that he was feeling the same way about his own. Though Harry only had the one that she knew of Severus' back was nearly covered in them. Her throat tightened thinking of all that he endured for everyone. "Do they hurt?" She asked quietly, the sound of her voice nearly lost in the pounding spray of water.

Severus hardly ever thought about the scars on his back unless he was having to undress for some reason in front of others. Of course she'd be wondering about them. She'd never seen anything of the like, of that he was certain. So he decided to be honest with her. "At first when some of the deeper ones were given to me, they were very painful. But the pain does fade over time. On occasion however, the ones closer to the spine tend to give me trouble when the weather is vile outside."

She blinked her eyes several times, trying to disperse the tears threatening to spill over the banks, when she heard Severus rumbling.

He was laughing. With a puzzled expression on her face, she peeked around his arm, and Severus turned his head to look down at her his eyes sparking with mirth. Smiling back at his smirk she voiced her question, "And what do you find amusing sir?"

"Your eyelashes were tickling my skin," he replied his voice deep and soft. As though he were shy to voice aloud something he enjoyed.

Naturally Hermione couldn't let that one go. "So your ticklish are you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman who was still slightly behind him. "Don't be getting any ideas _Miss_ Granger," he growled in his best teaching voice, "I happen to know where you live."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe he was feeling so much more comfortable with her, that he was able to tease her. True they had been working together for quite some time now but never before had the banter between them come so easily. The reward for her laughter was a warm genuine smile from the man before her.

"Do they bother you?" He asked in a voice as soft and quiet as her own had been. The mirth from only a moment ago, gone. There was a tone to his voice that he couldn't quite hide, though Hermione was certain his face gave nothing away since she had moved back behind him once more.

Hermione was smart enough to know that much was riding on her answer. If she was upset then he would cover up and never let her see his surprisingly well toned body. On the other hand she didn't want him to think she liked to see him in danger or pain. She didn't know what to say, and if she took to long he would take that the wrong way too.

Thinking he had his answer he was about to turn and leave the stall when Hermione spoke.

"It's not the scaring that upsets me, but how they were acquired. The way they treat you is wrong. I wish this whole war was over, I mean I know we haven't been fighting as long as you all have been , but . . . I hate it."

Severus had averted his eyes by turning his face away from her, in case his face should betray his emotions. Hermione looked and saw him looking away. So she reached up and placed both hands on either side of his jaw turning him back to her. Her eyes searching out his own. "I can honestly say that I love the way you look. You take my breath away," she said speaking softly.

_Was there no end to the many ways this girl could shock him?_ He wondered, with a smirk playing about his mouth Severus wrapped his arms about her waist, molding himself to her smaller frame. Hermione smiled and snuggled against him, sliding her own arms beneath his and hugging his waist. Severus lay his chin on top of her head.

"I'm not a handsome man Hermione ma–"

"Shhh," she interrupted him, "you are to me. And that's all that matters." With that she lay a kiss against his heart.

"Come," he said suddenly, "let's eat. If I am subjected to your stomach rumbles much longer I shan't be responsible for what I do next." Turning Severus grasped her hand and lead the way from the water grabbing a towel on his way out. He didn't want to show her how much she affected him. It was starting to unnerve him the way she was working her way into his thoughts so much. _What would happen if someone should suspect his growing affection for her and use it against him?_ Schooling his expression so that she couldn't guess his thoughts. She was far too observant for her some one of her age.

After drying off and dressing, Hermione watched Severus pull out a brush from one of the smaller drawers of his dresser. She then watched him pull the brush through his damp hair without aid of a mirror. He then ran his fingers from the temple to the back of his head, in a sort of fluffing gesture. He turned and caught Hermione watching him. So she quickly cast the necessary charms in her own unruly hair, then pulled it back into an elastic. Both strode form the bed room and approached the table. She regarded the frightening amount of food prepared by the elf. The table nearly groaned under the weight. "There's enough food to feed a small country here." Hermione gaped astonishingly at the mere volume. "Are you expecting others to join us?" She inquired turning to note the arched brow of her Professor.

Sighing and shaking his head, Severus walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. "No of course not," he stated with slight annoyance in his voice. "You know how they do tend to be a mite over the top. Well Nala is the worst of them all. Her situation was. . ." Severus paused thinking on how best to touch such a delicate subject without revealing to much. "Rougher then some of the others. The family she served thought 'over indulgence' a way of life for them. Her self-punishment was never enough for them either." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. She had seen some of the other elves punishing themselves and thought it horrible, and more than enough. Severus continued, " She was nearly half dead when she came here. And that alone says much, as I'm sure you're aware that they can take a lot of damage. Dumbledore was livid. I've never before seen him like that, and have no wish to ever see it again. He personally nursed her back to health. She has been with us ever since."

Hermione had noticed Severus' treatment of her, he was less harsh to the little elf and he never allowed her to punish herself. Toying with her food, she thought back to the night they had been working late in the classroom lab. The little elf had come in bearing snacks. She had accidently knocked over a bottle containing a dangerous potion. It smashed on the stone floor and shattered into thousands' of sharp shards of blue tinted glass. Nala had been so flustered that she tried to throw herself onto the broken glass. Quicker then anything she had ever seen Harry do Severus grabbed the elf around the waist and pulled her away from the mess. "Your punishment shall be doled out by me not you," he snarled. 'Do you understand?" Nala nodded ears flapping sadly her hands wringing her apron, as she stared at the floor an expression of horror clearly written on her face. Hermione was about to offer to clean up the mess for her when them Potions Master spoke again.

"You will clean this mess up using magic. Then cleanse the area, _again_, using magic. Then take yourself to Poppy in case you need treatment," he said the last a little more softly then she had ever heard him speak with out a threat behind it. Hermione had been stunned at his treatment of the little elf. Not to mention his words to her. As though he were speaking to a small child. Hermione knew that day, that not everything was as it seemed with the frightening Professor. It was also the first time she suspected that he may not be the cold hearted bastard everyone thought him to be.

She shook herself from her thoughts hearing a noise behind her. Hermione's Daily Profit was now being brought in by Nala instead of the news delivery owl. She and Severus poured over the paper while eating their meal.

Rising from the table some time later, Hermione declared that she would need to see the head master concerning her school work. Severus on the other hand knew he could no longer put off facing the Head Master with regards to his last summons. With a look of grim determination on his face, he walked to where Hermione was now gathering her bag. She was bending at the waist, and he was admiring the way her jeans hugged her form. His eyes traced a burning trail from her ankle to her nicely rounded hips. She was neither too thin, like some of the girls her age, nor was she too chunky. _A man likes something to hang on to during the throws of passion_, he mused.

Hermione felt a burning deep within herself. Looking over her shoulder she noted the taller man staring at her quite openly. Up righting herself Hermione turned and placed her hands on her hips, a smile tugging her lips. "You're staring," she declared.

"So it would seem," he agreed closing the distance.

A sadness had crept into his eyes again, as she gazed into them. A frown creasing her brow as Hermione stood still waiting for him to reach her. "What is it?"

Severus raised a hand to cup her face. He then slid his palm down to her neck where his thumb could trace her collar bone. He watched the witch before him close her eyes and savor his touch. Something was happening to him. He could feel it. He wished . . . a great many things but for now he only wished he were a better man. The kind of man she deserved. He felt her hand covering his own. He hadn't even realized he had closed his own eyes. Wrapping her smaller hand about his she brought it up to kiss his palm.

"I must see the Head Master to inform him of the revel. I have put it off longer then I should have." He sighed.

Hermione watched as his shoulders slumped slightly. Sensing that he didn't want her to join him gave him the out he was obviously looking for. "Well I'll just get started on the marking then shall I? I believe I can do the first years well enough on my own." Smirking she added cheekily, "I mean I've only been doing it all year."

Severus smiled gratefully at the perceptive witch. Without another word he strode to the fire, and was gone.

Walking back to her bag Hermione dug out her own quill and ink. She didn't want to go snooping through his rooms looking for implements, sometimes it would set him off to find her using his quills without asking. As she walked away from her bag going to retrieve the papers she didn't notice that a small object had fallen out behind her bag. Taking her paperwork to the oversized chairs she opened the first scroll and began to read. For the next hour and a half Hermione was lost in the world of poorly constructed essays, until Severus' return.

Dumbledore was sitting in his worn leather chair at his desk, and closed the huge brown leather bound book that was never far from his reach. "Come in, Severus," the older man called. "Will you stay for tea?"

"No thank you, if you don't mind, Head Master, I'd rather just get this over with as it will take some time to relate the happenings from last night."

Waving Severus towards the chair directly across from him, Albus watch his colleague sit, not missing the fact that he was moving a little stiffly of late. Then again weren't they all? War was said to be a young mans game. Albus was, he feared, beginning to feel his age.

Severus finished relating his prior evening to Dumbledore and both men sat thinking. "There is something more going on then that deranged wizard is telling the other Death Eaters, Head Master," Severus murmured. "I am certain the boy had the same familiar scent to him, as did the girl."

"You are certain of this," Dumbledore inquired.

Severus merely gave the older man a look that clearly stated that that question had been foolish.

"Have all of his previous victims smelled this way?"

"No," Severus answered with certainty. "It's only of late that this has been occurring more often. I would say only in the past year it has increased to nearly every person I've come in contact with."

"Have you mentioned it to Tom to gage his reaction?"

Severus shook his head the front strands of his hair falling across his eyes, as he looked down at his hands studying them. "No," came the reply. "I felt it would be better not to allow him to know that I could detect this particular odor from the victims, incase he tried to get me to do what I fear it is that he can do already."

"And that would be?" Albus asked.

Sighing impatiently Severus pushed back the wayward hair. "He would use me as a blood hound to sniff out others." He could tell by the confused look on the Head Master's face that he did not understand exactly what it was Severus could scent on the people. "Magic, Albus, dormant magic. I believe he is killing all the Muggles who have dormant magic. I remember reading once in one of Bins old history of magic texts that about eight hundred years ago there was once a study done on Muggles who had shown no magic abilities what so ever. This woman had mated with a wizard and both of their children turned out to be strong magic users. That line has since nearly died out, but it was noted that even the males who could not do magic themselves had powerful children."

Severus stood and paced the room. "I believe he is trying to ensure that after he has killed all the mudbloods in wizarddom he will kill off the source of the contamination. Over time the we will all die out for sheer lack of new blood."

Dumbledore paled as this information soaked in. "He thinks to keep us pure, but in effect is dooming us all to die." Dumbledore flopped deeper back into his chair, hands steepling in front of him. "This is very serious," Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I fear I'm going to need to contact the Order members about this."

Severus returned to stand at the corner of the dark wooden desk the Head Master sat behind. His arms were crossed in front of himself tucking his robes about his frame as though he were chilled. _No doubt he is_ Dumbledore thought silently to himself. He watched Severus who was currently looking down at the floor. He still did not look well. The older wizard noted however, aloud he said, "You should go down and rest dear boy. No doubt these last evenings have been rather taxing on you. I'll contact you in the event the others require further information. And would you be so kind as to inform Miss Granger that I would like to see her when she has a moment?"

Severus nodded with eyes still lowered, but Dumbledore saw the faint tremor to the black clothed mans hand. Turning toward the fire Severus unwrapped himself only enough to use the flu back to his own rooms.

Looking up upon her Professor's return, Hermione could see the darkness now on his face. It wasn't there when he had left but it certainly was now. Placing her papers on the floor next to her chair Hermione stood up and started to make her way over to him. He had not looked at her upon his arrival, but she kept her eyes trained on his face searching out his elusive gaze. _Why would he not look at her? Had something happened? Did Dumbledore suspect something?_ With these thoughts running around in her head she decided to ask him.

Severus noticed nothing, his mind whirling with remembrance of previous Death Eater gatherings. Images flashed in his mind, a jumbled mess of faces, sounds in his head drowned out all else. As though he were preprogramed he moved stiffly past obstructions that bared his way, from the sitting room to his bedroom door and disappeared through it.

Hermione was becoming more and more concerned by the moment. She was certain that he had not registered that she was in the room. Deciding to follow him she made her way to the doorway he had just used.

A quick glance about the bedroom told her he had moved into the bathroom. And considering the door was shut figuring there was no other way out of these quarters. . . _he must be in there_ she concluded. Moving to the other door Hermione leaned toward it listening intently. Her heart picking up the pace knowing that something was not right with him.

Now, close enough, Hermione placed her ear directly to the door. How she wished for one of those extendable ears now. Hearing nothing with in she decided to risk his wrath and find out if he was alright since she was getting increasingly more worried. She knocked on the door and called out to him, "Severus? Are you going to tell me what happened to put such a look on your face?" She asked softly. She knocked a second time, "Severus?" Hermione's heart was now beating wildly from fear in her chest, making it difficult for her to draw a deep breath. There was still no reply within the bathroom. "Severus I'm warning you now, if you don't want me coming in there you'd better answer me right now," she was practically shouting now. But still all was quiet. Pulling her wand from her back pocket, she pointed it at the locked doorhandle. "Alohomora!"

Carefully opening the door, Hermione peered into the room. What she saw stopped her thumping heart for just a moment. Forcing herself to move, she came swiftly into the room. Kneeling down next to the man writhing on the floor. "Damn it, what brought this on," she muttered to herself. Casting another unbreakable spell on her hand Hermione thrust her now protected hand into his.

Severus' eyes were closed tightly against the pain, his breathing extremely labored. Feeling a hand in his own his eyes snapped open, locking on the vision before him. She was speaking to him, he knew this, but he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. He was fighting. Fighting against the pain, against his memories, against everything.

Hermione could see him struggling, trying to fight what was happening to him, and he was making it worse. Sweat was running down his face dripping onto the cold floor. Popping her wand back into her pocket, she took her now freed hand and got down closer to his face so that she was more comfortably in his direct line of vision. Pushing back the lanky strands of sweat saturated hair she continued speaking softly to him, hoping at some point he'd listen to her.

"Severus, you have to stop fighting." The glare she got made her smile. Finally, she had gotten through to him. Running her fingers through his hair she continued to speak in soothing tones. "Just try, that's all I ask. Let the pain wash over you. Don't hold on to it." Leaning forward she kissed his forehead. "Let go," she whispered against his skin.

_Let go she says! Easy for her to say._ He thought, still glaring at her. Then she smiled, she really did have a most charming smile now that he was close enough to notice._ Why had he never noticed this before_, he wondered. She leaned closer and kissed him. He lips were as soft and warm as velvet. Closing his eyes he inhaled her aroma, separating the different odors in his mind. Shampoo, soap but underneath it all was simply her. It calmed him. Helped him quiet his thrashing body.

Pulling back from the kiss she had placed on his forehead, Hermione realized the tremors were lessening. Pleased, she continued to encourage him. When the tremors had ceased all together, Hermione sat up. "I'm going to get you a towel for your head," she said, as she helped him to straighten out, and before he could protest, she got to her knees as a towel appeared on the edge of the tub. Crawling over to it she retrieved the soft towel and rolled it into some semblance of a pillow for his head.

"There," Hermione said, after making him more comfortable. "I'll let you rest here for a bit but then I'll hep you move to the bed." Severus nodded. "What," she inquired "no argument?" She teased.

Severus smiled at her teasing, not many would do it and he found he could tolerate it quite well from her. "I defer to your expert opinion in _this_ matter," he made sure to stress.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Are you quite sure you didn't hit your head on the way down here? Leaning closer she whispered, "you were actually funny."

Turning his head he tried to wipe his own smile from his face without much success. "Impertinent chit," he replied with a warmth to his voice she'd not ever heard directed at herself before. She liked it and wondered if she could make him do it again and soon.

Hesitating for a moment Hermione decided she just had to know so she asked, "Do you want to talk about what had you all worked up?"

He was silent for several moments contemplating his response. "No, I really don't want to have to relive last night. . . again. It was bad enough having to tell the old man abo–. . ."

Hermione placed a finger on his soft velvet lips tracing the bottom one. "It's fine you don't need to explain. I probably don't want to know do I?" Crouching next to him staring into his deep black orbs, she lost herself for a moment in them.

Rousing himself Severus took Hermione's hand in his own. "He wants to see you," seeing Hermione about to speak, he held up his hand to forestall her. "And before you ask, I don't know why."

She closed her mouth, smiled then sat up. "Do you think you could stand now or do you want me to levitate you?"

"I believe with your assistance I could manage."

Helping the taller man from the floor they slowly made their way back to his bed. He gracelessly flopped back on to the pillows, exhaustion clearly written over his sharp features, while Hermione pulled the blankets over him.

"Will you be alright for a bit?"

"Miss Granger, I'll have you know I manage just fine with out you for nigh on more years then you've been alive." He said, his usual sarcasm making an appearance. Telling her that he'd had more then enough embarrassment then his ego could handle for one day.

Hermione turned from the doorway and looked pointedly at Snape hunched over in his bed, arms resting in his lap, hands clasped together. She put her hands on her hips waiting for him to explain the last bit of sarcasm directed at her.

Drawing a deep breath Severus let out an irritated sigh, running his hands through his hair. Finally he looked up and pined her eyes with his own. "I don't want to loose my job Hermione," he practically shouted out.

Taken a back but realization dawning on her Hermione replied, "And I have no wish to be expelled, Professor. I do not plan on mentioning my wonderfully, gloriously exhausting encounter last night. You have nothing to fear, I told you before I won't mention anything. Believe it or not I do have a little practice in keeping secrets you know."

Rising gracefully from the bed Hermione watched him approach on rather shaky legs. She understood his need to prove something to her, but it still made her want to rush over to aide him in reaching her. As long as she lived she would never tire of watching him move with liquid grace, even as weak as he was. "Forgive me," he said reaching for and clasping her hand in his own larger ones. He brought them up to his mouth and using his lips, he nibbled on her knuckles. "I'm not used to putting myself in such a. . . weakened position. Dumbledore keeps me a secret because he needs information. Same for Voldemort. It was not my intention to offend you."

Hermione's focus was entirely on her hand. What his mouth was doing to her hand was making things low down in her abdomen tighten. "Keep this up and I'll never get to the Head Master's office," Hermione laughed throatily, her voice warm as liquid honey.

Turning her hand over, Severus placed a kiss in the center of her palm, maintaining eye contact the entire time. It made her breathless. Then, slowly, he withdrew from her and nodded his head, a knowing smile on his face. Pleased that his gesture meant so much to her.

Hermione watched him withdraw from her and head back to his bed. She was slightly light headed, and dazed. As she was about to entered the other room, her gut clenched suddenly. She felt guilty. Professor Dumbledore was expecting her to help his colleague over come his condition and she as yet was unable to think of a good solution. He needed to talk about it with someone. Maybe this was her chance. Maybe now he'd open up to her. She called out to him before he could enter his bedroom. "Severus? I need to ask you a question?"

"I have a feeling, whether I wish it or not, you will be asking it anyway."

Taking a firm hold on her Gryffindor courage, she met his eyes. "Why does the curse affect you so?"

It was such a personal question by his thinking that he was taken back buy it. He stared at her in shock.

"I ask, Severus ," she said quickly, "because the effects should not last so long. I've been studying it for a while now and I can't figure out why you are plagued so. Please, Severus. I'm worried," her voice softened, as she started walking toward him. She saw it before he spoke. His chest was heaving, his breath coming to quickly to maintain calm.

"Miss Granger."

_Uh–oh_, she thought, _here it comes._

"That is an extremely personal question," his eyes had grown cold. Snape was back in full force now. There would be no talking to him.

Hermione sighed, "I'm only trying to help you ," she pleaded, a little desperately. "If you'd just. . ."

"You need to go now Miss Granger, we don't want to keep the Head Master waiting now do we?"

"But I'm n–"

"_Miss Granger_, go see the Head Master. Tell him I'm quite well now. That his precious Gryffindor did her job satisfactorily and is no longer required." His voice was hard, as were his eyes.

"But."

"Good bye, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes were burning with unshed tears. He was so damn stubborn. She wrapped her arms about herself to try and stave off the cold that was creeping in on her. She was running out of time she needed him to talk to her. She left his room and went into the livingroom, standing before the fire. She did have one idea to get him talking but she needed help to carry it out. She was not as good a strategist as Ron. She would go to Dumbledore and enlist his help.

She felt hot tears burning her eyes. _Why did he always have to be so damn stubborn_, she thought. Granted this was mild to what was common for him. But still, she thought they were becoming to mean something to each other. She certainly felt something in her heart for him. Though she was uncertain as to what it was.

Knowing what she had to do now she strode to the fire grabbed the powder and stated her destination.

H Thanks to one and all for your support and reviews. I love you all. ((huggies))

_Now on to Sevies French; _**Mon amour**_, My love, _**je peux seulement espéérer**_, I can only hope,_ **Que le coeur que vous tenez dans des vos petites mains**, _That the heart that you hold in your small hands_, _est sûûr_, **is safe**. :D _Is that better ya'll _? hahahaha

_decadentserenity_; I understand that you are not a fan of first time's being all that they can be I have would like to say with the right man all things are possible. ;) I speak from experience on this one. Though I have heard the horror stories from friends, I can only talk about what I know. :D

_Mu xxx_; ahhh, another converted soul. ;) here's yer button please make yer self at home. Hehe


	13. Tuesday Part 3

_**AN**/ _Hello my darlings. I know it has been a very long time since I was last able to post, work meh, you know I hate it. Anyway Lucius has been most difficult. He demanded his time in the spot light. Though I don't think he is going to care for the turn it will take. Much is happening in this one **and if you are under age Please Skip NC17** bit towards the end. I have made this chapter longer then my usual amount to atone for you all having to wait for my muse to get off her backside and off her two cents worth. :)

**_Now for the_ _disclaimer_**; I'm not her I don't have her press agent, and I live in the wrong part of the world. (Not to mention different parents.) Just having a bit of a lark with them. And I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. ;)

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 13 Tuesday Part 2**

Standing in the back of the nearly circular room Minerva watched the Headmaster pace the floor next to his desk. He would stop behind it and consult the thickly bound leather book, then resume his circuit. Out from behind the desk, over to the windows, standing still for a brief moment; his eyes taking in nothing; and back to the beginning. On his fifth pass, Minerva could no longer stand to see him so agitated and attempted to distract him.

Upon reaching his desk once again, Dumbledore felt a firm hand on his arm. "Join me in some tea, Albus."

It was not a request. He could tell by the set of her jaw and the determination in her eyes. Sighing, he closed the heavy book and moved it off to the side. He took the tea Minerva handed him and blew softly over the rim, in effect cooling the amber colored liquid enough to take a sip. The aroma of the tea filling his sinuses, suffused him with the calm that he hadn't had previously.

"Perfect as always, Miny. Just a hint of lemon, the way I like it. You should go down and have a word with our dear house elves. You could teach them the art of moderation. They always add so much lemon that there is little room left in the cup for the tea."

After several moments of sitting in comfortable silence, McGonagall pinned her friend with her own blue eyes. "Albus," she began, "are you certain this is the best course of action for them?"

Seeking to reassure her Dumbledore reach out his aged hand and patted her smoother, more elegant one. "Fate, I'm afraid, does not always make clear to us which is the correct path."

_Well that wasn't very helpful,_ she thought. A confused look covered her face.

Seeing the look, Dumbledore hurried on, "However, which ever road is chosen, it will eventually lead us to the correct ending. We will get there, Minerva, but it all depends on them. There are dark times ahead for them I fear but in the end, I just know they will prevail. All I can do is advise them. _They_ must choose the right path for _them_." Here he sighed, "We can do no other for them but offer support and wait."

The grey haired woman nodded, and began worrying the edge of her cup. "I hope you're right, Albus. I feel something is in the air. Something is going to happen.. . and I don't like it."

"Have you been speaking to Miss Trelawny, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall's head shot up and she glared at the Headmaster. Rising to her feet she gave him a look of pure anger. "Mark my words, Albus Dumbledore, something is up and you don't need that, that woman, to SEE anything!" Stomping over to the fire she grabbed some of the powder preparing to toss it in.

Laughing softly Dumbledore called out to her, "Minerva, don't leave angry. Come sit and have some more tea and tell me what else the leaves say." He just couldn't help himself, he had to pick on her.

She spun around with a growl, her mouth hanging open at his audacity to be laughing at her so openly. But watching him trying to control his humor so as not to vex her further made her own mouth quirk with her own effort to fight off of a smile. Stalking back to him her left hand at the ready to poke him in the chest she said, "Mark my words old man," she punctuated each word with a poke, "you'll come to see that I was right. Then we'll see who's laughing." Striding back to the fire she threw in her handful of powder and was gone.

HS

Thirty minutes later Hermione was seated in front of the Headmaster's desk looking down at her clasped hands. She had just finished telling him that she had made some progress with the Potions Master but that he was still having adverse reactions to the curse. Breaking the silence Hermione said, "Books have always told me everything I've ever needed to know. If I had a question, I always took solace in the fact that I could look it up and find the answer. This time though. . . I'm at a loss." She looked up to find twin baby blue eyes gazing into her own hazel ones. "Oh Professor, I'm afraid I'm failing horribly!" She nearly wailed, "What do I do?" The girl asked quietly.

"Miss Granger, did you seriously think this could be cured in such a short period of time?" Hermione had a look of shame on her face. "He has been this way for many years, my dear. It's not something you'll be able to fix in one short night. However, you have must have thought of something, Miss Granger, otherwise you'd not be here now. But you are to afraid to voice your idea, am I correct? Come now, have another cup of tea to bolster your courage and tell me your plan." The white haired man waved his hand and the tea pot floated towards Hermione's cup that sat beside her chair. Placing her hand on the handle of her cup, Hermione held the tiny piece of china still. She didn't trust magic enough to believe that it wouldn't upset the cup, burning her in the process.

During the next half hour Hermione outlined her idea to the Headmaster. When she was finished, Albus looked down upon his student as she made her way back to the fireplace. I will send off the letter you drafted, Miss Granger," he said patting the scroll she had left there. "I'm sure getting her to comply with your request will not be a problem. I also agree that you should be in the dark as to when it will all come to a head."

Hermione nodded as she reached for the flu powder. "If this works out the way I'm hoping, Professor. . . he will be very angry." Hermione looked so sad that Albus put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt him, Sir. I really don't but . . ." Anger and frustration flashed in the young witches eyes. "I just don't see any other way."

"I understand, Miss Granger, more than you know," the elder wizard gave a pointed look to Hermione. But even his patented look did nothing to help alleviate the lead that had taken form in her stomach. Closing her eyes she threw in the powder and crossed the threshold. However, instead of entering into the Professor's chambers, she directed herself up to his lab.

Stumbling into the lab Hermione took notice as to how dark it was now. The last time she had entered Snape's lab it had been bright with sunlight shining in the tall frosted windows. Now the only light illuminating the room was the diminished fire from which she'd just come. Looking around, she notice the disarray of the room. Hermione's mouth dropped open. On one of the long tables a cauldron looked as though it had overflowed and then exploded. Glowing aqua colored goo was dripping from several places near the blast zone. Carefully stepping over the goo on the floor Hermione started to head toward the mess. Suddenly a voice sounded in the dark.

"Allow none of the compound to come in contact with your skin directly. It seems to be highly corrosive." Hermione spun around at the sound of a deep voice, her wand was pointed and steadily aimed at her Potions Master. Severus' eyes widened a fraction at her quick as lightening draw, before recovering his mask of board indifference.

"Merlin preserve us Professor! You scared me half to death. What are you doing up here lurking in the shadows?" She inquired breathless with her fright.

"I might ask you the very same question, minus the lurking part mind you." His voice was low, but there was something in it that make her ache just by hearing it. He sounded so sad. Casting a couple of very strong cleansing spells on her way, she moved toward his voice. He was slouched down in one of the high backed chairs. It had been turned around so that it now faced the direction of the work table instead of the fire as it had been on her last visit to this room, which was why she had not noticed him earlier.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" He made the question without the usual bite to his tone, so the roan haired girl continued walking toward him. As she moved she watched him subconsciously tug at his sleeve. She was now close enough to reach out and touch him but held herself in check. He'd been in a foul mood when she left him and did not wish to set him off again.

"Were you in here when the potion erupted?"

Sighing Severus replied, "I was."

Clenching her hands into fists Hermione asked quietly, "And were you injured?" Involuntarily, Snape looked down at his right forearm. Following his gaze, Hermione saw that a hole the size of a grape had burned its way into his shirt sleeve, therefore burning his skin. "You need to have that looked at. If the potion is as dangerous as you say then. . ."

"Why do you care?" The slouched man asked tiredly with a puzzled look on his face. "I've been sitting here for some time now, trying to figure you out. You say that you want nothing from me, yet it has been my experience that everyone wants something at some point. But you. . . you I don't understand."

Twin dark orbs locked onto her warm hazel ones. He wasn't using legilimens that she knew. But still he was gazing into her eyes searching for something that she knew just wasn't there. She sensed that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For her to hurt him on purpose. Though she may do so accidently later on, it would never be her first choice. Kneeling down carefully, slowly, Hermione moved her hands toward his arm, her eyes never leaving his own, just in case. She wanted to have a look at the burn on his arm but didn't want him fighting her and upsetting himself further.

A second before the girl now kneeling on the floor reached out her hands, Severus realized that she was going to touch him. He had only seconds to decide whether or not to allow her to. He was torn. On one hand he craved her soft gentle touch. The caring way she handled all of his injuries. On the other he was afraid to. Afraid to let her worm her way any further into his affections than she already had. Sitting in the dark he had come to realize that this is exactly what was happening between them. She was slowly working her way into his system, and he didn't like it. He didn't like caring for things or people. Especially people. They had an uncanny ability of disappointing him. He still couldn't get over the fact either that she wasn't using him. Everyone else did. Oh sure some might say that she was using him for sexual relations. But somehow he didn't think so.

He had overheard often enough some boy or another trying to ask her out on a date. No doubt with only one thing on the lad's mind. Getting into her knickers. She had always turned them down kindly trying to not hurt their feelings, though there was the rare occasion where a boy would get out of hand and one of her best friends would come over and take the wayward boy in hand teaching him the error of his ways.

One afternoon he came into the classroom only to find Hermione ready to draw her wand on one of the Kesler boys. The lad was completely infringing on her personal space and pawing at her. As Severus had swept into the room like the angle of death, the boy had no idea of his impending doom. But Hermione had seen him enter. The relief clearly written on her face. Severus was furious that the stupid boy would abuse his rooms in such a fashion, never really giving thought to her at the time, Severus remembered.

"How dare you use my classroom as a clandestine romantic spot!" The Potions Master had bellowed at the now cowering boy. Severus roughly grabbed the youth by the scruff of his neck and threw him away from the Granger girl. "Get out and report to Mr. Filch!" He glared at the scrambling boy until the potions door slammed shut. "As for you, Miss Granger, from now on you will not bring your besotted men into _my_ class to fawn all over you when you are supposed to be working. Do anything if this sort again and I'll revoke the apprenticeship. Is that understood?" Severus breath was puffing thought his nostrils quickly, his face grave.

Hermione lowered her head and tried to widen her eyes so that he wouldn't see that he had nearly reduced her to tears once again. "Yes, Professor," she whispered, still avoiding looking at his face.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened in here had I not entered when I did?" Severus growled at the girl before him. His hands were tightly clenched into fists, hidden by his over robe. Watching that boy paw at the head girl and _His_ assistant was _Not_ allowed. It reminded him to much of the Death Eaters, and how they treated the women especially.

That day had shaken Severus badly even to this day he couldn't think on it with out feeling sick. After punishing Miss Granger for serious lack of judgment by getting her to clean out the remaining cauldrons, he had gone into the back room of the potions class room and had an attack. He hadn't understood then what all the signs were pointing to. In his own twisted way he cared for her. . . even back then. _What would Dumbledore say,_ Severus asked himself. _He's going to kill you that's what._ Came his own reply.

Hermione watched everything play across his face. It was a testament to either how far they had come in their relationship that he would allow her to witness his thoughts, or how completely exhausted he was that he was letting his guard down in front of her. She was hoping it was the former and not the latter.

Continuing to reach out her hand, Hermione finally let it rest on his arm, their eyes still locked together. Finally tearing her gaze away, she put her fingers into the hole and tore open the fabric of the white linen shirt he had been wearing. The corrosive nature of the compound had weakened the fibers of the material so much that it was very easy to do. Hermione gasped when she saw the damage that had been done to his skin.

Raising her hand she summoned a potion, "Accio healing vial." The requested potion slapped into her out stretched hand. Grasping it firmly she brought the foul smelling potion to his lips. As she raised up on her knees she kept her eyes on his mouth. Stretching her body over his arm, her breasts lightly rested on him. The action made Severus' breath stop in his lungs.

Oblivious to his state of breathlessness Hermione brought the vial to his mouth and proceeded to poured half of the contents into him. She then scooped out some of the mixture with her fingers and rubbed it into the wound, all the while wondering why he wasn't protesting her care as per usual. Looking up into the much darker orbs Hermione's eyes softened, this had an instant effect on the man seated in the high backed chair. His gaze heated up nearly scorching her, making the blood in her body rush to her head. This caused her to feel slightly light headed.

Severus was watching her mouth intently, as her tongue snaked out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. It didn't help either of them. Hermione's lips were still dry and the look in Severus' eyes heated further, if possible. Leaning toward his little witch he brought his now healing appendage toward the back of her head. Grasping her hair firmly he brought her dry lips toward his own.

"Allow me," he all but growled at her. As her mouth neared his own, his tongue reached out to stroke back and forth across her bottom lip. He then sucked it into his mouth moistening it further. When he felt that the bottom one was well lubricated, only then did he move to the top lip so that it wouldn't feel neglected. The healing potion dropped forgotten to the ground, the last drops seeping into the carpet.

Hermione was shocked at his boldness at first. She gasped when his hand, that was still healing with an angry red welt still visible on his pale flesh, flashed out and grabbed a fist full of her springy hair. Dragging her toward him she thought he was going to unleash his anger on her. But this. . . she never expected this. A moan escaped her throat making Severus deepen their kiss. She met him kiss for kiss stroke for stroke. Her passion fueled his own.

Finally unable to catch a decent breath, Hermione pulled back just enough so that their lips were no longer touching but rested her forehead on his closing her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" She heard him whisper out loud. Opening her eyes the brunet witch looked at the ebony haired man and laughed softly.

"I believe you kissed me this time."

Severus' eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken aloud. But looking upon her gently smiling face she didn't look as though she were about to berate him for his momentary slip of the tongue, as it were. Severus mentally rolled his eyes at the bad pun.

Hermione's laughter rang through out the room. She stood up spun round on her heel and commenced cleaning up the explosion. "The house elves are more then capable of tidying up Hermione." Came the smooth voice directly behind her.

She looked at him over her shoulder the smile still lighting her face. "I know but I didn't want anyone injured by such a dangerous potion. It won't take long. . . especially if you help me?" She wheedled. Reaching over Hermione grasped his uninjured hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Come on, _Professor_ you know you want to," she said in her most seductive voice.

There, she'd done it again. His face broke into a light grin then he barked out a laugh. It pleased her so much to hear that tears sprung to her eyes. She turned her head quickly and brushed them quickly away so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea about them. Suddenly she felt two arms securely about her middle, a head resting on her shoulder. Shifting her eyes to the left she was able to look at him, well sort of.

"I. . .," he hesitated, "I didn't . . . mean to. . . make you cry, Hermione." He said her name so softly in that way of his, that it made her shiver. Turning in his arms, Hermione placed her hands on his chest. Severus thought she meant to push him away.

Raising her eyes she showed him that there was no hurt in them but that she was touched he was more and more able to show her that he cared for her.

She smiled and said, "Girls are a different breed, Severus. We tend to cry when happy." Then, placing a finger on his lips she forestalled his comment. "I know it makes no sense and I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to, it's just the way things are for us. My father got into the habit of asking if they were happy tears or sad."

Severus' eyes widened in disbelief, but wisely said nothing. _What could one say to an insane female witch?_ He thought mildly, then quietly ran the pad of his thumbs under both eyes to dry her tears. "I do not enjoy seeing you cry Hermione, it. . . disturbs me."

Hermione's eyes grew large at his comment then her lips started thinning. Cocking her head to the side she regarded the man before her. She arched a brow waiting for him to either explain his comment, or fix it. Seeing that there was nothing forthcoming from him she prompted Severus, "My emotions disturb you?"

Severus could see that he was about to step on the tail of a ridge back dragon and could see no way around it. "Contrary to popular belief Hermione, I do not enjoy seeing young ladies in tears around me." Severus was getting agitated, _did she really believe all the stories about him making girls run from his classroom with sobs wracking their bodies?_

Hermione calmed down at the emotions running ramped through his eyes. "You were unclear in your meaning," she offered softly, "however I can see by the look in your eyes that your words were not what you meant."

"I simply meant that it pains me to know that you. . . are . . ." Severus let out a frustrated growl and ran his hands through his hair gripping the back of his head as he failed in his second attempt to express himself, he turned his back to her. _Why is it that I can not express out loud what is in my heart? Why does she tongue tie me so?_

He heard the sound of laughter being stifled and he spun to the only other occupant in the room and glared menacingly at her. Hermione's smile was still evident on her face though she did try to hide it for him. "I'm sorry Severus, truly I am it's just . . . you are the most amazing speaker I've ever heard and to see you reduced to tearing at your hair because of me. Well let's just say that it really gives a girl a boost in her self-esteem." Walking over to the growling man she placed her hand over his heart, focusing on her fingers as she pet it. Finally she raised her eyes to his. The ever present smile still hovering near the surface.

"Impertinent woman." Was his heated reply, but his eyes held a much different heat. Grasping the hand that was stroking his chest he brought the palm up to his sensitive nose and took in her scent his eyes closing in pleasure. Then, moving it a fraction of an inch farther he placed a kiss on her wrist his eyes opened then capturing her own as he laid his kiss. His other hand snaked around her middle and pulled her closer to him.

After kissing her wrist he ran the hand still holding her own, down to her shoulder, and brought his lips to her ear so that he might whisper into it. "It's getting rather chilly up here don't you think? The house elves can finish up now that you've neutralized the toxic mess." He noted her breathing hitch as he nuzzled her ear and neck. "I feel the need to make . . amends to you, Hermione," he breathed into her ear.

Delicious shivers ran down her body, as the Slytherin pulled back from her. "Well, if you insist," she drawled following him to the fire.

Once back in his rooms Severus wasted no time in claiming her mouth. One hand was on her jaw the other in her hair holding her too him.

Hermione's hands were on his chest, and she could feel the rapid pace of his heart nearly thumping through his chest. It made her smile to think that she could affect him in some small manner.

Severus felt her lips pull into a smile as she returned his kisses with as much enthusiasm as he was giving to her. Oh to have returned to him something positive that he was giving out. Of course that explained why he so loved his potions. All the love care and attention he poured into them showed in the quality of his work. It was the one thing he could count on, could understand. His family were never very demonstrative affection wise. When his mother tried to his father would berate her for making Severus look weak and needy. _A four year old is_ _needy for the sake of the gods._

Hermione could feel him withdrawing from her. His kisses became distracted. Hermione pulled back and opened her eyes looking into his face. Giving a little smile Hermione called him back to her, "Where are you?"

Staring down at her confusion clearly written on his face he replied, "I'm standing right in front of you."

"True but your mind was a million miles from here." Touching the side of his head she continued, "What were you thinking just now."

Taking her hand in his own, he placed a kiss on the tips of her fingers, all the while trying to decide whether or not he should tell her the truth. Finally drawing a deep breath he made his decision. Looking into her warm waiting eyes he spoke, "I was just . . . thinking how wonderful it was."

"How wonderful what is?" She looked at the taller man patiently awaiting him to explain.

"To have someone to share this with," and with that he kissed her. "And this," Severus deepened the kiss. Then he ran his searching hands down over her shoulders to her waist and snugged his grip on her as he pulled her toward him. He felt her gasp, which mashed her breasts against his chest. This pulled a groan from deep inside him making him begin to harden for her. He felt her hands slide up his arms to entwine about his neck. This was wrong on so many levels. He shouldn't want her the way he did, and yet he was still standing here, kissing her as though there would be no tomorrow. She understood some of him and worked tirelessly at trying to understand the rest that even he himself couldn't understand.

Hermione was confused as the kiss went on, what was he talking about? _Sharing what? Kisses? Intimacy?_ Then, for some unknown reason, the answer hit her. _Affection_. She remembered a time when she was working with him in the class lab, the Professor had injured himself and she reached out quickly to clamp down on his hand, to stop the bleeding. He said she had distracted him and he slipped with the knife. She knew this was untrue, but when he flinched from her touch she naturally assumed that it was from his time as a Death Eater. Only now did she realize that no one touched him other then Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey, and now her of course. _Well,_ she thought, _at least I can give him my affection._

With new determination she slid her mouth from his and started nipping his chin. As her mouth worked its way along his chin and down his neck, she felt him stoop down and wrap his arms firmly about her waist. He picked her up in one fluid motion and she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. A growl rumbled from his chest as she worked on his neck and he moved them to the bedroom, closing the door with a swish of his hand behind them.

Nala had just popped in and was about to set the table for supper, when she heard soft feminine laughter coming from behind the closed door. The little elf had a grin plastered to her face from ear to ear. She quickly set about her task, making certain not to make even the slightest noise and cast a stasis charm on the food she brought forth. Then, making sure everything had been tidied, she popped out again still with the same happy grin on her face.

** HS**

Laying on the bed, covered only by a thin sheet, their clothing long since having been lost, Hermione was softly running her hand over Severus' chest and abdomen. "Mmmm," she purred, "you feel so good." She felt Severus' body jolt from suppressed laughter. She glared at him for laughing at her, with a glint in her eye. Just as Severus noticed the look in her eye she moved her hand lower. _That stopped his humor rather effectively, _and she smiled smugly to herself.

"Hermione," Severus cautioned, "if you continue on this course I can not be held responsible for what may happen to you."

"Oooo, that sounds promising," she purred. With her hand still moving steadily down ward, she rubbed her body restlessly against his side causing the taller man to moan as he closed his eyes.

Severus loved the way she touched him. Hesitantly at first, but with each encouragement he gave her she became more bold, more confident.

"_Professor_," she purred into his ear once she had moved farther up his body. She felt him shiver. Smiling to herself she discovered that she rather liked making him do that, so she did it again. "_Professor_," this time she tried to make it sound like his title made her ache. Which in fact it did. She felt Severus' arm which had been limp on the bed behind her tighten around her waist.

"Gods woman! Take pity on me. How will I ever hear that title again without thinking of the way you're saying it to me now?" He felt her giggle, a low, throaty sound. He never counted himself as a person that would make people laugh,_ unless of course they were laughing at him for something embarrassing_. He pushed that thought away. He didn't want anything marring this moment he had with her.

He rubbed his hand up and down her waist while the other hand tangled in her hair, bringing her lips to his, so that he might silence her laughter. Her lips were soft, warm and inviting. The moment his tongue caressed them she opened to him, allowing him access to her sweet interior. Severus' hand began to roam her body. He moved from her hip to her softly rounded bottom. Giving a gentle tug he pulled her closer as he mouth continued it's heated exchange with her own. Finding his way down her hip he helped her position her leg so that he could reach the already dampened opening. His groin tightened in response to her readiness. He cupped her as he listened to her precious moan. "Hermione," he whispered her name into the shell of her ear.

Pressed as she was against him he could feel her heart beating in time to his own. Could feel his own reaching out to her. He wanted to give it to her for safe keeping, and just as he was about to speak tenderly to her, his fathers words came back to him.

"You are worthless Severus. You may find someone willing to do you out of pity, but as soon as she comes to see what I see; someone not worthy enough to spit on; she will laugh at you and leave you for someone worth while. Just as that girl, Madeleine, did in your seventh year. You are worthless." Repeated over and over in his head, like his own hellish mantra.

Suddenly Severus sat up, nearly depositing Hermione onto the floor. His hands were fisted on either side of his temples and Hermione could hear him muttering something repeatedly to himself. "Severus?" She called out to him softly at first, at getting no response she tried louder. "Severus?" Still nothing. She wanted so badly to touch him, for him to tell her what was going on in his head, but she feared that touching him would set him off.

_Well don't just sit there like a ninny. Do something!_ Her brain shrieked at her. Carefully, so as not to touch him yet, Hermione scrambled around so that she could straddle his legs. He had begun to rock back and forth. That sight alone was enough to break her heart. The hazel eyed girl felt the tears gathering quickly in her eyes. Forcing them wider, so as not to let the moisture leak out, Hermione leaned forward, finally able to grasp his wrists and stop the torturous soundtrack in his head. She hoped.

"No, Severus, don't do this to yourself." She had no idea what was playing in his head, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it was bad. She could also tell he was about to spout his venom again and ruin their moment. She claimed his mouth, putting herself in perfect alignment for other possibilities. Which of course, she put to full use.

He was no longer as hard as he had been when she was lying against him, but it was enough for him to be able to enter her. They both cried out at the joining. Hermione's head fell back as she slowly descended onto him. She was still holding his wrists which were now pinned to the bed, and though her smaller hands did not go all the way around, her nails could still bite into his flesh. It brought him back to her quickly enough. Finally, when she had reached her limit; could feel him all the way inside her; did she loosen the hold she had on his wrists and guide his hands to her hips.

She leaned into him brushing her sensitized chest against his. She kissed his eyes, his nose, then finally his mouth. As she moved slowly up and down she spoke softly yet determinedly, "It can not have you, Severus, do you hear me? I will not allow it."

Severus opened his eyes to see the fire in hers. Lightly Hermione raked her nails over Severus' chest making him groan in pleasure. But naturally, he began to worry. _Had she studied Occlumency? Did she really know what he was thinking?_ "What can't?" He asked with trepidation in his voice.

"These thoughts that torment you. They can not have you!" Her eyes bore into his with her determination. "You are mine and I do not share lightly."

Still sliding slowly up and down his shaft, coating it with her own moisture. Hermione saw the look in his eyes change from wary and suspicious, to something softer. Affection maybe?

"You like being in control do you?" He asked, with some humor in his voice.

"Oh, yes. But don't worry. I'm very good at it. I've had lots of practice being bossy." She grinned at him, knowing full well what others said about her.

Severus made a sound she treasured any other time, but right now she wanted to hear other things coming from him. Laugher was not on that list. So she did that little swivel thing with her hips that he loved so much. It made him gasp then groan as his hips involuntarily thrust upward deep inside.

After that, there was no time for laughing, and hardly any for breathing. He was pushing further into her, filling and stretching her, making her body squeeze around him. He was gentle but firm and assured in his strokes. At first she was sitting straight up, moving herself up and down on his shaft and every now and again, giving a little twist at the end of each down stroke. Severus' hands were on her thighs caressing them. He was losing his mind quickly to the pleasure building inside him. But he wanted her pleasure also. So reaching up as he rose he buried his hand in her curly locks and pulled her mouth down to his as he lay back on the bed in a scorching heated exchange.

This action had the desired effect on Hermione since her bundle of nerves was now being directly stimulated by Severus's pubic bone. She gave an unguarded pleasurable moan. She moved against him slowly but her movements were gaining momentum as the pressure built inside her which fueled his own.

Hermione's eyes were clamped shut as she moved over him, her hair brushing the taller mans chest. Opening her eyes she looked up to see him watching her. Taking her hand from his chest, Hermione stretched farther up and nipped his chin then his neck.

Severus could hear her rapid breathing in his ear as she worked at his neck. "Are you trying to brand me you little pixie?" He felt her laughter against his entire body. She must have remembered the Cornish Pixies from her second year as he was. When she laughed it made her clamp down hard on his swollen member. Which, in turn, made him groan and press his head deeply into the pillow.

It was too much. In one fluid motion, he flipped over the surprised witch and started thrusting into her faster. Her gasps and encouragements, adding fuel to the fire that was quickly consuming them both. He had a sudden urge. "Hermione, open your eyes." She did so and stared into his, waiting his next direction. Severus stopped moving and pulled out amid her loud protest. "Get on your knees and turn around," he growled.

Hermione's head was swimming but she nodded her head and quickly complied. Pushing her hair over her shoulder Hermione looked back to see what he planed to do. She watched him walk on his knees behind her, getting closer. Then she felt him at the entrance to her core. She was so wet for him that she could feel it running down her leg. "Mmm, your so wet," he purred at her. "Now don't move, just get used to the feel of this new position first, then when you feel comfortable you start moving again. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied, her breathing staggered.

Slowly inch by inch he re-entered her. It did burn at first and she sucked in her breath so Severus stopped. Then after a moment he pushed into her again, all the while murmuring soothing words of praise.

Once he was fully against her, he stopped moving waiting for her to slow her breathing and let him know she was ready for more. Before long, he felt her pushing against him letting him know she was alright again. He started out slowly at first, then moved faster when she didn't make any sounds of protest.

Hermione couldn't believe this new sensation felt even better than the last. She felt Severus' hands all over her body squeezing a breast here, then rubbing her bottom. She didn't know what to do with her own hands. Reaching behind her to Severus's head she brought him closer so that she could kiss him.

Realizing that maybe she didn't know what to do with herself, he moaned into her mouth, letting her feel assured that she was doing the right thing. "Yessss," he hissed, then, moving his hands down her arms, he placed her hands on the wall, at the head of the bed.

Not only did this position give her more leverage to push against him but angled her perfectly so that his head was hitting that wonderful spot just inside her with every thrust. It made her gasp and moan all at once. "Oh gods, Severus . . . I'm . . . not going to last." The brunette felt herself coiling tighter but something was missing.

She was panting rapidly now. Making the little mewling sounds he loved to hear coming from her beautiful mouth. Removing one of his hands from hers Severus put three fingers into his mouth and moistened them. Then he slowly slid the hand carefully down her skin to her belly, taking care not to loose the saliva. From there he continued downward to the little nub that was beckoning him. He felt Hermione jolt when the wet fingers came in contact within her folds. Using his fingers he began to rub her in time to his thrusts. "Then let go," he purred in her ear, knowing the effect it would have on her. "Let go and I'll follow."

It was all she needed and with a little scream she let go, as Severus continued to thrust a couple more times, removing his hand from hers he grabbed her hips, he gave a final grunt his as his movements slowed and finally stopped. Then they both collapsed onto the bed.

Hermione felt weak, as though none of her appendages would ever respond to her commands again. She could feel Severus at her back his arm wrapped protectively about her waist. One leg between her own. Her mind felt fuzzy and she knew she should get up and clean up a bit, but she was too content to move. _Amazing_, was her last thought as she drifted into sleep, a smile on her lips.

Severus reached for his wand and muttered a cleansing charm on both of them. Then he dimmed the lights in the room. After placing his wand beneath his pillow he pulled up the covers and once more snuggled up to Hermione's body, wrapping a protective arm about her. Kissing her ear he murmured, "Good night. . . Hermione." He was about to say something else but changed his mind at the last moment. His eyes drifted closed as contentment settled over him for the first time in a great while.

HS

Nala popped into the sitting room. It had been hours since she dropped off the supper edibles. She stood in place and listened, there was no noise coming from the bedroom. After peeking in and seeing that her master was snoring softly Nala quietly closed the door and cleared away the food and left a bowel of fruit on the table in case they rose in the night and felt a bit peckish. Sighing happily to herself Nala popped out once again.

HS

The night was dark, the hour was very late, and a silver haired man came limping up the walk. _I was here two hours ago. Two bloody hours ago! Now I'm back as though I were his bloody dog. Come Malfoy, fetch Malfoy! _The man cursed loudly in a sing song voice in his head. He hated the fact that in his community he was a most powerful and feared wizard, yet here among the followers, he meant no more then a house elf. Standing outside the iron gates once more, he glared at them. _This will never do. _I_ must remain calm or he will curse me into the seventh depth of hell._ Lucius closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. _I will have my revenge then I will kill them all and rule on my own._ He felt a smile contort his features as he pushed open the gates and finally reach the door. As before, the rat, Petigrew, was at the door in a blink.

"So good to see you sire," the round man simpered. "He is in the sitting room awaiting you."

Lucius entered the sitting room at the top and to the left of the stairs. As soon as he was close enough, he dropped to his knee, a painful drop it was too, and kissed the robe.

"What would you have of me, Lord," asked the platinum haired man, "you have but to name it."

Voldemort was slouched in his softened chair. He was so tired from his appearance that evening. Every time he preformed magic it took so much out of him. After he had the blood from the Potter boy he felt better than he had in years, but the effects from that day were long gone now. He looked down at Malfoy's bent head. Oh how he longed to end this man's life. He knew Malfoy was powerful in the community and that was the only reason he was allowed continued good health. . . well some what anyway. "You are still limping, Malfoy."

"It is but a reminder of your power Lord." Lucius replied dutifully, but oh how it wanted to stick in his throat.

"Yes, I am powerful," Voldemort put a finger under Lucius' chin and mad their eyes meet, "never forget that Malfoy."

Lucius slowly bent down even farther until his forehead was resting on the dusty floor. "Yes Lord Voldemort, was that all?"

"NO that is not all! And you would do well not to try me Malfoy, all did not go as planned again tonight and now I have a job for you and a few others."

Lucius couldn't believe his horrible luck. All he wanted to do this night was go home and forget tonight had happened. If only for a few hours. Of course he couldn't share that gem with Voldemort, so he responded as was expected, "Of course, Lord, what do you need?"

"I want you and fifteen of our best dueler's to meet here tomorrow night."

Lucius brow raised in interest though he said nothing, it was never good to look to interested in anything the Dark Lord said.

Voldemort rose from his chair and glided to the door, "Come Malfoy, I will show you my plan, then you and the others will execute it." He looked sternly at Lucius. "I want no mistakes tomorrow, do you understand?"

Giving a slight nod Lucius replied, "No mistakes, Lord. My word on it."

"Good. Come, let us review it and ensure I've not missed anything. It wouldn't do if the Aurors showed up early, now would it?"

"Of course, Lord. I would be honored." Lucius followed Voldemort out into the hall, down the dilapidated stairs, and into the study. There he saw the same papers that had been on the desk during his last visit. Voldemort organized some and others vanished. Grabbing a scroll from the far end of the desk Voldemort handed it to Lucius. "Here is a list of names I want to see tomorrow."

Lucius took the scroll unrolled it and scanned the names. Naturally Severus' name was at the top along with Lucius'.

"Is there any I missed?"

"No, Lord. You have been most thorough," he would not be so stupid as to point out any problem in this area.

"Now go and be here when I summon the others we will have a meeting before I tell all as to where we are going." Suddenly, Voldemort sat heavily in his wing backed chair. He noted the look of surprise on Malfoy's face. "Leave," he shooed the platinum man away, just as Peter entered the room.

Bowing deeply, Malfoy started for the door, but he could still hear Petigrew sniveling at his master.

"You look all done in Master. Come let me help you, it's time for your tonic I think."

Lucius could hear the smaller, pudgier man simpering away, in a coddling tone. Shaking his head, Lucius left as quickly as was dignified. As soon as he reached the gates, he disapparated and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**_AN Again/_** Just wanted to thank one and all who responded to let me know they enjoy my story. It means so much to me that you are having as much fun as I am with these two.


	14. Wednesday

_**AN/ **Hello all. I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I have been having serious computer problems. Mine crashed and all was lost even this chapter. I had to start from scratch and have been having problems with it as I'm convinced I'm forgetting something this time round. _S_o in hopes of making you all an offering I have made this chapter longer then usual. I have a brand new computer now and have every hope that the next chapter will be forth coming faster then the last. My deepest thanks to L.J. for once again taking my efforts and making them flow better then they would have other wise. :D_

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 14: Wednesday**

Severus woke the next morning later then he normally did. He was, normally, the type of person who was up at the crack of dawn each morning. He could feel the lateness of the hour just by his internal clock. He was warm. He was content. He was happy. Three things that didn't happen to him often and never all at once. He wondered if last night had really happened. Opening his eyes he looked to his right and there was a mass of warm brown curls nestled onto his now sleeping arm, which was curled about the sleeping witch's shoulders. A few stray curls were tickling his nose. Using his other hand he smoothed down the riot. On impulse he kissed the top of her head. Severus stayed motionless for a moment then in hailed her scent. He was not what one would call a cuddly person. She just seemed to bring this out in him. It felt foreign and yet oddly comforting at the same time.

Hermione stirred in her sleep burrowing closer to him. Her nose was now in his neck and one leg draped over his own as her arm wrapped around his chest.

He was content. Severus gave a little snort. He could not believe in the state of his being. There were no thoughts running through his head waiting to mar the situation, and he could care less what anyone thought of him right at that moment. He was with someone who accepted him, warts and all. How could someone so young bring him so much happiness? He didn't know but he wasn't about to question his good fortune. . . at least for the moment. He had her till Sunday, his stomach tightened at that thought. Only four more days with her. He would treasure each one as though they were his last. _Surely she wouldn't want to continue on with him in the real world_. _Besides, how could they continue on? She was young and a student, she had her whole life a head of her_. _What could I offer her? Money?_ Somehow he didn't think that would be high on her list of priorities. Though if it were, she was welcome to all he had. _Good looks_? Again he scoffed at himself. He was not a monster to look at though he certainly was no Lockheart either. All he had to offer her was his intelligence and himself. _Two things that had not earned affection in the past_. Why should it now? These thoughts made him sad, and his arms came around her a little tighter.

Hermione came awake in Severus's arms just as they were tightening about her, and she smiled. _What a wonderful way to wake up_, she thought. However she could feel the tension in those arms, _was he already regretting what was happening between them, _she wondered. Opening her eyes she tilted her head to look up at the man who held her. Looking at his stern features made her smile even more as she brought her hand up to cares his cheek. Severus flinched as though she would strike him. "Severus?" She made his name into a question. She wanted him to open up to her and thought that maybe the less she said the better. Though seeing the look in his eyes she could tell he wanted something. "What's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?"

Severus sighed he was worrying her for nothing. "With my very own life sized lion here? No I did not have another bad dream."

"Well then why do you look so sad," She inquired, concern for him peppering her voice.

"It's nothing, I assure you. I'm merely tired is all. Someone kept me up rather past my bedtime last night."

Hermione laughed softly, "Gee I wonder who could be so inconsiderate?"

"Who indeed," he said in his voice smokey, as he bent down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Raising her head further she pressed her warm soft lips against his. He growled and tried to deepen the kiss. But Hermione pulled back in astonishment a laugh in her eyes. "Severus! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." She was still laughing as she attempted to cover her mouth.

Severus was taken aback. But still he wore the smile he seemed only capable to show the young witch next to him. Taking a finger he traced her smaller nose and her satin like lips. "Then by all means my dear, let's go and rectify the situation, in the shower perhaps?"

Hermione laughed again. He noticed she seemed to do that a lot with him now. It warmed him to know that she felt as comfortable with him as she did her two idiotic partners in crime.

Oh, he had no doubt that she was as much to blame for the trouble the three of them got into. She couldn't be this intelligent and not come up with some plans of her own. This line of thinking made the skin between his brows crinkle. Now he began to worry that maybe she was becoming too friendly with him; _How will she ever respect my authority now? Will she see me as just a 'friend'? One with benefits_?" Severus tried to will himself not to think this way. Not to judge her so harshly. It would hurt her to hear the things running around in his head and that was the last thing he wanted.

Hermione noticed the look beginning to cross his face and taking her thumb, tried to gently smooth out the worry lines she saw beginning to form there. "What are you thinking so very hard about? It's making your brow furrow."

"Sorry, it's nothing really." Severus continued to trace her facial features with his finger tip. Hermione closed her eyes, the gentleness of the action sending tingles down her spine. "I'm just thinking of all of the supplies I'm going to need to stock pile for. . . ," Here he hesitated, "later on." He finished up lamely. But Hermione read between the lines.

"You mean for when the war starts," She said quietly. "Do you think it will happen soon then?" The young witch searched his dark orbs.

"Yes." Came the quiet reply.

"Good."

"Good? Hermione, this is not a game," The darker man lectured sternly. "People will die, lives will be forever altered."

She touched his face, and when she spoke her voice held some of the tiredness that he felt deep in his bones, daily. "I know it's not a game Severus. It feels like I've been fighting this damn war my whole life." She sighed, "But the sooner we start the sooner it will end. All this crap that Vol. . ." Severus covered her lips with his fingers and shook his head, "that **_he_** is instigating leading up to the fight is beginning to grate on me." Hermione lowered her eyes and stared at his chest. "I'm sorry to sound like I'm complaining Severus, I know how much longer you've been doing this. And I know I sound like I'm whining, but . . . I just want it to end. I want us to be able to live our lives without having to look over our shoulders when any of us go to the shops. I don't want to have to be careful of what I say and to whom." Placing her hand over his heart Hermione looked up and said, "I'm sorry Severus you don't need me to bring you down. You have enough to worry about with out listening to my stupid fears." As the last word was uttered she watched his face turn from warm understanding to anger.

"Your fears are _not _stupid," he spat. Severus covered her smaller hand with his own and pressed it to his heart. He was unable to express how much her admission meant to him considering how often he felt the same way. "They are in every way justified. If I could end this tonight to bring you peace I would. Even if it meant my own end."

Hermione looked up from where Severus was clutching her hand then placed her forehead against his chest shaking it back and forth. "No, Severus! Don't say that."

"Hermione."

Looking up her eyes contained unshed tears. "Do not even think of sacrificing yourself for me. You've already given up so much of yourself already."

"So what's a little more then?" The attempted joke died on his lips. He tried to lighten the mood but seeing the look in her eyes he stopped. A warm look transformed his face making him look younger then his usual haggard self as he gazed at they young woman laying in his arms. "Come, lets have that shower, something to eat, then off to the lab for some brewing." Severus turned over and rose from the bed his naked form lovely to watch and would have distracted the witch had not the situation not been so dower. Hermione scrambled out after him and knelt on the edge of the bed. Her touch on his arm stopped him from entering the other room. He looked back over his shoulder but didn't turn around.

"Promise me. Promise me, you won't do anything heroic, or stupid?" The look on his face was one that Hermione didn't have the years or experience to identify. After a pause she began to think that he wouldn't respond. She was about to draw her hand away when he spoke in such a low voice she nearly missed it.

"As for the first part, that's not my job, that is for your famous friend. As for the second, I already did that the day I joined forces with a mad man." He entered the room and proceeded to run the shower.

Hermione's body sagged to her heels on the bed, alone for the moment, as she heard the water running. What did this mean? Did it mean that he was just going to chuck it all in when the time came? Could she stop him from killing himself. Damn, now she was going to have yet another person to keep her eye on, when the final battle came. Hermione sighed as she heard Severus calling her from the shower. "Coming," she replied, entering the slightly misty room.

HS

After a slightly tense meal they went up to the lab to brew the needed stock pile of potions. Hermione watched the tension leave his body, as he approached one of the long tables. The room was once again in pristine order as though there had never been an accident. Everything had been repaired and restored. "With you here to help keep an eye on various cauldrons, I believe we can work on several batches at the same time." On one table he set up three medium cauldrons, on the floor he set up two large ones. Then, he set up one of the tables for prep work. Hermione helped light the fires and prepare the ingredients for all but the most complicated of the potions that were needed.

Many hours later Nala popped in with two trays loaded with food. Severus began protesting as he always did. Hermione, on the other hand had no such qualms about taking the food. Her stomach had been growling, but she didn't want to leave her work or Severus. She realized with some small amount of guilt, that Severus needed the break as his hand had been shaking for the last little bit. He wouldn't allow her to help him, nor would he take a break to go down and eat. Though he told her to go at anytime.

"Come, Severus. Nala has out done herself and you need to keep up your strength or you'll never get rid of me."

Severus was suddenly next to her, and taking her chin, he turned her head to look into his eyes. "Well that is hardly an incentive for recovery now is it?" He inquired in his low resonating voice.It made shivers race up and down her back.

Severus smiled at the effect he had on her, leaning over he kissed the tip of her nose. It made her smile as she bent down to spread her napkin on the floor. Severus stood back, watching her with a perplexed look on his face. Drawing her wand from a pocket on the leg of her jeans, Hermione pointed it to the linen casting a transfiguration spell on the small square she turned it into a picnic blanket. Nala placed the trays next to the now transfigured blanket, then popped out of the room. Grasping his hand Hermione lead Severus over to the blanket and as she lowered herself to the floor, she brought the taller man down with her.

It had been growing steadily darker outside as the two ate and spoke of the now bubbling cauldrons. Hermione, of course, was full of questions regarding the potions. Severus didn't seem to mind sharing his knowledge with her, and Hermione reveled in the answers.

They finished their meal and as the night wore on, Severus became more agitated. Twice Hermione had to replace a vial that he had dropped smashing the contents on the stone floor. After the second vial, Hermione put her hand on his wrist and held him still as he tried to move jerkily away from her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Severus was about to respond, to tell her that the mark had been aching subtly for the past hour. But just when he opened his mouth to respond, the mark once again flared. This time there could be no ignoring the intent. Hissing he grabbed his arm and thought not for the first time of cutting it off. "I'm being summoned again," he said, striding to the fire, "put everything in stasis, then go to Dumbledore." Severus finally looked up and back to the girl who was following at a distance. After giving his instructions he caught the concerned look on the witch's face. On impulse he took two long steps toward her, grasped her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely. She was dizzy and breathless as she felt him withdraw. Hermione's eyes opened just in time to see him enter the fire then disappear.

Turning slowly back to the work they had been doing, Hermione set about her task carefully. Taking time to clean up the knives and place everything back where it belonged. After casting a charm on the cauldrons, Hermione went to the fire herself calling out her destination as she entered the network.

Stepping from the fire Hermione saw the look on the elder wizards face before he could quash it. Before she could say or do anything though, Professor McGonagall stepped from behind the Head Master. "Oh my dear you look simply worn out." The woman's tone reminded the younger witch of her mothers. "Come I've got a cot here with your name on it. You can rest wile you wait for his return." Placing an arm about her shoulders, the Scotts woman lead Hermione toward the cot that was now by the windows.

Hermione sat down in silence. She didn't even question the Professor's being in the Head Master office at this late hour. "Thank you, Professor, I am rather tired." This was a lie of course as Hermione didn't figure she'd be able to sleep until Severus came back, but she didn't argue with the mothering older woman either.

"Well," said the Head Master speaking for the first time, "I will let you know when the Professor returns. Good night. Do try to get some sleep my dear," he said kindly, "it will likely be another long night."

HS

Severus arrived at a dilapidated farm house owned, no doubt, by one of the lesser followers. Some poor sap trying to rise in the ranks, Severus was certain. Which was why he preferred to have his smallish house at Spinners End. Being in town the way he was, meant that he couldn't very easily have a torture party there, especially considering there was no backyard and no basement to speak of, and with his main place of residence being Hogwarts. . . well he couldn't exactly take the group there now could he? And so he was spared the clean up crew and the stench of death and torture in his own home.

Upon approaching the door, Severus noticed that the knocker was actually the symbol that had been burned onto his arm. Lifting his arm he placed his mark on the door, he felt the tingling answer of magic and Petigrew opened the door.

With a deep bow and sweep of his hand he bade Snape to come in. "The others are in the sitting room making their greetings, Master," he told Severus. "May I take your . . ."

Petigrew reached for Severus' cloak, but being on high alert tonight, Severus felt the pudgy man move and slapped his hand for the effort. "Ouch!" The smaller man rubbed the out stretched appendage.

"Keep your grimy paws _off_ my person Petigrew!" Came Severus' low hiss. "Lest you should loose your other hand." Severus knew full well that the little man could no longer preform complicated magic. As his new hand, provided for him by his Master, had no magical properties within it. So as such, he could only preform very basic spells with it. The kind any magic bearing five year old child might be able to preform. He had to use his other hand for the more complex spell work. And since it was not Petigrew's dominant hand . . ., well, Severus certainly didn't want to be in the area when one of Petigrew's spells were being cast. They tended to go. . . wrong. Smithers could certainly attest to that fact. His ears still didn't look as though they were put back in their proper place.

Walking into the room where he could hear the mummer of voices, Severus joined the cue to pay homage to his leader. As if he were specifically waiting for Severus, the Dark Lord, who had been looking board and indifferent, came to life the moment Severus bent to kiss his robes. "Ahh Snape, we've been waiting for you." The dark lord spoke with his voice soft and low.

"I do hope the wait was not to long my Lord." Came Severus' careful reply.

"Yes, yes we all know how difficult it is for you to get away. How is your little mudblood these days?"

Severus froze, he wasn't sure what the insane man wanted to hear, so he decided to answer cautiously. "I have put her to work, my lord so that I might have more free time to devote to coming here." Severus gave a dark chuckle, "she thinks it's extra credit work. Imagine the surprise when there are no marks recorded anywhere for her efforts."

"Have you learned anything from her as of yet?"

"I'm afraid nothing of much importance yet my lord. You can imagine, she has been on the receiving end of my displeasure more often then not. It will take time to build her confidence in me." Seeing the displeasure in the crazed man's glare Severus decided to offer up a small bit, "She did however mention that Potter is practicing with his companions, trying to improve. From what I could over hear with her conversation with the Weasley she feels it's not going very well and wonders at why Dumbledore is allowing him to flounder without much guidance."

"Hmm, it seems that all your efforts have proven more effective then you could have imagined. She now fears talking to you but I can see that you are making . Keep at it. I have already heard about Potter's poor efforts. Keep working on her, and keep me informed." He waved Severus off to go and stand with the others that formed a semi circle around the Dark Lord.

"Now for the reason you are all here. Tonight, we are going to an important wizard's home. He will either join with us or . . ." The Dark Wizard had an evil sneer to his features. "Or he will watch his family suffer his bad decision."

Nervous laughter and lewd comments made their way around the room. Severus didn't think he could stand by and witness another massacre. He heard the elder wizard mention that there would be plenty of females to go around tonight for his select few. Severus contained the shudder that tried to make it's way down his spine. He had to warn Dumbledore.

As Severus and Lucius went over the layout of the grounds to the home that they would soon be invading, Severus noted that Lucius' eyes kept straying to him. "See something you like _Brother_?"

Lucius was drawing his wand to do some damage to Severus, when their leader spoke. "It is time. Let's go and see if we can't persuade Mr. Baker shall we? He thinks the ministry will protect him and his family. Well he will soon learn the errors of his ways." There was dark laughter that followed the Dark Lord as he moved to the center of the room. His followers gathered closely so that they could all apparate together when the dark mark activated.

_I have to stop this some how_, Severus' thoughts were running around in his head. _How will I get to Dumbledore in time_? Everyone was disappearing from the room quickly now, and Severus didn't want to be alone in the room with Lucius giving the man the opportunity to attack again. Resolutely Severus blew out a deep breath, it was clear now that Lucius was going to dog his every step tonight, just waiting for him to screw up so that the other man could exploit the opportunity to his advantage. There could be no warning. No saving. No one to help the girls. A small knot started forming in the pit of Severus' stomach. He could save the girls and blow his cover but as Dumbledore had reminded him earlier in the week. No matter what he couldn't blow it. Couldn't save the girls. He had to do what was required. No matter what it was.

Slowly the knot faded, as he concentrated closing his eyes and worked on his breathing. Severus Snape was letting go of the man Hermione knew and in his place stood the Death Eater. Stuffing him far back into his mind. Wondering if for a brief moment whether or not he should kill that part of himself once and for all. A dark look crossed Severus features. His eyes sparked with black lightning. His features smoothed out and his hunched shoulders drooped. A sneer graced his lips as he affixed his mask to his face.

"Well brother, shall we go and join the festivities? You know how much I detest someone else's leavings!" Severus voice came out as lethal silk.

A joyful look came to Lucius face. "Severus," the platinum man drawled, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever be the same again, since that mudblood has been looking after you, you haven't exactly seemed yourself. I'm positively itching to see you do some damage tonight brother."

"And so you shall," a look came over the darker man's face, a look that always had grown men cowering before him, Severus knew the look that had started to consume him. He welcomed it, allowed it to control him. It would allow him to do the horrors that would be necessary this night. "Come," Severus leered at Lucius, "let's get going before all the good dance partners have been taken." The two men stood facing one another silently. Then each man raised a hand slowly as though they were practiced dancers, they reached out and touching the others dark mark, just as they used to do in times past.

Hermione's Potions Master was gone in his place was the dark man many already thought him to be.

**HS**

At three in the morning Hermione was pacing the room. She knew she should try to sleep. There was no telling in what condition Severus would return in. Placing her hand over her heart Hermione rubbed it as though it pained her. Sitting on the cot and once more drawing up her knees tightly to her chest, the curly-haired girl placed her chin on her knees and looked out the window farthest from her bed. A tear escaped without her notice.

Suddenly just to the left of her vision Hermione saw Fawkes fluffing his feathers. Then the most beautiful music started coming from the unusual bird. Getting up, Hermione crossed the room and stood before the bird and before she knew what she was doing, stroked his breast with a single crooked finger. Another tear escaped and she swiped at it.

"You know don't you?" She whispered to the flame red bird, and he let out a little trill. He nibbled on her finger and began to softly sing again.

Shaking her head slowly she spoke softly to the bird. "I appreciate the effort but I don't think even you will be able to fix this. Something has gone wrong tonight, something awful, I can feel it." Hermione's hand rubbed the spot over her heart once again as the bird and the girl gazed at one another.

Standing in the shadows Dumbledore watched the two before him. A quiet voice behind him drew him back to her. "She loves him doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so Minny, though she doesn't know it yet."

"I just hope it doesn't blow up in her face Albus!" Minerva's voice replied sternly .

"Any love that is worth having must endure some pain Minerva. It's what makes the bond grow stronger."

"Or breaks it entirely."

Dumbledore nodded, "As you say, but they will survive this, they've got to or we'll loose him and you know it."

Minerva placed a hand on the elder wizard's shoulder but said nothing. She knew how much he cared for Severus, and only wanted what was best for him. In many ways Severus was the son Dumbledore had always wanted.

Finally, an alarm sounded in the Head Master's office. Hermione sat up quickly and peered around. She was curled up on top of the blankets. She was stiff and cold, and her muscles didn't want to work with her to get her moving in the right direction. She noticed the Head Master sitting behind his desk looking older then she had ever seen him look before. Stumbling slightly Hermione hurried over to the man. "Sir w-"

"He's back Miss Granger. The fact that you can hear the perimeter alarm going off tells me that not all is well with him." Hermione began moving toward the fire, and Dumbledore placed a hand on her arm preventing her from grasping the powder. "Be cautious around him Miss Granger, sometimes his returns can be. . . ." But just as the Head Master was about to continue there was a movement from one of the paintings to the right of the fire.

"He's back and under his own steam too." Hermione let her shaking hand fall away from the powder. "But something's amiss. He's not acting right Albus. He's bold and loud. Boisterous even. He was just yelling at one of the paintings in the side corridor next to his secret entrance. It was as though he wanted to be found out. I think you should investigate could be an imposter."

"Thank you Ferngrate. Your concern is duly noted. Miss Granger please go and check on our Professor I shall be along presently." Then Dumbledore grasped her hand and whispered something over it as he traced some sort of pattern. Hermione's eyes widened but trusting in the Head Master she merely nodded, entered the grate and was off.

The painting who had given the warning looked down at the current Head Master. "Have you taken leave of your senses? Sending a girl into the vipers pit? So what sort of protection did you whisper over her? You do realize he'll be able to feel it do you not?"

"The strongest one I know of," Dumbledore sighed. "If he is as far gone as you suspect then the spell will go unnoticed."

The painting shook his head, "as you will then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He then returned to his chair farther back in the painting and sat back preparing for a good brood. Dumbledore returned to his desk and re-opened the heavy leather bound book laying there. He leaned over it watching the tiny figures darting around until he caught sight of the two he was looking for.

**HS**

Upon entering the rooms Hermione felt disoriented. There was no light except from the fire which she had just come. The sconce that were usually lit when Severus was in residence were no longer lit but melted in the holder as though they had flared fast and hard then burned down quickly. The room was darker now and intimidating. Screwing her courage on tightly she ventured farther into the room her breathing coming nearly as fast as the beating of her heart.

Hermione was having a horrible time trying to see without any light. Producing her wand she whispered the charm she had learned so long ago. "Lumos." A soft light was produced by her wand. She made her way into the other room and quickly discovered that the tall dark man wasn't there. However there was a light emanating from under the door. She let out a large sigh of relief and swiftly moved to the closed door. Knocking softly Hermione called out to him. "Severus? Are you alright. . ." _Ok that was a stupid question_, Hermione berated herself, _is he ever after one of these Shing dings._ "Are you injured?" She amended, but there was still silence from the other side.

Hermione began worrying her bottom lip. Deciding she couldn't stand there all night looking at a closed door she pointed her wand at the handle and softly said the incantation to unlock the door. As she opened it inwards steam billowed towards her. "Severus," she called out again not wanting to startle him. "Are you decent?" Still no answer. Moving farther into the room Hermione could make out a dark blob on the floor with his back against the wall that was next to the shower. She could hear the water spray pounding in the stall, Hermione spoke aloud, "Water off."

Severus' arms were resting on his knees, his eyes were closed, his head hanging down.

Cautiously Hermione moved to the man sitting on the floor. Without touching him, Hermione sank down to the floor next to him. "Severus? Severus, what's wrong? What happened?" Reaching out her hand she made to touch him on the forearm.

"NO!" Severus spat as though he could sense her reaching for him, "Don't touch me! It won't come off!" he yelled. Hermione stared at him as though she had never seen him before and placed her hand in her lap. His eyes stabbed into her own, hatred and pain filling them to the hilt. Closing them once again he then lay his head back against the wall.

Using that voice that's usually reserved for talking people down from a dangerously high place Hermione asked, "What? What can't you get off?" Looking him over she saw that he was once again a mess, but some how she didn't think that the mud and debris was what he was referring to, as he rubbed his fingers together at a stain that was invisible to her. That cold bit of dread that had started to dissipate when she learned of Severus' return grew even more quickly then before.

Looking more carefully at his clothing she saw that he was only in his shirt sleeves and pants. Gone were the over coat and cloak he had left with. There were red smears amid the now grey once white shirt. Blood, she assumed, on the shirt and there was mud and other things smeared on his pants. She really didn't want to know what else was on the pants. There was more mud and debris in his hair.

Speaking softly to him she tried again to get him to hear her, "Severus, are you injured?"

"They're dead."

Hermione looked at him, a puzzled expression on her fac. His answers were not matching the ones she had been asking. Shock she assumed. "Who is?"

Finally Severus opened his eyes and stared directly into her own, "All of them," came the whispered reply. His eyes, if she lived to be as old as Dumbledore she'd never forget those eyes, they were haunted, icy black depths. Severus was struggling to the surface but he was quickly losing. Hermione was fearful for herself, naturally, but she refused to leave him when he so obviously needed her.

The girl had been kneeling but now sat down sharply as her head cocked to one side. _What in Merlins name is he on about, what happened to him tonight?_ Aloud she said, "Severus, you're not making any sense."

He was glaring at her now hatred flaring in his eyes, hating her for making him remember, making him speak of it, even though he knew he would have to inform Dumbledore about his adventure tonight. His voice low and raspy told her some of what had happened during the raid. There was something in his tone, something in it Hermione couldn't place but she instinctively knew it wasn't good.

"We went to the home of one of the lesser ministers. His family is widely know for speaking out against _The Dark Lord,_ he is an idiot. He thinks his position protects him."

Severus looked away becoming more agitated, rubbing his hands over and over his knees as though trying to comfort himself. "We arrived at his home, there were no guards to stop us, no one to mount any sort of defense. He was considered one of the top dueler's in the country at one time. I guess he thought he could protect himself and those he cared for. He was wrong. Fifteen of our best were gathered to attack tonight. One against fifteen is no match, I don't care how good you are."

Here the girl gasped, "Oh, Severus."

Looking down at his hands Severus watched as they moved over his knees the movement slowing a bit. "Baker was a fool. He had seven daughters, only a couple of them could do some weak magic. The others had no magic ability, no way to defend themselves. We entered the house from the back and made short work of unarming Baker. The whole thing didn't last more then twenty minutes." Severus' anger was rising.

"But you've been gone for hours." Hermione interjected, and Severus gave her the look the comment deserved.

"Did you not think that, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named here, would not play with him first before allowing him the joy of watching his family die slowly? Painfully?" Severus' voice grated on her skin the old sneer coming back into it.

"They never had a chance. His arrogance got them all killed!" He was shaking now and trying to gain his footing beneath him but failing. Hermione mistakenly reach out to help steady him and Severus lashed out at the only other person in the room.

"Do you not hear? I said don't touch me!" His hand flashed out and grabbed a fist full of her hair at the back of her head. He forced her face closer to the sleeve of his shirt. "Look , look, do you see it?"

Hermione gasped from the pain of his rough treatment of her hair.

"I believe I asked a question, Hermione, I'm waiting for an answer." The situation was quickly getting out of hand, and Hermione was young, unsure how to defuse it.

"Yes, I see." Her voice was low and far from being even. Maybe if she played along, offered no resistance she'd be alright.

"It's blood, Hermione, BLOOD!" He was nearly screaming now. "Her blood, it's all over me. My clothes are ruined. I'll never get the stain off of me."

At first Hermione was shock at how shallow he was being, when suddenly she realized that maybe he wasn't really talking about his clothing. That he was referring not to his body, but his soul. She also realized that he had said her, a specific person. No longer they or them. With a shaking hand she reached up to touch his face.

Realizing what she was about to do Severus shoved the girl away from him, he didn't deserve her kindness. The girl he killed had not been much older then the one before him now. He tried to scramble away from her but his legs were far from working properly anymore.

He'd had no time to warn anyone. Lucius had made sure of that. Those girls had been dormant's as well. Just as he suspected they would be. Voldemort was siphoning their magic from them in a ritual that required their deaths in the end. It was how he intended to kill the boy wonder, how he intended to ensure that he would be stronger than Harry already was.

Hermione watched Severus trying to get away from her, so she stopped moving. Her heart was breaking for him. "Severus, don't do this. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. As you said, you didn't have time." Hermione hoped that the sound of her voice would at least soothe him. She knew her words were meaningless for him but it was all she had to offer. Her words, her attention. He was as much of a victim in this as any of the people that he had attacked tonight. Her heart ached and pounded in her chest. A single tear escaped despite her efforts not to lose control in front of him.

Looking at his face more fully she noticed that he had lacerations on his forehead and cheek, that his left eye was swollen, and his bottom lip was split. "Your lip is bleeding," shaking the girl stiffly got to her feet. She felt as though her body were much older then her true age.

Hermione retrieved the chair and brought it over to Severus. Reaching out a hand to him she attempted to maneuver him into it. She knew he was still shaky and leery of her so she opted to take a tone that was commanding. "Sit," she instructed. Severus flinched at her first attempt to assist him. With her tone still stern she spoke to him, "I need to do some repairs on you before they become infected Severus." Hermione's voice barely wavered when she spoke, though her heart was about to come through her chest. _Good for me,_ she thought.

Blinking up at the girl and the abrupt change of her manner Severus was confused. He didn't know what to make of it. His body automatically complied with her tone as though she were Poppy. Whether he wanted to or not didn't matter, his body was conditioned to respond to her tone.

Going into the other room after Hermione had helped Severus on to the chair, the young witch quickly retrieved some gauze and other items to cleanse his wounds. She returned to him with a no nonsense stride in her step. The roan headed girl preferred to cleanse the wounds the 'old fashioned way' instead of using her magic.

Severus' fore arms were resting on his legs, his body hunched over looking very much defeated. Her gaze softened as she watched him. What she wouldn't give to go to him wrap and her arms about him, to whisper in his ear and vow to protect him from all that was happening to him in his life. Shaking her head at her school girl fantasy, Hermione reentered the room. He would never accept anything of the kind from her. From anyone for that matter. This was not her Severus this creature was Professor Snape . Of that she was certain. She felt so far out of her depth it scared her. If she were older and more worldly she would know what to do, what to say to him to draw him out or put him at ease. All she had was her determination to get her through this. Her determination had seen her through some bad things and she was confident it would see her through this as well but what the price would be was left as yet to be seen.

_I wonder where Dumbledore_ _is_, she wondered silently to herself. _Surely he would be a better person for Severus just now_. Looking over her shoulder she had a sudden thought.

_Dumbledore isn't coming, he was leaving Severus' care to her._ She had no doubt that if things got out of hand he'd arrive to set things to rights but for now he was content to let her figure things out on her own. Sighing, she slowly approached her dark man, and felt; not for the first time either; completely inadequate for the man looking at the floor. For all her intelligence, all the books she had read, none could really prepare her for life. Real life. None of them could have ever prepare her for a man like him. Hermione chewed her lip as she wondered again if she were the right one for him. Her brows knit in thought as she approached him. Doubt about herself pouring from her body in waves.

Sitting in the chair Severus couldn't quite remember how it was he got there. He knew that Hermione was in his chambers somewhere, he remembered his rough treatment of her, and felt shamed. He should make her leave before his black mood over took him again and something worse happened to her. Staring at the floor as he was, his mind fixed else where the dower man didn't notice her approach until he saw her sneaker covered feet standing before him. Looking up he could read her expression, her self doubt and inexperience. He should take this opportunity to break whatever this was between them. But week minded fool that he was he could not. He needed her. That thought scared him more then any other he'd had that night. Severus' eyes grew large as he regarded the witch before him yet he remained silent.

The funny thing was, the first thought after the evening had ended was of returning here, to his rooms. To her. It was all he could think of. He was nearly demented by the time he reached the door. It was a miracle he hadn't run into anyone. Merlin only knows what would have become of anyone who had come across him just then. So determined was he to reach her. Severus' body shuddered in remembrance of his anger and determination.

Hermione knelt on the floor placing the items in her arms carefully on the stone beneath her. Tipping the contents of a potion onto a torn piece of cloth Hermione finally looked up only to see the dark gaze of her Potions Master watching her. She reached out to brush is dirty hair out of the way. She was too short kneeling on the floor and Severus had to move a little closer for this to work. She waited silently wondering what he would do, yell at her and throw her out or allow her to work on him. Finally, hesitantly, Severus leaned toward her touch and the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding was slowly released. His quiet acceptance of her help calmed the young witch somewhat. The touch of his skin reassure her made her feel that maybe her fears and doubt were wrong that maybe, just maybe she could do this. She was more determined to help him through this no matter what. A feeling of protectiveness toward him had been strong before and was growing stronger within her.

Severus watched the witch tending to him, administering to the various cuts, scrapes and burns he'd received. Hermione pulled free the cloth that was tattered about his arm. It nearly came away in her hand as she removed it so that she could get a good look at the bleeding gash at his arm. Suddenly aware to what Hermione was about to do Severus jerked the damaged appendage away cradling it to his chest. Speaking soothingly to him Hermione tried to coax the arm towards her.

"Come Severus, I promise I'll try not to hurt you any more tonight but I need to see that arm." He didn't move. The girl sighed. Looking into the eyes of the seated man she tried to figure out what was different about the arm. Her eyes traveled up from the middle of the fore arm and she noticed that the scratches traveled up to nearly his biceps. Hermione felt nearly dizzy with the realization as to what was the cause of the blood. Scratches. And not of the animal variety either.

_He did what he had to, to survive,_ she reminded herself. No wonder he didn't want her to see them. There was likely a story behind it that was better left alone. Very gently she reached out her hand and prayed he could hear nothing accusatory in her tone. "I need to clean the wound Severus or it could become infected and ultimately useless to you. You don't want that to happen, for when this war is over you'll need both your arms," to throttle the one responsible for making these horrors necessary! She thought, aloud she said; "to continue your potions work, or which ever other course you choose to follow."

Slowly she pried the arm from his body and dabbed at the five deep human claw marks on his arm. Then taking a measure of gauze Hermione proceeded to wrap the injury.

A quiet voice whispered, "Shower."

Hermione shook her head, "Wouldn't you rather have a bath Hun? It would be more soothing to your body, and I've already brought the herbs for it. I'll even wash your hair for you." The girl attempted to sweeten the pot.

Sitting quietly for a moment Severus stared at the girl amazed that she would make such an offer considering where he'd been and what he had been doing. He really wanted Hermione's touch just now. Ethics be dammed nothing done so far in this relationship had been ethical so why the hell start now. Giving a slow single nod Severus attempted to stand.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Hermione stopped him, "Let the tub fill while we get your clothing off first then we'll see if you are able to stand." Walking to the tub, Hermione touched it, "Fill," she commanded, testing the flow of water as it cascaded into the large space. Satisfied that the water was a good temperature for him she turned and watch the dark man attempting to still the shaking of his hands while undoing the buttons.

As Hermione crossed the room to assist him they both heard someone flu in. Moving faster then she knew she was able, the girl was at the door and had the handle in one hand and her wand in the other when she felt the heat form Severus at her back. "Stay here!" She commanded.

Crossing his arms and glowering down at her as he attempted to blocked the door Severus asked, "And just what do you plan to do if it's Lucius again?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Talk my way out of him hexing me into oblivion of course. Don't worry, Severus. I have things worked out with Nala, now sit down before you fall." Her voice broke no argument. Before he could say another word in protest Hermione slipped out the door quickly and quietly the she headed for the far room. Severus heard voices and was about to go after her. _I should never have listened to her,_ he thought. Grabbing his wand Severus opened the door to the bath and stepped into the other room forcing himself not to tremble with the weakening of his limbs. Suddenly the other door opened and there was the witch in question.

With a shaky breath Severus leaned against the wall, the dark man attempted to peer over her head to see who was in the other room. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "I told you I could handle it. Merlin, Severus you listen about as well as. ."

"You?" He finished for her.

Hermione let out an unladylike snort as she gazed up at the man still leaning on the wall. Reaching up she started to undo the buttons at his collar. "Well if you simply must know that was Madame Pomfrey, she wanted to know if I needed anything."

Hermione smiled at the look of horror that lit across his features at the thought of the older woman tending his injuries. Finishing up her task on the buttons Hermione put the man out of his misery. "Don't worry, I told her I had things well in hand here but if you would like her to come back later. . . she could check on you then."

Looking down at the younger witch in front of him he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. As intelligent as she was she still uncertain of her own abilities.

For a moment Severus thought of turning her doubts to his advantage. Of telling her that he would prefer the elder witch tending him. Only problem was that he didn't. He knew he should end whatever this was between them. But the truth was he could no longer think of another woman touching him. Only she could calm the storm in his head. Bring peace to his tormented soul. Letting go of her to return to her life at the end of their time together would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He didn't know if he was up to the task.

Severus growled under his breath, "She'd better not!" A little thrill ran down the girls spine at his quiet deceleration that he'd have no other tend him. Her gaze softened as she looked up at him. Stretching herself up she attempted to kiss his mouth. But Severus placed two fingers against her lips. "Not yet, not like this." He attempted to explain. He didn't want to kiss this wonderful woman with the stench of another tainting his flesh. Seeming to understand she smiled and helped him back into the bath to clean up.

**HS**

A now clean Severus was arguing with Hermione. "I have to go Hermione, I have delayed long enough."

"Then let me flu the Head Master and bring him to you. Damn it," Hermione declared as she pushed the stray hairs from her face, "you need rest." Hermione's fingers were now rubbing the seam to her jeans.

Showing just how worried and agitated she was for him, touched him as nothing else could, knowing that she was so concerned for him. "I promise not to be to long. The restorative that you gave me has helped me much." Raising his hand and cupping her cheek he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Heat curled through his body as he watched Hermione lift her eyes to his own. Matching heat filled the warm brown of her eyes. Severus felt himself falling forward towards her beckoning lips. Gently he kissed their softness. Their eyes closed and Severus placed his forehead against her own. Pulling away he straightened to his complete height. With one last caress to her lips the Professor turned and strode to the fire to go and see the Head Master.

Opening her eyes Hermione watched the fire blaze brightly as Severus called out his destination. Raising her hand she traced the same path that Severus' thumb had taken. They tingled and ached for him to return and claim them once more. Giving herself a little shake Hermione was beginning to realize just how much he was coming to mean to her. Turning toward the bathroom, she went in and cleaned up the few items scattered around the room. Then picking up Severus' tattered clothing, she rolled them up and brought them to the center of the room. Producing her wand, Hermione incinerated the cloth, reducing it to a fine powder.

Returning to the bedroom after ensuring all had been cleaned in the other room, Hermione turned down the bed and climbed in with one of her books to wait for Severus.

**HS**

Scanning the room Severus located the Head Master standing next to his fiery companion. He watched as the old man took a deep breath the rise and fall of his shoulders made the effort that it took look much harder then it should have been, with the weight of his responsibilities resting on them.

Albus looked up at the younger man as he entered the room the old eyes ran from top to bottom. "Up and around so soon after your return I see." A smile graced his features but it never touched his eyes, they still looked tired and worried.

"It is as you say. Miss Granger has looked after me tolerably well I suppose. However I have had an extremely long evening, Head Master, and would like to get this meeting over with quickly so that I might get at least some rest before the sun rises any further into the sky." Walking to the chair that Albus indicated with a wave of his hand Severus sat down nearly losing his balance in the process.

While sitting in the chair Severus proceeded to fill his leader in on the grim details of the evening. The two men rehashed their previous conversation of Severus speculation that the deranged man was trying to make himself stronger then his younger counterpart.

Albus sighed, "I have a feeling Severus, that you are right." He removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. "You know, old friend, I find myself missing the old days. The simpler times. Before this mess had started."

Severus acknowledged the Head Master's words with a nod of his head. Then said, " I feel I should warn you Albus, he is gaining in strength and power. It will not be long before everything we have strived for will come unraveled if we do not meet this sooner rather then later. The boy may not be ready but we must be the first to strike. If we wait for The Dark Lord to do so I fear we will loose. The rate in which he is gaining strength is frankly frightening."

"You do not believe in the boy do you?"

"He is just that, Head Master, _a boy_. The fate of us all rests on the shoulders of an eighteen year old _boy_. A boy who knew nothing of our existence till he was brought here for his schooling. Forgive me if I sound a touch concerned." Severus' voice was starting to growl.

"Would you rather it had been you that the prophecy had chosen rather then the boys?" Albus questioned softly.

Severus sat quietly in thought for a moment, wondering if he really was so shallow as to want all the glory for himself. It was an ugly thought and one he didn't want to look at to closely. _Am I as bad as Lockheart_? He wondered briefly. "No, Head Master," Severus replied slowly trying to rein in his emotions, "I do not wish it had been me. But if you keep Potter wrapped in cotton batting he will never reach his potential and we will all be doomed."

"Severus," Dumbledore said tiredly as he cleaned his glasses, "Harry already has everything he will need when the time comes. All he needs now is time. Time to mature. To be with the people he loves and hone his own powers. As for the rest, it will come to him when he needs it. Now," the Head Master stood up and gestured Severus to follow suit. "Go to bed Severus and get some rest, and thank you for your insight. I will let the other members know immediately what you have told me. What you have told me is fascinating and if true, very dangerous."

"Good evening Severus." The older man called out as Severus bowed once then entered the fire.

**HS**

Severus was finally tucked securely into bed with Hermione lying next to him toying with his hair as she read a potions journal. His soft breathing told her that he was finally sleeping. He had been for some time now but she did not still her hand. She continued to stroke his hair as the man next to her slept on. Occasionally he'd stir and call out some gibberish nonsense. Finally unable to keep her eyes open any longer Hermione placed her book on the night stand. Just as she was about to put out the light Severus sat up yelling for someone to look out behind them. He was about to spring from the bed but Hermione wrapped herself about his upper body.

"Shhh, Severus, it's alright your not there, you're here in bed with me, Hermione." Lamely he struggled until he came awake. She continued speaking to him until she felt his body go quiet in her arms. Looking up, she saw that the Potions Master had a firm grip on her arm that was across his chest.

"Severus," she whispered, "Are you awake?" The man simply shook his head yes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head no. Having a sudden though Hermione asked, "Was it about me?" He opened his eyes and looked deeply into her own.

"Yes," was the whispered reply, she could hear the torment in his voice.

"I'm fine Severus, see? No harm has come to me. And you are safe in your bed." Severus started to shift himself back down under the covers still gripping her arm in effect bringing the girl with him. Settling herself more comfortably about him she felt Severus bury his nose in her hair taking her sent into himself. Holding his breath a moment he then slowly released her, feeling foolish he turned on his other side away from her. Sensing his mood Hermione cuddled his back bring her arm around his waist holding him tightly.

"I've got you Severus, try to get some rest okay? I won't let anything bad happen to you." With one arm snaked about his waist the other hand found his hair and she resumed stroking it, the action once more soothing him. She felt Severus sigh as he pressed her arm more firmly against his abdomen as sleep claimed him again.

As Hermione's fingers toyed with his hair she began to think. A dangerous thing for her some days. She was becoming very protective towards the man in her arms. Leaning over him she gently placed a kiss on his shoulder. She had felt something of the like towards the boys, but nothing this fierce. She wondered what it would be like for the two of them when they got back into the school main stream again. Would it be awkward? If he treated her differently then there would be talk, and then all of her hard work would have been for nothing. She only had till the end of this term then they could freely pursue each other. If that was what he wanted also, she had no qualms about putting in for a transfer so she could finish up her remaining time with another Master. Though the thought did make her heart sink.

No one was better then Severus with potions and she knew it. But to continue a relationship with this complex man. Would he want to continue to see her after this? She knew now that this was no crush she felt. She'd had a crush on Victor. Even Ron. But this was much more. She could feel the difference in herself. She'd do anything to protect him. Do anything for him. She understood that after she left his rooms they couldn't continue on the way they had been, and that thought was another heavy weight on her chest. Though she understood why she thought it just might kill her in the end. Maybe she could convince Severus to sneak out to meet with her. _He'd know all the good hiding places_, she mused making herself grin.

As sleep dragged her under she felt uncertainty crawl into her gut. Could he still want her after her plan was executed? She shivered and her arm tightened around Severus as her eyes drifted closed.

_**AN Again/ **I just wanted to add that if you had asked any questions of me before they too were lost when the computer crashed. So if you ask them again I'll add the answers to the next chapter. One I do remember was how long I thought this story was going to be. Well concidering that this should have ended on chapter 5 I'm not sure how many more there will be. Not many thought cuz I've nearly come to the end of my notes. :) Many thanks again for all of your support._


	15. Thursday

_A/N: Hello one and all. So sorry that this has taken such a long time to get posted. Many problems have plagued this chapter. Starting with my computer crashing when this was nearly complete to computer dying and needing to be replaced. Add on top of that real life and suffice to say that I am very glad to be here at all. Lol I want to thank you all for the emails of encouragement even when I wasn't able to respond to them. Huggs to all who have stuck with me. Thanks to my ever patient beta LJ._

Please insert Standard disclaimer here. :D I do not claim to be the great HER, never will be.

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 15: Thursday**

Hermione woke to find Severus had already risen to go about his day. She felt a little disappointed that she had slept so long and had missed him. Upon hearing a noise from the other room, she realized he had not left but merely had gone to eat. She smiled, got out of bed quickly and was just wiggling into her clothes when the man in question wrapped his arms about her middle. With a girlish squeal of surprise and delight Hermione turned in his arms to face him.

"Severus!" she laughed. "You startled me."

Severus smiled absurdly pleased with himself. "What are your plans for today? Shall we go up and finish off what we started for Madame Pomfrey ?"

The smile which had lit her face diminished some as she toyed with his shirt sleeve yet would not meet his eye. "I have to go and meet with the Head Master at some point today."

Severus took a step back and regarded her expression. Suspicion overtook him as it always did. It was who he was and try as he might to fight against it, he could not change. Not even for her. Occasionally he won and other days. . .well he did what he could. He was trying but it was so difficult. Finally he gave in to the inevitable and asked. "And what will you be reporting to the Head Master? Some personal matters perhaps?" Severus had gone completely pale. A neat trick for someone already so pale to begin with. He couldn't stay in this room with her. Not with these thought's running around in his head. Not with her looking the way she did and him wanting to take her all over again. Walking into the other room Severus went to the bookcase pretending to peruse the titles.

Hermione knew this to be the ruse that it was. She sighed, following him into the other room. "Severus, please talk to me." Walking over to him she placed a hand on his arm and tried to turn him toward her. Peering around his shoulder she sought out his face. "Don't shut me out luv."

That startled him as no other word could have. He looked at her then. Really looked into her eyes and saw the genuine concern for him. It made feel even more guilty and irrational.

"I really do have to meet with him about my project . Honestly, I have no other motives. So why don't you just say what it is that your afraid I'll mention, we'll discuss it then I'll meet with him. All right?"

Severus gave voice to his fears. "I'm not ready to loose my job yet Hermione." The darker man turned away from her and strode in agitation towards the fire burning low in the hearth.

"I'm very glad to hear that?" She made her statement a question, with a puzzled look on her face.

"That means," Severus said stiffening that you can not mention anything that has occurred here in these rooms. He can not have any understanding of what we have done here."

Glowering, Hermione regarded the man by the fire. "Well gee, thanks, Severus." The taller man swiftly turned to look at the girl now standing by one of the chairs hands placed firmly on her hips. "I never would have thought of that. Honestly give me a little credit I don't want to get myself expelled either you know." Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned from him.

Taking a step towards the young witch he reached out with lightning speed and quickly took possession of the girls hand. He began to open the fingers of her closed fist. Slowly he brought her now opened palm to his lips and placed a kiss in the centre of it. Her breath caught, amazed that such a simple gesture could set her insides melting. Pulling her into an embrace, made her heart skip a beat then speed up. She started feeling guilty for not helping Severus more and decided to try one last time to get Severus to open up to her before she went to the Head Master and admit her failure.

Severus turned and headed toward the fire place once more but stopped at Hermione's call. Grasping hold of her Gryffindor courage she attempted one more time to get him to talk to her.

"Severus," meeting his eyes she tried again to voice her concerns. "Why does the Cruciatus Curse affect you so?"

The question was so personal that he hadn't seen it coming. He stared at her as if she had grown into a hippogriff. His mouth very nearly fell open he was so shocked by her brazen question.

"I ask, Severus," she hurried on, "because the effects shouldn't last so long, and I'm worried for you." Her voice softened as she watched him. His face had gone completely blank as she now started walking towards him.

"Miss Granger."

_Uh-oh_, _here it comes_.

"That is an extremely personal question." His eyes had grown cold and hard, a look she hadn't seen in them directed towards her for a day or two now was back in full force.

Hermione sighed all the sadness she felt filling her own gaze. "I'm only trying to help you . . ."

"If you wanted to leave Miss Granger, please don't let me stop you." His breath was coming much faster now.

"Severus, that's not what– " She attempted to make him understand but he wasn't listening to her any longer.

"Miss Granger, go see the Head Master. Tell him I'm quite well now. That his precious Gryffindor did her job satisfactorily and is not required any longer."

"But–"

"Good bye Miss Granger," and without another word he used the fire place to make his escape.

Hermione's eyes were burning with the unshed tears they held. He was so damn stubborn! She wrapped her arms about herself trying to stave off the cold that was creeping in to her bones. Striding over to her book bag Hermione kicked it. The contents flew out and scattered over the floor. Hermione sighed, not feeling better and now she had a mess to clean up. Books papers and her extra quills had scattered all over. Some of the items had even gone under the dark wooden sideboard. Hermione gathered her things up and placed everything back into the tote. Just as she was about to stand, the fire blazed to life. The girl rose from the floor, a hesitant smile on her face pleased to see that Severus had calmed down enough to come back and talk to her. However what strode forth from the fire was the last person she expected to see.

As Hermione slowly turned around the smile that had been beginning to blossom on her face died. Staring at her was not the dark haired face of the Potions Master. No, this man was just as tall his face held all the sternness that Severus' held, but it wasn't Severus. His robes were finely made but they were lighter in colour then her Professor's. The eyes were the same though the colour was distinctly different. This man's eyes were a brown closer to her own though slightly darker, and his hair was cut in the same style as Severus but it was nearly white with age, where Severus was as black as night. This was his father Snape Senior. The voice was one she knew though with some slight differences. But the tone was a near replica of Severus'.

"Miss Granger," said the deep voice. "Have you taken root on that spot or will you be able to take me to see my son?"

Moving forward albeit jerkily, Hermione stood in front of the elder Snape. Her hand to her mouth she murmured. "Oh, I . . . Oh, um of course." Grabbing a fist full of powder Hermione turned to the tall lighter haired man. "Ready then?"

Leaning forward Snape senior peered into the Gryffindor's face. "Don't I look ready?" Came the silky smooth response with the same trade mark sneer that his son often wore.

Hermione swallowed thickly but nodded as she turned towards the fire and threw in the required powder. She called out their destination her stomach curling into a tight ball and dread was lurking deep within her. There was no going back now she realized as they stepped through together.

He had been puttering around in his lab for a little while now. But something seemed wrong some how. He had worked in this same lab for years. But tonight he felt like something was off. Looking around he couldn't place what was amiss. All his vials were in place. His store room was in perfect order. Miss Granger m–, Miss Granger . . . Severus clenched his fists placing them on the solidly as he leaned on the counter that he had been working on. She was what was missing. Though he'd never admit that out loud to another living soul. "Damn that woman." He cursed aloud._ Is there no part of my life she has not worked her way into?_ He wondered. _Well she's going to be gone and that is for the best._ Wasn't it? He sighed.

Severus looked up upon hearing the fire blaze to life, heralding the arrival of someone. The man who stepped into his personal lab his sanctuary shocked him to his very core, though nothing showed on his face. He had run with the Dark Lord for far to long to make such an obvious display.

The elder Snape sneered at his son. "Well, well, Severus, it appears that working in this second rate establishment has done nothing to encourage civil manners from you." Walking over to the mantel Snape senior ran a gloved covered finger over the top of the mantel ridge. "The elves here are very lax in their cleanliness I see." He said, wiping the nonexisting dust from his finger tips. "I'm shocked at your lack of control, Severus. Though not really that surprised I suppose."

Severus, who never took his eye from his Father now turned to face him fully. "Hello Father to what do I owe this . . . visit?" _Good,_ Severus thought, his voice was steady and even sounded calm but his heart told an entirely different story. He tried to work his way casually over to Hermione still standing next to the man who had given him his genetics. He had to get her away from that man. She had no idea the danger she was in.

Hermione stood off to one side watching the interaction between the two men. She was really not liking the way they were eyeing one another and backed up out of the line of fire.

"I heard that you were under the weather, and as I happen to be in the area, I thought I'd check up on you. For your dearest Mother's sake of course. I thought I'd see if you still lived, which apparently you still do." The senior Snape said with the same sneer she had seen many times on Severus' face and also what sounded like disappointment in his voice.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother and father would never have spoken to her in such a fashion. It shocked her to no end that a parent could treat a child, _their_ child, with such lack of concern. It filled her with profound sadness. As she stood back out of the way, all but forgotten by the other two facing off, her mouth hung open. It made her all the more determined to want to protect the man who had effected her so.

Severus' hands were clenched by his sides. His back was ramrod straight. "As you can see," he all but growled, "I am quite well. Please give my regards to Mother for me." The two continued to glare at one another until the elder Snape spoke.

"So am I going to get an explanation on what this _girl_ is doing here? What is her roll in all of this? Honestly Severus, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to have a muggle as a . . . a . . . What is she Severus?"

"Miss Granger is none of your concern." Severus replied coldly. "Leave her out of this."

"And now you defend her. Is she your pet Severus is that it?" The two men were very slowly circling each other preparing for a duel. "Should I dispose of her for you Severus? Just like I did that other one?" With a snarl each man drew his wand on the other.

Dear Merlin it was just has he had suspected. His father really had gotten rid of that girl. Then a small part of his mind whispered to him. _'Everything you touch turns to shit'._ His father had said that to him once. He hadn't wanted to believe it was true. But glancing at Miss Granger out of the corner of his eye. He had to agree that maybe perhaps it was true.

Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly realized that this was going south. That her plan was never going to work. Swiftly she jumped between the two men about to do damage to each other.

"Enough!" She shouted at Snape senior over her shoulder never quite taking her eyes off of the taller darker man who looked more deadly then she'd ever seen him.

Suddenly the elder Snape reached out and grabbed her from behind. He held her close to his body. "You presume to tell me what to do? Filthy. Little. Girl!"

Severus took a step closer to them, but the Elder Snape swiftly moved his wand to Hermione's neck. "Don't move '_Son'_, the other man spat out his voice as cold as ice. It made Hermione tremble. Bending down low to the girls face Snape senior whispered in her ear, "Trust," the he licked her cheek. Hermione looked horrified and disgusted at the same time. With her back still against the older man she watched her professor.

Severus watched the range of emotions running through her eyes. What struck him most was the absolute certainty that he would help her, save her. It humbled him that she would place so much trust in him. It also made him angry that there was such a burden on him. _What if I should fail?_ Severus wiped that though from his mind. Thinking that way was what got you killed. He knew this from experience. Then he spoke making up his mind. "I won't let you do this Father, not again. I am not the child I once was. I will kill you if I have to make no mistake about that." His voice was calm even sounded a little bored with the whole matter at hand, but his hands. They were shaking now.

Hermione watched him trying to stay in control. But he was rapidly losing.

"Let her go father, NOW!"

The anger was fast rising in his eyes as well as his voice as Snape senior wrapped his hand with long fingers around her throat. Not squeezing hard, not yet, just enough to let her know where his hand was. Like she didn't already know. Hermione swallowed nervously, as Snape senior once more bent down to her face all the while looking directly at Severus.

"We could have fun with this one, you and I." His tongue flicked out to taste her jaw. "Come Severus, and taste her fear."

Severus thought he was going to disgrace himself and throw up.

Hermione's heart was slamming into hrr chest. Her hands were getting moist and had a fine tremble to them.

"Dumbledore will be very displeased if anything happens to his star pupil." Snape was back to sounding bored.

"A pupil? Severus really, couldn't you find at the very least a prettier girl from a pure family?" The elder man let out an aggravate sigh. "You always had a weakness for the oddest things. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You were weak then as you are now. Now drop. Your. Wand! HOW DARE YOU PRESUME TO POINT THAT THING AT ME!" The elder Snape was shouting now as Severus' arms were giving off a fine trembling.

"You couldn't defend anyone that's why you joined your little '_group_'. Dumbledore had to pull your arse out of the fire on that. You couldn't save yourself how the hell do you expect to protect anyone else." The graying man leaned closer to Severus. And hissed out. "Dumbledore isn't here to save you now _boy_!"

Severus' wand started to lower as elder Snape shoved Hermione away from him and cast a spell on her. As the girl hit the floor she realized that her body was jumping around on the floor but there was no pain, she merely couldn't control the way her body was moving around on the floor. The elder Snape bent over her and grabbed a hand full of her hair. Looking deep into her eyes he said pointedly, "Scream for me bitch, _go on_, let it _out_."

And she did.

At first it was just a small moan, then through clenched teeth she hissed and groaned. Her muscles were burning, getting tight. So tight she was afraid that they would snap if she wasn't released soon. Suddenly she heard Severus yell.

"No!" Both Snape senior and Hermione turned to look at the dark man.

Severus' stalked towards them his eyes dark, hard and glittering and if Hermione had to swear in court she would have said that they glowed with a dark fire. Someone was going to die and it wasn't going to be her. His entire body held a fine tremor. His wand had been retrieved and was now pointed at his father. Then with out warning Severus started muttering hexes at an amazing rate. Hermione had never heard the like in all her life. The elder Snape dodged and ducked like a much younger person as the two started the duelling dance. Severus lunged towards Hermione as he drove the older man back and away from her. He crouched over top of her trying to protect her from the spells that were flying around the room. Wrapping one arm about her upper body, he started pulling her towards one of the work station counters so that she could be shielded behind it. She watched as the elder Snape ducked behind one of the high backed chairs and cast a charm on the chair so that any of the spells that Severus was throwing at him would bounce right off. Severus must have cast the same on the table that they were behind since the spells were also bouncing off of it as well.

The elder Snape called out, "This one is special to you is she Severus? Why is that?"

"Someone like you _Father_ could never understand." Severus shouted back. "You must have something inside you to be able to comprehend. You think you know me so well, Father but you don't. Not any more. I would die for her. Can you say the same? About anyone?"

Leaning against the table Severus breathing was heavy and very laboured. His body was getting closer and closer to the, ground his jaw was firmly clamped shut. If the elder man were to attack now Hermione didn't know if there would be anything Severus would be able to do. Finally that odd sensation that had over taken her body had released her. Her body was covered in sweat as she pushed her damp hair away from her face where it clung to her cheek. Righting herself Hermione moved over closer to Severus lifting his upper body and pulling him into off of the floor supporting him from behind as she glared at the other man in the room. The quaking was getting more pronounced.

From across the room, Snape Senior called out, "Get up! Merlin you are so pathetic."

If looks could kill Hermione's glare would have killed him many times over. Placing her mouth close to Severus' ear Hermione murmured to him. "Severus, tell me love. Tell me why this man has such power over you."

Quickly Severus looked from his father to the girl supporting him from behind. He was all but laying in her lap. The termors got stronger. "Nooo," came the tortured reply. Glancing quickly at his father to ensure he hadn't moved, he thought he caught a glimpse of sorrow cross his face. But that of course was impossible. His father never felt anything for anyone, except himself. He started fighting. Fighting to get off the floor, to regain the use of his voice and wand which was griped tightly in his hand but of little use to him unless he could utter a spell to throw at the bloody man across the room.

Hermione stroked her thumb along his brow. "You need to speak of this Hun," her voice was so low that only Severus could hear what she was saying. She tried to keep it low and soothing.

"He wont tell you, you know." The old man was now approaching the two on the floor. "He doesn't really love you. Your just a means to his body's end. Some one for him to release himself into. Better than a hand eh Severus?" Hermione closed her eyes momentarily. The pain in her face flashing quickly then wiped away. _Could it be true?_ She wondered briefly. _No_, she decided, he cared more for her then what the other man was trying to tell her. He was trying to poison her toward him. Why, she didn't know but she wasn't going to let him get a way with it. Opening her eyes she lifted them and pinned Snape senior with a stare. "Shut. Up," she hissed. The elder man shrugged but fell into silence looking smug and well pleased with himself. Turning back to the man writhing in pain Hermione whispered to him. "Don't give in to him, love, don't let him control you any further. Give this terrible thing to me," she lay her cheek against his face. "Let me help you. . ." Her voice squeezed out past the lump forming in her throat. "Please Severus."

As she pulled back from him a little Severus saw that there were tears in her eyes waiting to spill out at her next breath. Severus sighed and closed his eyes.

From across a little ways away the elder Snape watched the scene unfold before him in wonder. Finally a light began to don inside his graying head. She truly cared for the dark man. Hermione truly, truly cared for him. How this had happened and when, was anyone's guess, but it had happened. He watched as Severus' hand slowly, painfully made its way up his body to wrap around hers which was laying over his chest. Her hand on his heart. Snape senior squinted as he watched as Severus very jerkily traced a pattern on the back of the girls hand. If he wasn't mistaken it was a spell. A very old one too. One of safe guarding. Even though he couldn't protect her he was trying to do it through touch.

Hermione watched Severus close his eyes, he looked so tired. His body was still jumping around and she tried to grip him tightly. She finally closed her own eyes fearing that since he had been quiet so long he wasn't going to tell her. Then a moment later she heard a rumbling of his speech. Her eyes snapped open at the sound and she leaned into him.

"That man," Severus said quietly, "that man used a curse on me when I was a very young child. I had been trying to work a spell that my father had set for me to learn. I was only six or seven at the time. I tried over and over again. I had missed lunch and supper trying to get the spell right." Here Severus closed his eyes as a particularly strong shudder ran through his body. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his body he continued. "Needless to say the spell went wrong and as my wand sparked and fizzled my father went into a rage. He, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me over and over again till I thought for certain I was dead." He took another shuddering breath, and looked up as something wet hit his cheek. The tears that had filled her eyes had finally broke free and were coursing down her face. He saw the pain in her eyes for him, not disgust or condemnation. And then suddenly it was like a dam had broken free in him things he had suffered came pouring out of him. He started telling her of other occasions that his father had used the curse against him for some disobedience or another.

Eventually Severus' voice stopped working. He was to hoarse to go on. Hermione bent down to him and hugged his head and shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered, raining kisses all over his face and gave him a watery smile.

A noise from the fireplace drew both of their attentions. Hermione had forgotten the other man was still in the room. "I think you can go now," she said, "thank you."

A puzzled look was on Severus' face as he looked between the other two in the room. Then he watched as the man whom he thought to be his father gave a shudder, shaking like a dog getting water off his back. To his horror Tonks emerged from the body of his father. That was why the fire place allowed him entrance to his lab even though he had made certain to cast a spell to keep him out no matter what. He thought that because Hermione was with him. . . well he was wrong and that's all there was to it. Severus began to sit up.

Tonks turned from the fire to see another burning in the eyes of the man who was beginning to rise from the floor. "Give her a chance to explain Severus, she did all of this to help you. Don't screw this up as you are wont to do." Then taking a bit of the powder she threw it into the fire and was gone before Severus could regain his footing and say anything.

In one fluid motion Severus turned got out of Hermione's lap and spun round to face her before she could clamoured to her feet. However the spin had proved to be to much for his over worked mind to handle and being overcome with dizziness he nearly toppled over only to catch himself on the corner of the counter. Hermione tried to reach out to only to steady him, but he flinched as her finger tips brushed his arm.

"Don't touch me. Ever!" He screamed.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand crying harder then she had been before.

"I should have known you couldn't be trusted." Hermione couldn't say anything, as everything started unravelling before her eyes. She had only wanted to help. Dumbledore had said it was urgent that he get help soon, that if he didn't he wouldn't make it through his next meeting. That they didn't have weeks or months for Severus to recover and that Hermione needed to push him. And now look what had happened. Severus was glaring at her the betrayal in his eyes burning her very flesh.

At the same time both Severus and Hermione reached for their hearts and pressed their palms against it to make the pain lessen. Suddenly he fell to one knee startling her, and grabbed both of her shoulders giving her a shake. "Did you enjoy the little show Miss Granger? Did they tell you all about the beatings he gave me? How sometimes I'd show up from home to school so battered and bruised that I could hardly walk? How I dreaded ever going back there so much so that I had nightmares nightly. And how those nightmares turned into night terrors. No one wanted to be my roommate anymore because of them and still I got sent back there every summer. Till Voldemort found me. Only then did my father stop torturing me Hermione."

The girl sat silently giving him the only thing she had to offer him, a safe place to tell her anything he wanted, and the understanding that she would not condemn him or think less of him for it. But the tears still coursed silently down her cheeks as she listened. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What?" He asked snidely, "your sorry? Well how like a Gryffindor to be so pathetic." Severus let go of the girl quickly, as though he'd been burned.

Hermione fell backward onto the floor after Severus had let go of her. She was beginning to get angry, her eyes looked much like his own. She knew that it made no sense, she had wronged him after all, but that still didn't give him the right to treat her like this. "Look, Severus, I'm sorry you had a shitty life. I'm sorry you had a horrible father. I'm sorry that you can't seem to get past the thing that made you the evil bitter man everyone seems to think you are. Unfortunately, I know better. I know that to survive your life, you thought you had to destroy that part of yourself that was softer, kinder."

She reached out to touch him but seeing the wildness in his eyes she refrained from completing the movement. "But don't you see? It isn't all gone. You still have some compassion left inside you. He couldn't break all of you. You only let him think that he had. I wish you didn't feel that I had put our trust in jeopardy. That you believed in me enough to realize that I am only trying to do the best I can for you." Getting up from the floor was not elegant nor was it graceful her legs were to shaky for that. "As angry as you are with me right now I feel the need to point out that the tremors have lessoned Severus, you are free of him."

She watched as his fist clenched and unclenched his wand, and suddenly felt very tired. Hermione turned and walked toward the fire. Standing there she watched the flames as they leapt and chased each other. "I'll just leave you to your peace and solitude then shall I?" Never turning around she added, "I do love you Severus. Believe it or not this is hurting me as much as it does you. Never think it doesn't."

Severus never said a word as Hermione reached up to grab the powder she would need to exit the room. Without looking over her shoulder and tears streaming down her face, Hermione threw in the powder calling out her destination she entered the green flames.

Making his way; albeit shakily; to an armchair, Severus sat down hard as though his legs gave out from under him, his ears ringing from shock. _That girl was placed in the wrong house._ He thought to himself. _Her performance was nearly perfect. She'd do Salazar proud. I can't believe I nearly fell for it, I can't believe she nearly sucked me in. Gods I'm pathetic! To think _I_ could believe even for a moment that she'd actually cared for me._ He shook his head, turned and surveyed the damages to his private lab. The picnic on the floor was destroyed. He could feel himself slipping away. Going to that place where he went when he was with the other Death Eaters. He thought to fight it off but feared it was a losing battle. Nor was he really interested in doing so. There was just to much pain. If he'd just let go then there would be no pain.


	16. Thursday Part 2

_AN & Disclaimer: Not mine never was never will be. Well except for the story idea. . . and the House elf named Nala I gave her life and only I can snuff it out. Not that I would mind you ;) Thanks again to my beta who was finally able to work on this for me. _

Chapter 16 Thursday Night

After wrecking the third potion in a row, Severus picked up the medium sized cauldron and hurled it across the room where it proceeded to bounce and clang and generally produce loud noises. The room was still destroyed, so the added mess didn't make much difference.

Severus let out a roar, keeping it up till his throat was raw. Then sagging against the work table in front of him. Hermione, his Hermione. No, his no longer. She was no different than the others. He had hoped she would have been. But he had been mistaken. He would never be so stupid again.

"Never again," he said quietly to himself. It hurt way to much to trust anyone. At least he could rely on himself. He couldn't even count on the old man. For Severus was certain that Albus' handiwork was all over this.

Severus was dirty, grimy with sweat. He wanted a shower. He'd have to go down stairs though he'd rather chew off his own arm then go to where she might be. He was still too angry. Add three failed potions to the pile and he was more angry then he'd allowed himself to be in a long time.

As he was about to reach for the powder, the grate flared and Dumbledore step out of the fire. Severus glared at the man before him. "To what do I owe this intrusion?" He said coldly.

"Severus have you seen Miss Granger?" He questioned the Potions Master. "She has not reported in as of yet. She did not come to my office nor did she go the tower."

"Well as you can clearly see I have not stashed here in these rooms so kindly leave. She just left here a few moments ago, I mean really, Dumbledore, give the girl time to get to a destination!" Severus realized he was snapping at the older man and didn't care one bit. It was his fault this had come about in the first place he was sure of it.

Dumbledore had a perplexed look on his face. Kind of like the one Severus knew he wore when dealing with Longbottom.

"Severus, I don't think you understand. After your argument, you say she left your lab but then she has not been seen since." Snape gave a look that clearly indicated that he was not amused. "Severus, she's been gone for hours."

His eyes widened widely for a moment, but just as quickly he as reined himself in. _Hours, he'd been in his lab for hours. Since she'd left and it only felt like a few moments. Shock,_ Severus thought, _it must be shock as to why he had lost so much time._ When he found her he was going to kill her. A flush stole up his face as he rounded on the Head Master, no one had managed to get the drop on him this badly in a very long time. "I will go to my rooms and investigate there first then widen the search." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Minerva has begun a discreet search of the Gryffindor tower. I know that she has not yet left the grounds, and would rather not alert the other professors in this matter if at all possible. Especially considering they do not even know that she has returned to us. . . so to speak."

Severus nodded in understanding his mouth set in a firm thin line. Reaching once more for the powder he felt a light restraining hand on his arm. Continuing with his action he looked over his shoulder at Albus. The look he gave was not altogether friendly.

"Severus," Albus spoke kindly, "the pain caused was not intentional. She meant well, as did we all."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions Albus. I will allow her to continue as my apprentice simply because I know you will not permit otherwise. But mark me old man, it is only until I can find her a replacement. Then I want no more to do with her. I never wanted this assignment in the first place if you recall, but you must always push, must always have your way. From now on, I shall pick my assignments if you don't mind." His voice was getting colder and had it continued on much longer Dumbledore was certain to get frostbite.

Albus could hear the hurt and betrayal in the taller mans voice, and he genuinely felt sad for him. He watched Severus gather himself together straightening his frame and take in a calming breath. Then Snape threw in the powder called out his destination and stepped into the fire.

Upon returning to Dumbledore's own rooms he found Minerva waiting for him. She was worrying a thumb as she paced. "She's not there Albus. It's like she's just disappeared." Minerva strode over to the Head Master the concern in evidence on her face.

Albus reached our to her patting the hand that she had been chewing on. "Severus has been made aware and is now in search of her. He'll find her. Fear not, I have every confidence."

"This hasn't exactly turned out the way you expected has it? I don't know why you insisted on pairing those two. . . it was a bad idea from the start. Maybe now you'll s–"

"It was foretold Minny." Albus confided in her quietly.

"Dumbledore." Warned one of the paintings overhead.

Minerva looked up into the face of her oldest friend shock written all over her features. "This, this union was. . . foretold?" She sat heavily in the arm chair across from his desk. "By who? That ninny upstairs? Honestly Albus she–"

"No, it was not from Trelawny that the information came, but from another source entirely."

"Who then," she asked quietly surprised.

Taking a deep breath Albus slowly let it out and folded his hands in his lap his eyes cast downward. He was quiet so long that Minerva knew that he was deciding whether or not to share the information with her or not. Then suddenly he pinned her with his pale blue gaze. "About two years ago I went for a walk in the Forbidden Forest. There I met up with a few of the Centaurs living there. One of them in particular seemed as though he wished to speak with me. We all continued to walk for a time then the others broke off to go and attend their duties. The younger Centaur who seemed to want to talk, mentioned that he would escort me back to a safer area. After bidding the others good night, we turned and headed back the way we'd come." Here Albus paused and rose to order some tea from the kitchens. Then he walked back to Minerva and sat with her on the same side of his desk, in the chair that was next to her, with only a small circular table between them.

Dumbledore and the centaur walked along for a time. Dumbledore listened to the sound of the forest. He'd always loved the sounds of quiet harmony that rose softly around him. Before long, the young one began to speak. "I am calledCharalmpos I am a seer for my kind. I have some information for you that some of the others do not feel that I should share. However, they have left the decision up to me. It is my gift after all and they know that to stop me may cause harm to not only you but to us as well." Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.

"There is one who comes here often to the forest. I know not his name." Dumbledore smiled but with a perplexed look upon his features. All who knew Hagrid were friend to him. Surely they must know his name. He described Hagrid and the centaur smiled. "I am acquainted with the gentle giant, it is not of him I speak. This man is tall, dark, quiet. He has an aura of death about him." Dumbledore stopped walking looking with genuine shock on his face. "I see that you finally understand of whom I speak."

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered.

"He is special to you this one I think. At least that is what it felt like to me." Dumbledore again nodded acknowledging the centaur's words.

In truth Albus couldn't speak, his heart had lodged itself firmly in his throat. Taking a deep breath he asked, "what would you share with me?"

Here in his story he took a sip of the tea that Minerva had prepared for him., trying to decide how much detail to share with her. In the end he gave her a less descriptive version than the one given him.

"A dark man will be found on the edge of our forest, he will be near death. His healing will require more then just a healing of his body this time, this time he will need it to his heart as well, though it will not seem that way in the beginning. That the young girl who would rush to assist him would be the key. If all magic kind is to survive this latest trial, the girl needs to be allowed to heal him. You must not interfere Head Master. For all will be undone and we will be lost for a century or more." At the look he got from McGonagall, Albus laughed softly. "I know. The not interfering part grated on me as well.

Sipping his tea, he continued. "I know what your thinking but he showed me Miss Granger and Severus in detail. I made sure of it. If I'm going to turn a blind eye to something even I must know what it is Minny."

"Wait, he showed you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, he put his memory of the dream in a pensive for me to view. After that I just let things take their course. When Miss Granger approached me about seeking out a mentor I knew that this was the beginning."

McGonagall sat back in her chair and stared at the older man. "If the ministry find out we could all face a tribunal, never mind what that young girl would face by way of stigma. Have you really thought all of this through?" She started worrying her thumb again.

Dumbledore loved that she would show her old insecurity to him. It made him smile to think that even this hard as nails witch had doubts. "As far as I am able to, yes. If it is to be, then it is to be, Minny. Who am I to stand in the way? Besides, do you really think I'd want to stand in the way of his happiness after all these years? Never mind the weight of all magic kind resting in the balance. Was I wrong, Minny to allow them to find one another? She is full young to be sure, but her mind is that of a much older soul. Puts me in mind of another witch I know of." Albus raised a brow at the witch in question.

Blushing Minerva smoothed down her robes. "Put that way I suppose you didn't have much choice, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. I mean, she is after all, under our care. I feel as though I've let her down some how." Minerva began fidgeting with her over robe.

Stilling her hands with his own, Dumbledore waited until she looked up to meet his gaze. "I know how you feel, but would you really condemn Severus to a life alone. With no one who truly cares what happens to him one way or the other? With no one to truly loved him the way she so clearly does?"

Sighing Minerva watched the pale blue eyes. Saw them taking her measure. She lowered her gaze shaking her head. "No," she said quietly getting up from her chair she walked over to the window near the outer door. "I don't want that for him, you know I don't. But what does a girl, any girl for that matter, know about the heart or mind of a man? He's going to hurt her you know this and yet you'll let it happen will you not?" Minerva looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore. Seeing the answer in his eyes she turned back. "And what happens if her heart is damaged by this . . . encounter? I can not repair a broken heart with just a spell Albus. You know how sensitive she is. If she is as smitten with him as you say then this could be very bad."

Dumbledore came behind her. Not touching, but close enough that she could feel the warmth of him. They both stood looking out the window. "Her's is not the only heart at stake here, as well you know. We'll be there for her, Minny as will Harry and Ronald. She may not turn to us for support but she will turn to them. And they will pick her up, dust her off and help her to stand on her own again. Dumbledore lay a gentle hand on the witch's shoulder. "Just like I did for you. As for Severus . . . it is him I truly worry over. He will turn further inward. He will not turn to us."

Reaching up Minerva covered his hand with her own and nodded. "Should I inform the boys or let her do it?"

"Just tell them that there has been a situation and that Hermione may need a friend." Dumbledore responded quietly.

McGonagall nodded her head once and headed for the door to inform her charges of their friends need.

It was nearing dawn according to the sky that was beginning to lighten over head. Hermione shivered a little. She'd been sitting next to the now working fountain in Severus' garden for some time trying to figure out how to save the situation. To make him not hate her. It was hopeless. She felt the tears welling in her eyes again and refused to cry anymore as she angrily swiped a stray one away. Crying was getting her no where. Well except that her tears had seemed to fix the fountain. When only a few drops had fallen onto the side of it, the rock structure had shivered as though it were actually alive. Hermione had given a startled cry and scurried backing away from the fountain. Then water had sprung forth from the opening with a soft rainbow of colour. To her great surprise the basin was now full of water and it was gurgling happily. She only wished her heart was as light as the sound the fountain was making.

Hermione watched the water changing colours. The sound of the fountain was very soothing. Finally standing up, Hermione rubbed the small of her back as she paced around the fountain and then the garden, wondering what to do, but it was no use. Severus would never forgive her and that hurt most of all. Sitting on the edge of the basin she let her hand trail in the cool water just watching it tumble down the rocks. Feeling the spray of cool water that shot up from the centre as though from an invisible tube in the middle of it all.

As Severus entered his rooms he looked around, clenching his eyes shut his fists followed suit. Nothing had been moved. Hermione hadn't taken anything out of his domain. Suddenly knew where Hermione was, and it angered him greatly. He was already angry before, but this intrusion into his private layer was to much. He wanted to lick his wounds in private and her being here was wrong on so many levels. His anger rose to such a level, that the part of himself that took over during such times came out. For a brief moment he worried for Hermione's safety, but it didn't last for long under the great power of his anger. Then the little nagging voice in his head took over, poisoning him towards her. Severus' eyes took on that glazed look that he got when he was lost to his aggression. Taking a deep breath he went to the bookshelf and pulled on the book that would open the passageway.

As he entered the grounds he heard something that caused him to pause on the path. It sounded like water, but that was impossible. The only thing in the gardens that could make that sound was the fountain. But it hadn't worked in many, many years. Since before he'd taken over the rooms for certain.

Moving even faster along the path Severus quickly came upon the centre of the gardens. The fountain was now bubbling away happily. The colours that were coming off of it were amazing. For a moment he felt his anger slipping until he saw her sitting there calmly on the edge of the fountain. How could she be so calm when he felt anything but? His anger renewed he approached the girl. The wind rising the nearer he got.

Sitting on the side of the fountain Hermione felt the wind stirring the debris on the ground at her feet. He was coming. She could feel it. The moment was at hand. Did she turn and run to him begging forgiveness? Did she stand there waiting for him to pass judgment without saying anything in her own defence? She was flying blind and she hated it. There was no book to tell her out to get herself out of this most painful situation, and she was terrified of handling it wrong. She didn't think she could bear it if he hated her forever.

"You are trespassing in my private chambers, Miss Granger! Remove yourself at once from my rooms and my sight!" Hermione got shakily to her feet as he ranted. "I must congratulate you on your performance, Miss Granger. It was very good, alomst worthy of Salazar." He said with a mocking clap. "Who knew you had it in you? Well, I suppose the two fools you hang around with would have some prior knowledge, or have you got them snowed as well?"

Hermione didn't move or speak. Severus Snape, Death Eater, was back with a vengeance. She didn't know whether to run or stay and try to calm him. However, she realized that his hands were shaking with his rage but that was all. It wasn't overtaking him as it usually did. She was pleased for him.

"_GET. OUT!_" He bellowed.

Hermione needed no further evidence of his hatred of her. The tears rising in her eyes began to fall as she fairly flew toward the tunnel to bring her out of the garden. Oh gods the look in his eyes. The pain (that she had caused). The betrayal she saw there. It would haunt her for the rest of her days. She only paused long enough in her flight to grab her book bag. Which was instantly dropped by her trembling hand. After hastily stuffing the spilled contents back in she once more resumed her swift departure. Hermione kept running until she ended up in her head girls rooms. Throwing herself down on her bed sobs the like she had never known before tore through her body. She could hear something on the other side of her door which she realized, in her haste, she had not warded. It was Harry and Ron. "Oh, Hermione," was all she heard as Ron softly shut and warded the doors.

Unbeknown to Hermione the rose Severus had given her rolled partially under the set of drawers that lined the wall closest to the bedroom.

_AN again: Well this concludes what I had originally written up to. What comes next is all new. I had some problems with this chapter as I originally had Severus to soft on Hermione. I reworked the scene to be more in keeping with Severus' temper. He is not a man to forgive nor forget quickly. His pride wouldn't allow it. I have maybe one or two chapters left with this story then it will be finished. The war is coming and I'm no good with stratigizing (that's Ron's department) :)_


	17. Chapter 17 Two Months Later

_AN: I know it has been a long time since I last posted. Thanks to all who have sent in such supportive emails requesting that I finish my story. Yes folks this is the final chapter. Yippeee! RL has been really bad for me as of late but who's life is a cake walk? However I did it, I have posted my first story. I wanted to thank my beta who has helped make my chicken scratch into pretty pictures. Thanks LJ! As always thanks to all of you for reading my little corner of this world. If you like it great I'm glad if not . . . I didn't do it. It was my evil twin. ;p_

Standard legal disclaimer crap here. Not mine all the great HERS only the soup I place them into is mine.

Chapter 17: Two months later

Hermione entered the grand hall where all the meals normally took place, however tonight it was decorated for Christmas. Nervously fidgeting with her dress she looked around wondering where the boys had gotten to. She noticed that nearly everyone had already arrived and that there were but a few seats left.

From behind her she heard someone clear their throat. Hermione spun round dreading who may be standing behind her. It was the charms professor, Professor Flintwick. He held out his small arm and gestured Hermione forward and said, "Miss Granger, may I escort you to your seat?" Hermione smiled at the kind offer from the smaller man.

She did not take his arm as one would expect especially considering tonight she was wearing heals and it made her considerably taller than the Professor. "Thank you Professor Flintwick, that is very kind of you." Holding on to his fingers he directed her over to the seats.

The smaller man puffed out his chest with pride as he lead Hermione to the table. He took her to where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. Professor Flintwick pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before hurrying around the table to be seated at his own place.

After being seated she looked to her right and sent greetings to Harry, Ginny, and Ron respectively. She then looked to her left and all the air completely left her lungs. The head was turned to his left but she would have known that jet black hair anywhere. Feeling a hand being placed on her arm Hermione's head snapped to the right in time to see the regret on Harry's face. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to her. Pasting a smile to her face she shook her head slightly not wanting to have attention drawn to her.

She felt the moment Severus turned to see who had dared to seat themselves next to him. She felt him stiffen and she prayed that he wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone. Hermione didn't dare to look at him directly she could see him out of the corner of her eye and that was plenty thank you. She could see him glaring at her as if she'd arranged it some how. Hardly likely, as it was Hermione would dearly love to either crawl into a hole in the ground some where far from here, or disappear completely. Either would suffice. Hermione could feel the blood in her veins heating to unbearable temperatures. Her face must surly be as red as the festive table cloth that was adorning the extra long table by now.

Oh how she wished her parents had stayed in town for Christmas this year instead of visiting her mother's sister in Canada. She desperately wanted to go with them and tried every excuse she could think of to change their minds about leaving her behind but to no avail. Suddenly she felt an arm circle around behind her. So startled buy this unexpected touch was she that she turned to look at the dark man sitting next to her.

Unfortunately it was the wrong dark haired person she was looking at she realized to belatedly. For Severus did that slow turn that he could do that made you want to run and hide. He glared at her and Hermione swore that for one moment she saw regret. It was gone so quickly that she thought she must have been mistaken. There was something not right about him though. The more she stared at him; for that was what she was doing; she could see that something was off. She wanted to reach out and touch his face to see if it was really him. Her hand to her horror had started to rise from her lap as if it had a mind of its own.

Severus' eyes grew large and he said to her, "Miss Granger, may I help you?" The coldness in his voice helped her to see reason as she tried to recover.

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas, Professor." Severus just snorted and turned away. She heard him mutter under his breath, "Happy Christmas indeed." She wanted to ask him what he meant by that but felt Harry who had put his arm around her, pull her closer to him.

Ginny looked over Harry to Hermione and whispered, "Are you all right you look shaken?"

Ron piped up on Ginny's right and whispered loudly, "You would to if you had HIM sitting next to you."

Hermione gave her friends a shaky smile knowing they were only trying to help. She only wanted to get away from such an uncomfortable situation.

The evening passed uneventfully with little being said between her and Severus to her left. The moment it was possible without being rude, Hermione rose from her chair and bid everyone goodnight.

Trudging to her room she felt as though she had aged since coming down the stairs earlier that evening. When she was approaching the next bout of stairs she felt as though she were being watched, which was silly of course since she was surrounded by paintings, many of whom _were_ watching her. However, she couldn't help feeling as though there was an actual force touching her the back of her head and her back. Pausing Hermione turned around to see if maybe one of the ghosts were playing a trick on her, of if someone had joined her in the previously empty stairwell. Upon turning, it was apparent that no one was behind her and yet down a level there was a dark shadow and she thought she saw a black cloak poking out from the far edge of it.

Hermione was about to move to get a better look when there was a sudden explosion of noise from behind her. The fire works that Dumbledore had ordered for the evening had begun. Turning back to the dark shadow she noted that whatever had been there was now gone. Sighing Hermione turned back and resumed her course back to her room.

After watching Hermione exit the dining hall Severus also made his excuses and left. He knew his legs were following the girl but try as he might he just couldn't stop himself from doing the very thing he promised he would not do. She had betrayed him, how could he want to be anywhere near her after what she had done? Keeping to the shadows, Severus watched as the brunette made her way slowly up the ever changing staircase.

What would happen he wondered if he approached her at this moment? What if he said that he forgave her then turned on her and hurt her as much as he was hurting right now. He could do it he could right now go up to the chit and tell her that all was forgiven. Would she believe him? Of course she would she was that naive. He had every intention of moving forward so that he might exact his revenge. But then something happened.

Hermione turned around. She looked right at him. Severus had been very careful not to reveal himself to her so how had she know he was there? Then he saw it. The look on her face. He knew that look intimately. It was the same one he saw on his face when ever he looked in the mirror. Pain, sadness, longing.

Then there was the explosion outside and he took the opportunity to leave her there on the stairs. Afraid of what would happen if he stayed.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

Hermione was in the back of the room observing the students making their potions. She started walking towards the front of the room down the aisle that was farthest from the Professor, who was sitting in his chair doing some paperwork. Hermione kept her distance from him now taking her cue from him. He spoke to her only when he must. Most of the time Severus just gave her a parchment with a list of her duties for the day written on it. As Hermione neared the front of the room, one of the students just in front of her dropped a vial. Quick as a flash Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a dome over the vial just before it exploded. Other than making a crater in the stone floor the crisis had thankfully been averted. Suddenly there was a roar from the front of the room as Severus bore down on her position. He was shaking. Hermione's eyes widened but other than that, she gave no outward sign that she was terrified on the inside.

Sitting at his desk Severus had been surveying the room when suddenly his arm burned and throbbed worse then it ever had before. Something was wrong. He was never summoned during the day, and _never_ when he was teaching a class. Ever! Fortunately for him he witnessed one of the students drop a vial. Thankfully, Hermione was on top of the situation. She moved as fast as he would have to contain the explosion. Striding down the aisle Severus didn't stop until he was face to face with his apprentice. "Showing off again Miss Granger?" he hissed at her.

Hermione didn't respond she knew he was baiting her. But for what reason she didn't know as she had just saved several students from serious injury. Just as she was about to say something Severus held up his hand to her and then swept his arm over the entire room. "Out!" He bellowed to the room. "All of you get your things and get out. This room has been compromised due to your fellow student's butter fingers. MOVE!" Amidst the shocked gasps students quickly grabbed their items and bolted from the room.

Hermione crossed her arms beneath her bosom in an unconscious imitation of the professor. She watched as the dark man twisted his left arm side to side as he strode back toward his desk. She wanted to go to him to see if he'd been somehow injured by the potion but his coldness towards her made her hesitate. In that brief moment of indecision Severus turned to her and said the words that were familiar to her.

"Tell Dumbledore that something is wrong, that I am being summoned now and that there was no time to inform him of my leaving and to stay ready." In truth, Severus didn't want to see the old man. He knew that all the safety measures were in place, he only had to give the word. But would there be time? That was the question.

To smother her gasp of fear, she covered her mouth. Now that they were alone she watched as Severus rubbed the dark mark attempting to ease the pain. "How bad is the pain?" Hermione asked concern for him written on her expressive face as she approached him from behind.

"Worse then it has ever been," Severus found himself admitting with gritted teeth, though he didn't know why he was telling her this. He took a step closer to Hermione. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he should have said to her. "Hermione . . ." he began. But no this was neither the time nor the place. He'd been nursing his wounded heart and pride all this time. He understood that now. Tonight he would see her as he always did before she had retired for the night. He would talk to her then. Maybe the words would come easier then.

Just then, the burning hit an all time high. It nearly brought him to his knees and he hissed his pain. Swiftly he turned and left the room to gather together his mask and cloak. "Be careful," he heard her call out quietly. It made his step falter but he kept going.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

The Dark Lord sat in his chair awaiting the arrival of his top Death Eaters. As they gathered he looked deeply in to the eye of each one. Confusion and anger was top most in many of the minds he had read. Many were extremely vexed at having to find an excuse as to why they had to leave so suddenly from what ever he had summoned them from. Since the Dark Lord had never done anything like this before they were right to be confused even fearful of his wrath. "Calm yourselves loyal ones. All will be made clear to you. We wait for but a few more to extricate themselves."

Severus stood calmly at his place as one of the high ranking Death Eaters. He snorted quietly to himself, his father would've been so proud to see his son finally at the top of something he thought was worth while. Every now and again Severus could feel the mind probe. He kept putting forward confusion, which was genuine, to how proud his father would have been to see him now. He interspersed this with thoughts of what he had for breakfast and what would he tell Dumbledore in his report as to his whereabouts. He could hear some of the other newer Death Eaters milling about restlessly. He felt the same way but knew better then to draw unneeded attention to himself. Blend and observe that had always worked in the past. Hopefully it would serve him well this night.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

As soon as Severus had left her, Hermione turned towards the fire in the classroom and grabbed a handful of powder then called out for Dumbledore's office. "Miss Granger?" the Headmaster queried, "What has happened child? Step through."

Directly after she set foot into the Headmaster's office she quickly explained the situation. "Has he ever been called away so suddenly like this before, professor?" She watched as Dumbledore paced in front of his desk. "Only once before, my dear, and that was a black day for all who survived."

Hermione was certain of his meaning. "You mean the night Harry's parents were killed don't you professor?"

"Yes, child, I do." Dumbledore replied as he headed back to his desk. He looked up into the warm brown eyes of one of his favourite students and gave her a small, tired smile. "Go put the classroom back to rights and head back your rooms. I will be contacting the others we'll see if there is anything else to be done."

Nodding Hermione turned and headed back to the floo. Turning Hermione said over her shoulder, "Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"He said to stay ready." _I think something bad is going to happen_, she thought, but never gave voice to her concerns.

"Duly noted, Miss Granger, thank you." Hermione nodded once then left the office to keep herself busy in Snape's class.

Looking up at the paintings he sighed. "It's happening all over again is it?" Questioned the one directly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"It does appear that way doesn't it?"

"Well what are you to do but wait for the first wave? All is in readiness but it is up to the brute to make the first move. You sent home all the students you were able. The rest have refused to go. It does not make the waiting any easier though does it?" Dumbledore nodded. For he knew the former Headmaster spoke truth. "But then you were always more patient than I."

"I learned that lesson the hard way I assure you." Dumbledore replied.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

As the blue sky turned dusky hues of pinks and purples from the setting sun Severus stood near the window looking out taking a sip now and again from the drink he held in his hand it was getting darker earlier and earlier now he noted. He heard movement behind him but did not turn around. He knew it was Lucius. Closing his eyes he let go the thoughts of the coming battle. He had not been able to send a warning to the others. They'd have to do the rest on their own. He was so, so tired. Whatever happened he wanted it to be over. He wanted rest. However that rest came either by his death or a vacation. He snorted at the thought of the old mans face when he put in for a vacation after all these years. As these thoughts flitted through his mind Severus heard the slightly higher voice of his one time friend.

"Missing your mudblood are you?" Severus turned and scowled at the platinum haired man then snorted.

"Hardly, Lucius. I was just wondering if there would be time later if she survives of course to request her as a . . . slave if you will. In keeping with all of the house elves she's been trying to free."

Lucius' laughter brought a sneer that was supposed to be a smile to Severus' face. Lucius' laugh always had grated on his nerves. All around them the sounds of preparation was going on, then the Dark Lord called out. "It is time! First wave head out."

Donning his mask and cloak Severus' team prepared to head out. "Snape, a moment." The slimy snake called out. Severus went immediately to Voldermorts side.

"Yes my Lord how may I serve you?" It was then that Severus felt the probing of his mind.

"Snape were you able to put our poison into the witches head?" With great difficulty Severus forced all thoughts of Hermione from his mind and only put forth some of the fights he had seen between her and her friends though not what was being said as he was to far away to hear, with some random thoughts of work. "I did all I could, my Lord but I didn't have much time after my recovery. Dumbledore kept her very busy as did her two conspirators. But whenever she was in my class I put in as much as would not be detected."

Voldermort frowned which looked odd coming from him. "I was hoping for better from you, Snape! Well, no matter I have other plans that may yet come to fruition. Prepare yourself. You leave next." Bowing from the neck Severus backed away from the other man.

Deep down Severus wished he'd kissed Hermione one last time. He didn't think he'd survive tonight's little disaster. The people would not take this lying down as they did once before, they had seen the evil Voldemort was capable of and did not want to live like that. Make no mistake it would be bloody and there would be deaths but the Dark Lord was mistaken if he thought they would just roll over for him this time.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

It was dark now except for the fires that were burning everywhere, turning the sky a sickly orange. Every once in a while there were flashes of different coloured lights from wands, greens, blues, white, the occasional red. The war was here and it was loud with the screams of the dying and the pleas of the fearful. He had been angling his shots tonight to line up with others shots so that it looked as though he were casting some nasty curses. Though in truth if anyone was truly paying careful attention to him he was actually casting a mimic charm so that his shots held no true power yet the person fell just the same. Only the deed was not done by his hand.

However in the shadows someone was watching with eyes of pure malice. The hatred in the eyes told of retribution. That it would be slow and painful.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

Blackness, cold dark blackness. Hermione was floating in the blackness, no thinking or feeling required here. She preferred it. For a moment she thought she heard a voice crying out her name. The voice sounded so sad, so familiar. Yes there was someone calling her name. Maybe it was one of the boys. Unfortunately, she couldn't help them anymore, she thought with regret and then the blackness claimed her.

When Hermione surfaced once again, it felt as though the pain in her body was going to kill her. The last thing she remembered was someone yelling her name, telling her to get down. Then a green light clashing with another more powerful green light. She remembered it had made the air near her explode with its intensity and had thrown her backward. Now here she was, laying in the cold grass getting wet. Her sight was blurred and sound was a jumbled mess of people shouting different things but it was hard to pull herself together enough to understand their meaning. She wished they'd all shut up and let her pass out.

Hermione forced herself to concentrate on what the voices were so upset about. Something was nagging her. It was important to know why they were so angry. Opening her eyes, Hermione found that her vision wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the last time. She had a bitter taste of herbs in her mouth that someone had administered to her.

She was in pain and rolling over to her side took more effort then it should have. She tried to push herself up to her knees but her arm wasn't working properly and she nearly ended up on her face. Slowly, carefully, Hermione finally got to her knees. Ahead of her she could see blurry people running, hear them screaming and calling for the Aurors, begging for them to help. Children were calling for their mothers, and so were some of the adults. Trying to stand, she got as far as bent knees when she hit the ground again. Hanging her head like an exhausted work horse, Hermione was about to crawl away from all the noise when she heard a familiar tirade. He was cursing anyone and everyone who tried to get near to him.

Hermione smiled, it was the most wonderful cursing she had ever heard. He lived. Just before she passed out, she saw Severus go down. A green light headed his way. It had been meant for her but the dark blur had gotten in the way and taken the brunt of it. She had thought him dead. Closing her eyes Hermione thanked whom ever was listening to her for sparing his life.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, the one she thought dislocated and the searing pain of it wrenching back into place made her more clear headed. "Are you going to just let him die?"

Hermione jumped, she had no idea who had grabbed her arm and started to fight, until a familiar voice said, "Hey ow, geez you'd think I was one of them the way you're carrying on." Ginny, it was Ginny.

Hermione grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Are you mad? If your mother catches you, you may not survive the war!" Ginny just rolled her eyes and snorted.

"They know me better then that" Ginny said loudly.

"Well since you are here what's going on? Is that who I think it is, yelling?"

"Yes it's Snape and he's keeping everyone at bay. They think he killed you. He was found kneeling over your body. Someone saw the killing curse hit you and you go down. Snape is ranting like a mad man, Hermione. You have to intervene or they're going to kill him for sure trial or no. Some of the people there are no friend to him. He won't even let Dumbledore near him."

"Lead me to him, Ginny, quickly." As the girls ran nearer to the crowd that was gathering they started pushing past people. Hermione still couldn't see very well and at one point Ginny was pulled from her side, causing a distraction so that Hermione could stumble into the clearing.

"Severus," Hermione shouted as she threw herself into the circle to get away from a well meaning, yet misguided person. Dumbledore looked shocked and for a moment the crowd fell silent. Then all of them erupted, trying to speak to her at once. Some yelled for her to get away from the mad man, others wanted to know how she survived a killing curse, the crowd started moving forward some of the Aurors tried to reach out to her to pull her from the circle Severus had created for himself. The wand that had been pointed in a different direction was now locked on her, and the look in his eyes told her to tread gently that Severus was not totally in control. That if she wanted them both to survive she had to handle this carefully.

"Severus?" Hermione crooned, "Severus, it's me, Hermione." For a moment he stopped his muttering, not looking at her exactly but something inside him was listening. The muttering had slowed and nearly stoped when someone behind her spoke.

"Are ya going to let a slip of a little girl tell you lot what to do? She's a child for the love of Merlin!"

Hermione called out to anyone who would listen, "No leave him to me. You're only going to make it worse."

Finally Dumbledore called out for the crowd to calm down and he stepped out in front. Severus thrust out a hand and grabbed her with shocking speed. He was now gripping her sore arm with such force that she was certain he was going to break it soon. One of the men on the side lunged for ward which of course had a negative effect on Severus who immediately hexed the man.

He started snarling and spitting out curses as fast as he could point his wand again and again. Apparently he could do double curses. When one curse was being said by the mouth his mind could also send out another. At any other time Hermione would find this fascinating but right now she had to ensure they lived, then she could quiz him to her hearts content. . . assuming that is that they both came out of this intact.

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw too late that a curse was headed her way. She tried to move but she wasn't feeling very well nor stable and she twisted. Unfortunately, instead of twisting away from her attacker she turned right into the curse. At the last possible moment Severus pushed her out of the way and took the brunt. He hit the ground like a stone statue, totally paralysed. Quick as a whip Hermione threw out a body binding curse of her own to the unknown attacker. She hit her mark and he was about to hit the ground but some one was able to cushion his fall. Hermione looked annoyed. Standing over her professor Hermione shouted, "The next person who touches this man will have to answer to me."

Finally Dumbledore, Ginny and Luna were able to push back the people. Then they heard a shout from the back. It was Mrs. Weasley. Shoving her way to the front of the crowd she started berating them for the treatment of her daughter, Dumbledore and the brave girl who helped defeat the very man who caused all these problems to begin with.

Soon a team arrived from the school to take Severus for treatment. As they got the dark man onto the stretcher one of the men noted that Severus was holding onto Hermione's hand. No matter what the medi witch did Severus would not let go. With no other choice, he agreed that Hermione could accompany them to the hospital wing at the school.

Speaking softly to the immobile man Hermione longed to stroke his hair but they were moving much to quickly and she really didn't want to embarrass him. He was not the type of man to show affection of any kind in public. The very fact that he was holding her hand indicated that he was not quite right.

After arriving at the medical wing Hermione tried once more to pry Severus' hand from her wrist but he held fast. The medical staff gave up and instead of trying to send Hermione out of the room they got her to help with his treatment.

Two hours later Hermione had her hand back and Severus was asleep in his rooms in the dungeon. Hermione managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that Severus would feel more comfortable in his own surroundings. "Besides," the bushy haired girl argued, "you need the space for the others that keep streaming in here. I promise to stay and look after him." Hermione rushed out the last bit as it looked as though she very much wanted to ague. But in the end Hermione knew that they needed the room and besides it wasn't like she'd never done this before she quietly reminded the older witch. Nodding the graying witch gave Hermione some supplies to take with her and told her to report in every hour or so just to be safe.

The room was dimly lit with only one soft candle glowing on the wall near the bed every now and again one of the staff called in via the floo network to check on his vital signs. They tried for the first little while to convince her to go home, after giving her a thorough going over. She was relieved to be given a clean bill of health. Mind you she was now sporting a burgundy streak of hair at the left temple. They told her that it was a good thing that who ever had treated her at the scene had saved her life.

Hermione sat staring the dark man lying amid the bland coloured blankets a riot of thoughts blazing through her mind. She had nearly lost him tonight. Her throat felt tight. Everyone had lost loved ones. Hermione also knew that Severus hadn't expected to make it through alive. She hadn't really expected to make it herself. But here they were, and she was so very tired. Laying her head on the bed next to Severus, Hermione drifted in and out of awareness. She woke every time the staff came to check on Severus but she didn't raise her head. It weighed to much.

Eventually Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw the two faces she had been longing to see, Harry and Ron she had asked about them of course but hadn't gotten an answer. Smiling she sat up and held out her arms to them. She knew they had lived. She knew that she would have felt it if they had died especially after the spell she had placed on them both, but seeing them for herself was so much better.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

Night after night Hermione sat up late reading books in Severus' library, secretly of course. Then she found the very spell she had been looking for, it was complicated and she only had one shot to get it right. As she returned to the tower one night it was very late. Snape had sent her into the forest to gather some ingredients that he was low on for the next days lesson. Upon entering the common room Hermione saw her two best friends sleeping at the table using their homework for pillows. Silently she moved closer to them. Slipping her wand from the back pocket of her jeans Hermione started muttering the incantation. A bright pink light that was tinted red around the edges emitted from the end of her wand and started running over first Harry then Ron. She didn't know what to expect exactly but the pain in her own body was agony. Falling to her knees Hermione kept her wand steady on the still sleeping boys. Eventually the light flickered then disappeared altogether. It was done.

Ron woke first rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked over at Hermione kneeling on the stone floor and shoved Harry to wake him. Jumping out of their chairs they both reached her at the same moment. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked with more intuition then she would have thought he possessed.

"Nothing," she lied smoothly, "I think I've been just working to hard for Snape lately. I likely just need more rest." Deep down she knew that they wouldn't like what she had done. It was a very old spell that she had used. It was a protection spell of sorts. She used some thing that had once protected Harry from the slimy snake kisser. Hermione visualize her love for first Harry then Ron as she cast each spell. She gave each of them a piece of herself to keep them safe. Almost as strong as the spell Harry's mother put on him with out knowing it. Hers however had the added benefit that if one of them should be in trouble she would be able to find them now. Feel it if they were hurt badly and needed her to get to them.

After helping Hermione to her room Ron bid them both good night and went off to bed. Harry stood in the doorway a moment then turned to Hermione who was taking off her shoes. "I can feel it you know. I know you did something to us. I want you to tell me."

Hermione just shook her head. "If I tell you and it doesn't work I'll never know if it was because I told you or not." Harry glared at her for a moment as she continued the very fascinating task of removing her shoes. Sighing Harry left the room in a huff.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

"So," Harry asked, "how is he? Any improvement?"

Hermione looked at the pale man still lying motionless on the bed. "No, not yet," she sighed. "He's still unconscious."

"We've all heard what he did you know." Harry said quietly. "One of the Aurors saw that he took the spell cast for you and put a protection spell around you. They're saying that if he should come out of this unscathed his past transgressions will be forgiven for saving one of

**The 3.** Harry said "The 3" like it had some special meaning.

"That's what their call us now you know." Pride was beaming in Ron's voice. Hermione smiled at her redheaded friend, though her thoughts were not much with the boys at present but with the man lying prone on the bed.

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "He'll be all right you know."

"He's just been through so much," she whispered. "What if he doesn't come back? What if he's too tired of it all?" _What if I loose him before he knows I love him_? She thought to herself.

Harry smiled gently, "Seems to me that you've been in this same predicament once before." Quickly Hermione looked up and around to see if anyone had overheard the comment. "No one's around," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back, "this could . . . be considered similar. . . I suppose." She drawled reluctantly.

Harry nodded, "You were able to pull him through that time right?" Looking down at her hands Hermione just nodded her head. "Well you'll just have to do it again!" He said firmly.

Raising her eyes she said quietly, "But what if he doesn't want me to?"

Ron snorted, "Like I'm sure he really wanted you hanging about the last time! You put up with his snarls and glares last time, Hermie," Ron said affectionately. "It can't be so different this time can it?"

Hermione tried to put her thoughts into some as semblance of order for them but wasn't sure she was going to do that good of a job. Sighing she gave it her best shot. "I hurt him very badly you guys, and you know yourself that he's so not big on the forgiveness thing. He'd rather cut off his arm then let something go. He feels as though I betrayed him and, in a way, I guess I did, but all I ever wanted was to help him."

"I know that," Harry said. He knelt down next to Hermione so that they were at eye level as Ron left the room quietly. "He will too, you just need to give him time to see that for himself. If he hasn't already," Harry added with a lift of his brow.

Frowning Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"Wow," Harry teased, "you must be tired, you usually aren't this dense." Seeing Hermione's still confused face he explained. "Hermione, he took a curse, a killing curse meant for you. Do you honestly think he'd do that for just anybody? Me for example?" Harry smirked.

"Not bloody likely." Came Ron's snorted reply from the doorway.

"Exactly my point!" Harry exclaimed. "He would never put himself out there for just anyone. Only you."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Maybe your right, but maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry sighed. "Look Harry I don't want to get my hopes up. It'll just hurt more if your wrong." Nodding Harry let it go.

Rod called in from the door, "Harry, come on lets go. Mom wants us at the burrow in twenty or she'll come looking for us. I'll make an excuse for you Hermione. I'll tell her that your helping out Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron. I don't want to have to explain anything yet. Especially since I don't know what is going on myself. I just need some time." Both of the boys nodded. Harry squeezed her shoulder as they left via the fireplace in the sitting room.

She returned to the bedroom after watching the boys leave and stood there looking at the silent man who had been in her thoughts every day. Watching him lay there so silently made her ache deeply. She wanted to reach out to touch him then she thought about what Harry and Ron had said. What if they were right? What if Severus needed a firmer hand? Or maybe just a more stubborn one? More stubborn then he was himself. She had never let anyone or thing stand in her way before, so why was this any different? Squaring her shoulders Hermione went closer to the bed and sat on the edge closest to his head. Reaching out Hermione smoothed away some of the hair that had fallen across his forehead.

"This is a new day Severus. A new time is dawning for us both. The bastard is dead and we have both survived," she whispered. "The question is what will we do with the time we've been given? I want you and I think you want me to. So I've decided that I'm going to be happy." She sniffed slightly as sudden tears tried to fill her eyes. "I want us both to be happy." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want to make you happy Severus." She kissed his ear softly. "Come back to me."

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

It was dark. The dark was everywhere thick and cold he was about to shy away from it but he saw some of the dark blackness turning grey so he went towards it. Severus could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. The noise was hurting his head and he was about to turn back to the blackness. He some how knew that if he did that there would be no getting back to the greyness, to the voices. This would be the end. Just as he was about to leave he heard the most lovely sound in the world. Hermione's voice. She was speaking softly to him and it didn't hurt him to hear her as it sometimes did. In fact his heart did a little skip knowing that she was with him. That she was well. That he had saved her. He had finally done something he thought was worth while. He couldn't make out what she was saying so he moved closer to the sound then he finally heard her final words. "Come back to me." So he did.

Hermione was just sitting back and looked at Severus' eyes when he did the unexpected. He opened them. He was looking around wildly as Hermione put a restraining hand to his shoulder. "It's okay, Severus. Your in your rooms at Hogworts. The fighting is over now calm down." As she spoke she took a good look at his eyes. There was some sort of film covering them.

Severus was frantic he couldn't see his vision was blurry. "Hermione?" He rasped.

Hermione was surprised that he knew it was her but then he was supposed to be the best. "Severus! Oh my God's, Severus you're awake. You took a killing curse , by rights you shouldn't even be alive. I'll summon Madame Pomfrey now that you're awake so that she can get the doctor that's in the castle and they can examine you." Hermione rose from the bed and returned to the sitting room. Her hands were shaking when she grasped the powder from the mantle and threw it into the flames. She called out her destination and waited impatiently for the fire to turn green. How Hermione hated sticking her face into the fire. So many years of her mother telling her 'No, no fire hot, burn' and now here she was seeing through fire. She wondered if she'd ever get over the stigma. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey's assistant was staring back at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Can I help you?"

"Willow, please tell Madame Pomfrey that Sev. . . er. . . um . . . I mean Professor Snape has woken and perhaps she and the doctor should come quickly."

Willow nodded and said, "Right away, Miss."

Hermione drew away from the flames as the assistant went to fetch the medi witch and went back into the bedroom. His eyes were closed again and Hermione wondered if he were asleep or passed out. As she stood in the door way Severus turned his head her way and tried to speak but his voice was ragged and gruff. Hermione went to the dresser next to the bed and got the glass of water that she had put there earlier. She picked up the straw laying next to it and brought it near Severus' mouth. "Open your mouth Severus. I have some warm water with a little honey in it for you. It will help ease your voice." The black eyes stared directly into her eyes, as though he could see her clearly. She brought the straw to his lips and he let her help him sip the concoction.

"No." Severus said though his voice was still rough.

"It's okay, Severus. It's not going to hurt you."

Severus turned his scowl from Hermione to the doc who had just walked into the room and back to her again. He was confused, he couldn't see, and there were even more people in his rooms. He didn't like it and really couldn't understand the droning of the other voice that wasn't Hermione's anyway. "Please Severus," she whispered, "I'm worried about you. Do this for me?"

Severus closed his mouth and lay back against the pillows, though why he was doing it he couldn't say. As he did this, the other grey misty figure that he assumed was the doctor she mentioned, continued spouting his chatter. He wasn't really listening anyway, he just kept staring at Hermione.

Sensing that Severus wasn't listening to the doctor, Hermione tried to pay attention, thought it was hard with the full weight of that frosted gaze focussed solely on her.

"He might have some nerve damage." The doctor said, "though it's hard to tell since I can't get him to do what I need him to. He does seem to follow you with his eyes though, young lady. Has he said much? Are all of his faculties still there?"

"I don't know yet he hasn't really said anything," she replied.

"Well," the man in the grey robes huffed, "I'll stop by tomorrow and check on him. Give him half of this now," he handed Hermione a small pure white bottle, "and only two drops of this," he handed her an even smaller bright emerald green bottle. "Give one dose now and the other after he has breakfast." Hermione nodded. "Well I'm off. I have other rounds to do before I can seek the comfort of my own bed this night." As he was leaving he pulled at Hermione's elbow, "Walk me out Miss?"

As Hermione looked puzzled she followed the elder man out of the bedroom. She could hear Madame Pomfrey fussing over Severus behind her.

"I was going to do this myself but I have seen his type of behaviour before, and there is no way he would let me touch him with out him going off, or me having to put a body binding curse on him."

Hermione gasped. "No," Hermione said quietly, "he most certainly wouldn't want that. I'll do it."

The older man patted her hand, "I thought as much." Giving her a third black bottle, he imparted a warning to her. "I think you should know, I don't know if he will regain his sight or if his mind will still be strong. Surviving this curse is extremely rare. As you well know there is only one other person who has survived."

Hermione nodded. "Harry."

"Exactly. But lets not fly into the fire just yet. With rest and time, all things may heal." With that the grey robed man turned and called to Madame Pomfrey, telling her he was leaving. Soon after, she also left.

Hermione was quick to give Severus the oral medication the doctor had given her the sighed as she realized she was stalling, rather than giving him the other eye drops. She was afraid of what he would do. She decided the best course of action would be to talk to him and tell him everything she was doing and hope that he didn't go off the deep end.

"Sev? I have some medication for you. The doctor gave it to me but it needs to go into your eyes." Hermione waited for some sign that he was listening to her. His face turned to the sound of her voice but his gaze was unfocused. She watched as he closed his eyes and seemed to calm just with sound of her voice. There was no way she could just hold him down and put the drops into his eyes. Not with him the way he was. Hermione gave a sigh that seemed to be pulled from her soul. The first tear started to track down her face. Then a second followed. She sniffed and that made Severus frown. He sniffed the air, then turned his head toward her as if he could look directly into her eyes. He reached out his hand and touched the wetness on her face.

All he could hear was mumbled words that didn't have any meaning for him and frankly the buzzing was beginning to give him a headache. Then suddenly he heard a sound one he thought he recognized. Some one had sniffed and for some reason he followed the action sniffing the air. _Rain_ he thought _I smell rain._ But no it was too salty to be rain. At least he could still rely on his nose. _Wait a moment tears? Why would I smell tears? _It was all very confusing. He reached out to find the source of the smell and came in contact with the softest thing he'd ever felt. It was warm but there was moisture there. He brought the wetness to his lips. Yes they were tears. But who's were they? Opening his useless eyes he could only see a bright blur. Just as he was about to close them again he felt cold stinging drops like rain in one eye, then the other. He kept batting at whatever was doing this to him but he had no strength to do any real damage. So he gave his most fierce scowl. He heard a noise then the straw was brought to his lips he drank his fill of the cool water. It was spiked. He wasn't sure what with but at this point what did it matter? Maybe this would kill him. If Hermione hadn't survived then he didn't want to either. If only he'd told her he had forgiven her. That she had helped. That the termors were gone. That the only nightmares he had now were of losing her. Squeezing his eyes shut against the hot feeling that had suddenly put pressure there he felt his own tears slide down his face. He was so weak he thought.

Hermione was still talking to Severus, telling him what she was doing. When she finally realized that she was crying, Severus was already reaching out his hand. Hermione went completely still his hand kept on going until he reached her face. Hermione leaned forward to meet him. Upon contact Severus quickly located the salty tears then he did the oddest thing. He brought them to his mouth. It was as though he was trying to confirm what he already suspected.

Since his eyes were already open Hermione moved quickly saying "I'm sorry Severus but you need this medication." She put the drops into one eye then the other as soon as the drops were in Severus closed his eyes. After a few moments of watching his face to see if there was any reaction Hermione reached over for the other bottles on the night table and put the doses into his water. There was only a little left and should not affect the dose. As Hermione brought the straw to his mouth, Severus automatically opened up and started to suck. After the last of the water was gone she watched as emotions chased across his face. Finally he squeezed his eyes shut and his own tears came from his eyes only to roll down into his night black hair.

"Oh, Severus, please don't cry. I'm right here. You're not alone." She was making hushing noises as she very slowly touched his face wiping away the tears and smoothing his hair from his forehead. Finally the drugs over took him sending him into a healing sleep. But before he let go, she heard him whisper her name. She wondered if he finally knew she was there. For the first time in a while she let herself have some hope.

~SSSSSSHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS~

Three days went by. Three days of him calling her name and her answering him but he never acknowledged her. On the third night, Severus called once again. Hermione was sitting next to the bed reading a book. She reached over as he stirred and took his hand in hers. "I'm here, Severus. Your safe I won't let any one hurt you." It was the same thing she had been saying day in and day out for three days. As she gave his hand a firm squeeze, for the first time she felt him squeeze back.

"Hermione, you really are here. I'm not just dreaming." Severus said this with much disbelief in his voice.

Hermione laughed and brought his hand to her lips. He heard her laugh and it was a truly happy sound. Thought his eyes were not perfect he could see enough to know who she was and it was enough for him. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much that he wanted to ask her. But all that came out was, "Why did you stay with me?"

Hermione laughed and sniffed she was crying again. Oh yes he was in there alright. As she brought his hand to her cheek she spoke softly. "You needed me. Where else would I be? I will always be here for you, Severus."

Slowly, very slowly, Severus brought their clasped hands to his mouth and lay a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, then he lay her hand over his black, stained and damaged heart. It was then he could feel it as he had once before. He felt the tiny little strings tug at his heart the ones that had snapped slowly one by one each time he was mean or cruel to her. He could feel them now each one slowly pull itself together tighten and become stronger. This is what it meant to be in love. That you were stronger with the person than without them. This is what he had been looking for all his life. She was whom he had been looking for. But as he was taking this all in and coming to this realization, Hermione was still speaking.

Hermione got up and sat next to him on the bed. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was Lucius," he croaked. Helping to sit him up in bed Hermione brought the plain water to his mouth and helped him drink. "Lucius tried to kill you. I changed his spell at the last moment and absorbed some of the magic into myself." At Hermione's gasp of horror, Severus help up a staying hand. "It was not intentional I assure you. I tried to turn the spell back on Lucius but I wasn't quick enough. In the end I don't know what ended up happening to him." Looking at Hermione with a fuzzy gaze he tried to read her.

Taking a breath Hermione told him what she knew. "Lucius is in the mental hospital. I'm not exactly sure what you did to him at the end, but it drove him mad." Hermione saw the brief flicker of an evil grin grace Severus' features but it was so quick that she wasn't quite sure she saw what she had. "Severus," Hermione said slowly, "what did you do to him? Or don't I want to know?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hermione this is the first I've heard of this." It was true as far as the statement went. It really was the first he had heard whether or not the spell he had cast on Lucius had worked. Slowly he let the thoughts go. Lucius was gone Hermione was safe and they were both alive. He had been gazing at their joined hands for a few moments and Hermione fell silent. They both just sat there looking at the entwined fingers. His long and graceful but work worn. Hermione's fingers were still graceful though not quite as long as his own. His thumb had taken to rubbing back and forth across her wrist. Back and forth over and over. A soft gentle rhythm.

Tired, Hermione was so tired. Severus pulled her toward him, and her wary eyes met his steady one. "Severus, what are you about?" She started to pull away but he held her firmly. So she could do nothing but either pull harder or stay put. She had no doubt that he couldn't hold her at least not for very long in his condition. But she stayed where she was, no longer pulling away but not getting any closer either.

Severus sighed, he had taught her to be wary of him. He was sorry for that now. Sorrier that he knew how to say. But he was going to try because she was worth it. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you Hermione. I was hurt and scared and I attacked the only person who has ever really cared for me enough to try to help me." He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes. What if she didn't believe him? What if he couldn't convince her that he wanted her in his life? Then he would end up alone just as his father said he would. He would be proving him right. Opening his eyes he looked through his lashes to the girl sitting next to him on the bed. He couldn't make out his features they were too fuzzy. Damn his eyes! He looked down trying to think of what else to say.

Hermione sat there gaping at him. He was sorry after everything she had done to him? He was apologizing? Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Gods, Severus. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one. I'm the one who put you through everything."

They both started talking at once, both relieved that the other didn't hate them. They talked long into the night and Hermione eventually ended up laying next to him on the bed sharing his pillow. Softly kissing one another.

"I knew this would happen you know." She said softly slightly slurring her words as sleep crept in to take her over.

"What did you know?" Severus asked with a slight smile as he lazily kissed the tip of her nose.

Taking a deep satisfying breath, Hermione snuggled closer to her man, "That we would end up together. Because I'm never letting you go again, Severus Snape." A little frown appeared between her brows. "It was too hard to be with out you. I felt like part of myself was missing." Severus knew exactly what she meant as he had felt the same way himself.

Smiling, Severus said, "Good, then you won't mind moving in and marrying me."

A little smile grace her kissable lips as she murmured, "Alright." Then she was asleep.

Severus lay there for a while looking upon the face of his beloved. Of course he'd ask her again in the morning but after he sleepy reply he didn't think she'd say no. He grinned to himself as he pulled her closer to him and finally let himself find the healing sleep they both so desperately needed.

The end


End file.
